Von Löwen und Schlangen
by Kokytos
Summary: Das Potter-Trio und Draco Malfoy kehren zurück nach Hogwarts, um das versäumte Schuljahr nachzuholen. Doch als Draco eine Scheinbeziehung mit Harry eingehen muss, stellt sich heraus, dass nicht Hass und Abneigung die starken Gefühle sind, die sie füreinander empfinden. Nicht jugendfrei: Körperliche Aspekte der Beziehung von Drarry werden explizit dargestellt!
1. Vorwort und Prolog im Sommer

**Worte des Theaterdirektors bei noch geschlossenem Vorhang**

Werte Leserinnen und Leser,

es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen hiermit den ersten Teil meines FanFics über eine romantische Beziehung zwischen dem Jungen, der überlebte, Harry Potter, und seiner Langzeitnemesis, Draco Malfoy, zu präsentieren. Ich will nicht lange schwafeln, nur einige Anmerkungen:

- INHALTSWARNUNG: Meine Geschichte wird keine (oder kaum) Brutalitäten und Gewaltdarstellungen enthalten, aber ich beabsichtige, auch eine körperliche Beziehung zwischen Draco und Harry aufzubauen, und das wird NICHT JUGENDFREI sein (es werden _lemon_-Szenen auftauchen).

- KONTINUITÄT: Ich baue auf den sieben Büchern auf; meine Geschichte beginnt dort, wo Band 7 endete (ohne das allerletzte Kapitel über die Zukunft der Protagonisten). Daher gilt SPOILERALARM! Wer im Buch gestorben ist, der ist auch in dieser Welt über den Jordan gegangen!

- Ich habe mir aber ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit gegönnt und kleine Änderungen an der etablierten Handlung vorgenommen. Insbesondere möchte ich Folgendes hervorheben:  
- Die Romanze zwischen Ginny und Harry, die sich über Band sechs und sieben erstreckt, hat nicht stattgefunden. Ginny hatte zwar weiterhin Interesse an Harry, aber dieser hatte sich bald nach der gescheiterten Beziehung mit Cho geoutet. Weiters ist es auch kein Geheimnis in Hogwarts, dass Harry kein Interesse an der holden Weiblichkeit hat.  
- Dracos Eltern waren bei Du-weißt-schon wem nicht in Ungnade gefallen und bis zum Ende seine überzeugten Anhänger. Auf Draco trifft das nicht zu: weil er Dumbledore nicht selbst töten konnte, musste er ständig um sein Leben fürchten.

- Noch eine kleine Anmerkung zur Form: Zwecks Straffung der Geschichte werden die Kapitel aus der Perspektive verschiedener Personen dargestellt. Wer in einem jeweiligen Kapitel unser Gastgeber sein wird, steht jeweils in Klammern nach dem Titel.

- Und Copyright-Anmerkungen scheinen ja vonnöten zu sein, daher: Ich besitze in keinerlei Form Rechte an der Marke Harry Potter; ich bin nur ein Fan, der – wie FanFiction es so schön beschreibt – ‚seine Phantasie entfesselt'.

Und damit wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass Sie die nun folgende Vorstellung nicht so langweilig wie dieses Vorwort finden!

Vorhang auf!**  
**

* * *

**Prolog im Sommer (Harry)**

„Arschbombe!"

Rons Ruf schallte laut durch das Freibad, bevor sich der Rotschopf ins Wasser warf und eine mächtige Fontäne klaren Wassers hochspritzte. Hermine, die sich am Wasserrand in Sicherheit wähnte, bekam einige Spritzer ab. Sie gab einen wütenden Schrei von sich, schleuderte ihre Lektüre, die jüngste Edition von _Die Geschichte Hogwarts'_, zu Boden und stürzte ihrem Freund hinterher ins Wasser, mit der festen Absicht, ihn zu töten.

Harry war eben aus dem Wasser gestiegen und hatte sich nun auf sein Badetuch gelegt, um sich ein wenig zu sonnen. Er musste lachen. So gefiel ihm das Leben: Entspannt mit seinen beiden besten Freunden in einem Schwimmbad und über ihm die strahlende Sonne am wolkenlosen Himmel, als würde sie ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln schenken.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihn an seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag aus der Welt der Zauberer in ein Muggelbad geholt, und es war herrlich: Keiner der hier Anwesenden kannte ihn, keiner belästigte ihn mit aufdringlichen Fragen und Bitten um Autogramme, keiner glotzte ihn an, als ob er die interessanteste Person auf Erden wäre. Hier konnte er so tun, als wäre sein innigster Wunsch wahr geworden, als könne er ein normales Leben führen.

Seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort hatte er kaum eine ruhige Minute gehabt. Er wurde ständig mit Eulen, Interviewanfragen und Einladungen zu irgendwelchen langweiligen Veranstaltungen überhäuft, und nur selten gelang es ihm, sich unter den Schutz des Fideliuszaubers, in das alte Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens zurückzuziehen. Aber inzwischen lag sein großer Moment einen Monat zurück, langsam ebbte das Interesse an seiner Person ab, allmählich kehrte die Zauberwelt zur Normalität zurück, und bald würde wieder der Alltag einkehren.

Er hielt Ausschau nach seinen Freunden. Hermine stand im seichten Wasser und drückte ein rotes Etwas mit aller Kraft unter Wasser, als sie plötzlich erneut aufschrie, selbst im Wasser landete und nun ihrerseits von Ron, einen breiten Grinser auf den Lippen, strampelnd unter Wasser gedrückt wurde. Als er locker ließ, stieß Hermine prustend aus dem Wasser hervor und holte tief Luft, um sich für eine Tirade wüster Beschimpfungen zu rüsten. Doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Ron seinen Mund auf den ihren gedrückt und sie zärtlich geküsst.

Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen: Er sah deutlich, wie in Hermine der Drang zu töten mit dem Drang zu lieben kämpfte, und verlor. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Ron und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Dann sagte sie etwas zu ihm, das Harry nicht verstand, und die zwei begaben sich zurück ins Trockene. Hermine legte sich bäuchlings neben Harry, und während sie sich wieder in ihre Lektüre vertiefte, begann Ron ihren Rücken mit Sonnencreme einzureiben.

Harry beobachtete die beiden und empfand einen kleinen Stich in seinem Herz. Er sehnte sich schon lange nach einem Partner; nach jemandem, der ihm den Rücken eincremt und ihm dabei Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüstert, der mitten im Streit seine Lippen unvermittelt auf Harrys Mund drückt und dessen Zorn wegküsst, der sich nachts an ihn kuschelt und ihm Wärme und Geborgenheit spendet: Er beneidete seine beiden besten Freunde, denn Harry Potter war einsam.

Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn er sich zu Frauen hingezogen gefühlt hätte. Denn in seinem Bekanntenkreis gab es derer viele, die interessant und hübsch waren und an ihm Gefallen gefunden hatten, allen voran die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes, Ginny. Aber er sehnte sich nach jemandem, der so war wie er, ein Mann. Aber in Hogwarts, wo er alle seine Freunde hatte, war niemand außer ihm schwul – zumindest hatte es keiner wie er öffentlich gemacht. Warum war er der einzige? Bei den Muggeln schien das so häufig! Zauberten magisch begabte Eltern Homosexualität aus ihren Kindern weg? Oder war es wegen Voldemort? Hatte er, als er vor 17 Jahren versuchte hatte Harry zu töten, ihm nicht nur Fähigkeiten wie Parselmund gegeben, sondern auch diese Neigung? Er wusste es nicht.

Als Hermine zur Genüge eingecremt war, legte sich Ron neben Harry und verteilte Sonnenschutz auf seinem eigenen Körper, während er leise, sodass Hermine ihn nicht hören konnte, ihm plauderte: „Puh, das war jetzt knapp. Als sie eben auf mich losgegangen ist, habe ich einen Moment lang um mein Leben gefürchtet. Hast Du ihre Augen gesehen? Im ersten Moment hab ich geglaubt, Voldemort steht mir gegenüber."

Harry war zusammengezuckt, als er den Namen Voldemort gehört hatte. „Hab ich recht gehört, Du hast eben _Voldemort_ gesagt? Du kannst ihn endlich beim Namen nennen, ohne durchzudrehen?"

„Naja, jetzt wo er endgültig tot ist, muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass ich ihn irgendwie herbeirufe oder?"

„Die Sorge hast Du Dir vorher auch nicht machen müssen. Du hast ihn nie damit herbeirufen können."

„_Ich_ vielleicht nicht, _Du_ aber schon: Erinnerst Du Dich noch? Im Forest of Dean hast Du selbst seinen Namen ausgesprochen, und kurz darauf –"

„Bitte, erinnere mich nicht ständig daran, was ich damals getan habe. Ich hab immer noch Alpträume wegen der Sachen, die Bellatrix daraufhin mit Hermine im Haus der Malfoys angestellt hat."

„Ach, vergiss das endlich! Wie oft hast Du Dich nicht schon deswegen bei Hermine entschuldigt, und wie oft hat sie Dir nicht gesagt, dass Du Dir deswegen keine Sorgen mehr machen sollst! Es ist alles gut ausgegangen. Außerdem, wären wir nicht im Haus der Malfoys gelandet, dann hätten wir nicht vom Tresor der Lestranges bei Gringotts erfahren, dann hätte der Iltis nicht seinen Zauberstab an Dich verloren und dann wärest Du nicht der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Elderstabs geworden!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber –"

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", unterbrach ihn plötzlich Ron und zeigte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen in Richtung Eingang des Schwimmbads, wo Harry ein viel zu bekanntes, spitzes Gesicht mit blonden Haaren und einem viel zu selbstgefälligen Grinsen erkannte: Draco Malfoy _in persona_, nebst seiner Gespielin Pansy Parkinson.

„Was macht der denn hier? Das ist ein Muggelbad. Das ist der letzte Ort auf Erden, wo der rumlaufen sollte!", zischte Ron.

Hermine, die Rons Ärger in seiner Stimme hörte, tauchte aus ihrer gedruckten Welt heraus und sah jetzt auch, wer gekommen war. Weise sagte sie zu den beiden: „Lasst sie einfach. Das hier ist ein großes Bad mit vielen Leuten, vielleicht bemerken sie uns nicht. Dann können wir immer noch einen schönen Nachmittag verbringen", bevor sie sich wieder in ihr Buch vertiefte.

Ron bemühte sich um ruhig Blut, aber vergebens, schnell war er zur Weißglut gekommen: „Du hast damals darauf bestanden, dass wir ihm und Goyle das Leben retten, und keiner von den beiden, nicht Goyle, nicht diese Natter, hat es je für notwendig befunden, auch nur _Danke_ zu sagen. Ich habe echt Lust, rüberzugehen, ihm eine zu verpassen und –"

„Ron, lass ihn", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Ich brauch keinen Dank. Und außerdem, Hermine hat recht. Wir sollten ihn einfach sein lassen. Tu mir den Gefallen, heute, an meinem Geburtstag, und ignorier ihn. Vielleicht wird er uns nicht bemerken. Oder vielleicht bemerkt er uns doch, und lässt uns trotzdem in Ruhe. Das wäre eine sehr Malfoy'sche Art, Danke zu sagen."

Ron ballte die Fäuste, aber gab nach, legte sich hin und bemühte sich, möglichst wenig aufzufallen.

„Außerdem", setzte Harry fort, während er versuchte, seinen Blick von dem beiden am Eingang abzuwenden, „vergiss nicht, wir werden ihn ohnehin nach heute nie mehr sehen."

Ron murmelte zufrieden etwas, aber Hermine zerstörte rasch seine Illusion: „Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen." Und als sie in die verwirrten Gesichter von Harry und Ron sah, erläuterte sie ihren Einwand: „Malfoy hat genauso wenig wie wir letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verbracht und konnte sich daher auch nicht für die UTZ-Prüfungen vorbereiten. Wenn er vorhat, in der Zaubererwelt später irgendwas zu machen, wird er höchstwahrscheinlich nächsten September wieder unser Mitschüler sein."

Wie aus einem Munde entfuhr es Harry und Ron: „Willst Du mich verarschen?"

„Weiters: Ihr erinnert Euch sicher noch an den Brief, in dem wir gebeten wurden, dieses Jahr den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Darin ist gestanden, dass ‚in Summe vier in diesen Dingen erfahrenen Schüler' den Unterricht übernehmen sollen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser vierte Schüler jemand anderer ist als Draco Malfoy."

„Vier? Wo ist in dem Brief was von vier gestanden! Als ich zugesagt habe mitzumachen, habe ich das nur gemacht, weil ich glaubte, wir drei machen das alleine!", sagte mit einem fast schon weinerlichen Ton Ron.

„Nun, es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er abgelehnt hat. In dem Brief ist nichts davon gestanden, dass der vierte Schüler schon zugesagt hätte."

„Aber Hermine, wieso hast Du uns das nicht gesagt!"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich dachte, Ihr zwei könntet lesen!"

Harry hörte ihrer Diskussion nicht mehr zu. _Draco, nicht nur als Mitschüler, sondern auch als Arbeitskollege? Wenn das stimmt, vergeht mir die Lust an Hogwarts. Aber... Vielleicht hat er sich gewandelt? Er ist nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss Voldemorts. Zumindest ist auf seinem linken Arm kein Dunkles Mal mehr zu sehen. Und wenn die Schulleiterin der Meinung ist, dass er sich geändert habe, warum sollte ich ihr nicht vertrauen? Wenn ich etwas im letzten Jahr gelernt habe, dann, dass die Schulleiter von Hogwarts wissen, was sie tun. _

Harrys Blick ruhte inzwischen auf Malfoy, der jetzt mit seiner Freundin ein Plätzchen zwischen den zahlreichen Badegästen gefunden hatte und sich nun auf dem Weg zum Wasser machte.

_Smaragdgrüne Bermudas, wie einfallsreich. Und dazu seine silbrige Haut; er sieht aus, als wäre er aus einem Werbefolder für Slytherin herausgesprungen. Aber... Ich muss schon sagen... Ich hab ihn noch nie so leicht bekleidet gesehen... Mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie schlank er ist... und hochgewachsen... Sehe ich da Ansätze von einem Waschbrett? ... Und hat er sich schon immer so ungeheuer grazil bewegt? ... Als würde er zum Wasser schweben, oder tanzen... _

Er wurde aus seiner Grübelei gerissen, als sich neben ihm Ron auf den Bauch rollte und Harry aufforderte, es ihm gleichzutun. „Die werden uns nicht so leicht erkennen, wenn wir auf dem Bauch liegen. Außerdem kriegen wir so am Rücken auch ein wenig Bräune."

Harry drehte sich ebenfalls um, und als seine Gedanken noch einmal zu dem Slytherin und dessen großen, schlanken, trainierten, anmutigen Körper abschweiften, war er froh, auf dem Bauch zu liegen.

* * *

Er muss kurz eingenickt sein. Jedenfalls zuckte er zusammen, als er plötzlich Parkinsons Stimme hörte. Absichtlich laut genug sprechend, sodass die Gryffindors sie hören konnten, sagte sie: „Ein Schlammblut, ein Blutsverräter und zur Krönung des Gespanns, ein Schwanzlutscher. Ich weiß gar nicht, vor wem mir mehr graust." Dann ließ sie ihr schrilles Lachen ertönen.

Offensichtlich erwartete sie, dass Malfoy nun ebenfalls lauthals auflachen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Daraufhin wiederholte sie ihre Aussage noch ein wenig lauter; ganz eindeutig hatte er sie nicht gehört, warum sonst hätte er über ihren geistreichen Witz nicht lachen sollen? Nach dieser zweiten Aufforderung ließ er dann doch ein gekünstelt klingendes Lachen ertönen.

Harry konnte erfolgreich seine Contenance wahren, und Hermine war zu tief in ihr Buch vertieft, als dass sie die beiden wirklich hätte hören können, aber Ron fuhr hoch, und rief ihnen zu: „Wenn das nicht der Todesser und seine kleine Hure sind!"

Hermine und Harry drehten sich, zutiefst schockiert über seine Wortwahl, zu Ron um; Hermine warf ihm zusätzlich einen todbringenden Blick zu. Aber Parkinson wandte sich zu ihrem Freund, der teilnahmslos neben ihr stand, und herrschte ihn mit sich überschlagender Stimme an: „Du lässt zu, dass der kleine Schlammficker so über mich redet? Verteidige gefälligst meine Ehre!"

Malfoy seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen, dann zog er aber doch in Windeseile seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche. Drei Gryffindors griffen gleichzeitig zu ihren Rucksäcken, in denen sie ihre Zauberstäbe aufbewahrt hatten, doch noch bevor der erste von ihnen etwas hätte machen können, hatte der Slytherin einen Schild beschworen, der sie vor den neugierigen Blicken von Muggeln schützte, und Rons ohnehin nicht kleine Nase auf die dreifache Größe anschwellen lassen.

Die Slytherin lachte: „Ein rothaariger Pinocchio! Draco, Du bist mein Held!", und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er aber reagierte kaum auf diese Zärtlichkeit; im Gegenteil, Harry meinte sogar, ein wenig Widerwillen auf dessen Gesicht zu erkennen.

Hermine, die als erste ihren Zauberstab bei der Hand hatte, beeilte sich mit einem Gegenzauber Rons Nase in den alten Zustand zurückzuführen, bevor sie Harry und Ron bremste, die bereits ihre Zauberstäbe auf die beiden Slytherins gerichtet hatten: „Halt! Lasst Euch nicht provozieren! Das sind zwei Idioten, lasst sie einfach reden! Wegen ein paar blöder Worte und einem harmlosen, infantilen Zauber dürft Ihr Euch nicht auf deren Niveau begeben!"

Langsam senkten alle drei ihre Zauberstäbe. Aber dann, als Harry sah, wie sich Malfoy am Beckenrand anschickte, mit einem Kopfsprung ins kühle Nass zu springen, konnte er nicht widerstehen: Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf dessen Badehose und flüsterte: „_Locus fixus!_"

Ein oranger Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf das einzige Kleidungsstück des Slytherins, der davon nichts zu merken schien. Und als Malfoy ins Wasser sprang, blieb die Badehose dort, wo sie war; Malfoy sprang aus seinen Bermudas, die jetzt mitten in der Luft schwebten, und landete nackt im Wasser.

Sein Kopf tauchte hochrot aus dem Wasser auf. Noch bevor Parkinson ihm sein Kleidungsstück hätte zurückgeben können, setzte Harry noch eins drauf: „_Accio Badehose!"_

* * *

_Anmerkung:_

_Dieses war der erste Streich, doch die nächsten folgen bald._

_Bitte, ob Euch meine Geschichte Gefallen hat oder nicht, mich interessiert Eure Meinung dazu! Mache ich zu viele Fehler? Schreibe ich manchmal unverständlich? Gefällt Euch die Geschichte überhaupt? Ich bin für jede (konstruktive) Kritik dankbar._


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein Spätsommernachtstraum

**Kapitel 1 – Ein Spätsommernachtstraum (Draco)_  
_**

_Ich hoffe, er wird kommen. Ich kann ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er nicht kommt, wenn er mich nicht einmal anhört. Ich hab ihm in der Vergangenheit soviel angetan... Aber er ist nicht nachtragend. Er wird mir wenigstens Gehör schenken, das weiß ich, und sei es nur, um anschließend meine Bitte abzuschlagen... _

Unruhig schritt Draco Malfoy am Ufer des Sees im Kreis herum. Er musste mit Potter privat reden. Er hatte ein großes Problem und Potter war die Person, die er jetzt brauchte.

Die beiden waren heute zum ersten Mal auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts im selben Abteil gesessen. Denn der Zug war rammelvoll: Obwohl viele Schüler Hogwarts' im Kampf gegen die Todesser, gegen Dracos Verbündete ihr Leben gelassen hatten, hatte Hogwarts so viele Schüler wie noch nie. Denn die Schule, deren Schüler dem Dunklen Lord Paroli geboten hatten, wurde von Erstklässlern nahezu überrannt. Daher konnten die Zugsreisenden nicht allzu wählerisch sein.

So kam es, dass Draco sich ein Sechserabteil teilen musste mit dem Potter-Trio, dieser Ginny und einem Schüler aus Ravenclaw, der wohl wie die Weasley aus dem siebten Jahrgang stammte. Keiner sonst wollte sich in sein Abteil setzen. In den Augen aller war Draco Malfoy ein mieser, kleiner, feiger Verräter: Mitglieder seines eigenen Hauses, Slytherin, ächteten ihn – hatte er doch den Dunklen Lord verraten (sie gaben natürlich nicht zu, dass das der Grund für ihr Verhalten war); für die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser war er derjenige, der Katie Bell und Ronald Weasley ermorden wollte, der Todesser nach Hogwarts gebracht und damit den Tod von Albus Dumbledore verschuldet hatte.

Noch nie hatte er eine so unangenehme Zugfahrt erlebt. Keiner wechselte auch nur ein Wort mehr als unbedingt nötig. Potter, der auf dem Fensterplatz ihm gegenüber saß, blickte die ganze Zeit nur starr aus dem Fenster. Granger und das Weasley-Mädchen waren die ganze Zeit in Bücher vertieft. Der Weasley-Knabe starrte die ganze Zeit irgendwohin, die meiste Zeit aber mit einem Blick voller Verachtung und Abscheu auf Draco. Was der Ravenclaw-Knirps während der Fahrt gemacht hatte, hatte Draco nicht sehen können.

Nur ein kurzes Gespräch hatte es gegeben, als sich die vier Junglehrer über einige Details des Unterrichts, der am nächsten Tag beginnen würde, unterhalten hatten. Während des Rests der Zugfahrt kamen die meisten Geräusche von Tieren, den Eulen und Katzen der Mitfahrer.

Das Festmahl war kaum besser. Wie ein Aussätziger saß er allein an einer Ecke des Slytherin-Tisches, während Potter ständig von einer Traube von Bewunderern und Freunden umgeben war. Den Taferlklasslern, die in das Haus Salazar Slytherins gekommen waren, war ebenfalls schnell vermittelt worden, dass sie sich von Draco fernhalten sollten. Und als er zu Potter gegangen war, um ihn um ein Tête-â-tête nach dem Fest zu bitten, war er zu allem Überdruss noch von Pfiffen und Buh-Rufen von allen Tischen begleitet worden. Erst als Prof McGonagall dem Pfeifkonzert ein Ende gesetzt hatte, konnte er Potter seine Bitte vortragen.

Das schlimmste war jedoch, als die Schulleiterin die neuen Lehrer in VGDK vorgestellt hatte. Applaus war aufgebrandet, als sie gesagt hatte, dass ausnahmsweise vier Schüler den Unterricht heuer übernehmen würden. Schüler hatten zu jubeln begonnen, als sie Weasleys und Grangers Namen genannt hatte. Frenetischer Jubel war losgebrochen, als sie Potters Namen verkündet hatte. Aber es war eine Kakophonie von Gelächter, Buh-Rufen und Pfiffe gewesen, das Dracos Namen gefolgt war. Er hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Schüler von ihm hellauf begeistert sein würden, aber so grausam hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt.

Draco fragte sich, warum er sich das überhaupt noch angetan hatte. Warum hat er sich für ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts entschieden? Er hatte überlegt nach Durmstrang zu gehen, aber er konnte nur Englisch und Latein, das er regelmäßig in der Sommerschule gelernt hatte, und mit keinem von beiden hätte er dem Unterricht in Durmstrang folgen können. Außerdem wäre er ohnehin kaum aufgenommen worden; bekanntermaßen war Durmstrang dem Dunklen Lord sehr zugetan.

Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Fünf vor Zehn, gleich würde er die Stufen des Schlosses herunterkommen und mit skeptischem Blick auf ihn zukommen.

Sein Blick blieb auf seiner Armbanduhr haften. Sie war ein wundersames Einzelstück: In der Mitte des Ziffernblattes war eine Sanduhr, die sich im Minutentakt umdrehte, wobei der Minutenzeiger dann eine Minute weitersprang, hergestellt von Schweizer Uhrzaubermeistern. Egal wie man die Uhr hielt und bewegte, es dauerte immer genau eine Minute, bis der Sand von der oberen in die untere Hälfte durchgerieselt war. Die Uhr war ein Geschenk von IHM zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag; von IHM, der sein Leben ruiniert hatte. Daher tat er das, was er schon längst hätte tun sollen: Er nahm die so wertvolle Uhr von seinem Handgelenk und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft in den See.

_Er wird kommen. Selbst wenn Weasley und Granger auf ihn einreden und es ihm ausreden wollen, er hat gesagt, er würde kommen. Und er wird kommen. Er wird mir zuhören. _

Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diese Sätze, um sich selbst einzureden, dass sie richtig sind.

_Obwohl er nicht den geringsten Grund hat, mir zu vertrauen._

Plötzlich ertönte die inzwischen reparierte Turmuhr. Vier hellere Glockenschläge, um die volle Stunde zu signalisieren, gefolgt von zehn tieferen für die Anzahl der vollen Stunden. Es war zehn Uhr abends.

Draco beendete sein Im-Kreis-herum-Gehen, und drehte sich zum Schloss. Kein Potter in Sicht. _Er kommt nicht. _Ein Stich in seinem Herzen. _Ach was, er verspätet sich einen Moment. Er ist irgendwo aufgehalten worden. Er ist sicher von irgendeinem Fan getroffen worden, der unbedingt ein Autogramm haben wollte. Vielleicht dieser Colin Creepy oder wie er heißt. Ach nein, der ist ja auch in der Schlacht... Potter wird kommen. Da! Das Eichentor! Es hat sich doch grad einen Spalt weit aufgetan..._

Hoffnungsvoll heftete Draco seinen Blick auf den Weg vom Schloss zu See, aber er sah nichts, keine zierliche Silhouette, die sich langsam auf ihn zubewegt.

Minuten vergingen, ohne dass sich etwas änderte. Draco starrte auf den Potter-freien Raum zwischen ihm selbst und dem Schloss. Er hatte bereits zehn Minuten Verspätung.

_Er wird kommen. Ist er noch Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams von Gryffindor? Dann ist er sicher von jemandem aufgehalten worden. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche: Jeder will wissen, wann die neuen Spieler ausgewählt werden, wann das erste Training sein wird. Und Quidditch scheint ihm viel zu bedeuten... Aber was red ich denn, die haben sicher im vergangenen Jahr einen neuen Kapitän bestimmt! _

Er ging wieder auf und ab. Wieder ein einzelner Glockenton. Viertel elf. _Er wird kommen. Er wird mir zuhören. Und er wird mir helfen... Oder? _

Langsam schleppte sich die Zeit dahin, wieder ertönte die Glocke, zwei helle Schläge. Halb elf. Draco seufzte, lehnte sich an einen Baum und glitt an ihm entlang zu Boden, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

_Er wird nicht kommen und er wird mir nicht zuhören... Das war alles eine schlechte Idee... Vielleicht kann ich doch noch auf eine andere Schule wechseln. Hier bin ich offensichtlich nicht willkommen... wenn nicht einmal er mir zuhören will, dann niemand. _

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, und begann leise zu weinen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das große Eichenportal wirklich – sein Herz machte ein paar Freudensprünge –, aber niemand war zu sehen. Niemand. Wieder hatte ihm seine Phantasie einen grausigen Scherz gespielt.

Aber dann hörte er auf einmal schnelle Schritte, obwohl er niemanden sah.

_Was ist da los? ... Potter! Er besitzt einen Tarnmantel!_

Der Slytherin fasste wieder Hoffnung, trocknete seine Tränen, stand auf und rief zögerlich: „Potter?"

Eine Stimme ohne Körper, hörbar außer Atem, näherte sich ihm rasch: „Es tut mir leid... Ich wurde aufgehalten..."

_Harry!_ Ein Stein, ein Felsen, nein, ein riesiger Felsbrocken fiel Draco vom Herzen.

Plötzlich erschien Potters Gestalt einen Meter vor ihm, sich sich auf die Knie stützend und um Atem ringend. „Es... tut mir leid... dass ich dich... hab warten lassen..." Er hechelte noch ein wenig, und als sich seine Atmung ein wenig beruhigt hatte, fuhr er fort: „Du bist nicht gerade der vertrauenswürdigste Mitschüler. Ich musste Ron und Hermine erst abschütteln, und sie waren sehr hartnäckig..." Und warnend fügte er hinzu: „Aber aus gutem Grund. Du hast in der Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass Du eine der niederträchtigsten Personen in Hogwarts bist. Und nur damit Du Dir im Klaren bist: Meine Freunde wissen, wo ich hinwollte, und wenn mir etwas geschieht, wissen sie, dass Du dahinter steckst."

_Was auch immer, Du bist gekommen! Mehr wollte ich nicht... _

„Potter, Danke, dass Du gekommen bist. Ich habe nicht vor, Dir irgendwas anzutun; nicht jetzt, nicht irgendwann. Es geht um Folgendes... Du... Du hast mir vor einigen Monaten das Leben gerettet und dabei Dein eigenes riskiert... und ich habe nicht einmal Danke gesagt. Das möchte ich jetzt nachholen. Ich hätte Dir das gerne öffentlich gesagt, aber das... Damals ging zu viel vor in meinem Kopf... und ich habe es heute im Zug mehrmals versucht, aber... Immer wenn ich etwas sagen wollte, haben mich Deine Freunde so voller Hass angesehen, dass ich..."

Potter unterbrach ihn: „Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Du hättest dasselbe für mich getan."

Wieder ein Stich im Herzen.

_Wie kann er das mit solcher Überzeugung sagen? Hat er ein so schlechtes Gedächtnis, dass er vergessen hat, dass ich noch wenige Momente, bevor er mich gerettet hat, versucht hatte, ihn zu t–, ihm wehzutun?_

Draco hatte sich oft die Frage gestellt gehabt, ob er an seiner Stelle auch so gehandelt hätte, ob er Potter unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens gerettet hätte. Und er fand nie eine Antwort. Er versuchte sich zwar einzureden, dass er egal wen gerettet hätte, wenn er die Angst und die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht gesehen hätte; die Angst und die Verzweiflung, die Potter damals in Dracos Augen gesehen haben musste. Aber immer zweifelte er daran, dass er es wirklich gemacht hätte, wenn er die Hitze des Dämonenfeuers auf seinem eigenen Gesicht gespürt hätte. In der Vergangenheit hatte er schon so oft bewiesen, wie feige er war. Vielleicht hätte er, um seine eigene Haut zu retten, in so einer Situation zugelassen, dass Potter st–

Potter schien Dracos Schweigen zu verstehen: „Du hättest mich auch gerettet." Er schwieg einen Moment, in dem er Draco skeptisch musterte, dann fuhr er fort: „Das weiß ich. Du bist weder ein Mörder noch jemand, der einen anderen sterben lässt... Ich war dabei, als Du vor Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm gestanden bist... und ich sah Dich zögern; ich sah, wie Du Deinen Zauberstab gesenkt hast. Bei Deinen Versuchen, Dumbledore mit dem verfluchten Amulett oder mit dem Met zu töten, hast Du Dich selbst sabotiert. Du hast diese Versuche gemacht, weil Dich Voldemort zwang, und weil Du selbst Angst hattest. Angst vor ihm, und Angst vor dem, was er Dir antun könnte. Und genauso hast Du Angst davor, an jemandes Tod schuld zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie Du reagiert hast, als Du erfahren hast, dass Du fast Katie und Ron getötet hast, aber ich wette, dass es Dir ungeheuer an die Nieren gegangen ist." _Ich war am Boden zerstört. Ich bin in die Toiletten gelaufen und hab bitterlich geweint, bis ich nicht mehr konnte... _„Und genauso wenig hättest Du mich in dieser Situation sterben lassen."

Jetzt bekam Draco einen Frosch im Hals. _Er ist nicht nur ein Held, er ist ein Engel! Kein Mensch könnte so viel Vertrauen in mich stecken!_ „Nun, wenn Du das meinst..."

Potter sah ihm ins Gesicht und nickte. Draco starrte einen Augenblick lang in diese freundlichen, grünen Augen, dann fuhr er fort: „Ach ja, ich hab da was für Dich. Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber..."

Draco zog aus einer Tasche seiner Robe ein kleines Paket mit kitschigen Geschenkpapier und einer riesigen Schleife hervor und überreichte es ihm. Der Gryffindor nahm es ungläubig entgegen und starrte den grellrosa Würfel in seinen Händen an.

„Nun, pack es aus!"

Der Kleinere der beiden nickte und machte sich ans Auspacken, während Draco Potters Gesicht beobachtete. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe mit dem Geschenk gegeben und hoffte, dass er sich wirklich darüber freuen würde.

„Das ist... ein Tintenfass", sagte Potter, der sich zwar bemühte, aber seine Enttäuschung nicht verhehlen konnte.

„Das ist natürlich nicht irgendein Tintenfass. Ich hab es Tante Bellatrix gestohlen, die es ihrerseits von ihrem Cousin gestohlen hat... Schau es Dir genauer an."

Als Potter das gläserne Tintenfass, in dessen Oberfläche feine Arabesken eingeschliffen waren, genauer in Augenschein nahm, bemerkte er eine Inschrift auf dem Glas.

„Ich hab gehört, dass er Dir sehr viel bedeutet hat."

Potter stockte der Atem: „Sirius Black."

„Ganz genau. Das war ein Geschenk für Onkel Sirius von seinen Eltern, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Ein magisches Tintenfass, das sich von alleine füllt und dessen Tinte nie Kleckse macht. In der siebten Klasse wurde es ihm von meiner Tante gestohlen... Weswegen es irgendwie kein richtiges Geschenk ist – schließlich ist es von Rechts wegen ohnehin Dein Eigentum."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne Draco anzusehen, machte Potter einen Schritt auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn. Und mit tränenerstickter Stimme flüsterte er: „Danke... das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe."

Draco, dem diese unerwartete Nähe gar nicht zusagte, stammelte, ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht: „Ähm, ja... wie schön..." Dann packte er ihn an den Schultern, schob ihn von sich weg, atmete tief durch, um sich zu sammeln, und sah ihm dann wieder in seine grünen Augen: „Ich habe aber noch einen Grund, warum ich mit Dir sprechen wollte."

Die Turmuhr schlug dreimal. Dreiviertel elf.

„Schieß los!", sagte Potter, indem er sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte, und schmunzelte: „Aber mach schnell. Wenn die Leute uns gemeinsam um Viertel vor elf allein am See sehen, werden sie sich denken, dass wir ein Rendezvous haben."

„Welch ein Zufall, dass Du gerade so etwas sagst... Genau darum geht es nämlich. Potter, Du musst mein fester Freund werden."


	3. Kapitel 2: Ein verspäteter Aprilscherz?

**Kapitel 2 – Ein verspäteter Aprilscherz? (Harry)**

Harry glitt das Tintenfass, das ihm Malfoy eben erst geschenkt hatte, fast aus den Händen. „Was... hast Du eben gesagt?", stammelte er ein kleingläubig. „Ich muss Dich grade falsch verstanden haben."

„Du hast Dich nicht verhört, aber ich muss mich für meine Ausdrucksweise entschuldigen. Natürlich _musst _Du nicht mein fester Freund werden; ich bitte Dich, so zu tun, als ob."

Harry starrte wortlos den Slytherin an, der mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zurückstarrte, und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Lass mich erklären. Es geht mir darum, mich an Lucius zu rächen."

„Lucius? Dein Vater?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so. Dieser Bastard hat mein Leben ruiniert. Hätte er mir nicht jahrelang seine verqueren Einstellungen von Reinblütigkeit und dem ganzen Scheiß eingetrichtert, wäre ich kein Todesser geworden, Dumbledore würde noch leben, Severus würde noch leben, die ganzen Opfer der Schlacht von Hogwarts würden noch leben, und mein Leben wäre nicht im Arsch; ich hätte Freunde –"

„Jetzt mach mal langsam!", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Erstens weißt Du nicht, ob all diese Menschen noch leben würden: Hätte Voldemort nicht Dich für seine Zwecke missbraucht, hätte er eben einen anderen gezwungen die Todesser nach Hogwarts zu bringen, all die schrecklichen Dinge wären trotzdem geschehen! Davon abgesehen hast Du doch massenhaft Freunde! Was ist mit all Deinen Kumpels aus Slytherin?"

„Hast Du nicht gehört, wie sie mich ausgebuht haben? Ist Dir nicht aufgefallen, dass keiner mit mir im selben Abteil im Zug, am selben Tisch im Großen Saal sitzen wollte? Die Slytherins hassen mich mehr als alle anderen, seit ich mich von Voldemort abgewandt habe. Selbst meine alten _Freunde_", er setzte das Wort gestisch unter Anführungszeichen, „Goyle, Blaise, Pansy... alle meiden, ja _hassen_ mich sogar."

„Aber ich hab Dich doch im Sommer noch mit Pansy gesehen."

„Das war, bevor ich mich mit Lucius engdültig zerkracht habe. Aber das Klima war damals schon sehr frostig, drum sind wir ja auch ein Schwimmbad der Muggel gegangen. Nur dort konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass Lucius nicht hinkommt, um uns zu stören. Denn niemals hätte er sich soweit herabgelassen, Muggelland zu betreten. Jedoch hat der Bruch mit Lucius auch sein Gutes. So bekam ich endlich die Bestätigung dafür, was ich schon seit langem ahnte: Dass Pansy nur deswegen mit mir zusammen war, weil ich der Erbe des Malfoy-Vermögens war."

„_War?_ Hat Dich Dein Vater enterbt?"

„Ja, aber das macht mir nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, dass ich aus diesem Haus weg bin, dass ich diese falsche Schlange Pansy los bin."

„Das tut mir leid zu hören", sagte Potter und versuchte ihm eine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter zu legen, aber Malfoy wies seine Hand ab.

„Das muss es nicht. Wie gesagt, ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Aber um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen, ich will mich an ihm rächen. Und dazu brauche ich Deine Hilfe."

Harry wehrte ab: „Ich halte nichts von Rache. Eine Racheaktion ruft nur eine andere Racheaktion hervor... ‚Auge um Auge – und am Ende ist die ganze Welt blind.' Das hat mal ein sehr weiser Mann gesagt. Außerdem sehe ich nicht ein, was es mit Rache zu tun hat, wenn wir so tun, als ob wir ein Paar wären."

„Du kennst Lucius nicht. Er hängt immer noch an Voldemort, er sucht sogar nach Wegen, ihn wiederzubeleben. Er hat Wertvorstellungen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Und er hat mich noch nicht aufgegeben; er glaubt, dass ich eines Tages zu ihm zurückgekrochen komme. Und da bist Du, Potter, ein perfekter Komplize. Wenn er glaubt, dass ich schwul bin, dass er keine Enkel und Erben von mir bekommen wird, die den Namen Malfoy weitergeben können, dass ich noch dazu mit dem Mann zusammen bin, der seinen Abgott gestürzt hat und der obendrein noch ein Halbblut ist... Das ist das das Schlimmste, was ich ihm je antun könnte! So bekommt er vielleicht eine Ahnung davon, was er mir angetan hat."

Harry verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust und überlegte einen Moment. Der Gedanke, Zeit mit Malfoy verbringen zu können, war definitv verlockend geworden. Er wollte erfahren, ob der Slytherin sich wirklich geändert hatte. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass in Malfoy ein guter Mensch steckt. Und auch seine Einsamkeit drängte ihn dazu: Wenn er auch keinen wirklichen Freund hatte, wenigstens so zu tun können, als ob... Aber die ganze Idee schien ihm doch recht wirr.

„Das überzeugt mich nicht wirklich. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Dein Vater –"

Draco zischte: „Lucius!"

„Na, meinetwegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lucius Dich in böser Absicht zum Todesser erzogen hat. Er glaubte wirklich, dass Voldemort einfach die bessere Wahl war – zumindest nehme ich das an, ich versteh seine Beweggründe ja auch nicht. Aber er hat er sicher nicht aus Bosheit gemacht! Eltern lieben ihre Kinder und wollen nur das Beste für sie. Aber sie sind nur Menschen, sind nicht allwissend, machen Fehler. Aber nicht aus Bosheit, sondern weil sie es nicht besser wissen! Und Du kannst jemandem nicht vorwerfen, dumm zu sein oder –"

„Jetzt halt aber mal's Maul!", fuhr ihn Malfoy wutschnaubend an und Harry erschrak über die Harschheit dieser Worte. „Erstens, was willst Du davon wissen, wie Eltern sind. Deine Eltern... Ich meine... Du hast..." Malfoy schien jetzt selbst zu erschrecken, als er in Harrys vom Mondlicht beschienenen Gesicht die Kränkung erkannte, die er ihm soeben selbst zugefügt hatte. „Nein, warte, das wollte ich nicht so sagen; bitte, vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe. Bitte... Aber, ähm, was ich sagen wollte... Wie... Wie kannst Du diesen... diesen Mistkerl verteidigen? Gerade Du, Du weißt doch am besten, wieviel Leid Lucius und die Todesser verursacht haben! Denk an Onkel Sirius, an Dumbledore, denk an Severus, an diesen Werwolf, an diesen Weasley-Zwilling, die alle im Kampf gegen sie sterben mussten!"

Bei jedem dieser Namen schmerzte Harrys Herz, aber er davon unbeirrt sagte er: „Ich verteidige hier niemanden! Ich will nur nicht, dass Du die Entscheidungen Deines Va– Lucius' ablehnst, bloß weil Du sie nicht nachvollziehen kannst."

„Das heißt also, Du wirst mir nicht helfen", versuchte Malfoy die scheinbar sinnlos gewordene Diskussion zu beenden.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

_Er tut mir fast leid. Er wird mit dieser kleinen Racheaktion nichts erreichen. Aber wenn es stimmt, dass er keine Freunde mehr hat, dann kann ich ihn nicht alleine lassen, dann muss ich ihm helfen. Und ich würde gerne auch einmal ein wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich kenne ihn seit acht Jahren, und dennoch weiß ich überhaupt nichts von ihm... Und es wäre schön, so tun zu können, als wäre er mein Freund... Immerhin, er ist schon verdammt sexy... Und ich steh auf seine blonden Haare..._

„Gib mir ein wenig Bedenkzeit. Ich möchte darüber schlafen, und auch die Meinung von Ron und Hermine zu Deinem, oder vielleicht sollte ich sagen _unserem_ Problem einholen."

„Wie du willst, aber bitte, mein Plan wird auf keinen Fall funktionieren, wenn die Leute wissen, dass –"

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nur mit den beiden reden, und ihnen kann ich blind vertrauen. Und Du auch, wenn Du sie erst einmal kennenlernst."

Harry wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass sie zurück ins Schloss gehen, als ihm etwas auffiel: „Weißt Du, das ist das erste Mal überhaupt, dass wir zwei wirklich miteinander gesprochen haben. Ich meine, ohne uns gegenseitig Verwünschungen und Flüche entgegenzuschleudern."

Malfoy überlegte einen Moment, und stimmte zu: „In der Tat! ... Das war eigentlich recht... nett. Das können wir mal wiederholen!"

Und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss, während die Turmuhr elf Uhr abends verkündete. Gleich nach dem Betreten der Eingangshalle trennten sich ihre Wege. Malfoy streckte Harry die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Also... dann Gute Nacht... und Danke, dass Du mir zugehört hast."

Harry wischte seine feuchtgewordene Hand an seiner Hose ab und schüttelte Malfoys: „Gute Nacht...", und weil er sich ihm plötzlich so nahe fühlte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Draco."

Malfoy schien nicht auf diese vertraute Anrede zu reagieren. Er drehte sich nur um und ging in Richtung des Kerkers, wo sichdas Reich der Slytherin erstreckte.

Harry starrte ihm nach, bis die große, schlanke Figur hinter einer Ecke verschwand, dann ging er langsam die Stufen hinauf, bis zum Portrait der dicken Dame, die ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors einließ, nachdem er das Passwort _Viribus unitis _ausgesprochen hatte.

Er ging durch den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum in sein Schlafzimmer, das er sich nur mehr mit Ron teilte. Seine drei ehemaligen Mitbewohner, Seamus, Dean und Neville, hatten Hogwarts als diplomierte Zauberer verlassen, und die Zimmernot war bei den Schlafzimmern der Knaben nicht groß, sodass Ron und Harry ihr altes Zimmer behalten konnten. Hermine musste aber in das Schlafzimmer des neuen siebten Jahrgangs wechseln: Da unter den Neuankömmlingen in Hogwarts überraschend viele Mädchen waren, war die Zimmersituation bei den Mädchen ein wenig prekärer.

_Und wie ist es mit Draco? Muss er jetzt ganz allein in einem Zimmer schlafen, das für fünf Leute ausgelegt ist? _

Als er in seinem Schlafzimmer ankam, stürzte sich Ron sofort auf ihn: „Da bist Du ja! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Was hat der Iltis gewollt? Erzähl!"

Und Harry erzählte Ron; von Malfoy, von seinem Geschenk, von seinem Problem und von seiner Bitte.

Ron wollte seinen Ohren nicht glauben. Während Harry sich zum Schlafengehen auszog, überhäufte er ihn mit Kritik: „Und Du kaufst ihm das ab? Der hat Dir in der Vergangenheit so viel angetan, wie kannst Du ihm vertrauen? Und dieses Tintenfass, das ist doch sicher verhext! Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen Gegenstand voll mit schwarzer Magie nach Hogwarts bringt, um jemanden damit zu ermorden! Ich an Deiner Stelle würde das sofort Prof McGongall zeigen! Hat Sirius jemals von so einem Tintenfass gesprochen?" Und ohne Harry Zeit zu antworten zu lassen, fuhr er fort: „Sicher nicht, weil es ihm nie gehört hat, weil es ein verhextes Tintenfass ist. Wahrscheinlich gehört es Umbridge und bildet ein Set mit der Feder, mit der sie Dich gefoltert hat! Und was soll das heißen, er hätte sich mit seinem Vater zerstritten? Das nimmst Du ihm auch ab? Glaubst Du, dass dieser selbstgefällige Grinsen von ihm eine Maske ist, hinter der sich ein menschliches, mitfühlendes Wesen versteckt? Nein! Wenn er wirklich eine Maske mit einem süffisanten Grinsen trägt, dann steckt dahinter ein _Gesicht_ mit einem süffisanten Grinsen!"

Aber Harry schlug sämtliche seine Einwände in den Wind. Er legte sich auf sein Bett, verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf und sprach, während er er den roten Baldachin über seinem Kopf anstarrte: „Er hat sich geändert, Ron. Ich weiß es. Ich weiß nicht, woher, aber ich weiß es. Er sieht mich anders an als früher, ohne Verachtung." _Ich habe ihn während der ganzen Zugfahrt beobachtet. Ich hab zwar so getan, als würde ich aus dem Fenster schauen, aber in WIrklichkeit habe ich ständig seine Reflexion im Fenster beobachtet. Kein einziges Mal hat er irgendjemandem einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, im Gegenteil. Alles, was ich in seinen Augen sah, war Traurigkeit._ „Er bereut, was er getan hat. Malfoy ist nicht mehr mein Feind, nicht mehr Voldemorts Anhänger. Oder vielleicht ist es besser zu sagen: Er hat sich nicht geändert, aber er ist aufrichtig geworden. Er tut nicht mehr so, als wäre er das unausstehliche Arschloch, das er nie in Wirklichkeit gewesen ist."

Ron war nicht im Geringsten überzeugt und marschierte, wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd, um Harrys Bett herum: „Harry, du bist zu leichtgläubig. Er hat uns heute im Zug in Ruhe gelassen und deswegen glaubst Du, er sei kein Arschloch mehr. Aber ich sage Dir, er hat uns nur deswegen in Ruhe gelassen, weil er in der _Unterzahl_ war. Wärest Du alleine in einem Abteil mit ihm und Slytherins gesessen, müssten wir morgen eine Harry-Potter-Gedenkfeier veranstalten."

Ron war inzwischen zu Harrys Schreibtisch gegangen. „Und das", sagte er und deutete dabei auf das Tintenfass, das ihm eine halbe Stunde zuvor Malfoy geschenkt hatte, „will ich nicht in der Nähe haben, während wir schlafen. Ich schwör Dir, wenn wir schlafen, wird es uns vergiften oder sowas."

Harry gab ein murrendes Geräusch von sich, setzte sich auf und warf einen tadelnden Blick zu Ron. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Tisch, nahm eine Feder, ein Pergament und das Tintenfass, und schrieb drei Worte nieder. Und als er den Schlusspunkt nach das letzte Wort gesetzt hatte, und nichts passiert war, sagte er: „Siehst Du? Harmlos. Ich bin nicht tot umgefallen, kein Blitz ist in den Turm eingeschlagen, keine Tentakel haben sich nach meiner Kehle ausgestreckt, nichts." Dann nahm er den Zettel, streckte ihn Ron entgegen, und sagte: „So, ließ Dir das durch, merk es Dir, und Gute Nacht."

Und Ron nahm resigniert den Zettel entgegen, auf den Harrys in seiner schönsten Handschrift geschrieben hatte, und las die drei Worte leise vor: „Ich glaube Draco."


	4. Kapitel 3: Gestärkt in den Tag

**Kapitel 3 – Gestärkt in den Tag (Hermine)**

Hermine analysierte während des Frühstücks den Stundenplan der vier Junglehrer, den Prof McGonagall eben ausgeteilt hatte. Jeden Tag würden sie von 10:00–12:00 und von 15:00–17:00 VGDK unterrichten, und dazwischen noch selbst Unterricht in Kräuterkunde und so weiter haben.

_Das wird hart werden. Aber zum Glück sind die Stundenpläne an unsere Situation angepasst worden. Harry und Malfoy unterrichten die ersten und dritten Klasse, Ron und ich die zweite und vierte Klasse. Die fünfte, sechste und siebte Klasse unterrichten wir immer zu viert. Und es werden immer alle Schüler eines Jahrgangs unterrichtet, nicht nur die Schüler zweier Häuser. Damit hält jeder von uns zweimal täglich eine Doppelstunde VGDK, zusätzlich zum Unterricht, wo wir als Schüler sitzen. _

Siegesbewusst und kampfbereit atmet Hermine tief ein._ So eine Kleinigkeit schreckt Hermine Granger nicht ab. Das wäre doch gelacht!_

Zu ihrer Linken hörte sie ihren Freund mit einem lauten Ächzen den Stundenplan kommentieren. Offensichtlich teilte er ihre Meinung nicht, dass das machbar sei. Dabei hatte er mehr Zeit zur freien Verfügung als sie, weil er weder Alte Runen noch Arithmantik zu besuchen hatte.

„Ach, Ron, stell Dich nicht so an. Du hast noch genug Zeit übrig, selbst wenn Du noch die Zeit berücksichtigst, die Du für das Quidditch-Training, für das Korrigieren der Hausübungen und für das Vor- und Nachbereiten des Unterrichts aufbringen musst."

„Um Merlins Willen, das kommt ja auch noch dazu!", rief Ron daraufhin fast verzweifelt aus und lief ein wenig grünlich im Gesicht an. Hermine hatte zwar Mitleid mit ihm, aber sie konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen: sein grüner Teint verbunden mit seinen roten Haaren, er erinnerte sie an eine zu groß geratene, verkehrte Karotte. „Wie sollen wir da noch zu irgendwas kommen? Und wir zwei werden auch kaum Zeit miteinander verbringen können... Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht." Er stochert grüblerisch in seinem Müsli herum. „Hm, nein, da wird sich Quidditch nicht ausgehen. Ist zwar echt schade, aber das werd ich dieses Jahr streichen müssen."

Hermine war überrascht: Er konnte so einfach eine unangenehme, dafür erwachsene Entscheidung treffen. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wow, wofür war denn das?", staunte Ron.

„Dafür, dass Du so bist, wie du bist." Sie wollte sich gerade wieder in den Stundenplan vertiefen, als ihr auffiel, dass ihr noch jemand abging: „Wo ist eigentlich Harry? Kommt er nicht frühstücken?"

„Er kommt bald nach, er hat sich schon um sieben mit Malfoy getroffen, damit sie sich gemeinsam auf den heutigen Unterricht vorbereiten. Sie hatten ja noch nicht wie wir schon den halben Sommer Zeit, das zu machen."

„Ach, war das auch der Grund, warum Malfoy gestern Harry treffen wollte?"

„Das? I wo, das war was ganz anderes... Die Natter hat sich bei ihm dafür bedankt, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hat – du weißt schon, die Sache im Raum der Wünsche – und ihm ein Tintenfass geschenkt, das angeblich Sirius gehörte."

Hermine zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein GESCHENK?" Sie zog die zweite Augenbraue hoch. „Von IHM?"

„Ich war auch ein wenig ungläubig, und ich hab auch auf Harry deswegen eingeredet, aber der ist und bleibt ein Sturschädel. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sich der Iltis geändert hat. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre mir da aber viel weniger sicher."

_Ich kenn Malfoy seit sieben Jahren. Und in all den Jahren, von dem ersten Tag an, war er ein arroganter, herablassender und eingebildeter Schnösel. Wie oft bin nicht von ihm als „Schlammblut" beschimpft worden? Warum sollte er sich geändert haben?_

„Hm, ich versteh Deine Vorbehalte. Als wir das letzte Mal auf ihn getroffen sind, haben er und seine Schergen Unverzeihliche Flüche auf uns geschleudert."

_Aber wenn Harry sagt, er habe sich geändert... _

Ron wollte etwas sagen, aber er war noch mit Essen beschäftigt. Hermine nützte die Gelegenheit und fuhr fort: „Aber ganz offen gesagt, ich vertraue Harry mehr als ich Malfoy misstraue. Wenn Harry sagt, dass Malfoy ein besserer, ein vertrauenswürdiger Mensch geworden ist, dann glaub ich ihm. Er hat für so was einen Riecher." Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee und fuhr fort: „Erinnerst Du Dich noch, als wir in der sechsten Klasse waren? Er hat Malfoy von Anfang an verdächtigt ein Todesser zu sein. Alle haben ihm gesagt, dass er sich irrt und sich nur was einbildet. Und wie sich herausgestellt hat, waren seine Sorgen berechtigt. Wenn er jetzt sagt, dass wir Malfoy nicht mehr verdächtigen müssen, dann ist die Sache für mich erledigt."

Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht in eine Grimasse: „Ron, bitte, wenn Du schon das Maul offen halten musst, dann schluck bitte vorher und zeig mir nicht ..."

Ron schloss den Mund und versuchte zu schlucken, aber er war von Hermines Antwort so erschüttert, dass er sich verschluckte, zu husten und prusten begann. Zwischen Keuchen und herumfliegenden Essensbrocken würgte er hervor: „Das... _hust... _meinst Du... _keuch..._ nicht ernst!"

Sie klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Als sich der Rotschopf wieder beruhigt hatte, sprach er: „Du kaufst Malfoy diesen gequirlten Drachenmist ab?"

„Ja! Vertraust Du nicht auch Harry?"

„Hier geht es nicht um Vertrauen. Ich weiß, dass Harry sich irrt! ... Vielleicht, weil er sich irren will! Er kann manchmal so kindlich naiv sein, glaubt immer an das Gute im Menschen. Ihm ist nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass jemand vielleicht wirklich durch und durch böse sein könnte! ... Ich wette, tief in seinem Inneren hatte er nie vorgehabt Voldemort zu töten – er wollte ihn vor sich selbst retten! Harry hat Glück gehabt, dass Voldemort von seinem eigenem Fluch getroffen wurde, denn selbst hätte er niemals irgendjemandem, auch nicht dem gewissenlosesten Zauberer der Welt, den Coup de Grace versetzen können."

_‚Coup de Grace'? Das Wort hat er sicher von Fleur... Sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Von mir will er sich nie was beibringen lassen..._

„Und das ist noch nicht alles." Mit leiserer Stimme fuhr er fort: „Die Viper hat ihn auch darum gebeten, dass er so tut, als wären die beiden ein Paar –"

Jetzt war es Hermine, die sich verschluckte und zu husten und prusten begann.

Er klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und sagte: „Alles in Ordnung? Tut mir leid, ich hätte Dich vorwarnen sollen."

Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, sprach sie: „Warum würde Malfoy das tun wollen? Und warum sollte Harry drauf einsteigen?"

Ron erzählte also die Geschichte, die ihm am Vorabend Harry erzählt hatte. Als er fertig war, starrte Hermine stumm in Rons sommersprossiges Gesicht.

„Ungefähr so wie Du, hab ich gestern wohl auch geschaut, als ich das gehört hab." Er schwieg einen Moment, und als seine Freundin immer noch nichts sagte, fuhr er fort: „Und ich glaub, Harry will zusagen. Weil...", er blickte sich um und sprach ein wenig leiser fort, „ich glaube, Harry hat sich ein wenig in Malfoy verschaut und rechnet sich Chancen bei ihm aus."

Das riss Hermine aus ihrer Schockstarre: „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Erstens, Malfoy ist nicht schwul. Er ist seit Jahren mit Pansy liiert –"

„_War_ liiert", korrigierte sie Ron. „Ginny hat mir gestern erzählt, sie hätten sich im Sommer getrennt."

„So?" Diese Neuigkeit ließ Malfoy in ihrem Ansehen ein wenig steigen; sie hätte es zwar niemals ausgesprochen, aber Pansy Parkinson war in ihren Augen die ärgste Schlampe, die sie je kennenlernen musste; vielleicht hatte das Malfoy auch erkannt. „Das ändert aber nichts an seiner sexuellen Orientierung. Und dass Harry sich in unseren Erzfeind verliebt hätte, Ron, verzeih mir, aber das ist lächerlich."

„Warum soll das lächerlich sein? Niemand sucht sich aus, in wen er sich verliebt. Und wie oft verliebt sich jemand in das größte Arschloch im Umkreis von 100 Meilen? Das ist doch keine Seltenheit!"

Das war ein Argument. Wer sich in wen verliebt, das schien noch nie irgendeiner Gesetzmäßigkeit zu folgen. Die Irrationalität dieser Empfindung raubte Hermine selbst manchmal den Verstand. „Und wie kommst Du darauf, dass er für Malfoy derlei Gefühle hegt? Hat Harry mal irgendwas gesagt, das darauf hindeuten würde?"

„Es sind nur Kleinigkeiten. Zum Beispiel, nachdem wir von Hogwarts die Bestätigung bekommen haben, dass wir mit Malfoy lehren müssen, dass Harry viermal wöchentlich allein mit ihm unterrichten wird, da hab ich erwartet, dass er in die Luft geht. Aber stattdessen hat er gekichert – wie ein Schulmädchen!"

„Ron, er hat gehustet, ich war dabei!"

„Vielleicht hat er gehustet. Vielleicht hat er gekichert... Und dann hat er, als er sich für den Unterricht vorbereitete, ständig davon gesprochen, dass er sich wegen diesem und jenem mal mit ihm der Viper treffen muss –"

„Weil er ein guter Lehrer sein will."

„Vielleicht weil er ein guter Lehrer sein will. Vielleicht weil er sich auf ihn freute... Und Du weißt, dass er eine Schwäche für blonde Arschlöcher hat. Denk nur an Zacharias Smith. Sag nicht, dass Dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wie er dem Penner immer nachgestiert hat... Und Harry ist einsam. Selbst wenn er nicht zurückgeliebt wird, vielleicht will er wenigstens so tun können, als ob er jemanden hätte."

_Wow! So viel Einfühlungsvermögen habe ich noch nie bei Ron gesehen! Vielleicht sollte eher fürchten, dass er mich mit Harry betrügt als mit Fleur!_

Ron schien nicht aufzufallen, wie Hermine über ihre eigenen Gedanken schmunzelte, er sprach ungestört weiter: „Jedenfalls konnte ich heute wegen der ganzen Sache zwischen Harry und dem Marder kaum schlafen – gut, ich war auch wegen unserer neuen Rolle als Lehrer ein wenig nervös –, und da mir ist dieser Gedanke gekommen. Und du musst zugeben: Es wäre nicht so unplausibel – Ah, still, da kommt Harry!"

In der Tat standen Harry und Malfoy in der Tür zur Großen Halle und unterhielten sich angeregt über etwas, und schienen sich nun voneinander zu verabschieden. Während Harry sich zu ihnen gesellte, wurde hörbar, wie Malfoy von den Schülern mit denselben Gemeinheiten bedacht wurde wie schon am Abend zuvor.

Harry setzte sich gegenüber von den beiden Turteltäubchen an den Tisch und machte sich bereit, vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde (Tränke bei Prof Slughorn) noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

„Habt Ihr Euren Unterricht schon durchgeplant? Was werdet ihr den Erstklässlern heute beibringen?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Wir haben beide ein paar Ideen in den vorgegeben Lehrplan eingebracht, das wird heute ein Klacks. Ich hab Malfoy ein wenig unterschätzt, er hat wirklich Ahnung davon, wie Dunkle Magie funktioniert. Er hat Einblicke in ihre Funktionsweise, die wirklich faszinierend sind. Ich sage Euch, wenn wir heute am Nachmittag gemeinsam den sechsten Jahrgang unterrichten, werdet Ihr staunen, wieviel Hintergrundwissen er beitragen kann. Das sind unschätzbare Kenntnisse."

„Es sind die Ratten, die sich in der Kanalisation am besten auskennen... Fiese, kleine, blonde Ratten", knurrte Ron und widmete seinem Müsli einen giftigen Blick.

Harry ignorierte ihn: „Außerdem haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir unsere Rollen ein wenig teilen werden. Ich werd den _good cop_ spielen, zu dem die Schüler Vertrauen haben sollen, der sie _fördert_, wo er kann. Und Malfoy macht den _bad cop_, vor dem die Schüler vielleicht sogar ein wenig Angst haben sollen, der sie _fordert_, damit sie sich anstrengen und so herausfinden, wo ihre Grenzen sind. Wir sind der Meinung, dass das eine gute Kombination ist."

„Welch eine Überraschung, dass er den bösen Cop macht", raunzte Ron.

Um Rons Zwischenrufe zu unterbinden, wechselte Harry das Thema: „Ich wollte mit Dir noch reden, Hermine. Ich nehme an, Ron hat Dir schon alles von meinem Gespräch gestern mit Malfoy erzählt. Was ist Deine Meinung dazu?"

„Also, ich vertraue Dir voll und ganz, Harry. Wenn –"

Ron unterbrach sie grob: „Und mir vertraust Du nicht? Mir, Deinem festen Freund?"

„Nicht in dieser Sache... Wenn Harry sagt, wir sollen ihm eine Chance geben, will ich ihm eine Chance geben, sich zu beweisen."

Harry schien sich über diese Antwort zu freuen, zumindest huschte während Hermines Worten ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Er sagte: „Also findest Du, ich sollte ihm meine Hilfe anbieten?"

„Na ja, Malfoys Plan ist nicht der brillanteste, den ich je gehört habe, aber er fügt damit ja niemandem wirklich Schaden zu. Im Gegenteil, seinem Vater täte es nur gut, zu erkennen, dass wir fast schon im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert leben, dass es für Eltern, die ihre Kinder lieben, keinen Unterschied machen darf, ob ihr Kind sich einen Partner sucht, der ein anderes Geschlecht hat oder dasselbe."

_Wie sich Harry wohl fühlt, wenn er mich so reden hört? Glaubt er eigentlich, dass seine Eltern ihn weniger geliebt hätten, wenn sie von seiner Homosexualität gewusst hätten? Womöglich, dass sich seine Eltern nicht für ihn geopfert hätten, wenn sie gewusst hätten, was aus ihrem einzigen Kind werden würde? _

Sie überlegte noch einen Moment, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sagte: „Also, meinen Segen habt Ihr."

Ron verschluckte sich noch einmal und brachte mit Müh und Not ein „WAS!?" heraus.

Aber auch Harry schien von Hermines Meinung überrascht. „Das macht Dir gar nichts aus?"

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, aber... Wie ich Ron gesagt habe: Du glaubst ihm. Und wenn es Malfoy gelungen ist, Dich, seinen schärfsten Kritiker und ältesten Feind zu überzeugen, dann muss was an der Sache dran sein."

Harry sagte nichts mehr. Aber sie kannte den treuherzigen Burschen mit rabenschwarzem Haar gut genug, um zu wissen, ob er dem Slytherin helfen würde oder nicht.


	5. Kapitel 4: Lacrimae Draconis

**Kapitel 4 – Lacrimae Draconis (Draco)**

Draco lag auf seinem Bett. Als er sein Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte er mit einem Zauber die Zimmertür versiegelt, um sich vor ungewollten Überraschungen zu schützen, hatte seinen Rucksack zu Boden und sich ins Bett fallen lassen.

Er war allein in seinem Zimmer. Die Schulleitung hatte ihm ermöglicht in seinem alten Schlafzimmer zu bleiben, und neue Mitbewohner hatte er keine bekommen. Er war darüber alles andere als unglücklich. Fast jeder, der ihm heute begegnet war, schien es auf ihn abgesehen zu haben, wollte ihm etwas antun.

Er vergrub das Gesicht in das Polster und begann leise zu weinen.

Es war erst ein Tag vergangen, aber es hatten sich bereits die schlimmsten Gerüchte in der Schule über ihn verbreitet. Er hätte Dumbledore getötet, er hätte Mitschüler erpresst, entführt, gefoltert, sogar vergiftet... Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich daran, dass er einen Sechstklassler seinem Nachbarn zuflüstern gehört hatte, dass Draco einst eine Mitschülerin vergewaltigt hätte. Dracos Arm war zu seinem Zauberstab gefahren, um diesen verfluchten Wichser Lügen zu strafen, aber Granger, die eben in der Nähe war, hatte ihn noch rechtzeitig davon abgehalten.

Ein Gerücht schlimmer als das andere. Das grausamste daran war, dass zu viele einen wahren Kern hatten. Und dass er diese Taten aus tiefstem Herzen bereute. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, hätte er seine Verbrechen einfach wegwaschen, ungeschehen machen können. Denn sein Gewissen nagte schmerzhafter als all die Schmähungen.

Kein Tag verging, an dem er nicht vor seinem geistigen Auge das mitfühlende Gesicht Dumbledores sah; von Dumbledore, der seine innersten Wünsche zu schauen schien, als er ihm in jener furchtbaren Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm seine Hilfe anbot.

Kein Tag verging, an dem er nicht vor seinem geistigen Auge das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Katie Bell, das leichenblasse Gesicht von Ronald Weasley sah, die seinetwegen fast hatten sterben müssen.

Seine Mitschüler würden vielleicht anders von ihm denken, wenn sie wüssten, wie erbärmlich er sich damals gefühlt hatte und wie furchtbar er sich noch immer deswegen fühlte. Wenn sie wüssten, dass er sich damals in der Nacht in den Krankenflügel geschlichen hatte, um die leblosen Körper von Bell und Weasley leise um Verzeihung anzuflehen. Wenn sie wüssten wie sehr im das alles leid tat, wenn sie wüssten, wie sehr ihm diese Beleidigungen wirklich wehtaten und zusetzten, würden sie vielleicht anders von ihm denken.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht: Draco selbst hatte jahrelang seine Mitschüler gemobbt – allen voran seinen nunmehr einzigen Freund – und daher wusste er: Wenn die Spötter sähen, wie sehr ihre Worte wirklich Schmerzen bereiten, würden sie erst recht mit den Fingern in der Wunde bohren, um Draco noch mehr leiden zu lassen.

Daher hatte er beschlossen, keinen von ihnen sehen zu lassen, welche Qualen er litt. Keinen. Nicht den, der ihm auf dem Weg ins Klassenzimmer vor die Füße gespuckt hatte. Nicht den, der seinen Kaffee in Jauche verwandelt hatte. Nicht den, der ihm eine Handvoll Schlamm ins Genick geschleudert hatte – dass Filch das beobachtet und den Schüler zur Rektorin gezerrt hatte, war nur ein schwacher Trost. Und auch nicht die vielen anderen, die ihn in der Großen Halle ausbuhten und auspfiffen.

Im Unterricht war es erträglich: In Zaubertränke am Vormittag und in Zauberkunst am Nachmittag waren seine Mitschüler zu sehr mit den Aufgabenstellungen beschäftigt, um ihn zu beleidigen, und in VGDK waren Granger und vor allem Potter da.

Potter stellte am Beginn jeder Stunde klar, dass er sich vor allen Lehrern den gleichen Respekt erwarte. Und er sagte ehrlich, was an den Gerüchten über die Lehrer in VGDK wahr war, und was nicht. Die meisten Schüler starrten Draco während Potters Worten schockiert, manch einer sogar angewidert an – einige hatten noch nicht von Dracos Vergangenheit gehört. Es fiel ihm schwer, ihren vorwurfsvollen Blicken standzuhalten und am liebsten wäre er aus dem Klassenzimmer gelaufen, um sich vor diesen Augen voller Abscheu zu verstecken. Aber immer, wenn er es nicht mehr aushielt, musste er nur in Potters Augen sehen; in ihnen sah er keinen Ekel, keine Abscheu, nur Freundlichkeit und Güte. Das gab ihm Zuversicht.

Dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ihn vorstellte, machte die Sache aber auch wieder schwieriger und unerträglicher. Denn es war die Stimme der einzigen Person in Hogwarts, die Draco irgendwie als Freund betrachten konnte, die nun all seine schrecklichen Fehler auflistete und ihm vorhielt.

Aber Potter wurde nicht müde zu betonen, dass Draco sich geändert hatte. Vielleicht, weil der Gryffindor selbst mit Schrecken an Severus denken musste. Denn weil er so viele wichtige Sachen in Severus' Leben nicht gewusst hatte, hatte er ihn sieben Jahre lang gehasst und verabscheut. Und wie groß musste dann der Schock für ihn gewesen sein zu erfahren, was wirklich in dessen Kopf vorgegangen war, wie viel er Severus wirklich bedeutet hatte, welche Opfer er für den Sohn seiner einzig wahren Liebe gebracht hatte.

Langsam versiegten Dracos Tränen, er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte mit geröteten Augen auf den giftgrünen Baldachin über seinem Bett.

Was die meisten Schüler wohl von der Läuterung Dracos überzeugte, das war Potters Umgang mit ihm. Ohne Ranküne, ohne Groll – im Gegenteil! Er sprach mit seiner ihm eigenen, unermüdlichen und aufrichtigen Freundlichkeit, und das schien die Schüler Dracos Vergangenheit ein wenig vergessen zu lassen. „Wenn Prof Potter, der strahlende Held, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, ihm verzeiht, dann muss sich dieser Malfoy wirklich gewandelt haben", dachten sie sich wohl.

Auch Granger macht es ihm leicht. Sie war zwar am Anfang auch noch ein wenig reserviert, aber sehr schnell legte sie auch ihm gegenüber dieselbe Herzlichkeit an den Tag, die sie all die Jahre hindurch Weasley und Potter hatte zukommen lassen. Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie immer falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

_Dieser Blödsinn von Reinblütern und Schlammblütern! Hätte ich ihr vor sieben Jahren eine echte Chance gegeben und sie nicht von Anfang an als wertloses Schlammblut abgetan, dann hätte ich Vollidiot vielleicht einen echten Freund mehr. Sie ist eine wirklich interessante, kluge und auch überaus hübsche Person. Was sie an diesem tumben Weasley findet... _

Weasley. Der war ein eigenes Kapitel. Wohl unter dem mäßigenden Einfluss von Granger und Potter hatte er sich zurückgehalten und Draco im Unterricht nicht beleidigt, aber der Rotschopf vermied es auch wie die Pest ihn anzusehen, geschweige denn ihn anzusprechen. Das tat auch weh.

Er warf einen Blick auf die über dem Eingang hängende Uhr: halb acht. Die meisten Slytherins mussten jetzt mit dem Abendessen fertig sein, jetzt konnte er wohl halbwegs ungestört selbst essen. Außerdem sollte er sich noch mit dem Potter-Trio treffen, um sich für die morgigen Kurse abzusprechen, wie sie es heute auch nach dem Mittagessen getan hatten.

Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, kontrollierte er seine Augen im Spiegel und stellt erleichtert fest, dass sie nur mehr leicht gerötet waren; man sah ihm kaum an, dass er noch wenige Minuten zuvor geweint hatte. Er hob den den Zauber auf seiner Zimmertür, versiegelte die Tür hinter sich wieder und ging gerade durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem eben einige Slytherins über ihren Hausaufgaben (auch aus VGDK) brüteten.

Plötzlich flogen von irgendwoher zwei Stupor-Zauber auf ihn zu. Draco konnte dem einen ausweichen, den anderen abwehren und ging weiter seines Wegs, als wäre nichts gewesen. Mit solchen „Scherzen" hatte er gerechnet, und er war fest entschlossen, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. _Das wollen sie ja, sie wollen ja sehen, wie ich mich deswegen aufrege, oder deswegen zu weinen beginne. Diesen Triumph darf ich ihnen nicht gönnen._

Unbeirrt ging er weiter in den Großen Saal und wollte sich eben an einen möglichst ruhigen Platz an seinen Tisch setzen – den Pfiffen, die ihn unterwegs begleiteten, schenkte er kaum mehr Beachtung –, als er plötzlich Potter vom anderen Ende des Raumes hörte, der seinem Namen rief und ihm mit umständlichen Gesten anwies, zu ihm zu kommen.

Dort angekommen, fragte er die Gryffindors: „Was gibt's?"

Harry strahlte ihn an und sagte: „Setz Dich doch zu uns! Es ist nicht mitanzusehen, dass Du dort drüben ganz allein am Tisch der Slytherins sitzt!"

_Ich bin noch nie an einem anderen Tisch gesessen als an dem Slytherins... Hat das überhaupt schon irgendwer getan? ... Darf man das? Geht das überhaupt?_

Draco schaute in die die erwartungsfrohen Gesichter von Potter und Granger – Weasley konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Gulasch –, mühte ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln auf seine Lippen und sagte zu, bevor er sich auf den Platz links neben Potter setzte, den dieser ihm anscheinend freigehalten hatte. Er setzte sich langsam und vorsichtig, denn er hatte ein wenig damit gerechnet, dass sich der Gryffindor-Tisch weigern würde einen Slytherin zu beherbergen, oder dass die verzauberte Decke über ihnen plötzlich von Blitzen durchzuckt würde, oder so etwas. Aber Draco nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass es sowohl dem Tisch und der Bank als auch dem Plafond recht egal war, wer wo saß.

Und mit ein wenig Verwunderung fiel ihm auf, dass der letzte Pfiff in dem Moment verstummt war, als er sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors selbst war für einen Augenblick ebenfalls Ruhe eingekehrt, während dessen aller Augen auf Draco gerichtet waren, aber im nächsten Augenblick war schon wieder das alte Hintergrundgerede zu hören.

Potter hatte bereits mit Small Talk begonnen, als er auf einmal das Thema von gestern wieder aufgriff: „Was Deine Bitte von gestern betrifft, Deinen kleinen Plan, ich habe mich entschieden."

Dracos Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. „Und? Was ist Deine Antwort?"

_Bittebittebittebittebittebittebittebitte..._

Und Potter richtete die großen, grünen Smaragde, die seine Augen waren, auf Dracos Gesicht und antwortete nach einer kurzen Pause leise: „Sagen wir, dass wir von jetzt an öfters am selben Tisch sitzen sollten. Die Leute müssen uns zusammen sehen, wenn sie von unserem Techtelmechtel überzeugt werden sollen."

_YES!_

Draco hatte sich angestrengt, Contenance zu wahren, aber vergebens. „Das ist wunderbar!", strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht, unterdrückte mühsam den Drang aufzuspringen und sagte: „Potter, ich könnte Dich küssen!"

Potter erschrak, aber fasste sich rasch wieder, und ein wenig kokett sagte er: „Wenn wir überzeugend sein wollen, werden wir das nicht ganz vermeiden können."

„Was werden wir nicht vermeiden können?"

„Das mit dem Küssen, nicht wahr?"

„Ach ja... ja, das stimmt." Draco jubilierte innerlich weiter. _Wenn Lucius davon erfährt, wird er toben! Oh, ich wünscht ich könnte seine Fratze sehen!_

„Aber wir müssen auf ein paar Sachen Acht geben."

„Ja, natürlich... Wenn Lucius von uns erfährt, wird er sicher vermuten, dass es nur eine List meinerseits ist. Wir müssen uns oft zusammen sehen lassen, später dann auch mal Händchen haltend und so weiter..."

„Genau. Und das heißt, das Du keine Frauengeschichten anfangen darfst. Ich bin jetzt Dein Ein und Alles."

Draco nickte zustimmend.

_Das ist ein Opfer, das ich gerne bringe, um Lucius eins auszuwischen. Obwohl, wenn Granger von diesem Weasley genug bekommen und Interesse an mir bezeugen sollte..._

„Und womit wir möglichst bald beginnen sollten", fuhr Harry fort, „ist, dass wir uns mit den Vornamen anreden. Wir müssen viele Leute täuschen. Und die wenigsten Pärchen reden sich mit dem Nachnamen an... Draco."

Draco zuckte innerlich zusammen. Es war so ungewohnt, seinen Vornamen aus Pot–Harrys Mund zu hören. Das war schon gestern vorgekommen, und er hatte da auch nicht recht gewusst, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Darum hatte er gar nicht reagiert.

Aber Harry hatte recht. Damit konnten sie nicht bald genug anfangen.

„Alsdann...", er atmete tief ein, „Harry..." Er sah ein Lächeln in dessen Antlitz, und als er sich davon abwandte, sah er dasselbe Lächeln in Grangers Gesicht, die ihre freundlichen Rehaugen auf ihn richtete.

„In Anbetracht der Umstände", sagte sie dann, „wäre es vielleicht angebracht, wenn wir ebenfalls zu einer vertrauten Anredeform wechselten? Nicht nur ihr zwei werdet in diesem Jahr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wir alle sind Lehrer für VGDK, wir werden alle viel miteinander zu tun haben."

„Ja, natürlich, ähm", er musste kurz überlegen, ob sie Hermine oder Hermione hieß, „Hermine –", und erwartungsvoll drehte er sich weiter zu ihrem Freund, „– und Ron!"

Draco erschrak; er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Weasley ihn mit einem feindseligem Gesichtsausdruck, der sich am besten mit einem schnaubenden Stier vergleichen ließ, über sein Gulasch anstarrte.

Doch da war plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören, Weasley zuckte zusammen und stieß einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei aus, der aber von Hermine übertönt wurde, die sagte: „Natürlich hat Ron kein Problem damit. Nicht wahr, Ron?"

Ron gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich und sagte dann: „Klar, das macht mir nichts aus, Draco."

_Wie Weasley meinen Vornamen ausspricht... als wäre _Draco_ ein Schimpfwort..._

Hermine überhörte, oder ignorierte, Rons Unterton, lächelte in die Runde, dann ergriff sie ihren Pokal mit Kürbissaft und erhob ihn: „Auf Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine, auf die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!"

„Auf uns!", stimmten die anderen ein, erhoben ihre Pokale und stießen an.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen besprachen sie die beiden Kurse, die sie am nächsten Tag halten würden: Am Vormittag würden Harry und Draco die dritte Klasse, Hermine und Weasley die vierte Klasse, am Nachmittag alle vier gemeinsam die siebte Klasse unterrichten. Die siebte Klasse würde sehr interessant werden, denn von deren Schülern hatten bereits einige in der Schlacht von Hogwarts mitgekämpft. Aber in dieser Klasse hatte es auch viele Opfer zu beklagen gegeben, daher würden sie Draco mit der meisten Abneigung begegnen; dessen war er sich sicher.

Weasley ließ sie nach der Besprechung allein. Er habe seiner Mutter versprochen, er würde ihr noch heute einen Brief schreiben und ihr von seinem ersten Tag als Lehrer berichten. Die drei übrigen befassten sich einstweilen mit den Details der Pseudo-Beziehung, die eben am Aufknospen war.

Hermine hatte sich bereits überraschend viele Gedanken gemacht:

Sie müssten überlegen, welche Zauber Lucius anwenden könnte, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden – die meisten davon waren ohnehin nutzlos, weil sowohl Draco als auch Harry die Okklumentik beherrschten.

Sie müssten sich Geschichten ausdenken, wie sie einander kennengelernt haben – da waren sie sich einig, dass Dracos jetzige Situation sich wunderbar als Basis für eine plötzlich neu entdeckte sexuelle Orientierung und Liebe eignete.

Sie müssten intime Details voneinander wissen – das war das Schwierigste, aber trotzdem sehr wichtig: Ein Liebespaar muss Details voneinander wissen: von harmlosen Kleinigkeiten, wie Hobbys, Geburtstag und Lieblingsspeisen, bis hin zu privatesten Details, wie einer Anfälligkeit für Fieberblasen oder einem Tattoo auf dem Allerwertesten.

_Donnerwetter! Steigert sich Hermine in alles so hinein? Kein Wunder, dass sie immer so gute Noten hat... Aber warum hat sie sich für mich soviel Mühe gegeben?_

Es war inzwischen bereits zehn, und sie wollten sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, als Draco noch ein Thema ansprach: „Ich hab noch ein kleines Problem, bei dem Ihr mir vielleicht helfen könnt."

Harry schien begierig, ihm helfen zu können: „Schieß los, Draco! Wozu hat man schließlich Freunde?"

_„Freunde"... ? Vor zwei Tagen hätte er mich sicher noch als Todfeind bezeichnet... _

Er überlegte einen Moment und sah in die neugierigen Gesichter der beiden Gryffindors.

_Wie können die zwei mir so schnell vertrauen? Was ist nur los mit diesen beiden? Da lob ich mir Weasley und seine Feindseligkeit, die kann ich besser verstehen._

Er zögerte weiter.

_Nein, besser ich sag nichts. Sie müssen nicht wissen, wie nahe es mir geht, dass Weasley mich ablehnt. Wenn sie auf ihn einreden, wird er nur misstrauischer... Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen!_

„Ah, ich hab vergessen, das hat sich schon erledigt. Gute Nacht!"

Die beiden starrten ihn fragend an, aber bevor sie seine Verabschiedung erwidern oder nachfragen hätten können, war er er aus der Großen Halle hinausgestürmt.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete er wieder einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt, aber stattdessen fand er nur einen einzigen Schüler, der immer noch an seiner Hausaufgabe arbeitete. Draco hatte ihn schon mehrere Stunden zuvor am selben Ort gesehen, als er gerade auf dem Weg in die Große Halle war.

Als der Schüler ihn sah, sprang er auf, lief nervös auf ihn zu und piepste: „Professor Malfoy! Können Sie mir bitte helfen? Ich hab da ein Problem bei der Hausübung."

Draco sah ihn erschrocken an.

_Mich hat noch nie jemand um Hilfe geboten... Bin ich... War ich wirklich so ein Arschloch?_

Er erkannte den Schüler, der ihm schon im Unterricht aufgefallen war. Mit seinem schwarzen, zerzausten Haar und seinen wachen, jadegrünen Augen erinnerte er ihn an irgendjemanden. „Natürlich, ähm, Mr. Snow, richtig?"

Der Schüler nickte und schien sich sehr zu freuen, dass Draco bereits seinen Namen kannte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Der Schüler lief zum Tisch und holte sein Pergament, auf dem Draco einen Haufen durchgestrichener Passagen sah. _Um Merlins Willen, hoffentlich schreibt er das noch einmal ab, wenn er fertig ist. Sonst werd ich Ewigkeiten brauchen, das zu entziffern._

Der Kleine sagte: „Ich schreibe gerade den Aufsatz über Knurbler, aber ich habe mich in meiner Mitschrift vertan, jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob der Grüne oder der Silberne Knurbler gefährlich ist."

_Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Severus auf so eine lächerlich einfache Frage reagiert hätte... Aber ich bin nicht Severus. Dennoch, ich muss den Bad Cop_ _spielen... Der Knirps weiß die Antwort sicher, ich muss sie nur aus ihm rauskitzeln..._

Streng blickte er auf den Kleinen herab und sagte: „Das wissen Sie nicht? Haben Sie im Unterricht nicht Acht gegeben?"

Der Schüler zuckte zusammen und sein Lächeln verschwand, als er den Tonfall seines Lehrers wahrnahm. Er piepste leise: „Doch... aber... ich..."

_Es ist schwer, streng zu sein. Ich kann fast Angst in seinen Augen sehen... Am liebsten würde ich mich entschuldigen und ihm den Kopf tätscheln... Aber ich muss hart bleiben! ... Ich darf es ihm nicht zu leicht machen. Wenn er keine Hemmungen hat, zu mir zu kommen, wird er mich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit fragen. Aber wenn er sich ein wenig vor mir fürchtet, wird er vorher überlegen, ob er die Antwort selbst rausfindet, bevor er fragt. Und wenn er sie dann allein findet, gewinnt er Selbstvertrauen._

Draco ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er sagte: „Wissen Sie wenigsten, warum der Grüne Knurbler so heißt, wie er heißt?"

„Na ja... der Grüne heißt so, weil er grün ist..." Und als Draco, mit dieser Antwort unzufrieden, mit den Augen rollte und ihn wieder anstarrte, piepste der Schüler weiter: „Er ist grün, weil er Baumfische frisst. Die sind grün und sein Fell kriegt dann dieselbe Farbe."

„Also immerhin das. Und warum heißt der Silberne so?"

„Weil er... eigentlich ist er auch ein Grüner Knurbler... Aber sein Fell ist silbern, weil er immer allein ist – aber Knurbler erwischen Baumfische nur, wenn sie gemeinsam jagen. Drum kriegt er keine und sein Fell wird nicht grün."

_Aufgepasst hat er. Wenn er jetzt nur noch eins und eins zusammenzählt..._

„Fahren Sie fort, Mr Snow."

Snow blickte ihn ratlos an. Dann fiel es ihm ein: „Und weil er allein ist, und keine Baumfische fressen kann, ist er immer hungrig und unglücklich." Anders als der Silberne Knurbler strahlte der Kleine über das ganze Gesicht: „Und drum greift er immer andere an, der ist der Gefährliche! – Danke, Herr Professor, dass Sie mir geholfen haben."

Draco bemühte sich, den gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren und sagte: „Ich hab Ihnen nicht geholfen, Sie haben alles selbst gewusst. Und we–" Er unterbrach sich selbst. Er hätte sagen wollen: „Und wenn sie das nächste Mal eine Frage haben, die Sie selbst beantworten können, dann verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit!" Aber das wir ihm zu streng, dazu hatte er sich nicht durchringen können.

_Ich bin jetzt ein Lehrer, ein Erzieher. Wenn ich nicht zur rechten Zeit Strenge zeige und meine Schüler zu besseren Leistungen ansporne, schade ich ihnen. Dann ERziehe ich sie nicht, sondern VERziehe sie. Aber ein Zuviel an Strenge ist genau so schlecht._

Und als der Schüler erkannte, dass der Herr Professor recht hatte, dass er wirklich alles selbst gewusst hatte, begann er zufrieden zu grinsen, bedankte sich nochmal bei ihm und lief zurück zum Arbeitstisch.

Draco blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah ihm beim Arbeiten zu. Dann fiel ihm ein wie spät es war. Er sagte: „Mr Snow, es ist bereits nach zehn Uhr. Ich denke, sie können Ihre Aufgabe auch noch morgen erledigen. Sie brauchen Ihren Schlaf." Daraufhin bedankte sich Snow für den Hinweis und zog sich ins sein Schlafzimmer zurück.

Draco tat es ihm gleich und ging zurück in sein schmuckloses Zimmer, das viel zu groß war für nur ein Bett, einen Arbeitstisch, ein Bücherregal und einen Kleiderschrank. Er erledigte noch die Hausaufgaben, die ihm die Professoren Slughorn und Flitwick gegeben hatten, putzte sich die Zähne, zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Und während er darauf wartete, in Morpheus Arme zu versinken, verarbeitete er die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden. Und er sah einen silbernen Streifen am Horizont in der dunklen, langen Nacht. Aber nicht in der Nacht, die gerade sein Zimmer einnahm. Nein, er sah ihn in der dunklen, langen Nacht, die sein Leben einnahm.

Ein silberner Streifen, in dessen Licht er verschwommen diesen Schüler erkannte, der sich nicht von den Gerüchten um seine Person hatte abschrecken lassen, der ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, wie er wahrscheinlich noch ein Jahr zuvor vertrauensvoll seine Volksschullehrerin um Hilfe gebeten im Lichte dieses Silberstreifs erkannte er auch Harry und Hermine, die seine Freunde geworden waren. _„Wozu hat man schließlich Freunde?"_ Das waren Harrys Worte. Draco wiederholte sie immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Sie würden ihm die Kraft geben, sich am nächsten Tag erneut ins Getümmel zu stürzen.

Und wieder rannen Tränen seine Wange hinab. Und zum ersten Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, waren es keine Tränen, die aus Angst, aus Trauer, aus Verzweiflung geboren worden waren.


	6. Kapitel 5: Sie können ja so grausam sein

**Kapitel 5 – Sie können ja so grausam sein (Harry)**

Voller Wehmut saß Harry auf den Tribünen des Quidditch-Feldes und beobachtete, wie der neue Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams Gryffindors die Anwärter um die heiß begehrten Plätze in der Mannschaft eifern ließ und sein neues Team zusammenstellte. Er würde viele junge Spieler nehmen müssen. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts hatte nicht nur das Turnierfeld stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, auch viele erfahrene Schüler, die gut mit dem Besen umgehen konnten, hatten im Kampf ihr Leben lassen müssen. Mit diesem Problem hatte nicht nur Gryffindor zu kämpfen, sondern auch Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Slytherin auf der anderen Seite, deren Schüler geschlossen die Schule vor der Schlacht verlassen hatten, konnte sich über keinerlei solche Verluste beklagen.

„Harry, Ron, wie oft muss ich es Euch noch sagen: Ihr seid nicht hier, um der Auswahl zuzuschauen!", ermahnte ihn plötzlich Hermine und zielte mit ihrem Federkiel auf ihn und Ron. „Ihr sollt die Aufsätze aus VGDK kontrollieren!"

„Jaja, ich mach ja schon...", antwortete Ron, ohne auch nur so zu tun, als würde er sich wieder seiner Pflicht widmen. „Das ist wirklich schade, dass wir keine Zeit mehr für Quidditch haben..."

„Jaah... Aber zusätzlich zum Unterricht hätten wir niemals Zeit dafür. Außerdem wäre es unfair, wir sind älter als alle anderen, und wir sollten den Jüngeren auch mal eine Chance geben."

„Und vergiss nicht, dass keiner jemals in Abrede stellen wird, dass Du einer der besten, wenn nicht der beste Sucher warst, den Gryffindor jemals hatte!"

„Nun, Lob aus dem Munde des besten Hüters, den Gryffindor jemals hatte – AU!"

Hermine hatte offensichtlich die Geduld verloren und beiden je eine Kopfnuss verpasst: „Zurück an die Arbeit, oder zurück in den Turm! Eure Wahl!"

Murrend beugten sich die beiden zurück über die Arbeiten der Schüler. Es waren zwar erst zwei Wochen Unterricht zu Ende gegangen, aber Harry fühlt sich schon ein wenig frustriert. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, den Schülern den Stoff beizubringen, aber viele wussten das überhaupt nicht zu schätzen: Sie kritzelten in einer unleserlichen Handschrift lieblos ein paar Sätze, die sie völlig unreflektiert und offensichtlich aus einem Buch oder von jemand anderem abgeschrieben hatten, auf das Pergament und hofften, dass es reichen würde.

Und auch Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hatte er nicht sechs Jahre lang genau dasselbe gemacht?

Wenigstens der Unterricht in den Klassen war interessant. Er schien die Schüler zwar nicht für die Hausaufgaben zu begeistern können, aber im Unterricht hingen sie förmlich an den Lippen ihrer Lehrer. Besonders der praktische Teil schien sie zu begeistern.

Er hatte sich ein Beispiel an Remus genommen, und zur Eröffnung des Unterrichts die Drittklässler mit Irrwichten und dem Riddikulus-Zauber vertraut gemacht. Daran hatten die Schüler wirklich viel Spaß, und sie hatten auch viel gelernt.

Zuerst hatte er sich selbst dem Irrwicht gestellt und das Zauberwesen hatte sich in einen Dementor verwandelt. Der Schrecken der Schüler war groß, aber umso größer war ihr Jubel, als plötzlich der Kapuzenmantel des Dementors runterfiel und er verzweifelt versuchte, seine (nicht existente) Blöße zu bedecken.

Und er warnte sie auch, dass man Irrwichte nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen dürfe, und erzählte ihnen von dem Irrwicht, der einst Mrs Weasley geradezu gefoltert hatte, indem er sie mit den Alptraumbildern toter Familienmitglieder konfrontiert hatte.

„Hört Euch das an", sagt Harry mit einem Schmunzeln zu seinen Freunden, „was hier einer im Aufsatz über die Veelas geschrieben hat: ‚Veelas sind zauberhafte Wesen, deren Schönheit Männern den Verstand raubt. Man kann sie daran erkennen, dass sie aussehen wie Prof Granger.'"

Hermine, sichtlich geschmeichelt, lachte auf, aber Ron fand das nicht lustig: „Sag mir seinen Namen, dem trag ich gleich ein Nicht genügend ein. Und verpass ihm noch eine Woche Nachsitzen. Und zieh seinem Haus zehn Punkte ab. Und..."

Sie legt ihre Hand auf die seine, blickt ihm in die Augen und sagt: „Ron, das ist doch nur ein harmloser Scherz. Außerdem, ich liebe nur Dich, egal welchen schmalzigen Text irgendein Schüler schreibt. Oder glaubst Du etwa, ich würde Dich wegen so einem Käse verlassen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht..."

Harry wurde wieder schwer ums Herz. Er spürte wieder schmerzhaft den Neid, den er auf ihre Beziehung hatte. Er spürte die Sehnsucht nach einem jemand, der ihn liebt; der Angst hat, ihn zu verlieren; der wegen ihm Eifersucht empfindet, weil er ihn liebt und Angst hat, ihn zu verlieren.

„Wo ist eigentlich Draco?", fragte er plötzlich. „Wollte er nicht auch gemeinsam mit uns die Arbeiten korrigieren?"

„Eigentlich schon. Ihm wird wohl irgendwas dazwischen gekommen sein. Mach Dir mal keine Sorgen um Deinen kleinen Freund."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Während sich im Laufe der vergangenen zwei Wochen die Schüler aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor überraschend schnell davon überzeugen lassen hatten, dass Dracos Vergangenheit wirklich vergangen war und keine Rolle mehr spielen sollte, zeigten sich die Slytherins immer gehässiger und gemeiner gegenüber Draco. Vergangenen Mittwoch vollbrachten sie ihr bisheriges Meisterstück...

Im Unterricht VGDK für den siebten Jahrgang, den ohnehin besonders wenig Slytherins besuchten, sprachen sie ihn wiederholt als „Prof Schwachkopf", „Prof Verräter", „Prof Feigling" und dergleichen an. Obwohl Harry und Hermine jeden einzelnen von ihnen zur Strafarbeit bei Hausmeister Filch verdonnert und wiederholt ihrem Haus Punkte abgezogen hatten, ließen sie davon nicht ab. Das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte schließlich der kleine Bruder von Millicent Bulstrode, ein – wie Ron ihn unschmeichelnd charakterisierte – „fettes, kleines Arschloch". Er hatte Draco als „Prof Mörder" bezeichnet.

Was dann geschah, daran erinnerte sich Harry noch genau:

Der Blonde ging plötzlich auf Bulstrode zu, und Harry fürchtete, er würde ihm gleich eine brutale Ohrfeige verpassen. Aber ohne irgendjemanden weiter zu beachten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lenkte Draco seine Schritte auf die Pforte des Klassenzimmers und verließ den Raum.

Harry überließ den Unterricht Hermine und Ron und lief ihm nach. Er konnte Draco nicht sehen, aber er hörte schnelle Schritte und Schluchzen, und folgte ihnen. Schlussendlich führten sie ihn in ein WC. Er fand dort seinen Freund, der weinend vor dem Spiegel stand, und plötzlich wurde ihm schlecht: Es war dasselbe WC, in das er Draco bereits einmal gefolgt war... bevor er ihn ungewollt mit dem Sectumsempra-Fluch fast getötet hatte. Harry musste selbst mit den Tränen und Brechreiz kämpfen; der Anblick des blutenden, schwer atmenden Draco hatte ihn immer wieder verfolgt.

Aber er fasste sich ein Herz. Darum ging es jetzt nicht. Ein Freund war verletzt, litt Schmerzen, brauchte Hilfe. Er näherte sich ihm vorsichtig und legte dem weinenden Häufchen Elend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Draco..."

Doch Draco schien ihn nicht zu hören. Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er noch einmal, mit noch mehr Besorgnis in der Stimme: „Draco?"

Draco erwiderte etwas, aber Harry verstand ihn nicht; Worte und Weinen waren zu eng ineinander verwoben. Aber er vermutete, dass es „Geh weg!" und „Lass mich in Ruhe!" heißen sollte.

Aber er war nicht gewillt, dem Folge zu leisten. Hätte er Ron oder Hermine so aufgelöst gesehen, hätte er auch nicht so leicht aufgegeben. „Draco... Draco!"

Er packte den Slytherin bei den Schultern und drehte ihn gewaltsam um, sodass er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen konnte. Es war ein Schock, ihn anzusehen. Sein sonst eher ausdrucksloses Gesicht, das in letzter Zeit allzu oft von Traurigkeit gezeichnet war, war tränenüberströmt, seine sonst so silbernen Augen von roten Äderchen gezeichnet, seine hübsche, kleine Nase lief.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste, etwas musste er sagen. Für Wunden, die von Worten zugefügt wurden, sind andere Worte die beste Form der Ersten Hilfe. Und während er noch um diese heilsamen Worte rang, sank Draco plötzlich auf seine Knie, warf sich auf Harry und heulte in seine Schuluniform.

Mehrere Minuten lang weinte er herzzerreißend an Harrys Brust. Harry erkannte, dass jetzt doch nicht die Zeit für Worte war. Er legte seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn einfach nur an sich, spendete ihm einfach nur menschliche Wärme, bis schließlich die Tränen versiegten.

Als er dann Draco zurück in die Geborgenheit seines Schlafzimmers in den Kerkern begleitete, überlegte er während des ganzen Wegs, was er sagen könnte, aber nichts war ihm eingefallen. Er hatte ständig Angst, es noch zu verschlimmern.

_Wenn ich ihm sage, dass an den Lügen der Schüler nichts Wahres dran ist, streue ich doch nur Salz in die Wunde. Indirekt wiederhole ich damit ja nur ihre giftigen Worte, oder nicht?_

Als sie in Dracos Schlafzimmer angekommen waren und Harry damit zum ersten Mal diesen Raum betrat, erschrak er über die Leere und die Kälte des Raums. Er war so groß wie sein Schlafzimmer im Turm, aber es standen drin nur ein Bett, ein Arbeitstisch und ein Bücherregal, das randvoll mit Büchern war, sowie ein Kleiderschrank; die Wände waren kahl und schmucklos. Kein natürliches Licht erhellte den Raum, die Lampen erfüllten den Raum mit einem kalten Licht. Obwohl die Zimmertemperatur angenehm war, fror Harry. In seinem eigenen Zimmer, das er sich mit Ron teilte, waren die Wände voll von Plakaten der Chudley Cannons und Familienphotos, große Fenster hießen die Sonne willkommen, die allabendlich den Raum mit einem Meer warmer Farben erfüllte.

Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand hier gerne leben würde; schon gar nicht alleine. Daher bot er ihm nach einem Moment der Stille an: „Wenn Du willst, Du kannst uns gerne mal besuchen, oben im Turm. Wir führen Dich gerne herum." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Die Mädchenschlafzimmer können wir Dir aber nicht zeigen, falls Du es darauf anlegst. Dass ginge nicht, selbst wenn wir wollten."

Er meinte, ein flüchtiges Lächeln über Dracos Lippen huschen gesehen zu haben, das er sich aber vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Na gut, ich werde zurück in den Unterricht gehen. Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?"

Draco antwortete nicht; er sagt kein Wort, schüttelte nicht den Kopf, nickte nicht.

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und ging dann schweigend zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Als er dort angekommen war, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Die Slytherins, die vorhin noch so vorlaut gewesen waren, schienen vor Angst erstarrt, und gaben bis zum Ende des Unterrichts keinen Mucks mehr von sich, außer sie wurden vorher explizit dazu aufgefordert.

Nach der Stunde fragte er Hermine und Ron, was denn geschehen war, aber Hermine wandte sich einem Schüler zu, der ihr eine Frage stellen wollte, und Ron antwortete nur enigmatisch: „Hermine hat mit ihnen ein Wörtchen vor der Tür gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht was sie gesagt hat, aber Du kannst mir glauben, dass Du es nicht wissen willst. Sie war außer sich vor Wut, und eine wütende Hermine ist eine erschreckende Hermine."

Er beschloss, nicht herausfinden zu wollen, was sie gesagt hatte.

An jenem Abend erschien Draco nicht zum Abendessen, und er kam auch am nächsten Morgen nicht zum Frühstück. Stattdessen kam nur ein Erstklassler aus Slytherin, Gabriel Snow, ein aufgewecktes und intelligentes kleines Bürschchen, das großes Interesse an VGDK zeigte, zu Harry und übergab ihm einen Stapel korrigierter Hausaufgaben: „Prof Malfoy hat mich gebeten, ihnen diese Hausaufgaben zu übergeben und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er krank ist und heute nicht unterrichten kann, Herr Professor Potter."

Harry bedankte sich bei ihm und schickte ihn seines Weges. Er sah Ron und Hermine an, alle wussten, was sie davon halten sollten, und Ron sprach es schließlich aus: „Krank? Das glaubt er doch selbst nicht."

Daraufhin entschloss sich Hermine, Draco wenigstens das Frühstück runterzutragen. Harry verriet ihr den Weg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und ins Zimmer des „Kranken", und schon war sie weg.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam sie zurück, mit einem entsetzlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Schüler sprangen aus ihrem Weg, als sie sie sahen; während sie an den Tischen vorbeiging verstummte jedes Gespräch; selbst Hausmeister Filch machte einen Satz zur Seite, als Hermine an ihm vorbeiging. Ron und Harry konnten sich nicht davon abhalten, innerlich zu flehen, dass sich diese Furie nicht ihnen nähern würde. Als sie sich dann doch zu ihnen setzte, fasste sich Ron schließlich ein Herz, schluckte laut und fragte sie, was denn los sei.

„Was los ist? WAS LOS IST?" Die Hände der sonst so gefassten Hermine bebten wie ihre Stimme. „Diese, diese DRECKSCHWEINE von Slytherin haben... sie haben... sie haben...", sie atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Mit weiterhin bebender Stimme, aber immerhin mit normaler Lautstärke, fuhr sie fort: „Diese Mistkerle haben vor seine Zimmertür geschissen!"

Den beiden Burschen blieb der Atem weg, dann fragte Harry: „Aber ihm selbst, ihm geht's gut?"

„Der ist so krank wie Du und ich. – Ich sag Euch, das geht zu weit. Wir müssen das der Schulleiterin melden."

Harry bemühte sich sie zu zügeln: „Ich gebe Dir recht, aber wir sollten vorher mit Draco reden. Vielleicht will er nicht, dass das publik wird..."

Sie zischte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zurück: „Das – ist – mir – scheiß- – egal! Ich werd Prof McGonagall informieren! Diese Idioten gehören der Schule verwiesen, und dem Haus Slytherin so viele Punkte abgezogen, dass sie noch im neuen Jahrtausend im Minus sind!"

Und sie wollte schon losrennen, als Harry sie am Arm fasste: „Warte damit noch. Vielleicht solltest Du sogar einmal darüber schlafen. Es wird ihr leichter fallen, Dich ernst zu nehmen, wenn Du dabei nicht Gift und Galle versprühst und mit Deinen Händen imaginäre Slytherins erdrosselst, wie Du es jetzt tust."

Hermine schaute auf ihre Hände und ihr schien erst jetzt aufzufallen, dass ihre Hände sich wirklich krümmten, als würden sie sich um jemandes Hals schlingen.

Ron drückte ihr wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hör auf Harry. Warten wir noch ein wenig, und klären wir das auch mit Draco ab."

Und wieder diese magische Wirkung, die Harry schon im Sommer im Schwimmbad beobachtet hatte: Hermine beruhigte sich zusehends. Ihre Rage hatte sich zwar nicht wie damals in Luft aufgelöst, aber sie hatte doch deutlich abgenommen.

Draco hat sich noch am selben Tag gefangen, und schon zum Mittagessen war er wieder gesund, sodass er VGDK für die dritte Klasse gemeinsam mit Harry abhalten konnte. Aber das Ereignis vom Vortag war ihm sichtlich nahe gegangen.

Normalerweise waren die Mahlzeiten so abgelaufen: Draco betrat die Große Halle, ging zuerst an den Tisch der Slytherins und wartete darauf, dass ihn Harry zu sich einladen würde. Seit jenem Tag setzte er sich ohne Umschweife zu ihnen, an den Tisch der Gryffindors.

Die Gryffindors selbst nahmen ihren neuen Tischgenossen problemlos auf. Anfangs waren sie auch noch ein wenig zurückhaltend, aber bald war es so, als hätte er schon immer am Tisch neben Harry gesessen.

Zu Hermines großem Missvergnügen lehnte Draco es ab, den Vorfall zu melden: „Lass gut sein, sie sollen sich meinetwegen das Maul über mich zerreißen. Und der Vorfall von heute morgen... Das sind Sachen, die nur wehtun, wenn Du zulässt, dass sie Dich verletzen."

Damit beendete er die Diskussion. Hermine konnte ihn nicht überzeugen, seine Meinung zu ändern.

Am Freitag stand wieder VGDK für die siebten Klassen am Stundenplan stand, und der Unterricht ging ohne Zwischenfälle vonstatten. Was auch immer Hermine am Mittwoch den Slytherins gesagt hatte, hatte gewirkt, und auch Draco war wohl emotional besser vorbereitet in den Unterricht gegangen.

Und jetzt am Samstag, saß Harry mit seinen Freunden am Quidditch-Feld und wartete, dass Draco zu ihnen kommen, mit ihnen die Auswahl des Gryffindor-Teams beobachten und nebenbei die Hausaufgaben korrigieren würde. Und schließlich kam er. Mit einem vor ihm levitierenden Stapel Pergament setzte er sich zu ihnen, links neben Harry, und begann mit der Arbeit.

Und eine halbe Stunde später flüsterte er völlig unvermittelt: „Harry, Ich glaube, jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, unsere ‚Romanze' offiziell zu machen."

Harry dreht sich zu ihm. „Was meinst Du genau?", hätte er sagen wollen, als er Dracos Lippen auf den seinen fühlte.


	7. Kapitel 6: Alltag

**Kapitel 6 – Alltag (Ron)**

Schon wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer! Das gefiel Ron überhaupt nicht.

Der Schlafzimmer war wie ein zweites Zuhause für ihn geworden, hier konnte er sich entspannen, hier fühlte er sich wohl. Hier verbrachte er Zeit allein mit Harry und mit Hermine.

Das war kein Platz, wo ER sein durfte.

Aber Ron schluckte seine Einwände unausgesprochen hinunter. Sie würden ohnehin nicht gehört. Er hatte immer wieder dagegen protestiert, einen Slytherin in die Gemächer Gryffindors einzulassen. Aber sowohl Harry als auch Hermine nahmen ihn nicht ernst, sie schafften es nicht zu sehen, was doch glasklar war: Draco Malfoy hatte sich nicht geändert. Er war weinerlicher geworden, aber das war Teil seines Plans – denn er war klug, er appellierte damit gleichermaßen an Hermines Mutterinstinkt und an Harrys Beschützerinstinkt –, doch damit konnte er nicht Ronald Weasley täuschen.

Sie gingen also nach dem Abendessen hoch in den Turm und in das Burschenschlafzimmer des „achten" Jahrgangs und rückten die beiden Schreibtische zusammen, sodass sie zu viert einen eigenen Konferenztisch hatten.

Ron hätte die Treffen der VGDK-Lehrer am liebsten im Konferenzraum der Lehrer abgehalten, aber der war immer noch zerstört. Denn nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts waren zuerst die dringendsten Arbeiten erledigt worden: die Unterkünfte, die Klassenzimmer, die Große Halle und die Büros der Lehrer. Der Konferenzraum war aber anderthalb Monate nach Schulbeginn noch nicht fertig, und so schnell würde jetzt nichts mehr geschehen, weil alle fähigen Zauberer und Hexen mit dem Unterricht beschäftigt waren.

McGonagall hatte ihnen immerhin zugesagt, dass sie spätestens zu Weihnachten ein eigenes Büro haben würden. Aber bis dahin mussten sie andere Ausweichräumlichkeiten finden, an denen vier Personen ungestört arbeiten konnten. Oft genug durften sie am Abend leerstehende Klassenzimmer benutzen, aber die waren hin und wieder anderweitig belegt. Und dann kamen sie meist hierher.

Wie gewöhnlich setzten sie sich zusammen und begannen die Vor- und Nachbereitung des Unterrichts, das Korrigieren der Aufsätze:

„Die zweite Klasse macht gerade Mandragoras im Unterricht für Kräuterkunde. Da könnten wir einen kleinen Exkurs zum Basilisken und zur Medusa machen, was meint Ihr?"

„Ist Euch aufgefallen, wie sehr sich die sechste Klasse für Eure Geschichte mit dem Troll vor sieben Jahren interessiert hat? Das sollten wir Prof Hagrid mitteilen. Die stehen auch auf dem Lehrplan der sechsten Klasse in Pflege magischer Kreaturen. Der soll ihnen mal einen echten zeigen, damit sie sehen, was Ihr damals wirklich vollbracht habt!"

„Ron, Du musst besser erklären, wie ein Gnom ausschaut. Nach dem Unterricht hat mich heute ein Schüler gefragt, ob Prof Flitwick einer ist."

„Einige der Erstklässler haben immer noch Probleme mit dem Vermiculus-Zauber. Haben wir den damals nicht verständlich genug erklärt?"

Und am Ende brachte Hermine wieder einen ihrer zahlreichen Lehrplanreformvorschläge zur Sprache: Heute war Fremdsprachenunterricht in Hogwarts an der Reihe.

„Ich habe heute mit Prof McGonagall gesprochen, ob man nicht vielleicht Latein oder Französisch an Wochenenden unterrichten könnte, als Freifach. Sie schien recht angetan von der Idee, und hat dann irgendwas zitiert, was wohl Latein war: ‚Auria prima setast', oder sowas, ich hab's nicht richtig verstanden."

Da räusperte sich die Viper und trug aus dem Gedächtnis vor: „_Aurea prima sata est aetas, quae vindice nullo, sponte sua, sine lege fidem rectumque colebat._ Das sind die ersten beide Verse der Metamorphosen Ovids, eines großen römischen Dichters und Animagus'."

_Klugscheißer._

Hermine starrte Draco mit großen Augen an – sie starrte für Rons Geschmack viel zu oft auf diesen Schönling –: „Du kannst Latein? Das ist ja toll! Wo hast Du es gelernt? Wie lernt es sich?"

Ron folgte der Diskussion mit gerunzelter Stirn, und drehte sich zu Harry, in der Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht dieselbe Skepsis zu sehen. Aber entsetzt fand er dort denselben anhimmelnden, verzückten Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem auch Hermine der Natter lauschte.

_Auch wenn er es abstreitet, daran gibt's nichts zu zweifeln: Er ist verliebt... ausgerechnet... Von allen Leuten, in die sich Harry verlieben konnte, musste es ausgerechnet ER sein... _

„Wozu brauch ich Latein?", versuchte Ron das den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen und das Thema zu wechseln. „Was bringt mir eine tote Sprache? Außerdem hätten die Schüler ja ohnehin nie Zeit für sowas."

Malfoy drehte sich zu Ron um: „Latein ist, gewiss, eine tot, aber es ist die Basis für viele andere Sprachen oder hat sie in einem großen Ausmaß mitgeformt, von Französisch und Spanisch bis Deutsch und Englisch! Ich gebe zu, dass sich vielleicht wenig Nutzen _direkt_ daraus ziehen lässt, aber langfristig bringt es Dir so viel, weil es Dir in so vielen anderen, weit verstreuten Gebieten hilft! Denk nur daran, in wie vielen Zauberformel nicht lateinische Ausdrücke stecken!"

Und um seinem Argument Nachdruck zu verleihen, zückte er den Zauberstab: „Accio Tintenfass!" Während das Tintenfass ihm entgegenschwebte, sagte er: „_Accio_ zum Beispiel heißt auf Latein _ich rufe herbei."_

Und Hermine ereiferte sich, ihm beizustehen: „Der Hauptnutzen von Latein ist wie bei Mathematik indirekt: Die Übung des logischen, abstrakten und genauen Denkens ist viel mehr wert als die Fähigkeit, den Umkreismittelpunkt eines Dreiecks berechnen zu können."

_Wessen Freundin bist Du eigentlich? Meine? Oder seine?_

Ron sah sich auf verlorenem Posten: „Dann wenigstens Französisch. Damit kann ich wenigstens mit den Schülerinnen aus Beauxbâtons reden."

Seine Freundin antwortete schmunzelnd: „Ron, ich habe Dich schon öfters mit ihnen reden sehen. Glaube mir: Je weniger sie Dich verstehen, umso besser!"

Rons Gesicht wurde weasleyrot, als Hermines Witz Harry und den Iltis zum Lachen brachte. Um ihn wieder zu versöhnen, drückte sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und sagte dann: „Ich würd aber vielleicht auch eher Französisch machen."

Und als Ron nicht wusste, wie er diese Antwort verstehen sollte, wurde sein Gesicht noch eine Spur röter.

* * *

Solcherlei waren die Probleme, mit denen sie sich zuerst beschäftigten. Dann machten sie sich an das Korrigieren der Arbeiten. Das war eine recht mühsame Angelegenheit.

Viele, besonders die Buben und besonders die in den höheren Jahrgängen, hatten eine Handschrift, die statt aus Buchstaben aus willkürlich geformten Klecksen zu bestehen schien. Ron konnte ihnen aber keinen Vorwurf machen – waren deren Handschriften doch immer noch viel schöner als die seine. Da schlimmste war: Weil er selbst die meiste Erfahrung im Entziffern von Sauklauen hatte, bekam er immer die Unleserlichsten zum Korrigieren.

Ebenfalls mühsam waren Aufsätze von Schülern, die einfach kein Interesse an der Materie hatten. Während es eine Freude war, den Essay eines engagierten, interessierten Schülers zu lesen, steckte ein halbärschig hingeschmierter Damit-ich-halt-was-abgeben-kann-Aufsatz mit schlechter Laune an.

Nach der Arbeit quatschten sie noch ein Weilchen weiter. Dann würde sich Ron Hermine packen und sie auf sein Bett ziehen, sie kitzeln und küssen, während sich Harry und der Slytherin noch ein wenig über irgendwas anderes unterhielten, über irgendwelche Details, die sie für ihr merkwürdiges Spiel voneinander wissen mussten.

Schlimm war es an mittwochs und donnerstags, denn dann hatte Hermine noch Unterricht in Arithmantik und Alten Runen, und er war alleine mit dem „Paar". Und abgesehen davon bedeutete die Abwesenheit seiner Gefährtin, dass mehr Arbeit an den drei Burschen hängen blieb, weil sie eine Arbeitskraft weniger waren. Er konnte seiner besseren Hälfte natürlich keinen Vorwurf machen.

Er konnte ihn aber Malfoy machen.

Ron konnte sich es selbst nichts so genau erklären, wie, aber er konnte Hermines anderweitige Verpflichtungen dem Marder anlasten. Innerlich, zumindest. Denn Harry und Hermine hatten sich blenden lassen von seinem „Sinneswandel" und sobald Ron auch nur ein schärferes Wort an ihn richtete, drohte Hermine mit Liebesentzug und Harry warf sich wieder schützend vor seinen Geliebten. Harry stritt es zwar ab und sagte, dass er es nur eine Rolle spiele, aber Ron kannte seinen besten Freund zu gut.

_Ich seh es ja rund um die Uhr. Wie Harry ihn ansieht. Wie er behauptet, Malfoy hätte etwas im Haar oder an der Wange, um ihn zu berühren. Wie er traurig zur Tür starrt, wenn der Marder gegangen ist. Er hat sich in die schlimmstmögliche Person verliebt, der arme Dummkopf... _

Die ganze Geschichte war überhaupt zu einer Belastungsprobe für ihre Freundschaft geworden. Montag bis Freitag musste er fast den ganzen Tag mit Malfoy verbringen, die ganze Zeit musste er das Gift dieser Schlange ertragen. Und deswegen ware er oft gereizt und ging mit seinen Freunden harscher um als nötig.

Selbst am Wochenende musste er sich oft mit der Kobra abgeben, denn wenn er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden irgendwohin wollte, dann musste Harry immer auch noch „seinen Freund" fragen, ob er nicht mitkomme. Zum Glück blieb der gerne allein.

_Denn alleine kann er besser planen, was auch immer er plant. Das ist schon ein halbes Schuldeingeständnis. Irgendwann finde ich raus, was diese Viper wirklich plant. Streit mit seinem alten Herrn, wer's glaubt! Die beiden stecken doch unter einer Decke, und wollen sich an Harry rächen, weil er ein anständiger, ehrlicher Kerl ist._

Ron hatte bisher keinen Beweis für seine Theorie finden können: das Tintenfass blieb unschuldig, Malfoy verschwand nicht unerklärlicherweise, um wenige Stunden später genauso unerklärlich wieder aufzutauchen, es geschahen keine mysteriösen Unfälle. Das störte Ron aber nicht sonderlich. Er wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und er wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, da sein Gegenspieler ein vorsichtiges, durchtriebenes Schlitzohr war.

Es war echt überzeugend. Wenn er Malfoy nicht schon so lange gekannt hätte, hätte er sich vielleicht selbst auch täuschen lassen. Die Slytherins schienen alle mitzuspielen. Mit Ausnahme der ersten Jahrgänge taten fast alle so, als könnten sie ihn wirklich nicht mehr leiden. (Das ganze Haus Slytherin ist bis ins Mark verdorben!) Sie buhten ihn immer noch aus, pfiffen ihn aus, manche warfen mit Dreck nach ihm, und hin und wieder fanden sich „persönliche Geschenke" der Slytherins vor seiner Zimmertür – Ron hatte sie einige Male selbst gesehen (und gerochen).

Und an Tagen, an denen so etwas geschehen war, verbrachte die Viper viel mehr Zeit bei Harry. Dann schlängelte er samstags und sonntags in Räumlichkeiten der Gryffindors herum. Und dann sah Ron ihn immer wieder lachen.

Und Ron wusste natürlich, worüber die Schlange lachte: „Diese Dummköpfe! Sie haben keine Ahnung, dass ich in Wirklichkeit nicht ihr Freund bin! Bald werden sie erfahren, dass ich ihr schlimmster Alptraum bin! Und dass sie auf den klugen Ron hätten hören sollen!"

Aber Malfoy hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ron ihn durchschaut hatte: Wenn eine Schlange plötzlich neu aussieht, dann ist sie nicht wiedergeboren und geläutert! Dann hat sie sich nur gehäutet, das liegt in ihrer Natur; sie ist so heimtückisch wie zuvor. Warum konnten das Hermine und Harry nicht einsehen?

* * *

Malfoy war ein geschickter Lügner. Daran gab es nichts zu bezweifeln. Denn gemeinsam mit Harry vermochte er die ganze Schule zu täuschen, glaubten doch inzwischen alle Hogwartsianer, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy seien ein Liebespaar; manche hatten sogar einen Spitznamen für diese unheilige Allianz: _Drarry_.

In der Woche nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Slytherin, der die Kobra als „Prof Mörder" bezeichnet hatte – selbst Ron gab zu, dass das zu weit gegangen war –, war Harry in VGDK gleich zu Beginn jeder Stunde vor die Klasse getreten und hatte verkündet:

„Schüler, ich will ehrlich zu sein. Ihr habt vielleicht schon von Gerüchten gehört, denen zufolge Prof Malfoy und ich ein Liebespaar seien. Nun, zu diesen Gerüchten lässt sich nur eines sagen: Sie sind wahr. Wir lieben einander."

Und im Allgemeinen glaubten ihnen die Schüler! Einige freuten sich sichtlich über diese Lüge (vor allem die Jüngeren und die Mädchen), einige begegneten der Ankündigung mit mehr oder weniger blanker Ablehnung (vor allem die aus dem Hause Slytherin), vielen war es schlicht und ergreifend wurscht, aber sie glaubten es alle.

Und wenn sie jemand nach Details fragte, wie sie denn zusammengefunden hätten, dann hatte Harry eine kitschige Rede vorbereitet:

„Draco litt fürchterlich unter seinem Umfeld: Seine Eltern hatten ihn auf den Pfad Lord Voldemorts gezwungen. Deswegen, als Voldemort starb, sagte er sich los von Eltern, die ihn nicht liebten; von einer Freundin, die nur sein Erbe mochte; von Freunden, die Voldemort die Treue hielten. Er sagte sich los in der Hoffnung, glücklich zu werden. Und dann kehrte er an den einzigen Ort zurück, der ihm noch geblieben war: Hogwarts. Ganz ohne Freunde, aber mit vielen Feinden kam er hier an – Ihr habt gesehen, wie er unter den Mitschülern litt. Und eines Tages war er wieder gekränkt worden, und er floh an einen Ort, wo er in Ruhe weinen konnte. Und dort fand ich ihn. Und ich legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter und spendete ihm so Trost. Und dann sah er mir in die Augen, und ich sah in seine, und dann – es war ein magischer Moment – wussten wir, dass wir füreinander bestimmt waren. Er küsste mich – oder küsste ich ihn? Wer weiß. Es bedurfte keiner Worte mehr. Wir beide wussten von da an: Wir sind füreinander bestimmt."

Eine entsetzliche Geschichte, aber die Leute glaubten danach an Dracos Sinneswandel! Alle! Schüler, Lehrer, Mom, Dad, Ginny...

Hagrid war die größte Enttäuschung. Bei Hagrid, der unter den Launen des verwöhnten Balgs so sehr zu leiden hatte, der seinetwegen fast seine Arbeit und Seidenschnabel verloren hatte, war sich Ron am sichersten, dass er es nicht hinnehmen würde, dass sich die Klapperschlange gewandelt hätte. Aber es war anders gekommen, als Ron gehofft hatte:

Als sie eines Samstags Hagrid besuchten, hatte Harry darauf bestanden die Natter mitzunehmen und sie dem Halbriesen als seinen Freund vorzustellen – denn in den Plan wollten sie ihn nicht einweihen, er plauderte allzu gerne Geheimnisse aus. Also hatte Harry von seiner „Liebe" zu Malfoy und von dessen „Wandel" erzählt.

_Hermine hat es am Anfang des Semesters perfekt gesagt: Egal wie sehr die Leute Malfoy verachten und misstrauen, sie lieben und vertrauen Harry mehr. Damit war der unschuldige, naive Harry zur mächtigsten Waffe der Kreuzotter geworden._

Alle Skepsis Hagrids war durch Harrys unschuldige Lüge wie weggewaschen. Draco war geläutert – daran gab es keinen Zweifel für ihn. Er umarmte Harry und den Iltis – Ron kannte diese Umarmungen und hatte daher gehofft, der Halbriese würde die Schlange versehentlich zerquetschen –, wünschte ihnen viel Glück, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und erzählte einen zotigen Witz über einen Schwarzen, einen Chinesen und einen schwulen Riesen, über den alle lachen müssten, der aber den vier Junglehrern auch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

Dann schenkte er ihnen allen Tee ein und plauderte mit ihnen, als wäre nichts gewesen.

* * *

_Mom, Dad, Ginny, Hagrid, Hermine, Harry; ist denn die ganze Welt verrückt geworden?_


	8. Kapitel 7: This is Halloween

**Kapitel 7 – This is Halloween (Draco)**

„An einem Tag wie heute, an Halloween, interessiert sich keiner für lange Reden. Ich werde mich auf das Essentielle konzentrieren: Hebt die Gläser, haut rein und habt Spaß!"

Nach dem letzten Wort ihrer Ansprache, die die Schulleiterin aus Anlass des Tages in Gestalt einer Katze gehalten hatte, brandete Applaus auf und auf den vier Tafeln der Häuser erschienen wie jedes Jahr eine große Auswahl von Speisen. Köstlichkeiten, für deren Herstellung wohl die Hauselfen hatten schuften müssen, wie Hermine nicht müde wurde zu betonen.

Aber keiner nahm besondere Kenntnis von Hermines Kampf für die Gleichberechtigung der Elfen. Ihr Kostüm war es, das die Leute faszinierte. Denn sie hatte sich als Veela verkleidet. Und wer sie ansah, den verzauberte sie wie eine richtige Fee.

Auch Draco war entzückt; mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an, wenn er in ihre Richtung blickte. Und als sie vorhin an ihn herangetreten war, um ihn zu begrüßen und ihm ein atemberaubendes Lächeln zu schenken, hatte er ihr Parfum wahrgenommen.

_Dieser Duft... warum... wird mir so warm ums Herz? ... Granger, Du Vamp, Du hast den Liebestrank Amortentia als Parfum aufgetragen!_

Draco war bei weitem nicht der einzige Mann, auf den sie diese unglaublich anziehende Wirkung ausübte. Am meisten schien sie aber auf Weasley zu wirken, der in seiner Verkleidung als Wolf keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite wich, als sie sich durch eine Horde Männer bewegte. Obwohl, daran hatte Draco keinen Zweifel, das war sicher die Wirkung einer viel mächtigeren Kraft als Amortentia, nämlich die der Eifersucht. Zumindest ging er davon aus, dass Weasley das billige Wolfskostüm trug, weil er ihn sonst nirgends sah. Und wer sollte es sonst sein?

Und interessanterweise schien auch Harry unter ihrem Zauber zu stehen. Nicht in dem Sinne, dass er seinen Blick nicht von Hermine hätte abwenden können, nein. Harry tat so, als wäre er eifersüchtig, immer wenn sein „Lover" wieder seinen Blick nicht von Hermine abwenden konnte. Aber das war natürlich lächerlich, er war nicht eifersüchtig. Harry spielte nur die Rolle, die er spielen sollte.

_Und er spielt die Rolle echt überzeugend, die bösen Blicke auf mich und auf Hermine... Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich wirklich glauben, dass er Hermine am liebsten rauswerfen würde._

„Wie wär's, Harry, die Leute glauben inzwischen, wir wären ein Paar, wir sollten ihnen auch was zu sehen geben." Und Draco stand auf, reichte ihm seine Hand und sagte: „Wollen wir tanzen?"

Der Gryffindor starrte einen Moment verwirrt zu ihm, dann brachte er ein „Liebend gerne!" hervor. Harry, der wie sein „Liebhaber" als Vampir verkleidet war, kletterte über die lange Tafel zu Draco hinüber und fasste ihn an der Hand – Draco fiel auf, wie schwitzig sich Harrys Hände immer anfühlten, selbst wenn es kalt war. Dann gesellten sie sich zu den anderen auf die Tanzfläche, weit weg von einer gewissen Veela, während die Band einen Halloweenwalzer spielte. „Aber", flüsterte ihm Harry leise zu, „ich kann nicht mehr tanzen. Ich habe alles vergessen, was ich für den Weihnachtsball in der vierten gelernt habe. Du musst mir alles neu beibringen."

„Es ist ganz einfach", sagte Draco und fasste Harrys linke Hand, während er dessen rechte auf seiner Taille platzierte. „Schau auf meine Füße, und ich sag Dir was Du tun musst. – Schau auf meine Füße, Harry, nicht in meine Augen! – Ich führe, du musst nur die Bewegung meiner Füße nachmachen. Wir machen das anfangs ganz langsam... Und eins, zwei, drei, eins, zwei, drei..."

Harry konnte wirklich nicht tanzen, ganz anders als Draco, der in dem Haus, in dem er gezwungenermaßen aufgewachsen war, regelmäßig Tanzunterricht hatte nehmen müssen. „Ein Malfoy weiß grazil zu tanzen, Sohn; wir sind keine plumpen, ungelenken Bauerntrampel!", hatte Lucius immer gesagt.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, mit einem Mann zu tanzen. Bisher waren all seine Tanzpartner Frauen gewesen. Aber, dieses komische Gefühl kam sicher daher, dass bisher all seine Tanzpartner selbst tanzen konnten, und nicht mit der rechten, verschwitzten Hand Dracos linke zerdrückten und mit der anderen, verkrampften Hand Dracos Taille zerquetschten.

Die vergangenen Wochen hatten die Fähigkeit zum Lehren in Draco ordentlich reifen lassen: Schon nach wenigen Minuten entspannte sich Harry, stolperte nicht mehr über seine eigenen und stampfte nicht mehr auf Dracos Füße, musste nicht mehr über kleine Fehler lachen, sein Griff lockerte sich. Und allmählich wurde aus dem unkoordinierten Gehopse und Getrampel ein Walzer, wie er sein sollte: die Bewegung zweier Menschen, die eins geworden sind.

Die Band spielte daraufhin einen zweiten Walzer, ein wenig langsamer als den ersten. Harry machte es den zahlreichen Paaren um sie herum gleich und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihm und Draco auf null; er lehnte sich an Dracos Brust. (1)

Es war ein wenig unangenehm für Draco. Er hatte leichte Probleme mit Nähe, schon immer, vor allem wenn es andere Männer waren, die mit denen er auf Tuchfühlung kam– aber es machte ihm aus einem unbekannten Grund kaum was aus, Harry so dicht an sich zu fühlen. Pansy auf der anderen Seite hatte ihn damit sogar verrückt machen können. Nie hatte sie ihre Finger von ihm lassen können, ständig sein Haar berührt, seinen Rücken, seine Arme, seine Beine, sein Gesäß. Sie war es auch immer gewesen, die ihn zum Sex gedrängt hatte. Normalerweise drängt doch der Mann die Frau, nicht? Aber in ihrer Beziehung war sie der gierige Teil, dem es gleichgültig war, ob der Partner wollte oder nicht. Danach, nach dem Sex, wenn sie ihren Leib von ihm heruntergewälzt hatte, hatte er sich immer vergewaltigt gefühlt.

_Warum hab ich diese Schlampe eigentlich so lange ausgehalten? Ich hatte schon viel früher mit ihr Schluss machen sollen. Schließlich war es ja Lucius, der mich zu dieser „guten Partie" gedrängt hatte. _

_Liebe, das muss für diesen Arsch ein Fremdwort sein. Er liebt nicht mich, nicht seine Eltern, und er liebt auch nicht Mutter, genauso wenig wie sie ihn oder mich liebt. Sie kamen nur zusammen, weil sie ihren Eltern gehorchten, und sie blieben zusammen, weil sie sich miteinander abgefunden und aneinander gewöhnt hatten. _

Als sich Harrys Körper enger an den seinen schmiegte, spannte sich Dracos Körper ein wenig mehr an, aber das schien niemandem aufzufallen. Und das war auch gut so. Solche Details waren zu verräterisch.

Und dann hörte er, wie Harry ein langes, zufriedenes Seufzen von sich gab, als wollte er sagen: „Ich war noch nie so glücklich."

_Er ist ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Schauspieler, viel besser als ich! Als würde er mich wirklich lieben! Perfekt! Das muss jeden täuschen! ... Und alle schauen sie her! Ja, sehr nur, wie glücklich wir zusammen sind, tragt es in alle Welt hinaus! ... Bald werden sich die Gerüchte auch jenseits von Hogwarts verbreiten, und bald weiß es der alte Sack!_

Ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass Harry so klein war. Also, _klein_ war das falsche Wort, aber er war doch ein wenig _kleiner_, als er immer gedacht hatte. So, wie er sich jetzt an ihn lehnte, kitzelte das zerzauste kohlrabenschwarze Haar Dracos Nase und mehrmals musste er den Kopf bewegen und seine Nase rümpfen, um Harry nicht in die Haare zu niesen.

Während sie langsam über die Tanzfläche wogten, kam Hermine hergeschwebt mit ihrem Tanzpartner, der definitiv nicht Weasley war – denn von irgendwo her meinte Draco ein Zähneknirschen zu hören, obwohl das auch von Harry hätte kommen können. Sie tanzte direkt neben ihnen und schenkte ihm und Harry ihr bezauberndes Lächeln.

Und sein Körper spannt sich noch mehr an. Ein Hauch von Amortentia weht zu ihm herüber. Und im Gedanken tanzte er auf einmal mit ihr, mit dieser attraktiven jungen Frau, war es ihr braunes Haar, das er an seinen Lippen fühlte, waren es ihre Hände, die seine Hand und seine Taille umfassten, war es ihr Atem, den er an seinem Anzug säuseln hörte, war es ihr Busen, den er an seinem Körper spürte,...

_Oh nein!_

Draco erstarrte.

_Konzentrier Dich auf was anderes! Denk nicht an diese Veela, denk an... an Sectumsempra, an Dumbledores Tod, an Lucius! Du darfst jetzt nicht an so was denken! Du hast eine Stoffhose an, Alter! Was wird er sich denken, wenn Du jetzt einen Steifen kriegst!_

Doch zum Glück endete jetzt der zweite Walzer und damit die Zeit des engen Körperkontakts, es folgte ein beschwingter Tanz, und Harry schien genug getanzt zu haben. Er führte ihn zurück an ihren Tisch, ohne dass ihm Dracos Unpässlichkeit aufgefallen wäre – zumindest sprach Harry ihn nicht drauf an. Dort angekommen tranken beide von ihrem Butterbier, dann begannen sie ein Gespräch. Die Große Halle hatte den großen Vorteil, dass es nie so laut wurde, dass man seinen Nachbar nicht verstehen konnte. (Dafür zeichneten sicher weitere Zauber verantwortlich.) Selbst wenn der Saal randvoll war und eine Band spielte, konnte man mit normaler Lautstärke miteinander sprechen.

„Mir ist gestern eingefallen, das ich noch gar nicht von Dir weiß, wie das mit deinem Outing war. Das sollte ich wissen, damit wir im Fall der Fälle keine sich widersprechende Version erzählen", sagte der Blonde, als er sich sicher war, dass keiner außer Harry seine Frage hören würde.

„Oh, das ist schnell erzählt. Das war in der fünften Klasse. Ich war damals mit Cho zusammen – du weißt schon, die Sucherin von Ravenclaw – und als es zu unserem ersten Kuss kam, da ist mir klar geworden, dass da was nicht stimmen kann. Ich hatte mir das aufregend, prickelnd vorgestellt", Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, als er den letzten Halbsatz gesagt hatte, „aber irgendwie war es nur... nass." Er schwieg einen Moment, und ein wenig leiser fuhr er fort: „Und später, als ich angefangen zu... du weißt schon... _mich selbst zu berühren_... da ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich viel schneller... fertig war, wenn ich dabei nicht an Cho und andere Mädchen, sondern an Männer dachte..."

Irgendwie hätte es Draco interessiert zu erfahren, an wen er dabei dachte, aber er entschied, dass das eine zu intime Frage war, selbst wenn sie wirklich ein Paar gewesen wären. Stattdessen stellte er eine andere Frage: „Und wie hat es Dein Umfeld aufgenommen, dass Du nicht normal bist? Was haben Deine Verwandten gesagt? Wie haben es Ron und Hermine aufgenommen? Ich habe mir immer gedacht, Hermine würde auf Dich stehen; war das nicht ein Schlag für sie?"

Draco wartete auf eine Antwort von Harry, die aber nicht kam. Der Gryffindor starrte ihn nur an, seine Augen wurden immer mehr zu engen Schlitzen. Daher füllte Draco die Pause mit einem kleinen Nachsatz: „Dir ist doch aufgefallen, dass sie Dir immer nachgelaufen ist. Das ist doch schon ein gewisses Zeichen dafür, dass sie auf Dich gestanden ist."

„Ich bin nicht normal?", kam die überraschende Antwort von Harry.

„Was?"

„Du hast gesagt: ‚Wie hat es Dein Umfeld aufgenommen, dass Du nicht normal bist.' Das heißt, Dir zufolge bin ich nicht normal? Schwule sind nicht normal, wie?" Und während Harry das sagte, waren seine smaragdgrünen Augen giftgrün geworden.

„Was? Nein, Du missverstehst mich... Ich meine, Heterosexualität ist das Normale, nicht wahr? Babys kommen nur raus, wenn Mann und Frau miteinander schlafen, nicht aber wenn es Mann und Mann, oder Frau und Frau, oder sonst eine Kombination tun."

In einem völlig gleichgültigen Ton, als ob er in einem Restaurant eine Suppe bestellen wollte, sagte Harry: „Ich missverstehe Dich überhaupt nicht. Ich bin anormal. Das ist es, was Du sagen willst." Sprach's, stand auf und macht sich zügigen Schrittes auf den Weg aus der Großen in die Eingangshalle.

„Harry, warte!" Draco sprang auf und lief ihm nach – besser gesagt, versuchte er ihm nachzulaufen: Das Vampirkostüm, das er trug, schränkte seine Bewegungsfreiheit empfindlich ein, denn dauernd latschte ihm jemand auf das lange Cape, das er hinter sich herschleppte. Geistreiche Zwischenrufe à la „Na, Herr Professor, Ärger im Paradies?" begleiteten ihn auf den Weg hinaus.

Zum Glück erwischte er Harry, noch bevor er die Stufen erreichen und wieder in einem Geheimgang verschwinden konnte, den nur er kannte. Draco packte er ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern und hielt ihn fest. „Hör mir zu!" Und gereizt von dem hinderlichen Kostüm, von Harrys Verhalten und den blöden Zwischenraufen, fügte er hinzu, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte: „Also echt, Ihr seid wirklich übersensibel!"

„Draco, du rüttelst am Watschenbaum, und zwar aus Leibeskräften!", keifte Harry.

Der Zorn in dieser Stimme ließ Draco erschrecken: „Nein, bitte, so... so meine ich das nicht... ich meine... ich meine..." Er rang um Worte und sagte das erste, das ihm in den Kopf kam. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass _Du_ übersensibel seist, ich –"

ZACK!

Die Ohrfeige saß und hinterließ einen roten Handabdruck auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Also sind in Deinen Augen alle Schwulen übersensible Warmduscher, ja? Und ich nicht, nein, weil ich bin nicht einmal für einen _Warmen_ normal bin? Ist es das, was Du sagen willst? Oh, Draco, du bist ja ein so aufgeklärter Mensch!", schnaubte Harry und machte wieder Anstalten davonzulaufen, aber der Blonde hielt ihn fest; er war nicht bereit ihn weglaufen zu lassen. Aber langsam wünscht er sich, er würde ihn an den Händen festhalten und nicht an den Schultern, denn so war der wütende Gryffindor noch äußerst wehrfähig.

Innerlich sich selbst ohrfeigend, weil er anscheinend jedes Fettnäpfchen erwischte, suchte er nach einem Weg, ihn zu besänftigen. Sein ganzer Plan hing an ihm; wenn er Harry so sehr beleidigte, dass er nicht mehr mitmachen wollte, war alles für den Arsch und Lucius würde gewinnen. Er musste ihn bei Laune halten.

Er richtete seine silbergrauen Augen auf die giftgrünen, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Harry hatte ihm oft genug erzählt, wie wunderbar das immer zwischen Hermine und Weasley klappte; jetzt setzte Draco seine Hoffnungen darauf, dass es auch hier funktionieren würde.

Er zog Harry ein wenig näher zu sich, beugte seinen Kopf vor, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, ein Küsschen. Aber er schien den gewünschten Effekt herbeizuführen. Als er seinen Kopf wieder zurückzog und Harry anschaute, konnte er sehen, wie dieser noch mit geschlossenen Augen und gespitzten Lippen dastand, bevor er seine Augen öffnete und verdutzt dreinschaute.

Er nutzte den Moment für eine erste Entschuldigung: „Harry, ich... es tut mir leid, dass ich ein Vorurteil gegenüber Homosexuellen geäußert und dich damit beleidigt habe."

Harry kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.

„Du bist der einzige Schwule, denn ich kenne, darum habe ich überhaupt keine Vergleichswerte. Ich weiß nur, dass _Du_ ein einfühlsamer, aber keineswegs übersensibler oder verweichlichter Mensch bist, denn ich weiß, dass Du Schmerzen ertragen hast, die andere hätten verrückt werden lassen."

Harry fixierte ihn weiterhin mit seinem stechenden Blick.

Draco fuhr fort: „Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich als anormal bezeichnet habe. Was ich sagen wollte, war, dass nur zwischen Mann und Frau ein Kind geboren werden kann, und dass diese Art von Bund _eo ipso_ eine Sonderstellung einnimmt. Aber es lag mir fern, damit andere Formen der Sexualität als anormal zu bezeichnen. Das war niemals meine Absicht, und es tut mir leid, dass ich die falschen Worte gewählt habe."

Harry starrte ihn immer noch misstrauisch an, aber dann schien er sich zu beruhigen.

„Na gut", grummelte er. „Vergessen wir das Ganze." Und er stieß Dracos Hände grob von seinen Schultern und sie gingen zurück in den Großen Saal.

Auf dem Weg stießen sie auf Ginny Weasley, die kurz mit Harry etwas über das nächste Quidditch-Match mitteilte („Die neue Sucherin von Gryffindor, Andrea Atkinson, würde gerne mit Dir mal persönlich mal reden") und dann noch Draco auf ein Wort beiseite nahm.

Das Mädchen, das eigentlich viel zu attraktiv für eine Weasley war, sagte prägnant: „Sei gut zu Harry, Malfoy." – _Nein, das ist eine echte Weasley. So wie die meinen Nachnamen aussprich... als würde ihr Bruder vor mir stehen – _„Ich rate Dir davon ab, irgendwelche Spielchen mit ihm zu treiben. Tu ihm weh, und ich tu Dir weh. Tu ihm sehr weh, und ich tu Dir SEHR weh. Das schwöre ich Dir!", drehte sich um und ging rasch ihres Weges, wobei ihr rotes Haar flatterte. Draco staunte ihr verblüfft nach.

_Was war das jetzt?_

Zurück auf ihren Plätzen gönnte sich Draco einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier und leerte es, durstig vom Tanzen und zufrieden über die souveräne Meisterung der Liebeskrise, in einem Zug. Und als er sah, dass Harry gedankenversunken ebenfalls gerade zum Trinken angesetzt hatte, beugte er sich hinüber zu ihm, packte den Pokal und drückte ihn lachend in einem immer steileren Winkel an Harrys Lippen. Harry hatte keine Wahl, er musste ebenfalls austrinken, sonst hätte er sein Kostüm mit Butterbier bekleckert.

Und während Draco weiterlachte und von Harry mit – hoffentlich nicht ernst gemeinten – Verwünschungen bedacht wurde, kam auch schon Hermine zurück, sichtlich außer Atem vom Tanzen und dicht gefolgt von Weasley.

„Na, habt ihr Spaß?", fragte sie Hermine, als sie plötzlich die Augen aufriss: „Draco, was ist mit Deinem Gesicht los? Hat Dir jemand eine Ohrfeige verpasst? Ich schwöre, wenn das wieder ein Slytherin war –"

Harry unterbrach sie: „Hermine, ruhig Blut, das war ich."

Sie schien es nicht glauben zu können und riss ihre wunderschönen, rehbraunen Augen noch ein Stück mehr auf: „Das warst _Du_? _Du_ hast Draco eine verpasst?" Dann bohrte sich ihr Blick sofort in Draco. „Was hast Du ihm angetan?"

„Ich... ich... –", stammelte Draco, denn so recht wusste er nicht mehr, was es wirklich war, das den Kleinen so auf die Palme gebracht hatte.

„Draco hat nichts getan", kam ihm Harry zu Hilfe. „Es war nur ein Missverständnis."

Hermine schien beruhigt, fragte nicht weiter und widmete sich wieder Weasley. „Und welche Laus ist Dir heute über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Was meinst Du?", sagte Ron und schaute überrascht aus der Wäsche.

„Den ganzen Abend schon bist Du schlecht drauf, schnauzt jeden an, der mit mir spricht, willst mir verbieten, mit anderen zu tanzen..."

„Das? Das ist doch...", er lachte künstlich und tat so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sie sprach, „das mach ich doch gar nicht!"

„Für mich klingt das ganz so", mischte sich Draco ein, „als wäre Ron eifersüchtig."

Weasley widmete ihm einen giftigen Blick, der sofort seine These bestätigte.

„Schon wieder das grünäugige Monster? Ron, ich dachte, wir hätten dieses Thema endlich erledigt! ... Wie oft muss ich Dir denn das noch sagen!" SIe küsste ihn, um das folgende Statement zu untermauern: „Ich liebe Dich, und nur Dich. Ich werde mich nicht in den nächstbesten Kerl verlieben, der mit mir tanzt, oder der mich nur anschaut."

Missmutig und sichtlich verlegen erwiderte Ron: „Das weiß ich ja, aber... es sagt sich so einfach... Ich weiß ja, dass es nicht so ist... Hier oben", er deutete auf seinen Kopf, „hier ist mir das ganz klar... aber hier herunten", er deutete auf sein Herz, „ist die Sache anders."

Sie lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an, dann beugte sich zu ihm und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wangen. „Ich verspreche Dir, ich werde mich in keinen anderen verlieben. Kann ich jetzt in Ruhe tanzen, ohne dass Du Dir Sorgen machst?"

Weasley konnte nichts mehr sagen. Er nickte, und sie sauste davon. Aber der finstere Blick verschwand nicht von seinem Gesicht. Und da fiel es Draco auf.

_Das ist haargenau derselbe Blick, mit dem er mich schon all die Wochen fixiert! Misstraut er mich nicht nur, weil er mir nicht glaubt, sondern auch, weil er mich für einen Nebenbuhler hält? ... Ich sag besser nichts in diese Richtung, wenn ich mich irre, kommt er ja erst recht auf diese Idee... Nicht, dass ich Hermine abgeneigt wäre. Müsste ich nicht eine Beziehung mit Harry vortäuschen und wäre Weasley nicht mehr oder weniger ein Freund von mir, würde ich ihr schon klar machen, dass ich verfügbar bin. Sie gehört definitiv zu den Top Ten der heißesten Mädchen von Hogwarts. _

_Und ihr Veela-Kostüm heute macht sie noch ein paar Größenordnungen schärfer._

Er begann wieder ein Gespräch mit Harry, wobei er versuchte, jedes irgendwie verfängliche Thema zu meiden, und er bemühte sich, auch Weasley miteinzubeziehen, aber der war zu sehr mit grimmig Schauen beschäftigt, als dass er sich in die Konversation hätte einbringen können.

Als Hermine nach einer halben Stunde – zu Rons großem Vergnügen noch unverheiratet – wieder an ihren Tisch zurückgekehrt war, fand sich eine kleine Gruppe von Erst- und Zweitklässlern aus allen Häusern in den verschiedenartigsten Kostümen bei dem Potter-Quartett ein.

Einer von ihnen, der ein Hasenkostüm trug und sich als der Snow-Bursche herausstellte, wurde aus der Gruppe herausgedrängt und piepste: „Ähm... liebe Professoren, wir möchten Ihnen dafür danken", er atmete tief durch den Mund ein, „dass sie den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unserem absoluten Lieblingsfach gemacht haben." Er blieb kurz stehen, dann drückten ihm seine Freunde etwas in die Hand. Leise sagte er zu sich selbst: „Ah, genau, das Geschenk!" Und wieder laut piepste er fort: „Darum schenken wir ihnen das hier!", und überreichte Hermine, die ihm am nächsten stand, einen Korb voller Schokofrösche, Bertie Botts Bohnen, Lakritzzauberstäbe und anderem Süßkram.

Hermine entfuhr ein Quietscher des Entzückens, dann kniff sie jeden einzelnen in die Wangen und bedankte sich bei jedem persönlich, während sich die Harry und Weasley damit begnügten, ihnen über die festlich geschmückte Tafel zu danken und zuzuwinken, und Draco sich bemühte, ein ungezwungenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zwingen, als ihn plötzlich ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr.

Ein Körperteil tat ihm weh, den er gar nicht hatte, denn es schmerzte etwa einen halben Meter hinter seinem Steißbein. Er sah sich um, und das einzige was er sah, war ein dicker Zweitklassler der Gruppe, der auf dem Cape seines Kostüms stand. Und es gab keinen Zweifel. Es war dieser Zweitklassler, den er auf sich stehen fühlte.

„Steigst Du bitte von meinem Cape herunter?", bat er ihn so höflich er konnte.

Und als der Schüler Dracos Bitte Folge leistete, verschwand der Schmerz wirklich. Was in aller Welt war los?

Er wartete, bis sich das Trüppchen zurückgezogen hatte, dann griff er hinter sich und betastete seinen Hintern. Und er fühlte seine eigene Hand, an einem Körperteil, den er nicht haben konnte.

„Leute, ich habe einen Schwanz!"

Harry und Weasley lachten über diesen Einwurf, während Hermine ziemlich entsetzt Draco mit Blicken durchbohrte: „Draco!"

„An meinem Steiß! Wie bei einem Tier! Einen Schweif!", und er zog den Schwanz hervor, sodass ihn alle sehen konnten.

Und wieder durchzuckte ihn eine Erkenntnis. „Das Butterbier!", schrie er auf. Es hatte ein wenig komisch geschmeckt, nachdem er mit Harry aus der Eingangshalle zurückgekommen war, aber er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Und in seiner Abwesenheit hätte jeder etwas in seinen Becher kippen können!

Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne.

Einige Bilder durchzuckten noch sein Bewusstsein, bevor er in die Dunkelheit fiel: Hermine und Ron, die ihn entsetzt ansahen... Harry, der torkelnd zu Boden plumpste und hilflos versuchte sich aufzurappeln... ein rotes Licht... Hände, die seinen Körper betasteten... Dunkelheit...

* * *

Als er wieder zu sich kam, erkannt er sofort wo er war. Es war zwar noch mitten in der Nacht, aber ihm war sofort klar, dasser , wenn es hell würde, nicht das vertraute Grün des Baldachins seines Bettes sehen würde, sondern die Decke eines Krankenzimmers.

Sein Körper fühlte sich unheimlich schwer an, und er fühlte noch immer dieses merkwürdige Gewächs am Ende seiner Wirbelsäule.

Und als er sich auf die Seite drehen wollte, um seinen Schweif ein wenig zu strecken, erkannte er auch die Ursache dafür, dass sich sein Körper so schwer anfühlte: da jemand lag an ihn geschmiegt, halb neben ihm, halb auf ihm.

Seine Sinne wachten auch langsam auf und verrieten ihm immer mehr Details über seine Lage:

Erstens, und am beunruhigendsten: Wer auch immer da auf ihm lag, war ein Mann, der zu allem Überdruss eben einen sehr schönen Traum haben musste.

Zweitens: Aus was für einem Grund auch immer waren sowohl Draco als auch der Unbekannte nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet.

Und drittens, und eigentlich nicht weniger beunruhigend als der erste Punkt: Dieser jemand hatte seine Hand in Dracos Boxershorts.

_Was in aller Welt ist gestern geschehen?_

* * *

(1) Der einzige Tanz, den ich kann, ist der Walzer, und den auch nur rudimentär. Ich weiß nicht, ob man _realiter_ aneinandergeschmiegt Walzer tanzen kann, aber in dieser meiner Welt ist es jedenfalls möglich.


	9. Kapitel 8: Der Tag danach

**Kapitel 8 – Der Tag danach (Harry)**

Er musste Ron bitten zu wiederholen, was er eben gesagt hatte: „WAS ist gestern geschehen?"

Draco, der im Krankenzimmer im Bett neben Harrys lag, war bleich geworden. Kreidebleich. Dann kam dieser unschöne Grünton dazu. Es war kein angenehmer Anblick. Zumindest für Harry, denn Rons Mund krümmte sich einen Moment lang zu einem schadenfrohen Lächeln, als er auf den Slytherin blickte, der immer grüner wurde.

Und dieses Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht verschwand in dem Moment, als Hermine Dracos Hand fasste, um ihm Beistand zu leisten.

Ron wiederholte also, diesmal etwas ausführlicher, was er soeben gesagte hatte: „Also, irgendjemand, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Slytherin, hat Euch beiden was in das Butterbier gemischt. Prof Slughorn hat Eure Becher untersucht und festgestellt, dass Reste von einem Verwandlungstrank und Malk, Magischem Alkohol, drinnen waren. Der Verwandlungstrank hat dafür gesorgt, dass Euch beiden ein Schwanz gewachsen ist."

Alle sahen auf den langen, gelben Schwanz mit buschigem Ende, der unter Dracos Bettdecke hervorlugte und an einen Löwenschwanz erinnerte, und auf den mit schwarzen und gelben Streifen versehenen Tigerschwanz, den Harry mit seinen Händen umfasst hielt.

Hermine setzte Rons Erläuterungen fort: „Wir wissen nicht wirklich, ob es ein Slytherin war, aber es ist wohl kein Zufall ist, dass Draco einen Löwenschwanz hat, mit einem Gryffindor zusammen ist und das Wappentier unseres Hauses ein Löwe ist. Das deutet darauf hin, dass jemand Draco eine Art Bestrafung verpassen wollte. Da passt Slytherin gut hinein. Das hat auch Prof McGonagall gemeint. Aber wenigstens müsst Ihr Euch keine Sorgen machen, dass die Schwänze dauerhaft sind, spätestens morgen werden sie abfallen."

Harry warf einen Blick zu Draco, der im selben Augenblick seinen Kopf zu Harry gedreht hatte, und auch er schien mit Erleichterung zu hören, dass der Schwanz nicht lange bleiben wird. Doch dann drehte sich der Slytherin fragend zu Hermine: „Wir haben morgen wieder Unterricht, die erste und die sechste Klasse. Was, wenn..."

Ron antwortete, bevor Draco aussprechen oder Hermine antworten konnte: „Na, dann werden morgen hinter dem Lehrerpult vier Schwänze hängen!"

Alle mussten über den blöden Schmäh lachen, sogar Hermine, dann setzte sie eine besorgte Miene auf und sagte: „Ich hätte es zwar anders ausgedrückt, aber das ist inhaltlich richtig." Und als sie sah, dass das keine sonderlich tröstende Antwort war, fügte sie hinzu: „Und macht Euch nichts draus. Harry, Draco, Ihr seid zwei der beliebtesten Lehrer, alle Schüler werden auf Eurer Seite stehen. Ich vermute, sie werden Euch sogar ihre Hilfe anbieten, die Missetäter zu finden."

Draco schien aus Hermines Antwort Zuversicht zu schöpfen, aber er sagte nur: „Hoffentlich."

Und Ron machte sich dran, die Wiedergabe des gestrigen Abends fortzusetzen: „Also einer der Tränke war ein Verwandlungstrank, der andere war Malk. Das ist ein ungeheuer starker Alkohol, er wirkt zwar nicht sofort, aber Du wirst davon fast schlagartig sternhagelvoll." Er wandte sich Draco zu und sagte: „Du bist betrunken ein ziemliches Ekel."

Harry fiel auf, mit welchem Genuss Ron die niederschmetternde Wirkung seiner Worte auskostete. Der Blondschopf hingegen verlor hingegen den letzten Rest seiner Gesichtsfarbe, auch das Grün wurde nun von seiner Leichenblässe überdeckt, und sein Schwanz zuckte unruhig hin und her.

Den Beleidigten spielend, sprach Ron weiter: „Du hast mich als Schlammficker bezeichnet, und dann einige ziemlich unangebrachte Worte über Hermines Äußeres gebracht. Und dann hast Du sie begrabscht. Und ich meine aggressiv begrabscht."

Hermine hakte ein, von der Erinnerung mäßig aus der Fassung gebracht und mit leicht geröteten Wangen: „Aber mach Dir nichts draus. Du hast plötzlich so gelallt, dass klar war, dass da nicht wirklich Du sprechen kannst. Bevor es jemandem auffallen konnte, habee ich Dich und Harry gelähmt und mit Ron und Ginny, die grad in der Nähe war, konnte Ich Euch unauffällig durch einen Seitenausgang verschwinden lassen."

Harry bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen: „Und was habe ich angestellt? Habe ich Euch auch beleidigt?"

Ron und Hermine sahen einander an, dann sagte sie: „Beleidigt? Nein... Das würde ich nicht sagen... Du hast kein Wort von Dir gegeben... Aber du bist Draco genauso unverschämt an die Wäsche gegangen, wie er mir."

_Ich hab Draco begrabscht! Oh, Scheiße... Ich wünschte, die Erde würde sich auftun und mich verschlingen. – Halt, ich hab ja mal so einen Zauber beim Flitwick gelernt, vielleicht..._

Und während er nach diesem Zauber suchte, tauchten in seinem Geist schemenhaft Bilder aus der vergangenen Nacht auf: seine Hände, die durch jemandes blondes Haar streichen... die unter jemandes Pullover fahren und einen flachen Bauch betasten, nach dem Nabel suchen... seine Füße, die ihn in der Dunkelheit zu jemandes schlafendem Körper tragen... und dass seine Hände jemanden ausziehen und berühren und ...

„Ach, mach Dir nichts draus, Harry", unterbrach Ron Harrys Grübelei. „Wie gesagt, das ist kaum jemandem aufgefallen, nur ein paar Gryffindors aus den höheren Jahrgängen, und die würden für Dich durchs Feuer gehen, die schweigen alle wie ein Grab. – Jedenfalls haben wir dann Mme Pomfrey geholt, die hat sich Euch beide angeschaut und gleich festgestellt, was Sache war. Und Sie hat Euch dann in den Krankenflügel gebracht, während wir Prof McGonagall informierten."

„Dabei hattet Ihr noch Glück! Stellt Euch vor, wir wären nicht dabei gewesen! Das hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können."

Während die Anwesenden verstummten, blickte Harry hinüber zu Draco, dessen Gesicht wieder einen Farbwechsel durchmacht hatte und im Moment fast scharlachrot war.

_Scharlachrotes Gesicht, goldenes Haar und ein Löwenschwanz. Vor ein paar Monaten wollte ich ihn als Werbefigur für Slytherin sehen, jetzt sieht er aus wie ein Maskottchen für Gryffindor._

_Und ich habe ihn begrabscht. _

Und Harry wusste nicht, worüber er sich mehr schämte: darüber, dass er ihm an die Wäsche gegangen war, oder darüber, dass er sich wünschte, sich genauer daran erinnern zu können...

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür. Harry bat den Gast einzutreten und die Schulleiterin betrat den Raum. Sie sah sich um und sagte: „Ah, wie erwartet, da sind alle vier, mit denen ich reden wollte."

Prof McGonagall erkundigte sich kurz nach dem Wohlbefinden der Rekonvaleszenten, dann verdüsterte sich ihre Miene, als sie zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuchs kam: „Der Angriff auf Ihre körperliche Unversehrtheit, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. Wir gehen davon aus, dass ein Schüler des Hauses Slytherin sich an Ihren Bechern zu schaffen gemacht hat. Einige Schüler haben ihn gesehen, wie er sich verdächtig oft in der Nähe Ihrer beider Plätze aufgehalten hat, als sie woanders waren. Ich werde auch bald ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit dem Verdächtigen führen."

_Slytherin. Wie überraschend._

Hermine fragte sogleich: „Wer war es?"

McGonagall drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte: „Ich verstehe ihre Neugier, Ms Granger, aber solange es keinen Beweis für seine Schuld gibt, kann ich diese Information nicht weitergeben."

Daraufhin erwiderte die Junglehrerin: „Sie können es uns ruhig sagen. Wenn es einige Schüler bereits wissen, wird sich sein Name wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten."

McGonagall seufzte und sagte: „Bulstrode. Rodric Bulstrode."

Harry fühlte in sich die Wut hochkochen.

_Dieses fette, kleine Arschloch!_

Harry blickte zu Draco und sah, wie er seine Fäuste ballte.

_Das war derselbe, der ihn im Unterricht als Mörder bezeichnet hat._

McGonagall richtete Ihren strengen Blick auf Draco, dessen Schwanz daraufhin wieder unruhig zuckte.

„Mr Malfoy, es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass dieser Angriff in erster Linie gegen Sie gerichtet war. Und dies war nicht der erste Angriff gegen Sie, wenngleich der erste, der wirklich gegen ihre physische Gesundheit gerichtet war. Ich habe selbst ansehen müssen, wie sie von Schülern ausgebuht wurden, und ich erhielt Meldungen von Schülern, die von Beleidigungen im Unterricht berichteten, und ein Erstklässler beklagt sich regelmäßig, dass jemand vor ihrer Zimmertür, ähm, seine Notdurft verrichtet. Ich bin selbst auch entsetzt über das Verhalten der Schüler dieser Schule, das kann ich Ihnen sagen." Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, während der letzten Sätze. „Und es ist meine Pflicht als Erzieher, solchem Mobbing ein Ende zu setzen."

Harry musste innerlich lachen. Dann sprach er laut aus, was so komisch war: „Sieben Jahre lang hindurch war es den ‚Erziehern' egal, dass mich Draco quälte. Und jetzt kommen Sie auf einmal mit ‚Wir müssen solchem Mobbing ein Ende setzen'? Mit Verlaub, aber wollen Sie mich verar–"

Bevor Harry den Satz beenden hätte beenden können, hatte McGonagall ihren Zauberstab gezückt und dessen Mund gegen seinen Willen zuschnappen lassen. Mit eiskaltem Ton sagte sie: "Mr Potter, hüten Sie Ihre Zunge!" Ihr Blick bohrte sich einen Moment in Harrys Kopf, dann fuhr sie etwas gelassener fort: „Albus hatte bestimmt seine Gründe, in Ihren Fall nicht einzugreifen. Und selbst wenn nicht, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hätte, dürfen wir uns nicht davon abhalten lassen, jetzt das Richtige zu tun. Ich sehe jedenfalls die Situation so, dass mein Eingreifen notwendig ist."

Harry war mit der Antwort keineswegs zufrieden und schmollte. Draco starrte auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände.

Hermine räusperte sich und fragte: „Und wie wollen sie eingreifen, Frau Professor?"

Draco antwortete zuerst: „Sie wollen mich mir das Unterrichten nehmen, oder?"

Harry rief sofort: „Was? Nein! Das können Sie nicht! Draco ist ein erstklassiger Lehrer, und die Schüler wären so enttäuscht!"

Aber die weise Zauberin wischte diese Idee so schnell vom Tisch, wie sie gekommen war. „Mr Potter, beruhigen Sie sich, und Mr Malfoy, seien Sie nicht lächerlich! ... Ich weiß, es ist in Hogwarts fast schon Tradition geworden, Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste frühzeitig abzuberufen, aber so einfach gebe ich nicht einen exzellenten Lehrer auf. Auch gibt es im Unterricht, wie man mir berichtet, die wenigsten Probleme mit den Slytherins, weil Ihre Freunde Ihnen beistehen. Nein, ich habe einen anderen Weg, um sie vor ihnen zu schützen."

„Und der wäre?"

„Nun, obwohl es das in der jahrhundertelangen Geschichte Hogwarts' noch nie gegeben hat – was natürlich nie eine gutes Argument gegen irgendwas ist –, möchte ich Sie in einem anderen Haus unterbringen, um Sie außerhalb des Unterrichts besser vor Missetaten zu schützen. Vorfälle wie der gestrige lassen sich leider nur mit lächerlich strengen Sicherheitsvorschriften völlig verhindern, aber mit ihrer Umsiedlung lassen sich zumindest viele andere Vorfälle verhindern. Daher, gesetzt den Fall, dass Mr Potter und Mr Weasley zustimmen, möchte ich Sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, bis zum Ende ihres Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts, im Turm der Gryffindors, im Schlafzimmer ihrer Kollegen einquartieren."

Harry hatte erwartet, ein strahlendes, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln in Dracos Gesicht zu sehen – dasselbe, das jetzt in Harrys Gesicht geeilt war. Aber Draco schien nicht sonderlich begeistert.

„Ich kann Sie auch gerne in einem anderen Zimmer unterbringen, wenn Sie das vorziehen würden –", sagte die Schulleiterin. Auch sie hatte mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet.

Langsam sah Draco auf in das von Alter und Erfahrung gezeichnete Gesicht der Rektorin. Mit fester Stimme sagte er: „Ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich gehöre in kein anderes Haus als das Salazar Slytherins."

McGonagall antwortete: „Das stellt niemand in Abrede. An Ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu Ihrem Hause wird sich nichts ändern." Sie schwieg einen Moment und fuhr fort: „Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Ich will Sie zu nichts zwingen. Und ich muss sagen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, würde mir das eine Menge Scherereien ersparen. Die ganze Schule und nicht wenige Außenstehende wissen von Ihrer Beziehung mit Mr Potter. Wenn ich zwei Schüler, die ein Paar sind – noch dazu eines dieser Natur –, in ein Schlafzimmer gebe, werden sich scharenweise Eulen mit Briefen und Heulern wütender Eltern in mein Büro stürzen."

Harry, der sich sofort in den Gedanken, mit Draco ein Zimmer zu teilen, verliebt hatte, versuchte die Idee am Leben zu halten: „Also, ich habe wirklich kein Problem damit. Ich würde mich sogar sehr freuen, wenn wir ein gemeinsames Zimmer hätten."

McGonagall blickte zu ihm. Ihre schmalen Lippen wurden wieder zu einem dünnen Strich, bevor sie knapp sagte: „Daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel." Dann drehte sie sich zu Ron. „Mr Weasley, Ihre Meinung ist es, die mich mehr interessiert. Haben Sie Einwände gegen diese Umsiedlung?"

Ron zögerte. Und in diesem Moment wäre Harry ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen. Er will dafür sorgen, dass ein Unschuldiger weiter von seinen Mitschülern gemobbt wird. Und warum? Weil Ron völlig paranoide und aus der Luft gegriffene Vorstellungen von einer Verschwörung Dracos hat. Weil er Angst hatte, dass Hermine ihn für Draco verlassen könnte; für den schönen, den klugen, den interessanten Draco – obwohl jedem außer Ron klar war, wie lächerlich der Gedanke war: Hermine würde Ron nie verlassen.

Ron schaute drein, als ob er Eiternde Grindwürmer essen müsste. Er richtete seinen Blick weg von McGonagall hin zu Hermine und dann zu Harry, die beide hoffnungsvoll seinen Blick erwiderten: „Ähm... also... ich..."

Harry konnte fast den kleinen Ron mit Heiligenschein, Flügeln und Harfe, und den kleinen Ron mit Hörnern, Hufen und Dreizack sehen, die auf seinen Schultern sitzend ihm ins Ohr flüsterten:

‚Harry ist Dein bester Freund! Tu ihm den Gefallen, er hat so viel für Dich in Kauf genommen! Und tu Draco den Gefallen, er hat sich gewandelt!'

‚Malfoy ist Dein schlimmster Feind! Du spielst ihm geradewegs in die Hände, wenn Du ihn in den Turm lässt!'

Doch dann formte Harry mit den Lippen ein stummes _Bitte!_, dass Ron überzeugte.

„Also, wenn Draco will...", das Wort _wenn_ betonte er ganz besonders, „dann meinetwegen."

Harrys Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Jetzt musste nur noch Draco zusagen.

„Mr Malfoy?"

Draco sah zu Ron: „Wenn es Euch beiden wirklich nichts ausmacht –"

_Draco, Du Vollidiot! Gib Ron keine Möglichkeit für einen Rückzieher! Sag zu, solange es geht!_

Er richtete seine Augen auf Harry, der jetzt nervös seine Tigerschwanz quetschte, und sagte: „– dann ziehe ich in den Turm!"

Harry hüpfte aus seinem Bett, hin zu Dracos. Er konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen – sollte er auch nicht, schließlich hatten sie ja so zu tun, als wären sie ein Paar – und umarmte den teilnahmslos daliegenden Draco.

Da erklang wieder die kühle Stimme von McGonagall: „In diesem Falle, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, ich möchte noch ein Wörtchen mit dem glücklichen Paar unter sechs Augen sprechen."

Als sich die beiden verabschiedet hatten, sprach die Zauberin: „Nun, Ich weiß _ein wenig_, wie junge Leute heutzutage sind, darum bitte ich Sie um Folgendes: Sollten Sie etwas... _Unsittliches_ machen", das Thema gefiel ihr offensichtlich nicht, wie jetzt auch die plötzlich auftretende, leichte Röte ihrer Wangen verriet, „so denken Sie an, ähem, Ihre Sicherheit... Sollte sich herausstellen, dass sich einer von Ihnen beiden beim anderen mit, ähem, einer Krankheit infiziert hat oder dergleichen, werde ich Ihrem Zusammenwohnen ein Ende setzen. Und zwar schneller als sie ‚Quidditch' sagen können. Und ich werde einen anderen Ausweg für ihr Mobbing-Problem finden. Nötigenfalls quartiere ich Sie bei Mr Filch ein, wo, darauf können sie Giftwurz nehmen, Mr Malfoy, sie kein Schüler jemals belästigen wird!"

Damit ging sie zur Tür und ließ die beiden allein. Harry legte sich neben Draco auf das Bett, der das ebenso gleichgültig hinnahm wie die Umarmung.

_Sein Körper ist so nahe... ich kann seine Muskeln fühlen... seinen Duft riechen... seinen Atem hören... Das könnte ein so schöner Augenblick sein, wenn er sich nur ein wenig freuen würde!_

Er blickte in in seine grauen Augen und lachte ihm zu: „Mitbewohner!"

Draco erwiderte das Lächeln kaum.

_Was ist heute nur los mit ihm? Warum freut er sich so wenig? _

Er nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand und kitzelte damit Dracos Nase: „Freu Dich gefälligst!"

„Ich freu mich ja, Harry", er gab ein nicht echt klingendes Lachen von sich, und sprach mit finsterer Miene weiter: „Aber... Slytherin zu verlassen... also die Schlafräume... Das ist keine leichte Sache. Sicher, jetzt ist es dort nicht mehr so schön, wo ich der Geächtete bin, aber... das war sechs Jahre lange mein Zuhause..."

_Er hängt so an diesem eiskalten, unbequemen Schlafzimmer? Als ich dort war, war das der letzte Ort der Welt, an dem ich mich wohl gefühlt hätte. Dort fühlte ich mich so willkommen wie bei den Dursleys._

„Und Du wirst im Turm ein neues Zuhause finden. Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Dafür werden wir sorgen."

_Wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt küssen... Sein Gesicht ist so nahe an dem meinen... Und er kann Trost gebrauchen... Aber... er empfindet nicht für mich, so wie ich für ihn empfinde... Was würde er tun, wenn ich es täte? ... Würde er sich freuen, würde er es verstehen? ... Oder würde er sich nur freuen, weil das unser kleines Theater überzeugender machen würde? Und wären ihm meine Gefühle egal?_

„Harry... Harry! ... HARRY!"

„Oh, 'tschuldige, ich war grade im Gedanken woanders."

„Schon gut. Ich wollte Dir noch etwas sagen." Er atmete tief ein. „Und zwar, dass es mir leid tut."

Harry wunderte sich. „Was tut Dir leid? Du hast doch gar nichts getan?"

„Doch, habe ich. Hätte ich Dich nicht in meinen privaten Rachefeldzug reingezogen und hätte ich Dich gestern nicht gezwungen, den Becher auszutrinken, hätte niemand versucht, Dich zu vergiften und Du hättest Du jetzt diesen Schweif nicht."

„Ach, das ist doch nichts. Im Gegenteil, ich find das sogar recht lustig! Siehst du?" Er packte seinen Schwanz wieder und hielt ihn grinsend vor seine Oberlippe, als hätte er einen schwarz-gelb gestreiften Schnauzer, und streckte die Zunge raus.

Draco lachte nicht.

_Entweder hat er echt seinen Sinn für Humor verloren, oder ihm liegt echt was auf dem Herzen._

„Und ich rede nicht nur von gestern. Da sind noch so viele anderen Sachen, die Ich Dir im Lauf der Jahre angetan habe! Zum Beispiel vor zwei Jahren, als ich Dich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern wollte!"

„Und erinnerst Du Dich noch daran", fragte Harry plötzlich ein wenig traurig und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, „was ich einen Moment danach getan habe?" Er schluckte einmal und beantwortete selbst seine Frage: „Ich hab Dich mit dem Sectumsempra-Fluch fast umgebracht. Wenn hier einer dem anderen vergeben muss, dann Du mir. Das war schlimmer als alles, das Du mir jemals hättest antun können."

„Das war Notwehr, Du wolltest Dich nur zur Wehr setzen!"

„Ich hab einen Zauber ausprobiert, von dem ich nicht wusste, was er bewirkte! Er hätte alles Mögliche bewirken können! Das war so dumm von mir! Weißt Du, wie schwer mir das auf dem Gewissen gelastet hat? ... wie oft ich in der Nacht schweißgebadet aufgewacht bin, weil ich in Alpträumen wieder den Anblick Deines geschundenen Körpers vor mir sah, weil man mir in Alpträumen erzählte, dass Du wegen mir gestorben seist? ... Einmal konnte ich mich wirklich überwinden, Dich im Krankenflügel zu besuchen, aber Mmr Pomfrey wollte mich rauswerfen ... Mein Anblick könne Deinen Zustand noch verschlechtern, hat sie gesagt ... da bin ich weinend zusammengebrochen."

Draco erstarrte einen Moment: „Daran erinner ich mich! Ich hab mal jemanden meinen Namen weinen hören, als ich dort gelegen bin; was komisch war: niemand hat je wegen mir geweint... – genaugenommen hat nie jemand UM mich geweint, WEGEN mir haben schon viele Leute geheult... Das warst wirklich Du?"

Harry nickte, dann lachte er auf, in der Hoffnung, Draco würde es ihm gleichtun. Er mochte ihn nicht so niedergeschlagen sehen. „Wir haben beide in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht. Wir müssen aus ihnen lernen, und dann in die Zukunft schauen!"

Draco sagte mit etwas zittriger Stimme: „Nein! Das geht nicht! Das ist ungerecht! Ich habe Dir soviel mehr Schmerzen zugefügt, Dir und Deinen Freunden so viel mehr Leid bereitet! ... Das hat doch wehgetan, als ich Dich im Hogwarts Express überfallen, versteinert und Dir die Nase gebrochen habe, oder nicht?"

„Das hat sehr wehgetan... ." Unbewusst fasste er sich an die Nase. Dann grinste er: „Aber das ist die Vergangenheit!"

Gereizt zählte Draco weiter auf: „Ich hab in der Dritten versucht Dein Quidditch-Spiel zu sabotieren, indem ich mich als Dementor verkleidet hab und aufs Feld gelaufen bin. In der Ersten hab ich Dich um Mitternacht zu einem Duell herausgefordert, damit Du von der Schule geworfen wirst. Ich hab mitgeholfen Dumbledores Armee zu zerstören! Ich hab –"

Harry lächelte und fiel ihm ins Wort. „– einen Haufen Dummheiten gemacht. Vergiss sie endlich!"

Draco sprang jetzt wütend aus dem Bett und warf dabei Harry fast zu Boden: „Warum kannst Du darüber so einfach lachen und hinwegsehen! Hätte mir jemand so viel Scheiß angetan, ich würde ihm eins in die Fresse hauen!" Er hielt sein Gesicht zu dem ruhig dasitzenden Gryffindor und sagte: „Schlag zu! Die Ohrfeige gestern war ein guter Anfang, jetzt mach weiter!"

„Dein Verhalten sagt alles, was ich wissen muss." Harry setzte sich auf den Bettrand und sagte: „Kannst Du mir den Sectumsempra-Fluch vergeben, Draco?"

„Das habe ich schon längst", antwortete er, sichtlich enttäuscht, dass Harry Schmerz nicht mit Schmerz vergelten wollte. „Ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass Du das nicht tun wolltest und dass es Dir leid tut."

Da stand Harry auf und trat vor Draco hin, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, damit er die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte auch verstand. Mit ruhigem Ton sagte er: „Ganz genau. Es tut mir leid, so wie es Dir leid tut. Weil wir diese Taten bereuen. Und Reue brennt und schmerzt, hier", dabei legte er eine Hand auf Dracos Brust, „Reue kann so schlimm brennen wie ein Cruciatus-Fluch, nicht wahr? Wozu soll ich Dir noch zusätzlich wehtun? Ich habe Dir all das vergeben, weil Du diesen ‚Scheiß' bereust, weil Du aus Deinen Fehlern gelernt hast und weil Du dadurch zu einem besseren Menschen geworden bist."

_Und weil ich Dich liebe, Du Idiot._


	10. Kapitel 9: Heiße Herbstnächte

**Kapitel 9 – Heiße Herbstnächte (Draco)**

Die ersten Novemberwochen vergingen wie im Fluge für Draco, ständig hatte er zu tun gehabt. Der Umzug in den Turm, seine Verpflichtungen als Lehrer und als Schüler, er war so beschäftigt wie nie zuvor. Und nie hatte er sich so erfüllt gefühlt.

Das Lehren bereitete ihm große Freude. Die Schüler hegten für ihn zwar die wenigste Gegenliebe von allen vier Junglehrern – denn er galt als streng und kühl, und eine Handvoll Schüler hatte sicher ein wenig Angst vor ihm –, aber im Vergleich mit den drei Gryffindors, die ihre Eleven fast zu Tode herzten, konnte er nicht mithalten; absolut betrachtet war er immer noch außerordentlich beliebt.

Am Ende jeder Stunde VGDK sammelten sich also um jeden der Lehrer eine Traube von Schülern, die Fragen hatten; aber nicht, weil sie etwas nicht verstanden gehabt hätten, sondern weil sie neugierig geworden waren, mehr wissen wollten von Werwölfen und Kappas, von Grindelohs und Gnomen. Und zu Draco kamen sie mit den schweren Fragen. Denn wer ihm eine einfache Frage stellte, bereute es bald, musste selbst alles erzählen was er zum Thema wusste, bis er von selbst die Antwort fand.

Einer der wissbegierigsten war der junge Snow geworden, den Draco schon langsam ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Nach jeder Stunde kam er zu ihm und stellte ihm knifflige Fragen zum Unterricht, und strahlte Draco mit einem breiten Lächeln an, wenn er sich für die Antworten bedankte. Er war auch einer der wenigen Slytherin, die den Umzug Dracos zu bedauern schienen.

Einige Schüler fragten sogar, ob man nicht Dumbledores Armee wiederbeleben könnte. Die Junglehrer lehnten zwar geschlossen ab („Ohne guten Grund werden wir keine paramilitärische Organisation in Hogwarts dulden!"), aber die dahinterstehende Idee eines mehr auf die Praxis angelegten Extrakurses – wie zum Beispiel eines Duellierklubs – hätten sie gerne umgesetzt, hätten sie die Zeit gehabt.

Draco fand so viel Gefallen am Unterrichten, dass er in Erwägung zog, nach der UTZ-Prüfung in die Fußstapfen Severus' zu treten und Zaubertränke in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Wenn er nach Hogwarts ein paar Jahre Erfahrung als Ministeriumsalchimist sammeln würde, würde er nach der Pensionierung von Professor Slughorn dessen Posten übernehmen können. Oder überhaupt als zweiter Lehrer in Hogwarts für dieses Fach arbeiten. Denn dass es nur einen Lehrer pro Fach gab, erschien ihm sehr merkwürdig.

Bei ihren kleinen Lehrerkonferenzen hatte er oft mit Hermine darüber diskutiert: An jeder Muggelschule gibt es mindestens zwei Lehrer, die ein Fach unterrichten können, damit sie zum Beispiel im Fall einer Krankheit einander vertreten könnten. Wenn in Hogwarts ein Lehrer ausfiel, gab es das Fach einfach nicht mehr. Wem war so ein beklopptes System eingefallen?

Auch hätte Draco seinen Zeitplan ein wenig lockern können, wenn er auf den Ministeriumsalchimisten hinarbeiten würde, denn dann hätte er zum Beispiel auf Zauberkunst verzichten können, und doch noch einen Duellierklub aufbauen, oder zumindest mehr Zeit für Verwandlung aufbringen.

Seine Noten litten – wie auch die seiner drei Junglehrerkollegen – kaum, im Gegenteil: Vor allem Weasleys Leistungen näherten sich langsam den Niveau seiner Freundin (gaaanz langsam, aber doch). Der Extradruck schien ihn zu beflügeln, oder vielleicht auch nur die Tatsache, dass er ein wenig mehr Respekt vor dem Lehreramt bekommen hatte, das er ja nun selbst ausüben durfte.

Eine Ausnahme bei Dracos Noten bildete nun aber eben Verwandlungen. In dem Fach hatte er immer schon ein wenig Probleme gehabt – seit er einmal von diesem durchgeknallten Professor in ein Frettchen verwandelt worden war –, doch jetzt kam er ernsthaft ins Straucheln. Daher nahm er seit Anfang Oktober Nachhilfe; jeden Sonntag Abend drei Stunden. Natürlich hätten Harry oder Hermine ihm gerne Privatunterricht gegeben, aber Draco wusste, wie eng deren Zeitplan war und wollte ihn nicht weiter einengen; irgendwann mussten sie ja auch ihre eigenen Hausübungen erledigen und für die UTZ-Prüfungen lernen.

Daher lernte er mit Ramona Rodriguez, einer Ravenclaw aus dem siebten Jahrgang. Einer sehr attraktiven Ravenclaw, wohlgemerkt. Langes, braunes Haar, braune Augen, dunkle Haut, nicht enden wollende Beine und „ordentlich Holz vor der Hütten" – wie Blaise sie in der Vergangenheit im charakterisiert hatte. Da sie beim Lernen immer nah beisammen saßen, kam er immer in den Genuss ihres verführerischen Parfums – sie duftete immer nach Flieder –, ihr Englisch hatte einen leichten spanischen Akzent – oh, wie sie das R rollen konnte, muy caliente – und sie schien auch ein gewisses Interesse an Draco zu zeigen. Sie brachte also Dracos Blut in Wallung. Nicht selten führte sein Weg nach der Nachhilfe zuerst ins Badezimmer, wo er eine „lange Dusche" nahm.

Draco bereute es aber bald, seinen neuen Freunden von seiner Begeisterung für sie erzählt zu haben. Sie alle sagten ihm, dass es nur seinem Plan schaden könne, falls der Funke überspringe. Und Harry schien sich sogar aktiv zu bemühen, den Plan zu schützen, indem er sie regelmäßig Sonntag abends zum Nachsitzen verdonnern wollte. Überhaupt wurde er fast feindselig ihr gegenüber, stellte ihr die schwierigsten Fragen und nahm sie als Versuchskaninchen für Verteidigungszauber.

Draco selbst wusste, wie schwierig die Situation für ihn geworden war: Ramona wollte ihn, er wollte sie; das war inzwischen klar geworden. Aber wie hätten sie zusammenkommen können? Nicht nur der Plan stand hier auf dem Spiel, auch seine schulische Karriere: Er war zwar einerseits in Verwandlung ihr Mitschüler, aber in VGDK war er ihr Lehrer. Und dass ein Lehrer und eine Schülerin... Absolut undenkbar, die Folgen wären katastrophal.

Draco versuchte deshalb sich von ihr abzulenken. Das erste Wochenende in Hogsmeade zwei Wochen nach Halloween war eine willkommene Möglichkeit dazu. Eigentlich hatten Harry und er vorgehabt, ein wenig in der Ortschaft herumzuspazieren und sich dann in den Drei Besen mit Hermine und Weasley zu treffen. Doch stellte sich heraus, dass Reporter der Klatschpresse bereits Wind von dem neuen Liebespaar erfahren hatten und nun Hogsmeade belagerten; denn Hogwarts selbst durften sie nicht betreten – einer hatte es versucht und hielt sich fortan für einen Kolibri. Daher warteten Paparazzi auf eine Gelegenheit, die beiden außerhalb Hogwarts' zu erwischen.

Und Draco hatte sich bereits darauf gefreu:. Die Presse war ein geeignetes Mittel, um Lucius mitzuteilen, was Sache war. Aber Harry wollte das nicht, er hatte in der Vergangenheit schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Medien gehabt und ließ in diesem Punkt auch nicht mit sich reden, obwohl Draco sich angestrengt um seine Zustimmung bemüht hatte.

Also mussten sie sich an den Pressefritzen vorbeischleichen. Zu diesem Zweck nahm Harry seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel mit und, während Hermine und Weasley durch Hogsmeade flanierten, folgten ihnen unsichtbar Draco und Harry. Es war ein recht kalter Tag; zumindest muss Harry recht kalt gewesen sein, weil er ständig Körperkontakt mit Draco suchte.

Dem Gryffindor schien überhaupt schon den ganzen November kalt zu sein. Sooft es möglich war, saß er ganz dicht neben ihm. Draco war das recht. Schließlich ging es um die Vorspiegelung einer Beziehung, und da sind solche Berührungen durchaus angebracht. Außerdem macht ihm Körperkontakt inzwischen nichts mehr aus – wohlgemerkt: Körperkontakt mit Harry, er war der einzige, der Draco gefahrlos berühren durfte.

Als sie die vier Junglehrer Drei Besen erreichten, setzten sie sich in einen Winkel – Harry ganz dicht an Draco –, der möglichst frei von neugierigen Blicken waren. In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick zogen sie den Tarnumhang ab und bestellten je ein Butterbier und begannen zu plaudern. Gelegentlich kam ein Schüler, der ein freundliches Wort für die Damen und Herren Professoren hatte, gelegentlich ein Slytherin, der im Vorbegehen ein unfreundliches Wort flüsterte, und zu guter Letzt Professor Slughorn, der sich zu ihnen setzte.

Er begrüßte sie alle in seiner jovialen Art und verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch über die verrückten Verschwörungstheorien, die nach dem Sturz Voldemorts entstanden waren; eine war lächerlicher als die andere: „Von den alten Geschichten mal abgesehen, dass sich Todesser im verborgenen Wald herumtreiben würden und so weiter, gibt es einige echt lustige Geschichten: Ein Spinner zum Beispiel hat entdeckt, dass Voldemort ein Anagramm von _Old Rev Tom_ ist. _Rev_ ist natürlich die Abkürzung von Reverend – Hochwürden –, und deshalb hat es sich jetzt zum Auftrag gemacht, jeden Geistlichen, der alt ist und Tom oder Thomas oder Tomáš und so weiter heißt, aufzusuchen, ob sich nicht Voldemort in seiner Seele eingenistet hätte!"

Slughorn lachte aus voller Kehle, und auch seine Schüler/Kollegen stimmten mit ein.

„Aber", fuhr er fort, „selbst wenn es so wäre – wenn Voldemort wirklich zurückkäme – müssten wir uns ja keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen. Wie ich höre, sorgen Sie, liebe Kollegen, dafür, dass jeder einzelne Schüler die Dunklen Künste mit verbundenen Augen bannen könnte."

Hermine ergriff, wegen des Kompliments mit leicht geröteten Wangen, das Wort: „Danke, Prof Slughorn, aber ich glaube, das meiste Lob gebührt Harry und Draco. Sie sind die wahren Experten, und ein unschlagbares Team."

Slughorn drehte sich zu den beiden und bevor Draco und Harry Hermines Kompliment abwehren konnten, sagte er: „Ein unschlagbares Team, ja, und sehr beliebt. Aber beides trifft auch auf Sie und Ihren Freund zu, Ms Granger... Ah, da fällt mir ein, ich wollte Ihnen vieren von einem Zwischenfall erzählen... Sie haben es vielleicht schon gehört, aber in meinem Unterricht hat gestern jemand versucht, einem Schüler einen dummen Streich zu spielen. Der Name des Schülers... ist Rodric Bulstrode."

Draco fuhr hoch: „Bulstrode?"

_Was auch immer ihm geschehen ist, er hat es sich verdient! Das war diese kleine Drecksau, der mich im Unterricht als „Prof Mörder" angesprochen hat, und ich weiß, dass er es war, der mir immer vor die Zimmertür geschissen hat!_

„In der Tat. Jemand hat einen Verwandlungstrank in seine Trinkflasche gefüllt."

„Einen Verwandlungstrank?"

„Und... was ist geschehen?" fragte Hermine.

„Ihm ist ein Schweif gewachsen. Wissen Sie, Mr Malfoy, zu welchem Tier der Schweif gehörte?"

„Nein... Aber... sie würden nicht fragen, wenn es nicht auch ein Löwen- oder ein Tigerschwanz wäre, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat war es ein Löwenschwanz. Genauso wie bei Ihnen."

„Das wird wohl kaum Zufall sein", sagte Harry, der bisher stumm gelauscht hatte.

Draco zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Warten Sie, Sie wollen Doch nicht etwa sagen, dass... dass _ich_..."

„Aber, nein, Mr Malfoy", wehrte Slughorn ab. „An Ihrer Unschuld besteht kein Zweifel."

„Warum das?, fragte Draco, langsam genervt, dass Slughorn sich jedes Stück Information mühsam aus der Nase ziehen lies.

„Wir haben die Übeltäter bereits erwischt. Und sie sind geständig."

„Sie... sind... ? Mehrere?"

Slughorn genoss es sichtlich, dass alle vier an seinen Lippen hingen. Er hätte das, was er sagen wollte, in einem Satz auch sagen können, aber das hätte nicht eine so einschlagende Wirkung gehabt. „Sie sind mehrere. Um genau zu sein, es war fast die ganze siebte Klasse, die dahinter steckte. Schüler aus allen Häusern. Aus wirklich allen."

Draco stockte der Atem. Harry spannte seine Muskulatur an – er saß so dicht neben Draco, dass dieser so etwas fühlen konnte – und sprach: „Die halbe Klasse hat das getan? Und warum?"

„Ihretwegen, Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter. Die Schüler sind so angetan von Ihnen, dass sie sich entschlossen haben, Vergeltung für das Ihnen zu Halloween widerfahrene Unrecht zu üben." Und Slughorn lachte noch einmal auf und klopfte Harry fest auf die Schultern: „Was auch immer sie beide im Unterricht tun, machen sie damit weiter!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch bis spät in den Abend hinein. Andere Gesprächspartner hatten sich zu ihnen gesetzt und sich wieder von ihnen verabschiedet. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machten. Slughorn, der freundlicherweise die Rechnung der vier übernommen hatte, blieb noch in den Drei Besen, um sich noch mit Bekannten zu unterhalten.

Im Schloss angekommen hatte sich Draco – wieder einmal – in der Eingangshalle von ihnen verabschiedet und wollte zu den Kerkern gehen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja jetzt denselben Weg zu gehen hatte, wie seine Freunde: „Alte Gewohnheiten legt man nicht so einfach ab."

Plötzlich hörte er Weasleys Stimme hinter sich knurren: „Das glaube ich Dir gerne, Draco."

Draco reagierte nicht auf diesen Kommentar – das machte Hermine, indem sie Weasley einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. Draco ging nur still neben Harry die Treppen hinauf, vereinzelt entgegenkommende Schüler grüßten sie und die vier grüßten zurück.

Sie gaben der fetten Dame in ihrem Portrait das Passwort („Gnothi seauton"; man hatte Draco erzählt, dass das auf Altgriechisch „Erkenne dich selbst!" bedeuten soll) und kletterten durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es waren nur mehr wenige Schüler im Raum: Zwei spielten Zauberschach, ein Fünftklassler war in _Zaubertränke für Dummies_ vertieft, ein paar diskutierten über das Quidditch-Match Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw vergangene Woche.

Draco fühlte sich inzwischen hier nicht mehr wie ein Fremdkörper. Von Anfang an hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, ihm klarzumachen, dass er hier willkommen war (mit zwei rothaarigen Ausnahmen, die sich eher reserviert ihm gegenüber verhielten). Dass er _als Slytherin_ im Haus der Gryffindors willkommen war, war ihm sehr wichtig: Dass er hier weiterhin Slytherin bleiben durfte, aber dennoch kein Außenseiter sein musste. Niemand verlangte, dass er auch offiziell ins Haus Gryffindor wechseln sollte, niemand nahm Anstoß daran, dass er anders aussah (denn überall dort, wo die Gryffindors auf ihren Schals, Pullovern und Hosen Rot, Gold und den Löwen hatten, prangten auf sein Gewändern Grün, Silber und die Schlange).

„So funktioniert Integration", dachte er voller Bewunderung für die Löwen von Hogwarts.

Gerne erinnerte er sich an den Abend, als er hierher umgezogen war:

Noch am selben Tag, als McGonagall den Quartierwechsel aufs Tapet gebracht hatte, waren Dracos Siebensachen nach oben, in den Turm verfrachtet worden. Als er dann am Abend dieses Tages gemeinsam mit Harry und zwei Anhängseln am Steißbein aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde, hatte er keinen Grund mehr, in die Kerker zurückzukehren, Harry führte ihn direkt in den Turm. Die „Anrainer" waren bereits von Hermine informiert worden und veranstalteten sogar eine kleine Genesungs- und Willkommensparty für die beiden.

Die Party war sehr lustig; nur dieses Spiel, wo man einem Bild von einem Esel einen Schwanz anstecken musste, beäugte er mit höchst argwöhnisch – ganz anders als Harry, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, den Eselsschwanz nicht mit seinen Händen, sondern mit seinem eigenen Tigerschwanz zu halten. Alle waren freundlich, klopften ihm auf den Rücken, erzählten ihm, wie sehr sie sich über den Neuen freuten. Viele Schüler sagten ihm, wie sehr ihnen Dracos neuer Schwanz gefalle und dass er gleich viel „knuddeliger" wirke – oh, das Wort „knuddelig" hat ihm keinen Spaß bereitet – und dass es schade wäre, dass er ihn so bald wieder verlieren würde. Die Jüngeren spielten gerne damit, die Katze von Hermine war ganz aus dem Häuschen und irgendjemand hatte sogar mal die Schwänze von Harry und Draco zusammengeknotet.

Und dann kam die erste Nacht in seinem neuen Schlafzimmer. Es war ziemlich genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte: Weasley sprach nur mit Harry und seine ganze Kommunikation mit Draco bestand aus bösen Blicken. Harry auf der anderen Seite schien ganz aufgeregt und quasselte wie ein Wasserfall. Und auch er hatte einen Blick für Draco, der aber alles andere als böse war. Harry konnte seine Augen kaum von ihm nehmen.

Sein Bett stand neben dem Harrys, weiter weg von dem Weasleys. Und er war dankbar dafür, denn Weasley sägte im Schlaf ganze Wälder um.

Weasleys Donnergrollen – das war wohl der treffendste Ausdruck für sein Schnarchen – hielt ihn wach. Er drehte sich in alle möglichen Positionen in der Hoffnung eine zu finden, in der er einschlafen könnte. Dann überlegte er, ob ihm nicht ein Zauber einfalle, der Weasley verstummen ließe – es fielen ihm einige ein, sämtliche hätten Weasley endgültig verstummen lassen und kamen daher nicht wirklich in Frage.

_Wie kann Harry nur neben so einem Radau schlafen?_

Als ihm aber gegen ein Uhr morgens diese Zauber immer verlockender schienen, entschloss er sich, seine Bettdecke zu nehmen, heute im Gemeinschaftsraum zu schlafen und morgen in der Bibliothek nach einem geeigneten Mittel zu suchen. Aber als er aufgestanden war, hört er plötzlich eine leise Stimme hinter sich:

„Wo gehst Du hin?"

Es war Vollmond, Selene strahlte mit all ihrer Kraft in das Zimmer und erhellte es. Deutlich konnte er Harry sehen, der sich in seinem Bett aufgesetzt hatte.

„Oh, entschuldige, Harry, ich wollte Dich nicht aufwecken."

„Du hast mich nicht aufgeweckt. Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

Draco grinste: „Ich auch nicht." Er deutete auf Weasley. „Wie ein Sägewerk... Ich schlaf heute im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Harry gähnte und streckte sich: „Da weiß ich was Besseres.", griff nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Rothaarigen und flüsterte „Silentium!"

Augenblicklich verstummte Weasley, obwohl man noch sehen konnte, dass er ziemlich laut weiterschnarchen musste.

Im Geiste musste sich Draco aufs Hirn greifen: _Silentium! Auf den Spruch hätt ich auch selbst draufkommen können._

Er atmete auf: „Puh, Danke! Jetzt werd ich schlafen können.", setzte sich zurück in sein Bett und sah zu Harry. Und wunderte sich.

Er betrachtete den Gryffindor, seine schwarzen, zerzausten Haare... seine im Mondlicht silbern schimmernde Haut... seine großen Augen, in denen er auch im Dunkel der Nacht ein helles Grün zu sehen meinte... seine haarlose Brust – denn Harry schlief mit nacktem Oberkörper...

_Mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch er eigentlich ist. Wenn ich wirklich schwul wäre und wir wirklich Liebhaber... wir kämen nicht aus dem Bett heraus... Und mein Leben wäre so viel einfacher... Vielleicht unser beider Leben..._

Er riss sich aus seiner Träumerei und fragte Harry: „Und was hält Dich wach? Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen."

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, aber er ließ ihn sofort wieder zuschnappen und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er einen Gedanken bei den Ohren rausschleudern.

„Na, dann... Gute Nacht, Harry!"

„Gute Nacht."

* * *

Seit dem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade waren zwei Woche vergangen. Es war Sonntag und Draco kehrte wieder einmal von der Nachhilfe bei Ramona zurück. Draußen war es bitterkalt geworden, aber Draco war heiß. Zwischen ihnen hatte es einen Moment gegeben, in dem sie einander fast geküsst hätten. Im letzten Moment hatte sie aber eingelenkt. Sie hatte sich entschuldigt, gesagt, dass sie das Harry nicht antun könne – wie schön der Name _Harry_ aus ihrem Munde klang, mit diesem wunderbar gerollten R – und den Unterricht abrupt beendet.

Draco war in sein Zimmer gestürmt, um sich von dort ins Badezimmer zurückzuziehen und sich selbst sexuelle Erfüllung zu verschaffen. Als er im Zimmer ankam, saß dort Harry an seinem Arbeitstisch und schrieb gerade einen Aufsatz. Er schien auf Draco gewartet zu haben.

„Nanu, schon zurück? Du kannst wohl nicht schnell genug ins Badezimmer?"

„Ramona hatte heute noch einen Termin", log er schnell. „Und was meinst Du mit dem Badezimmer?"

Harry stand vom Tisch auf und machte ein paar langsame Schritte auf Draco zu, er schien irgendwie schlecht gelaunt: „Du wohnst seit einem Monat hier. Du duscht jeden Morgen und bist nach zehn Minuten fertig. Aber jeden Sonntag, wenn Du von dieser Ravenclaw zurückkehrst, duscht Du mindestens eine halbe Stunde."

„Einmal in der Woche wasche ich mich eben besonders beflissentlich!"

„Quatsch." Harry errötete leicht, und er vermied es, Draco in die Augen zu sehen. „Du wäscht einen Körperteil, aber das polierst Du besonders gründlich."

_Was ist denn los mit ihm?_

„Na gut, ich onaniere. Ist das etwa verboten?"

„Natürlich nicht." Sein Kopf wurde hochrot, langsam fuhr er fort, seine Augen auf einen Punkt auf Dracos grüngesäumten Pullover geheftet. „Aber wir sind jetzt ein Paar. Und wenn Du solche Bedürfnisse hast, dann... dann sollst Du Dich an mich wenden."

Draco musste lachen: „Ich versteh Dich nicht ganz. Erstens, wir tun nur so, als wären wir ein Paar, schon vergessen? Die Geschichte mit Lucius? Und zweitens, ich bin nicht schwul! Ich steh auf Frauen!"

Harry sah ihm plötzlich in die Augen: „Es gibt kein schwul oder hetero, wenn es um Sex geht. Nur bei der Liebe gibt es das. Wenn Du spürst, wie ein Mund an Deinem Schwanz lutscht; glaubst Du, der Mund eines Mannes fühlt sich anders an als der einer Frau?"

Draco trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück: „Harry, was ist los mit Dir?"

„Ich habe Dir zuerst eine Frage gestellt", sagte Harry und machte einen Schritt vor. „Und Ich will eine Antwort." Er ging noch einen Schritt auf Draco zu, der wieder einen Schritt zurückwich. „Ist der Mund eines Mannes wärmer oder vielleicht feuchter als der einer Frau?"

Draco schluckte.

_Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Er will mir etwa einen ...? Das ist doch überhaupt nicht seine Art! ... Vor allem dieses Drängen! _

Der Blonde tat noch einen Schritt zurück, der Schwarzhaarige noch einen Schritt vor.

„Draco, ich will Dich." Schritt. „Aber ich werde nichts gegen Deinen Willen machen." Schritt. „Sag Nein, und ich werde Dich nicht berühren!"

Schritt.

„Ron könnte jeden Moment reinkommen!"

Schritt.

„Ron ist noch mehrere Stunden in der Bibliothek, das hat er mir versprochen."

_Er hat es ihm versprochen? Weiß Weasley von dem hier? _

Schritt.

Und plötzlich stand Draco mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

„Harry, was ist los mit Dir? Ist Dir nicht wohl?"

„Mir geht es bestens, Draco..." Er steckte seine Hände in Dracos Gesäßtaschen. „Sag einfach Nein, Draco, wenn Du das nicht willst."

_Nein sagen, wenn ich das nicht will..._

Er sah tief in die Harrys Augen, in diese wunderschönen Smaragde.

_Nein..._

Er fühlte Harrys heißen Atem auf seiner Brust.

_Nein..._

Er fühlte, dass Harry erregt war.

_Nein... das werde ich nicht sagen._

Harry wartete. Er starrte in Dracos silbergraue Augen und wartete.

_Ich werde nicht Nein sagen, Harry._

Harry wartete scheinbar ewig. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich. Schließlich stellte sich Harry auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine Lippen auf die Dracos zu drücken, und wartete erneut, seine Augen tief in die Dracos versunken. Als dann immer noch kein Nein kam, begab sich Harry auf die Knie.

Draco blickte geradeaus nach vorne, zu dem Arbeitstisch, an dem bis eben Harry gesessen war.

Sein Körper erbebte, als er Harrys Hände fühlte, die seinen Gürtel aufmachten, seine schwarze Jeanshose und schließlich seine Boxershorts bis in die Kniekehlen runterzogen.

Und dann fühlte er ihn. Er fühlte Harrys Hände und Harrys Mund auf sich. Er fühlte eine Zunge, fühlte Lippen auf sich.

Er stemmte sich gegen die Wand, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und verkrampften; noch nie hatte er so etwas empfunden. Etwas so Gutes.

Pansy hatte ihn auch einmal mit ihrem Mund verwöhnt. Besser gesagt, sie hatte es versucht. Aber das damals war etwas ganz anderes, war etwas Liebloses im Vergleich zu dem, was Harry mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen an Dracos erigiertem Glied und seinem Hodensack machte.

„Nh...", stöhnte Draco auf, und sah hinab zu Harry, der vor ihm kniete und ebenfalls leise stöhnte; er sah zu Harry, dessen Zunge sich um Dracos Eichel wand; zu Harry, dessen grüne Augen gelegentlich zu ihm aufsahen und ihm dabei fast noch einmal dasselbe Vergnügen bereiteten wie seine Zunge.

„Harry...", stöhnte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Die Wonne, die Harrys Zärtlichkeiten in ihm auslöste, war zu groß. Wenige Minuten, nachdem Harry seine Liebkosungen begonnen hatte, fühlte er, wie er auf den Höhepunkt zudriftete.

Mit versagender Stimme flüsterte er: „Harry... gleich... komme..."

Und wenige Momente später geschah es: Er stemmte sich wieder gegen die Wand, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und biss in sein Handgelenk, um sein Aufstöhnen einzudämmen, als sich sein Samen in Harrys Mund ergoss.

Dann sank er kraftlos die Wand entlang zu Boden.

Nun wieder auf Augenhöhe mit Harry, starrte er in dessen jadegrüne Augen, in denen er viel Zufriedenheit, und noch mehr Verlangen zu erkennen meinte.

_Er hat recht. Beim Sex ist es egal, ob Mann oder Frau. Vergnügen ist Vergnügen._

Und er wusste. er musste jetzt auch etwas tun. Es wäre ungerecht, die Sache jetzt enden zu lassen.

Er stand auf und zog sich die Hose hoch, sodass er gehen konnte, während Harry, weiterhin am Boden kniend, jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Dann bückte er sich, packte den schmächtigen Gryffindor, trug ihn wie der Bräutigam seine Braut und legte ihn sanft in sein – Dracos – Bett. Während Harry ihn weiterhin mit großen Augen anstarrte, legte er sich neben den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

Er ließ seinen Blick über Harrys Körper wandern, von seinen Socken über seine schwarze Hose mit der deutlichen Ausbeulung im Schritt, über den mit einem rot-goldenen Löwen verzierten schwarzen Pullover zu dessen Gesicht. Er konnte Harrys unruhige Atmung hören.

Er sah Harry ihm in die Augen, platzierte seine rechte Hand auf Harrys Brust, wo sich der Löwe von Gryffindor aufbäumte, und ließ sie langsam nach unten gleiten.

„Sag einfach Nein, Harry, wenn Du das nicht willst, und ich werde sofort aufhören."

Harry sagte nicht Nein.


	11. Kapitel 10: Expecto Patronum!

**Kapitel 10 – Expecto Patronum! (Ron)**

Ron hatte genug von dem Theater. Es brach ihm das Herz zu sehen, dass Harry sich vor Sehnsucht nach der Natter verzehrte, und diese nur seine Güte ausnützte. Jetzt war eine gute Gelegenheit: Hermine und Harry waren bereits unten beim Frühstück, er war jetzt allein mit dem Iltis in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer. Jetzt konnte er ihm die Meinung sagen.

Er versperrte die Tür, die zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte und dem Feind die Flucht ermöglichen würde, und wartete auf dessen Erscheinen.

Wenige Minuten vergingen, da öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und ein vergnügter Marder trat ins Zimmer, der abgesehen von seinen nassen Haaren schon frühstücksfertig war.

„Hey, Ron! Du bist noch gar nicht beim Essen?"

„Spar Dir Deine Freundlichkeiten, Malfoy. Ich will, dass Du damit aufhörst."

Die Schlange wollte sich eben die Haare mit dem Zauberstab trocknen, aber erstarrte in der Bewegung, als sie die groben Worte hörte.

„Bitte? ... Womit soll ich aufhören? ... Mit den Freundlichkeiten?"

Ron war bereit, jederzeit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihm zu zeigen, was er in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gelernt hatte. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest Du nicht, wovon ich rede... von Deinem herzlosen Spiel..."

„Herzloses Spiel? Meinst Du das mit Lucius?"

„Dein Vater geht mir Arsch vorbei, ich rede von Deinem Plan und von dem, das Du Harry antust!"

Die Natter tat weiterhin so, als hätte er keine Ahnung. „Was... für ein Plan? Und was soll ich ihm antun?"

„Muss ich es wirklich sagen? Du Arschloch nützt es aus, dass Harry einen Helferkomplex hat, dass er der selbstloseste Mensch auf Erden ist und dass er jedem hilft, der ihn darum bittet, selbst jemandem wie Dir. Und du nützt es aus, dass er Dich liebt, um irgendwas Schreckliches zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, was für monströse Pläne Du hast, aber ich werde ihnen ein Ende setzen."

Eine leichte Röte war in Malfoys Gesicht getreten, als er sagte: „Harry – liebt mich?"

„Ach, das war Dir nicht klar, du Wichser? Das war doch Teil Deines Plans! Und hör auf mir dauernd mit Fragen zu antworten, ich will Antworten!" Rons Zauberstabhand begann vor Wut zu zittern. Das war nicht gut; wenn er zum Angriff übergehen müsste, bräuchte er eine sichere, ruhige Hand, um der Natter keine Gelegenheit zum Kontern zu geben.

Malfoy legte seinen Zauberstab weg, hob seine Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste und sprach langsam: „Hör mir zu, Weasley. Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du sprichst. Ich habe keine geheimen Pläne, nur meinen Racheplan für Lucius, und den kennst Du! Ich nütze Harry nicht aus –"

„Und WIE Du ihn ausnützt! Du nützt es aus, dass er eine Schwäche für Dich hat. Weil IHM die Leute vertrauen; weil ER sie davon überzeugen kann, dass Du nicht mehr der Todesser seist, der Du immer warst und immer noch bist! Weil das Teil Deines Plans ist: erst Vertrauen gewinnen, um es anschließend auszunützen, Du Dreckskerl!"

„Weasley, Harry hat keine Schwäche für mich, er liebt mich nicht!"

Ron brüllte jetzt wirklich. Dass diese elendige Natter so unschuldig ahnungslos tat, brachte ihn so richtig in Harnisch: „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest Du das nicht, Du Arschgesicht! Er ist verrückt nach Dir! Kannst Du allen Ernstes so blind sein? Sieht Du nicht, wie er Dich anstarrt? Wie glücklich er in Deiner Nähe ist? Wie eifersüchtig er auf Deine Nachhilfelehrerin Ramona ist? Wie verzweifelt er immer Deine Nähe sucht?"

Malfoy erstarrte und schwieg. Im Raum war nur Rons wütendes Schnauben zu hören. „Weasley, Ron, bitte hör mir zu! Ich nütze Harry nicht– ... Es ist nicht meine Absicht, Harry auszunützen oder ihm gar wehzutun! Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry– ... Ich meine, ich konnte mir bis gestern nicht vorstellen, dass Harry mich– ... Der bloße Gedanke ist ja absurd! Ich hab ihm in der Vergangenheit soviel angetan... Und dass er er meine Nähe sucht, und viel lächelt, dass ist ja ganz natürlich, wir tun ja so _als ob_ wir einander liebten! Er ist halt ein guter Schauspieler!"

„Harry ist kein guter Schauspieler; er ist ein ehrlicher Mensch, der seine Gefühle nicht verbergen könnte, selbst wenn er wollte!" _Ganz anders als Du. DU bist ein wirklich hervorragender Schauspieler. So wie Du jetzt dastehst, um Worte ringst; als wärst Du wirklich überrascht. _„Du wirst damit aufhören, Harry Hoffnungen zu machen! Du wirst ihm sagen, was Sache ist!"

„Wenn Harry wirklich so für mich empfindet", spie die Kobra ihr süßklingendes, aber nicht minder toxisches Gift, „dann ist es wohl wirklich das Beste... Ich werde mit ihm reden. Aber nicht jetzt. Das wird ein Gespräch, das man nicht _coram publico_ und nicht in fünf Minuten erledigen kann. Ich werde heute Abend mit ihm reden."

_Das hättest Du gerne... Aber so schwer es mir fällt, die Natter hat recht. Das wird Harrys Herz brechen. Je weniger Leute dabei sind, umso besser... _

„Einverstanden. Ich werde heute am Abend nach unserer Lehrerkonferenz Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum schleppen, dann könnt ihr allein hier im Zimmer die Sache klären. Und keine Tricks, Malfoy!"

* * *

Die Schüler des sechsten Jahrgangs waren schon ganz gespannt: Heute stand ein ganz besonderer Zauber auf dem Plan: Der Patronus! Der Zauber, für den einer ihrer Lehrer so berühmt war, weil er einer der jüngsten Zauberer war, die ihn je gemeistert hatten. Eigentlich wäre das ein Zauber, der nicht vor dem siebten Jahr unterrichtet wird – wenn überhaupt –, aber weil sie gut im Zeitplan waren, hatten sich die Lehrer entschlossen, den Schülern eine kleine Vorschau zu gewähren und deren Neugier zu befriedigen.

Diese Einheit wurde in erster Linie von Hermine, Harry und Ron gehalten, denn der Iltis konnte keinen Patronus beschwören – sicher nur Zufall, dass das Anhänger der Schwarzen Magie auch nicht konnten. Der einzige Beitrag, den Malfoy leisten konnte, war, dass die magischen Worte „Expecto patronum" aus dem Lateinischen kommen und wörtlich „Ich erwarte den Schutzgeist" bedeuten, und dass das Wort _Patronus_ eigentlich vom lateinischen Wort _pater_, also_ Vater_ abgeleitet ist.

_Klugscheißen, das kannst Du so gut wie Schauspielern._

Groß war also die Aufregung, als wieder ein Irrwicht in das Klassenzimmer gebracht wurde. Er war wie üblich in einem Kleiderschrank verstaut und so aufgestellt, dass er – sobald losgelassen – sofort Harry sehen sollte. Dann würde er sich in ein Dementor verwandeln, und die mutigeren Schüler würden so die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihren Patronus gleich einmal auszuprobieren.

Die Natter schlängelte sich in den hinteren Bereich der Klasse zurück, während Hermine und Ron sich ebenfalls ein wenig abseits aufstellten, für den Fall, dass unerwartet doch etwas schiefgehen sollte. Der erste Schüler, eine großgewachsene Hufflepuff, die ein wenig wie eine junge Prof Sprout aussah, stellte sich auf, den Zauberstand erhoben, und gab Zeichen, dass sie bereit sei für die Probe aufs Exempel.

Harry öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Der Irrwicht flog heraus, sah den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und verwandelte sich in dessen schlimmste Angst. Aber er bekam keine Kapuze, kein röchelndes Atmen, keine toten Hände, er wurde kein Dementor. Er bekam blonde Haare, ein spitzes Gesicht, silbergraue Augen und sagte in gleichgültigem Ton: „Ich liebe Dich nicht, Potter! Und ich werde Dich nie lieben!", drehte sich von Harry weg und ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Hermine zu, wohl um sie zu umarmen und zu küssen.

Jeder im Raum war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt: Ron konnte sich vor Wut nicht bewegen, sah er doch vor seinen Augen das, was er so sehr fürchtete: dass Malfoy SEINE Hermine umwirbt; Harry war auf die Knie gesunken, Tränen in den Augen, den Zauberstab hatte er kraftlos fallen lassen; Hermine wich erschrocken vor dem falschen Slytherin und seinen Avancen zurück. Auch die Schüler waren völlig verwirrt: alle hatten jetzt nur den Patronus-Zauber im Kopf, der in diesem Moment aber völlig nutzlos war.

Da lief der Marder – also der echte – nach vorne und rief mit erhobenem Zauberstab: „RIDDIKULUS!" Dem Irrwicht-Malfoy rutschten die Hosen bis zu den Knöcheln runter, er stolperte und fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall und einem lauten „Uff!" auf den Boden. Der Slytherin zwang ihn zurück in den Schrank, bevor er zu Harry eilte und ihm auf die Beine half. Beide waren kreidebleich.

Hermine entschuldigte sich für diesen Zwischenfall bei der Klasse, die abgesehen von einigen Slytherin voller Mitgefühl für ihre Lehrer schien, und sagte die Demonstration des Patronus ab. „Vielleicht werden wir ein andermal mit einem Dementor üben können." Dann tauschte sie vielsagende Blicke mit ihren Mitlehrern aus und sagte: „Das Beste wird es sein, wenn wir trotzdem bei diesem Zauber bleiben, aber uns vorerst auf Trockenübungen beschränken... Teilt Euch alle im Raum auf, und während Ihr den Patronus übt, werden wir Euch beaufsichtigen und Euch Hilfestellungen geben..." Sie warf noch einen Blick auf Harry und fügte zum Abschluss hinzu: „Aber vorher machen wir fünf Minuten Pause."

Während der Pause gingen die Schüler verschiedenen Tätigkeiten nach: einige zogen sich in den Gang zurück, um sich die Beine zu vertreten, manche Schüler aus Slytherin warfen spöttische Kommentare auf Harry und die Natter, und andere blieben auf ihren Plätzen und übten den Patronus. Ein Trupp Mädchen war zu Harry gestürmt, um ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anzuhimmeln und zu sagen, wie romantisch das nicht war. Aber sie wurden sofort von Harrys Kollegen weggescheucht.

Harry stand der Schock noch ins Gesicht geschrieben, seine Finger bebten, er musste sich am Katheder festhalten. Und die Kobra sah nicht besser aus.

_Die Natter ist ein echt guter Schauspieler... Als hätte er sich wirklich um Harry gesorgt... Oder... hat er sich wirklich ... ? ... Was Harry geschehen ist... ist es ihm wirklich nahegegangen? ... Er hat ohne zu zögern Riddikulus gezaubert... in dem Wissen, dass sein Ebenbild – und damit er selbst – der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben wird ..._

Das erste Mal kamen Ron Zweifel an seiner Hypothese. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war es doch möglich, dass Malfoy doch Rücksicht auf Harrys Gefühle nahm und ihn nicht nur ausnützte.

„Leute", brachte Harry inzwischen mit versagender Stimme aus sich heraus, „ich kann nicht mehr... Macht ohne mich weiter..."

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll, aber Ron versuchte, Harry hier zu behalten: „Harry, wir sind heute eigentlich ohnehin nur zu zweit. Draco kann keinen Patronus, und Hermine und ich alleine sind zu wenig Lehrer für die ganze Klasse!"

Harry blieb aber bei seiner Meinung: „Tut mir leid, wenn Ihr es nicht könnt, dann lasst den Rest der Stunde entfallen, oder macht weiter im Lehrstoff. Ich muss mich jetzt hinlegen, sonst kipp ich aus den Latschen."

„Soll ich Dich begleiten?", bot Malfoy seine Hilfe an.

Aber Harry lehnte ab: „Danke, Draco, aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Du wirst hier gebraucht."

„Ich werde hier nicht gebraucht, ich kann den Patronus nicht. Es ist kein Verlust für den Unterricht, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."

_Ein Verlust für den Unterricht? Im Gegenteil, es ist ein Gewinn für sie. für jede Unterrichtsstunde._

„Wann hast Du den Patronus das letzte Mal probiert?", fragte Harry.

„Das ist schon lange her... Und ich hab erbärmlich versagt."

„Dann ist es Zeit, es wieder zu probieren!"

„Harry... nein, wenn ich die Worte rufe, vor der ganzen Klasse, und es nicht hinhaut..."

Harry setzte seinen Hundeblick auf und bettelte: „Bitte... Versuch es, Du kannst es, Draco, das weiß ich!"

„Na gut. Für Dich", gab die Viper nach und schloss ihre Augen.

„Konzentrier Dich, Draco. Denk an die Worte, ‚Expecto Patronum' und an das schönste Erlebnis, das Dir einfällt", flüsterte Harry, der sich hinter Malfoy gestellt und ihn fest an den Schultern gefasst hatte, auf Zehenspitzen der Otter ins Ohr.

Und auch Hermine schenkte ihm Zuversicht: „Du kannst es, Draco, ich glaub an Dich! Glaub Du auch an Dich!"

Ron enthielt sich jeglicher Aufmunterung.

Und wieder meldete sich Harry: „Vielleicht hilft es, wenn Du daran denkst, was wir gestern Abend gemacht haben."

Die Wangen der Kobra wurden plötzlich scharlachrot, während Hermine und Ron verwirrte Blicke mit Harry austauschten, der aber nur wissend grinste. Der Slytherin schien die Augen fester und fester zusammenzukneifen.

„Zeig uns, was ein echter Slytherin kann!", ermutigte ihn Harry weiter.

„Was habt Ihr denn gestern Abend gemacht?", wollte Ron fragen, als Malfoy aufschrie: „EXPECTO... PATRONUM!"

Alle in der Klasse drehten sich zu ihrem Lehrer um und sahen, wie sich ein ätherisches, silbriges Etwas aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes presste und langsam Form annahm. Erst wurden vier lange, dünne Beine deutlich sichtbar, dann ein Rumpf, ein dicker Hals, ein Kopf... Und allen vieren stockte der Atem, als sich noch etwas oben an den Kopf anschloss – ein mächtiges Geweih!

_Ich habe mich in der Natter, ich meine, in Draco getäuscht!_

* * *

An diesem Abend kam es nach ihrer kleinen Lehrerkonferenz in der Tat zu einem ernsthaften Gespräch. Aber es war nicht Draco, der sich bei Harry entschuldigte, sondern Ron, der Draco um Verzeihung bat.

Während Harry und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum bei ihren Mitschülern waren, saß der Rotschopf auf seinem Bett und war zutiefst zerknirscht. Er konnte Draco, der auf Harrys Bett saß, nicht in die Augen schauen, als er ihm sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Draco, dass ich Dich verdächtigt habe. Du warst Harry die ganze Zeit ein treuer Freund, und ich habe Dir bei jeder Gelegenheit die schlimmsten Sachen unterstellt... Dein Patronus, der hat mir gezeigt, wie dumm ich war. Keiner, der auf der dunklen Seite steht, hätte einen so starken Patronus je zusammengebracht."

Draco schien selbst noch ein wenig aufgewühlt sein: „Es freut mich, dass Du das endlich einsiehst.. Und was den Patronus betrifft... ja, der hat mich selbst sehr aus dem Konzept gebracht... Vor allem, dass er dieselbe Form hat wie Harrys, ist, sagen wir, interessant."

Ron kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf: „Das weißt Du ja sicher, aber normalerweise tritt das nur auf, wenn –"

Draco unterbrach ihn: „Ich weiß."

_– wenn sich zwei ineinander verliebt haben. _

„Ich dachte immer, Ihr zwei seid kein wirkliches Paar. Dass das alles nur ein Trick ist, um Lucius reinzulegen."

„Das ist es auch! ... Oder... das _dachte_ ich zumindest... Ich bin mir nicht mehr so ganz sicher."

„Ähm... Das ist vielleicht eine zu intime Frage, aber... Liebst Du ihn?"

„Wen? ... Harry? ... Nein... Ich.. Nein, das kann nicht sein... Ich glaube zumindest nicht, ich bin nicht schwul. Ich steh auf Frauen, so wie Du..."

_Bist Du sicher, dass Du nicht meinst: ‚Ich steh auf Frauen, so wie auf die Deine'? – Aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, irgendwie wär es schon eine Win-win-Situation für uns alle, wenn Draco Harrys Liebe erwidern würde: die beiden hätten einander, und ich müsste mir keine Sorgen machen, dass Draco mir Hermine ausspannt; ein Nebenbuhler weniger!_

„Aber warum sind Eure Patronusse dann identisch, wenn Ihr nicht wirklich so füreinander empfindet?"

„Warum unsere _Patroni_ identisch sind, ist eine interessante Frage. Ich werde am Wochenende mal in der Bibliothek nachschauen, ob ich was dazu finde. Dafür gibt es sicher eine weitere Erklärung... ganz sicher..." Draco drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster und starrte hinaus, in Gedanken versunken. „Vielleicht ist es, weil wir..." Seine blassen Wangen wurden plötzlich wieder kirschrot, wie wenige Stunden zuvor, als der den Patronus gezaubert hatte.

„Weil Ihr _was_? ... Geht es darum, was Ihr gestern gemacht habt?"

Draco zuckte zusammen und sagte lauter als nötig: „Wir haben gestern nichts gemacht! Ich weiß nicht, wovon Harry heute Nachmittag gesprochen hat. Er hat da irgendwas verwechselt. Wir haben es gestern nichts miteinander gemacht, gar nicht!" Dann sprang er auf und ging zügig Richtung Tür: „Ich hab vergessen, ich muss noch in die Bibliothek! Wir sehen uns später, Ron!"

_Gut, also will er nicht drüber reden... Ich werde mal Harry fragen, vielleicht ist der gesprächiger... Ach ja, das muss ich ihm ja noch sagen!_

Draco war bereits bei der Zimmertür, als Ron ihm rief: „Warte noch kurz!" Er erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich... ich hätte Dir das bereits längst mitteilen sollen, aber... Ich hatte beabsichtigt ‚zufällig' zu vergessen, es Dir zu sagen... Folgendes: Es ist ja schon in ein paar Wochen Weihnachten... Und meine Mum würde sich sehr freuen, wenn Du Weihnachten mit Harry und uns im Fuchsbau verbringen würdest... Du kannst natürlich ablehnen, aber ich sage Dir gleich, dass sie zutiefst gekränkt wäre und es als persönliche Beleidigung empfände, wenn Du das Angebot ausschlägst."

„Was, echt jetzt?", staunte Draco skeptisch.

Ron nickte: „Und... ich würde mich auch freuen."

Draco überlegte nicht lange: „Ich hab sowieso keinen anderen Ort, wo ich hingehen könnte. Ich hab mit Harry noch nicht gesprochen, aber ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich mit Harry in Hogwarts oder in Onkel Sirius' Haus am Grimmauldplatz bleiben werde."

Ron kratzte sich wieder verlegen am Kinn: „Jaah, das wohl kaum, weil Harry schon zugesagt hat, Weihnachten bei uns zu verbringen."

Draco schien verblüfft: „Er wollte mich an Weihnachten alleine lassen?"

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Er hätte Dich natürlich mitgenommen. Und er hatte sich echt auf Weihnachten mit Dir gefreut. Aber ich hab ihm eingeredet, es vor Dir geheim zu halten, und... –" _Puh, das fällt mir jetzt echt schwer zu sagen!_ „– ... dann hätte ich Dir rechtzeitig vor Weihnachten eine Eule zukommen lassen... eine Eule, die so aussieht, als würde sie von Deinem V– Lucius kommen... mit einem Brief, in dem drin steht, dass Du zu ihm zurück musst, weil Euer geheimer Plan über Weihnachten neu überdacht werden muss, und dass Du Dir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen musst, um Harry zwei Wochen alleine zu lassen..."

Ron hatte ein wenig Angst, dass Dracos Reaktion heftig würde. Aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung blieb Draco ruhig und lachte nur sanft; ein echtes, reines Lachen, in dem kein Zorn, keine Enttäuschung steckte: „Ron, ich... ich bin fast stolz auf Dich. Das war sicher einer der brillantesten Pläne, die Du je gehabt hast! Nur schade, dass er nicht funktioniert hätte, ich wäre nie zu Lucius gegangen. Aber nicht nur, weil du von den falschen Prämissen ausgegangen bist – denn es gibt keinen Geheimplan zwischen ihm und mir –, sondern weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass er je zu einem dermaßen unsicheren Kommunikationsmittel wie einer Eule greifen würde."

„Jaah... Ich werde mir das für das nächste Mal merken, wenn ich versuche einen Keil zwischen Euch beide zu treiben." Er lachte verlegen, und setzte in ernsterem Ton fort: „Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, dann, bitte, Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn Du diese Geschichte für Dich behältst. Besonders vor Harry, denn schließlich..."

Draco nickte verständnisvoll: „Mach Dir keine Sorgen Ron, niemand wird etwas erfahren."

Ron atmete erleichtert auf: „Danke, Draco... – Übrigens, was wirst Du Harry zu Weihnachten schenken?"

„Oh, da hab ich was gefunden, das ihm sicher gefallen wird: _Ein plötzlicher Todesfall_, von einer gewissen J. K. Rowling. Es ist zwar ein Buch von einem Muggel für Muggel, aber ich hab nur positive Kritiken dazu gehört. Was meinst Du?"

„Das hat er schon. Aber das wäre sonst eine gute Idee, das Buch hat ihm sehr gefallen."

„Das hat er schon? Ach, Mist! Jetzt muss ich was Besseres finden."

Rons Lippen krümmen sich zu einem anrüchigen Grinser. „Also, Harry ist ja ein junger Mann, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner sexuellen Entwicklung..." Draco hob eine Augenbraue fast bis zu seinem Haaransatz. „Ich glaube, am meisten würde er sich freuen, wenn Du zu Weihnachten in seinem Bett liegst, nur mit einer Schleife am kleinen Draco", Ron lachte, während der Blonde ihn entgeistert mit den Augen fixierte.

„Danke, Ron", sagte Draco sarkastisch. „Was würde ich nur ohne Dich tun."

„Kein Ursache", lachte der Rotschopf weiter, „wozu hat man schließlich Freunde?"


	12. Kapitel 11: Schuld und Sühne

**Kapitel 11 – Schuld und Sühne (Harry)  
**

„Ich bin entsetzt! Schockiert! Wissen Sie eigentlich, was sie getan haben?" Noch nie hatte Harry die Rektorin so wütend gesehen.

Vier Junglehrer standen mit schuldbewusst gesenktem Haupt und zittrigen Beinen im Büro Prof McGonagalls, die um sie herum stampfte und dabei drohend ihren Zauberstab umklammert hielt.

„Wir haben einen Schüler attackiert", sagte Harry kleinlaut.

„Sie haben einen Schüler attackiert! Und Sie haben es noch dazu in Ihrem eigenen Unterricht getan, sodass man nicht argumentieren kann, Sie hätten als Schüler gehandelt! Und zu allem Überdruss sind sie ZU VIERT mit FÄUSTEN auf EINEN Schüler losgegangen! Wie konnten Sie etwas so dermaßen unsagbar DUMMES tun?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry sie wirklich wütend brüllen hörte. Egal was geschehen war, nie hatte sie lauter gesprochen als nötig, aber heute... Es war erschreckend.

„Er hat uns provoziert! Sie haben selbst gesehen, was er–", warf Ron ein, aber er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen.

Mit wieder leicht geröteten Wangen – denn das, was geschehen war, hätte sie wohl als _unsittlich _bezeichnet – schnitt sie ihm die Rede ab: „Schweigen Sie, Weasley! Ich... Ich habe gesehen, was Mr Bulstrode getan hat und es ist völlig irrelevant! NICHTS und NIEMAND hat Ihnen JEMALS die Erlaubnis gegeben, gegen einen Schüler die Hand zu erheben! Welcher tobende, tollwütige Teufel hat sie dabei geritten?"

Harry versuchte noch einmal, ein Argument der Verteidigung vorzubringen: „Frau Schulleiterin, Mr Bulstrode hat im Laufe dieses Semesters–"

Aber auch Harry dürfte nicht ausreden. Sie keifte: „Ich WEISS, was Mr Bulstrode gemacht hat, Potter! Ich lebe nicht hinter dem Mond! Aber das rechtfertigt nicht Ihr Verhalten! – Ich sage Ihnen, das wird Konsequenzen für Sie vier haben!"

Hermine, die es überhaupt nicht gewöhnt war, von einem Lehrer in diesem Tonfall angesprochen zu werden, erhob jetzt ihre leise Stimme: „Und was ist mit Bulstrode? Wird es auch für ihn Konsequenzen haben?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als ein Blick, der Drachenleder durchbohrt hätte, auf sie fiel. Die Schulleiterin beruhigte sich jedoch ein wenig und sagte: „Selbstverständlich. Ich habe bereits mit dem Verwaltungsrat gesprochen, Bulstrode wird wegen seines wiederholten Fehlverhaltens der Schule verwiesen."

Harry hörte Draco einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich geben. Das fette, kleine Arschloch war der schlimmste aller Slytherins. Er war der erste gewesen, der mit den Buh-Rufen und Pfiffen gegen Draco anfing, und der letzte, der damit aufhörte. Und dazu kamen noch all die anderen Gemeinheiten, die er seinem, seinem... – Seinem Freund? Seinem Geliebten? Was war Draco eigentlich? – angetan hatte.

„Und seien Sie froh, wenn Ihnen nicht das selbe Schicksal blüht!", drohte die Hexe mit kalter Stimme fort.

Harry musste schlucken. Der Gedanke, mit Schimpf und Schande aus Hogwarts geworfen zu werden, hätte ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschen lassen, wenn es dort nicht schon längst gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Die Rektorin bat den Gast einzutreten, Mrs Sprout und Mr Flitwick traten ein: „Minerva, es gibt ein paar Schüler, die mit Dir reden möchten", sagte ruhig die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, bevor sie ihren jungen Kollegen ermutigend zulächelte.

„Jetzt? Das kann doch sicher warten!", erwiderte McGonagall ruhig, aus ihrer Stimme war eine leichte Irritation zu hören.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn Du ihnen jetzt Gehör schenkst, bevor unsere Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einen Kopf kürzer gemacht werden", quiekte der kleinwüchsige Flitwick.

McGonagall rollte mit den Augen und gab schließlich nach: „Dann, bitte, schickt sie rein."

„Das geht nicht. Es ist die halbe Schule, die Dich sprechen möchte."

„Die halbe –?" Die Schulleiterin erschrak, aber fasste sich sofort wieder: „Dann werde eben ich zu ihnen gehen. Und Sie", sie wandte sich mit scharfem Ton an die Junglehrer, „bleiben wo Sie sind!"

Die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gingen hinaus und ließen vier Häuflein Elend allein.

Alle vier waren kreidebleich geworden und keiner von ihnen fand den Mut, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Sie starrten wortlos auf den Bürotisch, auf denen dräuend eine Feder, Tinte und unbeschriebene Pergamente zu sehen waren: die Folterinstrumente, mit denen sie womöglich später die Schulverweise für Harry und seine Freunde schreiben würde.

_Bulstrode hat einen Schulverweis verdient. Das geschieht ihm nur recht. Aber wir... wir sind zwar nicht ganz unschuldig... aber sie wird uns doch nicht wirklich... rauswerfen? _

_Die wichtige Frage ist nicht, wie konnten WIR IHM so etwas antun, sondern wie konnte ER UNS so etwas antun!_

* * *

An diesem unglückseligen Dienstagnachmittag hatte VGDK für die siebte Klasse ganz normal begonnen. Auf dem Plan standen Vampire: Wie erkennt man sie, wie kann man sie im Fall der Fälle töten oder zumindest betäuben, berühmte Vertreter – von Vlad dem Pfähler bis zu Edward dem Warmduscher – und so weiter.

Aber fünf Minuten vor Unterrichtsende sprang Bulstrode auf und rief: „Ich habe eine Nachricht für Drarry von Mr Malfoy Senior. Er wird dem glücklichen Paar bei Gelegenheit persönlich gratulieren und möchte ihm in der Zwischenzeit das hier schenken!" Daraufhin streckte er seinen Zauberstab soweit es seine fetten Arme erlaubten, und rief: „_PHANTASMAGORA!_"

Über den Köpfen der Klasse erschienen zwei graue Rauchschwaden, die langsam eine fleischfarbene Tönung annahmen. Und schließlich wandelte sich das wabernde rosa Etwas und nahm die Gestalt zweier nackter, menschlicher Leiber ein. Die Leiber stellten sich heraus als ein auf allen vieren kniender Draco und als ein hinter ihm kniender Harry, die soeben euphorisch – und später in wechselnden Stellungen – den Analsex praktizierten. Die Trugbilder riefen dabei aus Leibeskräften Sprüche à la „Härter, Harry! Oh ja, fick mich wie die kleine Hure, die ich bin!" und „Ich besorg's Dir, bis Du eingehst, du Schlampe!"

Was danach geschah, das wusste Harry nicht mehr. Ein rotes Aufblitzen vor seinen Augen, und das nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass Bulstrode von Ron mit den Armen fixiert wurde, während Draco, Hermine und er mit Fäusten auf ihn einprügelten. Einige Schüler aus Slytherin versuchten sie von Bulstrode wegzuzerren – aber vergebens, denn sobald der Platz eines Lehrers frei war, wurde er von einem Schüler eingenommen, der nun seinerseits Bulstrode malträtierte.

* * *

McGonagall trat mit einem kaum verhohlenen zufriedenen Lächeln zurück in ihr Büro. Sie sprach: „Sie haben ein unverschämtes Glück. Ich muss wohl keinen von Ihnen entlassen: Draußen stehen hunderte Schüler, die bereit sind – nötigenfalls vor dem Zaubergamot – zu bezeugen, was genau in dieser unseligen Unterrichtseinheit und im Laufe des Semesters vorgefallen war, und dass Sie keinerlei Schuld trifft. Das wird mir den Umgang mit den Eltern und dem Verwaltungsrat sehr viel leichter machen."

„Dann können Sie uns ja straffrei gehen lassen, nicht wahr?"

„Weasley, ich bin _überhaupt_ nicht in der Laune, Ihre _witzigen_ Kommentare zu hören... – Sie vier", sie streckte dabei jedem einzelnen den Zeigefinger ins Gesicht, „haben einen Schüler tätlich angegriffen. Und solange ich in Amt und Würden bin, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass ein Lehrer mit einem solchen Fehlverhalten ungeschoren davonkommt!" Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, während dessen sie zum Fenster ihres Büro ging und hinausstarrte. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihnen um und verkündete: „Sie werden unter Aufsicht von Prof Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald Holz hacken. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts bereiten das Weihnachtsmahl gerne mit altmodischen Holzöfen vor und brauchen dafür Scheitholz. Und Sie scheinen ja körperliche Tätigkeiten ohnehin zu mögen, da können Sie gleichzeitig unseren fleißigen Helfer einen Gefallen tun."

Als Ron die Hand hob, erriet sie sofort seine Frage und antwortete, noch bevor er ein Wort gesagt hatte: „Selbstverständlich nicht, Mr Weasley. Natürlich werden Sie eine Axt und Schutzausrüstung nehmen und das Holz wie Muggel zerkleinern. – Samstag, 13:00 Uhr wird ihre Strafe beginnen. Ziehen Sie sich nicht zu warm an, Ihnen wird während der Arbeit heiß genug werden. Erledigen Sie ihre Hausaufgaben und korrigieren Sie ihre Aufsätze vorher, denn den Rest des Wochenendes werden sie womöglich nicht die Kraft haben, auch nur einen Federkiel zu halten. Das nötige Arbeitsgerät wird Prof Hagrid mitnehmen. Und jetzt dürfen Sie wieder Ihren sonstigen Tätigkeiten nachgehen." Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, begann einen Brief zu schreiben und achtete nicht mehr auf die vier.

Die Junglehrer verließen betreten und wortlos das Büro, gingen an den Gargoyles vorbei, die dessen Eingang wieder bewachten, zurück in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraums. Der Weg führte sie an dem Klassenraum für VGDK vorbei, aus dem durch die geschlossene Tür immer noch das Lustgestöhne der beiden Illusionen zu hören war; Prof Flitwick bemühte sich zwar, Bulstrodes Zauber aufzuheben, aber dieser stellte sich als äußerst persistent dar.

Draco blieb plötzlich stehen, sein Gesicht so rot wie ein reifer Paradeiser – nicht, dass die Gesichter der anderen weniger rot geworden wären – und sagte: „Ich frag Flitwick, ob ich ihm helfen kann. Ich will nicht morgen vor den Erstklasslern unterrichten müssen, wenn... die zwei noch bei der Sache sind."

Die anderen drei entschlossen sich, es ihm gleich zu tun, und mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es schließlich doch noch, dem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen.

_Naja, ich muss das Positive sehen: Phantom-Draco und Phantom-Harry waren sehr schmeichelhaft bestückt._

* * *

Harrys Hände waren trotz der Arbeitshandschuhe schwielig geworden, seine Arme und sein Rücken schmerzten und waren verkrampft, Schweiß floss in Strömen an ihm herab, seine Haare hafteten an seiner Stirn. Obwohl ein kalter Wind wehte, hatte er sich Jacke und Pullover ausgezogen, so wie Draco und Hermine; Ron hatte sogar sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und hackte mit bloßem Oberkörper weiter. Hagrid auf der anderen Seite war so eingepackt wie immer. Für einen Halbriesen war Holzhacken wohl nicht sonderlich anstrengend. Und Fang war nackt. Aber das war kein unübliches Verhalten für einen Hund.

Harry konnte nicht mehr. Er machte ein paar wankende Schritte zur Seite und ließ sich auf einen Baumstumpf fallen.

„Nicht schlappmachen!", donnerte der Halbriese, während seine mächtige Axt zum x-ten Male ein unschuldiges Stück Holz entzweiklob. „Wir ha'm noch nich' mal die halbe Arbeit fertig!"

In Harry schrie eine kleine Stimme auf: „Noch nicht einmal die Hälfte?", und begann zu weinen. Seine äußere Stimme war gefasster und sagte keuchend: „Ich mach nur... eine kleine... Pause." Dann griff er zur Wasserflasche und trank sie fast in einem Zug aus.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm. Sie schien ebenfalls fix und fertig. Sie arbeitete so fleißig wie ihre Kollegen, aber auch sie brauchte eine Pause. Ihr fehlte sogar die Kraft, den Deckel ihrer Wasserflasche aufzuschrauben. Nachdem ihr Harry unter einem – wie es ihm vorkam – übermenschlichen Kraftaufwand geholfen hatte und sie einen großen Schluck getan hatte, quälte sie einen Satz aus ihrem Körper: „Wie halten die zwei das nur aus?", und zeigte auf Draco und Ron, die zwar auch schon deutliche Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zeigten, aber dennoch munter weiterhackten.

Harry antwortete nicht. Einerseits, weil er keine Antwort hatte, andererseits, weil er in den Anblick des stumm arbeitenden Dracos völlig versunken war. Er betrachtete, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, wenn er die Axt hob, und dabei der Schweiß auf seinen Armen und seiner Stirn im Sonnenlicht funkelte; wie sein blondes Haar an seinen Schläfen und seinem Nacken klebte; wie sich sein durchschwitztes Leibchen an seinen Torso schmiegte und dabei jede noch so kleine Wölbung seiner Muskulatur durchschimmern ließ...

_Wenn wir allein wären, würde ich mich sofort auf ihn stürzen und ihm die Kleider vom Leibe reißen... Ich würde seine verschwitzte Brust küssen... und seinen Bauch, seinen Nabel... immer weiter hinab, und dann... seinen... – Wenn wir allein wären und wenn Draco es wieder wollte... Wenn nur das Wörtchen Wenn nicht wäre..._

Hermine ihrerseits war ebenfalls in den Anblick Rons versunken. Nach einigen Minuten stupste sie Harry mit dem Ellbogen, um ihn aus seiner Trance zu wecken, und sagte: „Unsere Männer, das sind schon attraktive Prachtstücke, nicht?"

Harry blickte verträumt auf den Blondschopf: „Draco? Ja... – Aber ..." Er riss mit viel Mühe seine Augen von dem sinnlichen, gut gebauten, anmutigen, blonden, fleißig arbeitenden Adonis und ließ sie auf dem Anderen landen.

„Ron? Der ist..."

_Attraktiv... ? _

Er hatte Ron nie als ein sexuelles Objekt betrachtet, ihn nie mit diesen Augen gesehen. Ron war sein bester Freund, war der Bruder, den er nie hatte. Er liebte ihn, wie man seinen besten Freund oder seinen Bruder eben liebt; als _attraktiv_ hätte er ihn nie bezeichnet. Ron war für ihn so attraktiv wie ein... Teekessel.

Aber das konnte er nicht laut sagen.

„Ron, der ist..." wiederholte er, aber ihm fiel nicht ein, wie er den Satz stilvoll hätte beenden können.

Hermine starrte Harry mit ihren braunen, sonst so wachen, aber jetzt so müden Augen an und wartete weiterhin auf eine Antwort.

Aber zum Glück rettete ihn Hagrid, indem er sagte: „Machen wir alle mal 'ne Pause. Wir ha'm noch viel vor heute, müssen sparsam mit unseren Kräften umgehen... Außerdem möcht ich Euch was zeigen, solang 's hell ist."

Sofort tauschte Harry besorgte Blicke mit Ron und Hermine aus; immer, wenn Hagrid ihnen etwas zeigen wollte, hatte dieses Etwas acht Beine und 50 Kilo, oder Schuppen, Klauen und spie Feuer, oder eine unheimlichen Anfälligkeit zum Explodieren, oder einen vier Meter großen Leib, übermenschliche Kräfte und keine Kontrolle über beide... Kurz gesagt: Sie hatten keine Lust auf Hagrids Kabinett des Grauens; noch dazu jetzt, wo sie körperlich erschöpft waren und nicht die Kraft hatten, vor einem schlecht gelaunten, geflügelten Troll oder was auch immer davonzulaufen.

„Hagrid", fragte daher Harry, nachdem Draco und Ron ihre Äxte beiseite gelegt und sich über ihre Trinkflaschen her gemacht hatten, „es ist doch hoffentlich nichts Gefährliches, was Du uns zeigen willst?"

Hagrid lachte, dass sein Bauch wackelte: „Gefährlich? Nee. Am besten, ich zeig's Euch einfach."

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren kaum beruhigt, sie warfen einander weiterhin skeptische Blicke zu; Draco hingegen hatte überhaupt keine Vorbehalte – aber er hatte auch weniger Wunden von Hagrids „missverstandenen Kreaturen" als die Gryffindors bekommen. Und Harry meinte, dass das auch besser so sei. Er wollte ihn nicht unnötig beunruhigen – vielleicht ist es ja mal wirklich etwas Harmloses.

Während Fang um die fünf fleißigen Arbeiter herumtollte, führte Hagrid sie ein kurzes Stück durch einen nur dünn bewachsenen Teil des Waldes, als er schon sagte: „Wir sind da! Is' sie nich 'n Prachtstück?"

Die vier schauten sich um, wussten nicht, was ein Prachtstück sein sollte. Da gab es keine achtbeinige, geflügelte Monster oder dergleichen.

„Was sollen wir denn sehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Diese Tanne, 'türlich!" Er zeigte mit seiner Axt auf eine riesige Tanne, die in der schon winterlichen Landschaft, inmitten von bereits kahlen Laubbäumen, mit ihrem saftigem Dunkelgrün regelrecht zu strahlen schien. „Die wollt ich eigentlich voriges Jahr zum Weihnachtsfest in der Großen Halle aufstellen – weil's Euer letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war, als Geschenk für Euch. Aber da wart Ihr ja auf der Jagd nach Voldemort."

Harry bestaunte die Tanne mit großen Augen; für einen Moment schien all seine Müdigkeit verflogen. In seinem Kopf sah er, wie diese Tanne in der Großen Halle stand, geschmückt mit Kerzen, Lametta, Weihnachtsengeln und Christbaumkugeln, einem großen Stern obendrauf, neben den elf anderen Weihnachtsbäumen, wie sie jedes Jahr in Hogwarts das Fest begleiteten. Rundherum liefen die Schüler, packten ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke aus, zeigten sie jubelnd ihren Freunden...

Es war ein wenig schade, dass er das nicht miterleben würde. Aber noch viel trauriger wäre es, müsste er auf das Weihnachtsfest im Fuchsbau verzichten.

Er macht einen Schritt zu Draco und, während Ron und Hermine mit Hagrid über die Schönheit des Baumes sprachen, fragte ihn leise: „Was machst Du eigentlich dieses Weihnachten? Bleibst Du in Hogwarts? Oder gehst Du heim zu Deiner Familie, zumindest Deiner Mutter wegen?"

„Wegen ihr?... Sie würde sich auch nicht freuen mich zu sehen. Meine Mutter ist nicht viel besser als Lucius. Keiner von beiden vermisst mich, keiner von beiden liebt mich, ihren einzigen Sohn. Kein einziges Mal haben sie versucht mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, seit ich wieder in Hogwarts bin." Nach einem langen Seufzer fuhr Draco fort. „Der einzige Mensch, den sie beide lieben – wenn sie überhaupt irgendjemanden lieben – ist Voldemort. Da bleib ich lieber in Hogwarts. – Du bleibst doch auch hier?"

_Wie kann man nur so von den Menschen reden, die einem das Leben geschenkt haben? Eigentlich sollte ich ihn doch nicht in den Fuchsbau mitnehmen und ihn stattdessen zwingen, sich zumindest für die paar Tage mit seinen Eltern zusammenzuraufen... _

_Aber... ich will Draco bei mir haben... er soll am Weihnachtsmorgen beim Frühstück neben mir sitzen... ich will mit ihm unter einem Mistelzweig stehen und ihn küssen... und ich wünsche mir, dass er ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest verbringt, das er anscheinend nicht mit seiner eigenen Familie haben kann._

„Nein, ich bleib nicht in Hogwarts, ich verbring Weihnachten bei Rons Familie."

„Oh... das... das freut mich für Dich", sagte der Blonde traurig und senkte seinen Blick auf das tote Laub zu seinen Füßen.

_Ach, er hat einen so goldigen Hundeblick, er schaut aus wie ein Golden-Retriever-Welpe... Nein, ich muss ihn fragen._

„Aber, wenn Du willst", fuhr Harry fort und Draco sah auf und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, „Mrs Weasley hätte nichts dagegen, wenn ich Dich mitbrächte."

Dracos Lächeln wurde noch weiter als er sagte: „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann Du mich endlich einlädst! Mrs Weasley hat mir diese Woche eine Eule geschickt, um meine Lieblingsspeisen zu erfragen. Ein gewisser Gryffindor hat ihr gesagt, ich würde auch kommen."

_Sein Lächeln ist wie eine Schatztruhe: Seine Augen funkeln wie Diamanten und Silber, sein Haar glänzt wie Gold, seine Zähne strahlen wie Perlen, seine Lippen wie Rubine... Ein Lächeln Dracos ist einfach unbezahlbar..._

Zurück in der prosaischen Wirklichkeit musste Harry nun schweren Herzens Hagrids Freude trüben: „Hagrid, Dein Geschenk ehrt uns sehr, aber leider ist keiner von uns an Weihnachten in Hogwarts."

Hagrid lachte aber: „Hab ich schon gewusst. Dieser Baum wird vorm Fuchsbau stehen!", und schlug Harry vergnügt auf den Rücken, sodass er – von der Arbeit erschöpft – vornüber kippte und zu Boden fiel.

Und während Hagrid sie dann wieder zurück an den Arbeitsplatz führte und dabei fröhlich ein Weihnachtslied summte, dachte Harry weiter daran, wie schön dieses Weihnachtsfest sein würde.

* * *

Als sie an diesem Abend abendessen gingen, wurde Draco – wie auch in den Tagen seit jenem Vorfall – nicht mehr von Pfiffen vom Tisch der Slytherins empfangen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Rodric Bulstrode es gewesen war, der die anderen Slytherins immer gegen den blonden Adonis aufgehusst hatte. Aber dass er rausgeworfen worden war und nach diesem Abendessen Hogwarts verlassen müsste, hatte dem kleinen Arschloch doch sehr zugesetzt; er war still geworden und stachelte seine Mitschüler nicht mehr gegen Draco auf.

Niemand würde Bulstrode recht vermissen: Es schien, dass er der unbeliebteste Schüler der Schule war. Seit Bekanntwerden seines Rauswurfs traten immer wieder Schüler zu den Lehrern in VGDK, und dankten ihnen dafür, dass sie die _Bulldogge_ vertrieben hätten. Einige hatten dabei Tränen in den Augen; die fünfte Klasse dankte ihnen geschlossen im Unterricht (auch alle Slytherins), die Schlampe – also Ramona – dankte Draco und Harry mit je einem Kuss auf die Wangen, und Gabriel Snow, der Draco immer mit Fragen überhäufte und besonders unter Bulstrode gelitten haben musste, versuchte sogar ihn zu umarmen. Weil Draco aber Körperkontakt nicht besonders mochte, sah er sich gezwungen den Kleinen davon abzuhalten: Als er Gabriel lachend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sich zukommen sah, schnellte seinen Arm vor und, bevor der sich ihm zu sehr hätte nähern können, hatte Draco die Hand des verdutzten Kindes gepackt und sie ihm freundschaftlich geschüttelt.

_Das wird vielleicht eine unangenehme Überraschung für Draco, wenn er in den Fuchsbau kommt: Mrs Weasley wird es sich auf keinen Fall nehmen lassen, ihn zu drücken und zu umarmen, bis ihm die Luft ausgeht und er wird keine Sitzgelegenheit finden, auf der er nicht mit mindestens zwei Weasleys auf Tuchfühlung kommt._

_Aber... eigentlich... warum reagiert er immer so ablehnend auf Körperkontakt, aber von mir lässt er sich berühren? Ich meine, dass er mich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, wegdrückt, das ist klar – es gilt ja einen gewissen Eindruck zu wahren... Aber damals, als ich ihm nach der Nachhilfe mit Ramona „ausgeholfen" hab, hat es ihm auch nichts ausgemacht... Mag er mich vielleicht doch mehr, als er zugibt? ... _

Nach das Potter-Quartett gegessen hatte, wälzte sie sich auf einmal die Bulldogge an den Tisch der Gryffindors.

_Was will er jetzt? Will er sich vielleicht doch noch entschuldigen?_

Bulstrode baute sich vor Draco auf und sagte: „Bevor ich gehe, soll Dir von Deinem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Draco starrte den frischgebackenen Ex-Hogwartsianer argwöhnisch an. Dieser fuhr fort: „Sie lautet: ‚Der Simurgh hat den Berg der Weisheit verlassen.'"

_Was soll das bedeuten? Spinnt er? Oder... ist das etwa... ein geheimer Code... von Lucius... für Draco... ?_

„Du weißt, was das für Phase 2 Eures Plans bedeutet", grinste Bulstrode, drehte sich um, verließ die Große Halle und ward nie mehr in Hogwarts gesehen.


	13. Kapitel 12: Raus aus Hogwarts

**Kapitel 12 – Raus aus Hogwarts (Draco)**

Draco saß im Zug nach London und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die verschneite Landschaft, die an seinen Augen vorbeizog. Die Leere der Landschaft erleichterte es ihm, sich auf seine eigenen Gedanken zu konzentrieren.

_Ich hätt nicht gedacht, dass ich Hogwarts jetzt schon verlasse... ursprünglich wollte ich bis ans Ende des Jahres dort bleiben... und jetzt bin ich schon am Tag vor Weihnachten auf dem Weg zurück nach London..._

Er sah zum Himmel, wo einige verstreute Schäfchenwolken zu sehen waren.

_Und ich hätt nicht gedacht, dass mir alles so abgehen würde. Aber jetzt, keine drei Stunden weg... Keine Schüler, die mich neugierig mit Fragen überhäufen, kein Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinen gemütlichen Lehnstühlen... _

_Aber wenigstens..._

Er ließ seinen Blick über die in seinem Abteil Sitzenden wandern.

_... bin ich nicht allein._

Der Zug war nur halb voll, viele Schüler blieben über Weihnachten im Schloss. Draco teilte sich ein Abteil mit Harry, der seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter ausruhte und mit leicht offenem Mund schlief. Den beiden gegenüber saßen Ron und Hermine, die Köpfe aneinandergelehnt, die gemeinsam verträumt in die unter einer dicken Schneedecke schlafende Landschaft blickten. Außerdem war noch Rons Schwester Ginny dabei. Sie hatte immer noch eine gewisse – nennen wir es – Distanz zu Draco: Sie war wieder in ein Buch vertieft und schaute nur auf, um einen Moment schwärmerisch zu Harry zu schauen und dann Draco den bösen Blick entgegenzufetzen.

_Eine echte Weasley... Sie ist auch genauso eifersüchtig wie ihr Bruder... Sie weiß schon, dass Harry sie nie lieben können wird, oder?_

Er nahm Harrys Hand, die schon wieder auf Dracos Bein gerutscht war und legte sie zu ihrem Besitzer, bevor er wieder in Grübelei versank.

_Was würde ich nur ohne Harry, Hermine und Ron tun? Sie sind mir die besten Freunde geworden, die ich je hatte. Als dieses fette, kleine Arschloch diesen Schwachsinn mit dem Simurgh erzählt hat, waren sie die ersten, die erkannt hatten, dass das nur ein idiotischer Versuch Lucius' war, Zwietracht zu säen und den Leuten einzureden, dass ich immer noch ein Anhänger Voldemorts sei. „Wenn Lucius Draco etwas sagen wollte, würde er es ihm nie in aller Öffentlichkeit sagen! Das ist ein böser Streich eines schlechten Menschen, nichts mehr!", das waren die Worte Harrys, die er laut gesagt hat, als die Leute zu tuscheln begonnen und mit den Fingern wieder auf mich gezeigt hatten. Und Hermine und sogar Ron gingen von Anfang an d'accord. _

_Wäre mir eine vergleichbare Situation mit meinen ehemaligen „Freunden" – Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle und wie sie alle heißen – geschehen, sie hätten als Erstes versucht Kapital daraus zu schlagen._

_Aber nicht diese drei._

Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl erfüllte seine Brust, und als er zwischen dem gleichmäßigen Rattern des Zuges das ruhigen Atmen hörte, das der an Dracos Schulter Schlafende von sich gab, musste er plötzlich an seine letzte Zugfahrt denken: Als er Ende August nach Hogwarts gefahren war.

_Es ist eigentlich lustig: Wie damals sitzen fast genau dieselben Personen im Zug, wie damals spricht keiner ein Wort – nicht mit mir, nicht mit jemandem anderen... Und dennoch... Es ist alles ganz anders..._

Am Bahnhof King's Cross wurden sie vom Ehepaar Weasley empfangen. Es war eine seltsame Stille, als Mr und Mrs Weasley ihre Jüngsten, Hermine und Harry umarmt hatten und dann zu ihm starrten, als wüssten sie nicht was sie mit dem Slytherin tun sollten. Doch dann ging Mrs Weasley auf ihn zu und, bevor er sich wehren konnte, hatte sie ihre Arme wie ein Kraken um ihn geschlungen und ihn mit einer brutalen Umarmung willkommen geheißen.

„Du bist also der Mann, der meinen Harry so glücklich macht!", hatte die rothaarige, pausbäckige Dame mit freundlichem Gesicht gesagt, als sie das letzte Quentchen Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst hatte. Dann kniff sie ihm in die Wangen und fuhr fort: „So ein hübscher Bursche bist du geworden! Harry hat Geschmack!"

Ob die folgende Röte seiner Wangen dem Kneifen oder dem Kompliment zu verdanken war, wer weiß...

Während sie sich wieder über ihre eigenen Kinder hermachte, trat Mr Weasley an ihn heran, der zum Glück zurückhaltender war als seine Gattin – denn Mr Weasley hatte eine kompliziertere Geschichte mit den Malfoys –, und gab sich mit freundlichen Wort, einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und einem Händedruck zufrieden.

Nach einer langem Fahrt in einem engen, schrottreifen Auto, während der die Weasleys pausenlos schnatterten, kamen sie am Zuhause der Weasleys an. Oder zumindest das, was sich ein Weasley unter einem Zuhause vorstellt.

Draco sah sich verwundert um, als man ihm gesagt hatte, das sie angekommen seien. „Um Merlins Willen, was ist mit ihrem Haus passiert?", hätte er fragen wollen. Aber als er sah, dass niemand sonst sein Entsetzen teilte, würgte er die Frage schnell wieder runter, bevor er damit irgendjemanden beleidigen konnte.

Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken über das „Haus" machen konnte – vor dem sich bereits wie von Hagrid versprochen ein riesiger, wunderschöner, aber kitschig geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum erhob –, wurden seine Mitreisenden und er von einer Welle Weasleys erfasst und von der Strömung ins Haus hineingetragen.

Es war ein Schreck für ihn. Draco war es gewöhnt, dass bei Familienfeiern die Leute mindestens einen Meter Abstand voneinander hielten und dabei nur höflichen Small Talk machten; wer laut auflachte handelte sich sofort ein Bombardement mit missbilligenden Blicken ein.

Die Weasleys pflegten einen gänzlich anderen Zugang zu diesem Thema: Auf allen Seiten wurde gescherzt und gelacht, gegessen und getrunken. Fünf Leute zwängten sich auf ein Sofa, dass für drei bestimmt war. Die Dame des Hauses blieb nicht im „Salon", sondern kochte und plauderte mit einigen Gästen in der Küche. George spielte den Gästen ununterbrochen Scherze, wobei auch Draco an die Reihe gekommen war: Ein angebliches Zuckerl hatte ihm für eine halbe Stunde die Haare weasleyrot gefärbt und Sommersprossen verpasst.

Und unter Mistelzweigen wurden in aller Öffentlichkeit Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht – so etwas hätte es an jenem Ort, den er siebzehn Jahre lang sein Zuhause genannt hatte, nie gegeben. Aber hier... Mistelzweige hingen überall. Draco selbst konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, jemand anderen zu küssen, aber die anderen hatten umso weniger Hemmungen: Mrs Weasley, Fleur küssten ihn mehrmals auf die Wangen, Hermine einmal – weil weitere Küsse Rons Furor herausbeschworen hätten –, auch George und Ginny gaben ihm je einmal die Ehre und drückten ihm ein Busserl auf die Wange – obwohl er bei Ginny erst Angst hatte, sie wolle ihm ein Ohr abbeißen. Und natürlich war da noch Harry, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, der sogar eigens Mistelzweige über Draco aufhing.

Das war kein Familienfest, wie Draco es kannte: Und es war herrlich.

Er hatte nie geahnt, wie schön dieses Wort sein konnte, von dem so viel schwärmten, das für viele die Welt bedeutete: _Familie..._ Und jetzt wusste er es auch. Die Weasleys hatten ihm an einem Nachmittag beigebracht, was seine eigene „Familie" in achtzehn Jahren nicht geschafft hatte... Und das wäre nicht geschehen ohne ihn, ohne Harry.

Die Begrüßung im Haus Weasley hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert und war nahtlos ins Abendessen übergegangen, das ebenfalls in das wunderbarste Chaos ausartete, dass er sich nur vorstellen konnte. Während Mrs Weasley offensichtlich versuchte ihre Gäste zu mästen und Mr Weasley sich bemühte, die Fahrradpumpe als die größte Erfindung der Muggelheit über den grünen Klee zu loben, steckte George Knallkörper in einen Krapfen, der, als Fleur hineinbeißen wollte, hochging. Bill tat daraufhin so, als wolle er ihr Gesicht von den Marmeladeflecken reinigen, aber drückte ihr dann stattdessen eine Portion Schlagobers ins Gesicht.

Nach einem anstrengenden und überaus sättigenden Abendmahl gingen dann alle zu Bett. Ron teilte sein Zimmer mit George, Harry und Draco. Jemand hatte drei Klappbetten in dem Zimmer aufgestellt, das man am prägnantesten als „orange" beschreiben konnte.

Aber Draco konnte wieder nicht einschlafen, zu viel ging durch seinen Kopf – das Schnarchen Rons war bereits ausgeschaltet worden –, und er starrte auf die Decke, auf der sich in zahlreichen Postern die Chudley Cannons tummelten.

Soviel hatte sich in seinem Leben in so wenigen Monaten geändert. Anfang September noch war er an seinem Leben verzweifelt. Wusste weder ein noch aus. Hatte keine Familie, keine Freunde, keine Freude. Sah kein Ziel im Leben. Das einzige, das ihm noch geblieben war, das war Hoffnung.

Er dachte an seine Eltern, und wie sie ihr Leben lebten. Er hatte sie nie lächeln sehen. Grinsen? Ja. Lachen? Oft, immer auf Kosten Dritter. Lächeln? Nein. Sie hatten nie glücklich zusammen gewirkt. Überhaupt hatte ihn dieser Eindruck beunruhigt, weil er hin und wieder Angst bekommen hatte, ein Malfoy könne überhaupt nicht glücklich sein.

Aber dann hatte er ihn kennengelernt...

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah in das Gesicht des tief schlafenden Harry. Der Mond schien nur schwach durch die schludrig zugezogenen Vorhänge hindurch, aber weil beider Klappbetten so nahe beieinander standen, sah er deutlich das freundliche Gesicht, dass ihn so oft angelächelt hatte und so zufrieden grinste, wenn sie zusammen waren.

_Wenn es Dich nicht gäbe... hätte ich mir vielleicht etwas angetan... Du hast mir Hoffnung gegeben, Harry. _

Draco streckte einen Arm aus und zögerte kurz, bevor er eine Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht strich.

_Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist, das ich für Dich empfinde... Der Patronus... wenn zwei Menschen ineinander verliebt sind... Aber ich... liebe Dich nicht, Harry... und ich begehre Dich nicht... Ich liebe und begehre Frauen..._

Harry murmelte etwas im Schlaf.

_Aber... was wir an dem Abend miteinander gemacht haben, bevor ich den Patronus gezaubert habe... das war mehr als nur Vergnügen... Es war mehr als nur die Befriedigung eines Triebes, sonst wäre es nicht so schön gewesen... Wir haben es beide gewollt..._

Draco beobachtete, wie sein Finger sanft über Harrys Nase strich und wie deren Besitzer im Schlaf seine Nase rümpfte und sich kratzte. Draco musste lächeln, als er sah, wie – er kannte kein besseres Wort – _knuddelig_ Harry in diesem Moment war.

Und da fiel der Groschen.

_Ich liebe AUCH Frauen... Ich bin bisexuell! _

Er starrte, plötzlich hellwach geworden, auf die geschlossenen Augenlider seines Gegenübers.

_Jahrelang hat man mich daraufhin erzogen, eines Tages Erben in die Welt zu setzen. Das war es, was meine Eltern für mich planten. Der Gedanke, dass ich vielleicht auf Männer stehe, hätte mir nie kommen sollen, weil das die Aussicht auf Erben verringert hätte... _

_Und darum hab ich den Gedanken auch selbst immer abgelehnt! Wie sonst hätte ich so blind sein können!_

_IMMER hab ich mich schon zu Dir hingezogen gefühlt! All die Jahre hindurch hab ich immer gewusst, dass es etwas ganz Besonderes ist, das mich an Dich bindet... Aber ich hab wegen meiner Blindheit, wegen meines Nicht-Sehen-Könnens und Nicht-Sehen-Wollens immer geglaubt, diese Empfindung wäre Abneigung, wäre Hass... Ich habe Dich traurig gemacht, obwohl ich Dich immer nur trösten wollte... habe Dich verärgert und beleidigt, obwohl ich Dich immer nur zufrieden sehen wollte... habe _über_ Dich gelacht, obwohl ich immer nur _mit_ Dir lachen wollte..._

Draco strich mit seiner Hand über Harrys Wange und ließ dessen Bartstoppeln über seine Haut reiben.

_Nur weil Du mir mir immer neue Chancen gegeben hast... weil Du mein Leben gerettet hast... weil Du mir immer wieder vertraut hast... Nur weil es Dich gibt, konnte ich Glück erfahren... _

_Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was der Patronus mir sagen wollte..._

Leise flüsterte er: „Harry James Potter, ich...", er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er fortsetzte: „ich liebe Dich!"

Und er meinte, auf den Lippen des Schlafenden für einen Moment ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er geweckt, als sich jemand plötzlich auf sein Bett fallen ließ: „Aufwachen, Du verschläfst noch Weihnachten!"

„W–Wa... Wie spät... isses?"

„Es ist fünf vor neun, es sind schon alle mit dem Frühstück fertig. Mrs Weasley wartet schon auf Dich."

„Fünf vor neun?" Draco erwachte richtig und setzte sich auf. „Fünf vor neun! Das trifft sich perfekt! Dann wird gleich mein Geschenk für Dich ankommen."

Harry wurde sofort neugierig: „Was bekomm ich denn von meinem ‚Freund'?"

„Wart's ab, Du wirst schon sehen... Ich hab mich übrigens nicht an Rons Vorschlag gehalten, der mir geraten hat, Dich nur mit einer Schleife an meinem Lindwurm bekleidet zu begrüßen."

„Was für ein Zufall, ich hatte denselben Gedanken!", sagte Harry und lachte, „Aber ich hab mich dann doch anders entschlossen und..." Er holte aus seinem Koffer ein Geschenk, verpackt in dunkelgrünes Geschenkpapier mit einer großen, silbernen Schleife, setzte sich zurück auf Dracos Bett und überreichte es dem Slytherin. Er klang ein wenig traurig, als er sagte: „Es ist für die Zeit, wenn wir unser kleines Theater beendet haben, und... jeder wieder seiner Wege geht. Ich hoffe, das Buch wird Dir Erfolg bei Ramona oder wem auch immer bringen..."

Draco nahm es entgegen und musste lachen, als er es ausgepackte hatte: _Zwölf narrensichere Methoden, Hexen zu bezaubern._ Ein Buch mit Tipps, um Frauen aufzureißen.

Harry nahm das Lachen nicht so locker auf und verzog sein Gesicht in eine schmollende Grimasse, bis ihn Draco aufklärte: „Ich hoffe, ich werde dieses Buch nicht benötigen, denn... siehst Du... Wie soll ich es sagen..." Er starrte in Harrys ratlose Augen. „Am besten, Du machst die Augen zu."

Harry gehorchte, schloss die Augen und wartete. Und Draco drückte wieder seine Lippen auf Harrys. Und es war keines der Küsschen, wie sie sie bisher hin und wieder ausgetauscht hatten, wenn sie beobachtet wurden. Nein, ihre Lippen blieben lang aufeinander gepresst. Draco konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und ihrer beider Atmung heftiger und unruhiger wurde. Noch nie hatte es sich so richtig angefühlt, die warmen Lippen des kleinen Gryffindor auf den eigenen zu fühlen. Er fasste Harry an den Hinterkopf, griff in diese nachtschwarzen Haare, und drückte ihn sanft an sich heran, hielt ihn fest: Acht Jahre lang war er unbewusst diesem Augenblick hinterhergelaufen. Jetzt, wo er ihn endlich eingeholt hatte, sollte er nicht zu rasch enden.

Dann unterbrach er den Kuss – Harry ließ das nur widerwillig zu –, richtete seine Augen auf die beiden Smaragde in Harrys Gesicht und wiederholte die Worte, die er ihm wenige Stunden zuvor zugeflüstert hatte.

* * *

„Warum so gut gelaunt?", fragte Ron, als die beiden eine Viertelstunde später, mit breiten Grinsern in den Gesichtern, zerzausten Haaren und zerknitterter Kleidung, die Treppe runterkamen.

Draco nickte verschwörerisch zu Harry, sagte: „Wir sind gut gelaunt, weil es ein wunderschöner Weihnachtsmorgen ist!".

_Wir müssen es ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass wir gerade heftig rumgeschmust haben._

„Harry, Du bist vor zwanzig Minuten losgegangen, Draco zu holen, jetzt ist sein Frühstück kalt geworden! Was habt ihr solange getrieben?", schalt sie Mrs Weasley.

„Draco hat mir sein Weihnachtsgeschenk gegeben, ich zeig es Euch", rief Harry und lief die Treppen hinauf. Als er eine halbe Minute später wieder herunterkam, saß eine perlweiße Schneeeule auf seinem Arm: „Darf ich vorstellen, Walpurga. Sie ist so klug, sie hat gleich gewusst, wo wir sind, und ist direkt zu unserem Fenster geflogen!"

Während die versammelten Weasleys die neue Eule bewunderten und Draco sein Frühstück genoss, wurden weitere Geschenke ausgeteilt. Mrs Weasley schenkte ihm einen selbstgestrickten, braunen Pullover mit einem großen D auf der Brust – als Draco ihn ausgepackt hatte, riefen Ron, George und Harry im Chor: „Einer von uns! Einer von uns!" Hermine bekam von Draco einen Allesleser; eine Brille, mit der man jede Handschrift entziffern konnte, Ron einen Schönschreibhandschuh, mit dessen Hilfe er das Problem mit seiner unleserlichen Handschrift lösen konnte, und die beiden schenkten Draco gemeinsam „Seltene Zaubertrankzutaten und wie man sie auftreibt" sowie ein Photo.

Draco betrachtete das Photo, auf dem er sich selbst sah, wie er vergnügt mit Harry, Ron und Hermine vor dem Schloss herumstand. „Wann ist es geschossen worden? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je mit Euch photographiert worden zu sein."

Hermine lachte: „Das bist nicht wirklich Du, da hat Vielsafttrank nachgeholfen... Es sollte ja eine Überraschung werden."

Und Ron fügte vergnügt hinzu: „Damit ist es offiziell, Draco: Wir sind jetzt unbestreitbar beste Freunde."

Draco musste eine Träne verkneifen, als er das hörte. Und dennoch war dieses Photo nicht das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das Draco an diesem Tag bekommen hatte. Denn das war Harry, der den ganzen Tag hindurch nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu lächeln und dessen Lächeln noch breiter wurde, wenn sie einander im Laufe des Tages zufällig in die Augen sahen.

* * *

Es wurde das schönste Weihnachtsfest, das Draco je erlebt hatte. Und sein erstes, das diesen Namen wirklich verdient hatte.


	14. Entreacte: Horny Potter

**Entreacte – Horny Potter (Harry) **

_Warnung des Theaterdirektors:_

„Werte Gäste, ich muss sie vor dem jetzigen Kapitel warnen: Draco und Harry haben endlich zueinandergefunden und werden jetzt im Haus am Grimmauldplatz ihre emotionale Verbindung körperlich ausleben, ohne Hemmungen. Das Problem: Dieses Kapitel wurde von jemandem geschrieben, der eine perverse Drecksau ohne Moral oder Anstand ist, dafür zuviel Phantasie hat; der die schönste Nebensache der Welt zur schmutzigsten macht.

Dieses Kapitel wird daher NUR einen Haufen sehr graphischer Darstellungen des Akts zwischen zwei Männern enthalten. Wem das nicht zusagt, der kann getrost während des Entreactes die Augen zusammenkneifen, sich die Finger in die Ohren stecken und auf das nächste Kapitel warten. Sie werden nichts für die Handlung des Theaterstücks Relevantes versäumen.

Und eine besondere Warnung muss ich an die aussprechen, die den vorderen Reihen sitzen: Sie könnten Spritzer abbekommen. Jammern Sie später nicht, Sie seien nicht gewarnt worden.

Damit wünsche ich Ihnen Viel Spaß mit unserem Pausenprogramm!"

* * *

„Vielsafttrank?", sagte Harry, während er auf seiner Liste Gegenstände abhakte.

„Check!"

Harry machte einen Haken auf seiner Liste und fuhr fort: „Gleitgel?"

„Check!"

„Lebensmittel und Getränke für zwei Tage?"

„Check!"

„Zauberstäbe?"

„Check!"

„Und... die Zauberstäbe?", sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, wobei er das letzte Wort mit seinen Händen unter Anführungszeichen setzte.

Draco trat an ihn heran, umarmte ihn von hinten und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, während er dessen Schritt befühlte: „Mhm, ich glaube, die sind beide da."

„Dann hält uns nichts mehr auf. Bereit für ein Wochenende allein?"

„Jederzeit!"

Sie warfen Flohpulver in den Kamin, traten hinein, und einen schwindelerregenden Moment später waren sie nicht mehr im Fuchsbau, sondern standen im hunderte Meilen entfernten Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr 12.

Kreacher, der das Haus auf Harrys Geheiß auf Vordermann gebracht hatte, empfing die beiden: „Meister Harry, Sie sind zurück! Und welch eine Freude, den jungen Mr Malfoy zu sehen! Wie kann Kreacher behilflich sein?"

Harry beugte sich hinunter zu ihm und sagte ihm: „Kreacher, ich befehle Dir hiermit Urlaub zu nehmen und dieses Haus für die nächsten zwei Tage nicht zu betreten. Der junge Mr Malfoy und ich wünschen ungestört zu sein."

Kreacher verbeugte sich tief, krächzte: „Wie mein Meister wünscht!", und, ohne weiter Fragen zu stellen, war der Hauself mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden.

„So... Draco..." Harry fasste Draco am Gesäß, und zog ihn fest an sich, sodass er Dracos bereits halbsteifen Penis an seinem Körper spüren konnte. „Wir sind jetzt ganz allein... keiner wird Dich hören... wenn Du meinen Namen vor Verlangen aus voller Kehle immer und immer wieder stöhnst... oder wenn Dein Kopf wiederholt gegen das Kopfende des Bettes schlägt..."

Er küsste Draco und ließ die Wonne, die von den warmen Lippen des Blonden ausging, durch seinen Körper strömen, bevor beide ihre Münder öffneten und ihre Zungen vereinten. Dann küsste er Dracos Kinn und seine Kehle, genoss das raue Gefühl der feinen Bartstoppeln auf seinen Lippen und den himmlischen Duft, den der Körper des Blondschopfs verströmte. Seine Hände glitten unter Dracos Pullover und sein Hemd und betasten seinen Oberkörper, die feinen Wölbungen unter der Haut, die auf den Ansatz eines Waschbrettbauchs hindeuteten, und die glatte Haut auf seiner Brust, wo die Brustwarzen Harrys Finger um Aufmerksamkeit bettelten.

Dann griff der Gryffindor zum Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den grün-silbernen Pullover und sprach: „DEVESTITIO!" Im nächsten Moment war Dracos Oberkörper nur mehr von einem dünnen Rauchschleier verhüllt, der zu Boden glitt und sich wieder zum Pullover und zum Hemd materialisierte.

Harry ließ seine Lippen zu den Brustwarzen gleiten und liebkoste sie, indem er sie ableckte und sanft hineinbiss, während er mit einer Hand über Dracos Hose strich. Deutlich konnte der durch den Stoff der Hose die Erektion spüren, die sich so nach Harrys Berührung sehnte. Aber dazu war die Zeit noch nicht gekommen. Seine Hand rieb kraftvoll über das Material und drückte das hart gewordene Organ zusammen.

Er musste Draco noch mehr erregen: Er umarmte ihn, drückte dessen nackte Brust fest an sich, an die Baumwolle seines Pullovers. Und während sich ihre Lippen wieder vereinten, rieb er sein Becken kraftvoll gegen das des Blonden. Sie fassten einander fest sich am Gesäß, drückten und rieben ihre Hüften hart aneinander, sodass jeder an seinem harten Schwanz durch zwei Hosen hindurch den des jeweils anderen spüren konnte.

Harry schob die rechte Hand in Dracos Hose. Der Slytherin stöhnte leise auf, als die Hand über seine bereits von Vorwichse nasse Eichel strich, seine Eier sanft umfasste und leicht daran zog. Dracos Lindwurm bettelte förmlich darum, aus seinem Gefängnis aus Jeansstoff befreit zu werden – genauso wie Harrys Erektion.

Harry packte mit seiner freien Hand eine Hand des Blonden, ließ sie über seinen eigenen Körper, über die Beule in seiner Hose streifen und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Willst Du das hier haben?"

Draco nickte gierig.

„Dann musst Du mich erst finden!", lachte Harry, stieß Draco von sich und _schwupp!_ war er disappariert.

„Harry, das ist nicht witzig! Ich vergeh grad vor Geilheit!", hörte er nach einem Moment verwunderter Stille die irritierte Stimme seines Liebhabers rufen, während er selbt in einem leeren Kleiderschrank im Flur versteckt wartete. „Na warte, ich werde Deinen kleinen, süßen Arsch finden. Und dann, Gnade Dir Merlin!"

_Wie ein pirschender Jäger_, stellte er sich im Dunkel des Schranks vor, _schleicht Draco jetzt umher, auf der Suche nach seiner Beute. Auf jedes Geräusch wird er hören, jedem Geruch nachgehen. Und gleich wird er mich gefunden haben. _

Aber Draco pirschte nicht, im Gegenteil: Harry konnte zwar nicht sehen, was geschah, aber er hörte, wie der vor Leidenschaft zum wilden Raubtier gewordene Slytherin Türen fast aus den Angeln riss.

Nicht einmal eine Minute später war der erschrockene Schwarzhaarige entdeckt und von Dracos kraftvollen Armen aus dem Schrank gerissen worden. Er drückte Harrys Oberkörper mit einem Arm auf den Teppichboden, während er mit der freien Hand dessen Hosenschlitz öffnete, den steifen Schwanz des Jungen-der-heute-ins-Nirvana-gefickt-wird, herausholte und mit festem Griff umfasste und anfing daran zu reiben, Harry einen herunterzuholen

Dracos Hände waren zierlich, mit langen Fingern, aber sie hatten Kraft, und der Slytherin Erfahrung in der Selbstbefriedigung. Er spuckte in die Hand und ließ sie auf dem harten Schwanz auf und ab gleiten, Dracos Speichel vermischte sich mit Harrys Vorwichse.

„Nh... Draco...", stöhnte Harry, als er die Berührung seines Liebhabers auf sich fühlte, an ihm entlanggleiten fühlte. Er schloss die Augen. Und dann fühlte er etwas Warmes auf seinem Mund, eine Zunge, die sich durch seine Lippen durchzwängte. Die Zunge des Mannes, den er aus ganzem Herzen liebte. Er war noch von ihrem Vorspiel zu erregt gewesen, als Draco sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte; es war zu viel.

Er legte eine Hand auf die nackte Brust des Slytherin und versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen. „Draco... nh... hör auf... ich... ich komm gleich!"

Aber der Slytherin ließ nicht locker, mit festem Griff massierte er die Erektion des sich vor Lust windenden Gryffindor weiter, als hätte er nichts gehört. Draco spuckte erneut in die Hand, packte nochmal fest den harten Schwanz, während er mit der anderen Hand Harrys Eier umfasste, rieb, daran sanft zog –

Harrys Atmung wurde unrhythmisch, sein Körper krümmte sich vor Vergnügen, dann stöhnte er auf und verspritzte seinen Samen, der große, weiße Tropfen im Schwarz seines Pullovers bildete.

Keuchend brachte Harry aus sich hervor: „Ich hab doch gesagt... dass ich gleich abspritz... wieso hast Du nicht aufgehört?", und schleuderte vorwurfsvolle Blicke auf den Slytherin, der seine ebenfalls von Harrys Wichse benetzten Finger ableckte.

Aber Draco setzte nur ein wissendes Lächeln auf und sagt: „Keine Panik, Harry. Wir Slytherins haben ein paar eigene Zauber. Salazar hat uns gelehrt, mit solchen Schlangen umzugehen!" Daraufhin nahm er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, richtete ihn auf Harrys Schritt, wo sich die Erektion und mit ihr ein essentieller Teilnehmer ihres Liebesspiels eben verabschieden wollte, und sprach die Zauberformel: „_PORRO FUTUĀMUS!_"

Harry sah mit großem Erstaunen, dass sein Penis sofort wieder zur vollen Größe erigierte: „Wa–?"

Draco, der wieder mal den Klugscheißer spielen musste, sagte mit einem perversen Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Der Zauberspruch ist Latein und heißt ‚Lass uns weiter ficken!'... Deinen Ständer kriegst Du mindestens eine Stunde nicht mehr los... egal wie oft Du kommst... Und da wir schon bei der Magie der Slytherins sind... _VOLUPTAS!_" Beim letzten Wort hatte er seinen Zauberstab (den echten) auf Harrys Zauberstab (den im übertragenen SInne) gerichtet, und ein drei kleine Funken waren mit leisem Knistern aus dem Holz des Weißdorns gesprüht.

Aber diese drei Funken hatten es in sich: Eine Woge, eine Riesenwelle, ein Tsunami der Lust fuhr plötzlich durch jede Faser von Harrys Körper; es war, als fühlte er Draco gleichzeitig überall auf seinem Körper: Die schlanken Finger schienen gleichzeitig in seinem Haar zu wühlen und seine Wangen, seine Arme und seine Schenkel zu streicheln; die warme, feuchte Zunge fühlte er in seinem Mund, an seinen Brustwarzen, in seinem Nabel, an seinen Schwanz und an seinen Eiern; und den großen, harten Schwanz meinte er tief in seinen Arsch vordringen zu spüren – obwohl Harry mit Ausnahme seines aus dem Hosenschlitz herausragenden Gliedes noch ganz bekleidet war.

Harrys Körper wand sich vor Vergnügen, er versuchte wiederholt Dracos Namen zu stöhnen, aber die Wellen der Erregung erschütterten ihn so heftig, dass er nicht einmal das D zu Ende aussprechen konnte; seine Zunge wollte nur stöhnen, nichts anderes. Wenige Momente später erlebte er den nächsten Höhepunkt, flog sein Samen wieder auf die schwarze Baumwolle.

Aber des Vergnügen blieb; immer noch fühlte er Dracos unsichtbare Hände über seine Haut gleiten, und das Lustgefühl, das sie ihm bereiteten, wurde immer stärker. Zärtlich und zugleich hart massierten Dracos Hände jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers. Er fühlte sich, als würde er in einem Meer der Lust versinken, untergehen und ertrinken; er wollte laut schreien vor Begierde, aber die Wogen der Erregung verschlossen seinen Mund. Und als er wieder einen Orgasmus in sich hochkochen fühlte, spürte er plötzlich, den Mund des echten Draco an seinem Schwanz.

Der Atem blieb ihm weg; ein Gefühl der Wonne, der Wollust, der Erregung, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, brauste wie eine Naturgewalt in ihm auf. Ein versuchte seine Lust in die Welt zu schreien, aber er konnte nicht, sein Körper weigerte sich, ihm zu gehorchen; seine Gebieterin war jetzt die Lust. Und die befahl ihm, erneut abzuspritzen. Und die milchige Flüssigkeit ergoss sich in die warme Feuchte, die der Mund seines Geliebten war.

Der Voluptas-Zauber ließ nach, langsam ebbte die Erregung ab. Harry lag keuchend und rücklings am Boden, alle viere von sich gestreckt; sein Brustkorb bewegte sich heftig auf und, als er langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam.

_Wenn das Dunkle Künste waren... hab ich sie mein ganzes Leben lang falsch eingeschätzt...!_

Die Orgasmen von eben hatten ihn erschöpft. Und gereizt. Dreimal wurde ihm jetzt schon von Draco ein Höhepunkt verschafft, ihm aber von Harry noch keiner.

_Wenn er mich jetzt nicht bald zur Sache kommen lässt, zauber ich _Petrificus totalus_ auf ihn und lutsch ihm den letzten Tropfen Wichse raus!_

Draco schien die Irritation Harrys wahrzunehmen. Er hatte sich hingesetzt und tat so, als würde er gelangweilt seine Fingernägel untersuchen, während er spöttelte: „Willst Du mich nicht auch mal befriedigen? Die ganze Zeit bist Du es, der seinen Spaß hat. Oder muss ich mir heut wieder selbst einen runterholen?"

Das war es, was Harrys Blut wieder in Wallung brachte und ihn mit neuer Energie füllte. Er sprang empor, stürzte sich energisch auf seinen Geliebten und riss ihn zu Boden.

„Typisch Slytherin!", brüllte er mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Wollust, „Ihr braucht Zauber, weil Ihr die Sachen nicht selber könnt! Ich zeig Dir jetzt mal, wie ein Gryffindor seinen Partner verwöhnt, ohne Magie!"

Das gesagt, riss er ihm die Hose vom Leib, zerriss die Boxershorts – Vorwichse hatten ein großen, feuchten Fleck auf der grünen Seide hinterlassen – und befreite damit Dracos Schwanz, nur um ihn eine Sekunde später mit seinem Mund wieder gefangen zu nehmen.

Er war nicht sehr erfahren oder geübt im Oralverkehr, darum konnte er nicht viel mehr als Dracos Eichel in den Mund nehmen, von einem Deep Throat ganz zu schweigen. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, in den nächsten zwei Tagen an diesem kleinen Problem zu üben.

Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine anderen Sinne, während er seinen Geliebten verwöhnte: Er hörte das wollüstige Stöhnen, in dem er zwischen sinnlosen Silben vereinzelt seinen Namen hören konnte, das Schlürfen und Schmatzen, das er selbst erzeugte, und das Rascheln von Dracos Schamhaar, wenn seine Hände durchstrichen. Er roch den Duft von Draco, von Schweiß und Begierde. Er schmeckte Vorwichse auf seiner Zunge. Und er fühlte Dracos Hände seinen Kopf umfassen und streicheln, und dessen Schwanz zwischen seinen Lippen... und er fühlte jemanden hinter sich! Er ließ von dem Schwanz vor sich ab, drehte sich um und sah Draco, der hinter ihm kniete und ihm die Hosen auszog! Er drehte sich um, wo ebenfalls Draco war, der ihm mit einem blöden Grinser seinen Schwanz ins Gesicht hielt.

„Was zum... ?", fragte Harry völlig verwirrt,

Draco lachte aber nur: „Keine Sorge! Das ist ein weiterer Einblick in die Trickkiste der Slytherins, Duplex. Lass Dich von Draco Junior nicht stören. Mach nur weiter." Und er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Kopf und drückte ihn sanft wieder in seinen Schritt.

Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „So ein Dreier nur mit uns beiden, das mach ich gern. Aber ich wurde noch nie von hinten genommen, und ich will nicht, dass es ein Phantom macht. Du sollst es sein, der echte Draco, der mich in diese Form der Liebe einweiht."

Draco küsste ihn auf die Lippen, auf denen Harry noch seinen eigenen Samen zu schmecken meinte, und sagte: „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" Er stand auf, gab seinem Klon einen Wink mit dem Daumen, und schon saß wieder ein Draco vor ihm, mit demselben Lächeln und demselben harten Schwanz.

Und während er mit seinem Mund den falschen Draco oral verwöhnte – der sich genauso wie das Original anfühlte –, spürte er den echten Draco in sich eindringen. Obwohl dieser es langsam und mit viel Zärtlichkeit anging, anfangs nur einige Finger hineingeschoben und sich und ihn mit Gleitgel eingerieben hatte, war der Schmerz gewaltig, als er fühlte, wie sich etwas hartes, warmes langsam einen Weg in ihn suchen wollte; ihm wurde einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Der Slytherin war – Harry schätzte es so ein, denn außer Dracos hatte er bisher nur seinen eigenen Penis steif gesehen – sehr gut bestückt und der Gryffindor an solche Handlungen nicht gewöhnt; NOCH nicht, wohlgemerkt.

„Harry, wenn es zu sehr weh tut, dann warten wir damit noch", stoppte plötzlich mitten im Eindringen der echte Draco.

Harry war nicht aufgefallen, wie laut er seinen Schmerz kundgetan hatte. Er ließ mit einem _plopp!_ den Schwanz des falschen Draco los und hauchte heiser: „Fick mich, Draco! Ich will Dich JETZT!"

Draco schob seinen Schwanz langsam und vorsichtig tiefer in ihn hinein.

Es tat weh, sehr weh sogar; aber irgendwie war es zugleich angenehm, ungeheuer angenehm. Er wollte es endlich fühlen. Er musste Draco in sich fühlen. Er konnte nicht länger darauf warten. Und Draco machte es zu langsam. Er griff mit seinem linken Arm hinter sich, an Dracos Hintern, und zog ihn zu sich her, in sich hinein, bis zum Anschlag.

Harry presste die Augen und kniff die Zähne zusammen, stöhnte vor Schmerz. Und dann war es geschafft. Der Schmerz schwand rasch, und die wenige Wollust, die er beim Eindringen empfunden hatte, war jetzt allein. Und sie wuchs, rasant.

Der Gryffindor mit schwarzem, verschwitztem Haar widmete sich wieder dem falschen Draco, der sich schon ein wenig gelangweilt und daher in der Zwischenzeit selbst an sich rumgespielt hatte, und fing wieder an, ihn mit Mund und Händen zu verwöhnen: Er leckte an der Eichel und nahm sie in den Mund, lutschte und saugte an dem Hodensack, wickelte seine Finger um den Schaft und rieb ihn mit dem Gemisch von Speichel, Schweiß und Vorwichse ein und spielte an den Eiern.

Währenddessen fühlte er Draco in sich selbst, der seine Zurückhaltung inzwischen aufgegeben hatte und mit aller Kraft in Harry hinein stieß. Laut stöhnte er immer wieder dessen Namen und sinnfreie Wortfragmente. Während er sich mit einer Hand an der Hüfte des Gryffindors festhielt, packte er mit der anderen dessen Schwanz und fing an, Harry einen runterzuholen.

Harry fühlte sich an den Voluptas-Zauber erinnert: Es war fast dasselbe Gefühle: Er fühlte Draco überall in seinem Körper und zugleich auch überall auf ihm.

„Härter, schneller!", hätte er geschrien, hätte er den Mund frei gehabt; statt dessen verließ nur unverständliches Gestöhne seine Lippen. Sein Körper erbebte unter den kraftvollen Beckenstößen des echten Slytherin, während der Körper des falschen Slytherin vor Erregung erzitterte.

Dann fühlte er, wie Dracos Stöße schneller wurden, und unregelmäßiger, und noch wilder.

„Harry... gleich...", stöhnte Draco, bevor seine Worte wieder unverständlich wurden und in einem langgezogenen Stöhnen untergingen. Als der echte Draco sein Sperma in ihn verspritzte, fühlte er auch den warmen Samen des falschen Draco in seinen Mund schießen und an seiner Zunge entlangfließen. Und wenige Momente später erlebte Harry den vierten Orgasmus binnen einer halben Stunde, er machte einen großen weißen Fleck auf dem Teppichboden, um dessen Entfernung sich der Hauself später kümmern sollte.

Harry schluckte den Saft in seinem Mund und stellte sich auf wackelige Beine – weil sie von der anhaltenden knienden Haltung auf dem Boden schmerzten, aber auch weil er fix und fertig war – und drückte dem echten Draco einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als er das auch bei dem falschen Draco machen wollte, kam ihm der echte zuvor und ließ seinen Klon mit einem leisen _puff! _verschwinden: „Wenn Du jemanden küssen willst, dann verschwende das nicht für die Kopien!"

Harry schmiegte sich wieder eng an ihn – soweit das die beiden Erektionen zuließen – drückte seine Lippen an Dracos und sagte, während er in dessen diamantene Augen blickte: „Ich brauch jetzt eine Pause... Sonst brech ich zusammen... Und dann will ich den Vielsafttrank ausprobieren!"

* * *

Zehn Minuten später standen sie nackt in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Jeder hielt einen Becher Vielsafttrank in der Hand, in den sie wenige Momente zuvor einige Haare des jeweils anderen gegeben hatten.

„Auf uns, Harry!", sagte Draco und erhob seinen Becher.

„Auf uns, Draco!"

Sie warfen noch einen letzten Blick auf ihre jetzigen Körper, dann tranken sie aus und die Verwandlung begann.

Harry fühlte, wie er wuchs und wuchs, während Draco immer kleiner, seine Haare dunkler, seine Augenbrauen buschiger wurde und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn erschien. Er bewunderte seinen eigenen nackten Körper, den er noch nie aus dieser Perspektive gesehen hatte, während „Draco" dasselbe machte.

„Jetzt, wo ich mich so sehe, muss ich es einfach sagen: Ich bin ein verdammt geiler Hengst!", sagte mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen Draco, der immer noch mit seiner alten Stimme sprach.

Harry nahm seinen neuen Körper unter die Lupe. Die Gliedmaßen waren länger und etwas muskulöser, die Haut war blasser und die Erektion, die aus seinem jetzt blonden Schamhaar ragte, war ein wenig größer, als er es von seinem Leib gewöhnt war, und seine Fingernägel schienen manikürt, aber sonst stellte er keine großen Unterschiede zu seinem eigenen Körper fest: Fast derselbe flache Bauch, dieselbe flache Brust; sein neues Gesäß fühlte sich nicht anders an als das alte.

Er nahm wortlos den Slytherin in die Arme, so wie der ihn an jenem Novemberabend gepackt hatte, und legte ihn aufs Bett. Er kniete sich auf allen vieren über ihn, und begann Dracos jetzigen Körper zu küssen.

Es war ein ungeheuer merkwürdiges und zugleich erregendes Gefühl: Da Dracos Körper jetzt die Form von Harrys hatte, war es für den Gryffindor, als würde er sich selbst küssen; als küsse er sich selbst auf die rosigen Wangen und die Lippen Und für Draco musste es genauso komisch sein, sein eigenes Antlitz zu sehen, das ihm behutsam die Zunge in den Mund schob. Das merkwürdigste war aber, dass nicht nur ihre Stimmen, sondern auch ihre Augenfarben unverändert geblieben waren: Harry sah die Regenbogenhaut seiner eigenen Augen, die unerklärlicherweise silbern wie Diamanten schimmerte – in dem Gesicht, das ihn all die Jahre morgens im Spiegel begrüßt hatte, hatte er immer dieses Grün gesehen; jetzt war dort Silbergrau. Und er konnte es zwar nicht selbst sehen, aber das musste wohl heißen, dass aus seinem derzeitigen, spitzen Gesicht mit blonden Haaren jetzt jadegrüne Lichter zu sehen sein mussten.

Aber er ließ Augen Augen sein, er hatte jetzt eine andere Aufgabe!

Seine Liebkosungen schritten über das Schlüsselbein und die Brustwarzen immer tiefer hinab, zum flachen Bauch, zum Nabel, zum braunen Schamhaar und schließlich zum Penis und zu den Hoden. Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Eichel und kostete die Vorwichse, während Draco leise stöhnte und vor Lust wimmerte. Er nahm ihn in den Mund, lutschte an der Eichel und musste innerlich über die Vorstellung lachen, dass er genaugenommen das tut, das er schon oftmals, aber immer vergebens versucht hatte – sich selbst einen zu blasen.

Wenige Minute verbrachte er damit, an Dracos Schwanz zu lutschen und zu reiben, dann fragte er: „Bereit?"

Draco nickte nur begierig, hob seine Beine an und hielt sie mit den Armen fest, sodass Harry ungehinderten Zugang zu seinem Arsch hatte. Der Gryffindor zögerte nicht. Er griff zum Gleitgel und verteilte es großzügig auf und in Dracos Arschloch und auf seinem Schwanz. Dann setzt er ihn an und langsam, während er in die immer noch silbernen Augen blickte, schob er ihn langsam ein paar Zentimeter hinein.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, verkrampfte am ganzen Körper, stöhnte und wimmerte. Und Harry wusste ganz genau, warum; hatte er doch vor vielleicht einer Viertelstunde genau dasselbe empfunden, das Draco jetzt empfinden musste.

Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er ließ sich Zeit, er beließ die Eichel am Eingang der glückverheißenden Öffnung, und schob sie immer nur ein Stück weit hinein, er ließ Draco Zeit, sich zu entspannen und an den Eindringling anzupassen. Und schließlich – es kam ihm vor, als wären Äonen vergangen – steckte die Eichel in Draco, damit war das Schwierigste überwunden, jetzt konnte der Spaß beginnen.

Dracos Wehklagen verstummte, er öffnete wieder die Augen, aus denen der Schmerz jetzt verschwunden war, in denen Harry jetzt die Gier sehen konnte. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegte er sich in seinem Geliebten vor und zurück. Und langsam wurde Harry tollkühner, beschleunigte seine Bewegungen, machte sie langsam kräftiger und grober, begann den unter ihm Liegenden heftig zu erschüttern. Und dieser stöhnte immer lauter auf, je mehr sich das zierliche und vorsichtige Eindringen in einen gewaltsamen Ansturm verwandelte und seinen Körper erschütterte, je lauter und je schneller das Bett knarrte und quietschte.

Harrys Blick war auf Draco geheftet: Der Slytherin starrte feurig in die Augen des Gryffindors, während er sich in die Lippen biss und mit den Armen weiterhin seine Beine festhielt. Der Körper unter ihm war schweißnass geworden, von seinem eigenen Schweiß, aber auch von dem, der von Harry auf ihn heruntertropfte.

Es war unbeschreiblich; noch nie hatte er sich ihm so nahe gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Und Harry genoss es unheimlich zu sehen, wie sehr das Ganze Draco Lust bereitete. Er konnte es daran sehen, wie Draco auf seinen Lippen biss, leise stöhnte, sich an Harry festhielt und an sich drückte, wie er zusätzlichen Körperkontakt zu ihm suchte. Das Wissen, dass Draco das, was sie hier machten, genauso gefiel wie ihm; das war es, war es was ihm die größte Lust verschuf – nicht ihre körperliche Vereinigung.

Zum x-ten Male rammte er seine Erektion in ihn hinein, als er wieder den Höhepunkt nahen fühlte. Er legte seine verschwitzte Stirn auf Dracos, sah ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe Dich, Draco." Und dann, ohne dem Slytherin antworten zu lassen, beugte er sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Und in dem Moment, als er die warmen, feuchten Lippen spürte, ejakulierte er.

Eine Minute später, nachdem er das Gefühl, Draco so nahe zu sein, zur Gänze ausgekostet hatte, zog er sich aus Draco zurück und legte sich neben ihn. Jetzt war der Slytherin an der Reihe. Er nahm dessen Schwanz in die Hand und küsste dessen Hals und Schultern, während er seine Hand an dessen Erektion entlang reiben ließ. Der neben ihm Liegende atmete dabei schwer, stöhnte und keuchte vor Wonne.

Er ließ seine Hand weiter an dem von Schweiß und Vorwichse feuchten Schwanz arbeiten und küsste sich wieder an dem verlockenden Körper hinab. Und als er beim Nabel angekommen war, stöhnte Draco plötzlich auf und ließ sich in den Orgasmus fallen: Sein Sperma spritzte aus seinem Schwanz in Harrys Gesicht und in sein derzeit blondes Haar.

Harry drehte sich leicht irritiert zu Draco um, der ihm ins mit weißen Tropfen besudelte Gesicht sah und lachte. Bevor er den Gryffindor küsste, sagte er: „So sehe ich aus, wenn Du mir ins Gesicht spritzt? Das ist ja fürchterlich! Das lasse ich Dich nie bei mir machen!"


	15. Kapitel 13: Mein Draco!

**Kapitel 13 – Mein Draco! (Harry)**

Der Unterricht bei Prof Slughorn stellte sich mal wieder als besonders langweilig heraus. Dies lag aber nicht daran, dass Slughorn ein schlechter Lehrer gewesen wäre. Einerseits langweilte sich Harry, weil sie heute Vielsafttrank behandelten, mit dem er und seine Freunde bereits mehr als genug Erfahrung hatten und Slughorn nur Sachen erzählte, die ihnen bereits bekannt waren. Andererseits schleppte sich aber die Zeit, weil Draco nicht neben ihm saß und Harry ihn nicht berühren, ihn nicht streicheln oder einfach nur seine Gegenwart genießen. Der sexy Blonde hatte Unterricht mit dem siebten Jahrgang der Slytherins und saß jetzt in Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs, während Harry hier mit den anderen Gryffindors und den Ravenclaws die Stunde absitzen musste.

Er gab kaum Acht. In seiner Langeweile versenkte er sich tief in eine Träumerei über seinen Liebhaber, in großen Lettern schrieb er dabei den Namen Dracos auf sein Pergament, um ihn anschließend mit Herzchen drum herum zu verzieren.

„Harry, wie alt bist Du? Zwölf?", flüsterte ihm Ron zu, der neben ihm saß. „Ich hab noch nie einen Achtzehnjährigen gesehen, der im Unterricht Herzen malt!"

„Er geht mir halt ab, außerdem ist der Unterricht fad... Vielsafttrank, Ron! Der ist nicht gerade was Neues für uns, wir haben das Zeug getrunken, als wäre es Wasser, schon vergessen?", erwiderte Harry leise, und widmete sich wieder dem Malen von Mustern um das Herz herum und dem Schraffieren und Ausmalen der Buchstaben der beiden schönsten Silben der Welt: Dra-co.

„Er geht Dir ab? Du hast ihn das letzte Mal vor anderthalb Stunden gesehen, und in einer halben Stunde seht Ihr Euch wieder!"

„Geht Dir Hermine nicht ab, wenn sie nicht bei Dir ist?"

„Doch, aber ich bin nicht so süchtig nach ihr, dass ich jeden Moment, den sie nicht bei mir ist, an die Zeit denke, in der sie bei mir ist!"

Zum Glück mischte sich Hermine in das Gespräch ein, auf das langsam auch die Schüler an den anderen Tischen aufmerksam geworden waren: „Ron, sie sind noch frisch verliebt! Da ist das ganz normales Verhalten. Und jetzt seid still, andere wollen dem Unterricht folgen! Und vielleicht erfahren wir ja auch noch was Neues!" Damit drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und konzentrierte sich auf Slughorns Ausführungen über Wechselwirkungen von Vielsafttrank mit anderen Gebräuen.

Ron verstummte daraufhin wieder und Harry konnte sich wieder in Träumereien vertiefen.

_Was war das für ein schöner Tag, als er mir seine Liebe gestanden hat... Er hat mir das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht... „Harry James Potter, ich liebe Dich!"... und eingepackt hatte er diese magischen Worte in hunderte Küsse. _

_Ich hab es anfangs gar nicht glauben können... Aber sein Patronus hat es als Erster gesagt, und er hat es nur mit seinen Worten und Küssen wiederholt... und dann bekräftigte er es nocheinmal mit dem, was wir im Haus am Grimmauldplatz gemacht haben... _

_Da gibt es keine Zweifel mehr... Draco Malfoy ist mein, ich bin sein... _

_Wenn ich meinem zwölfjährigen Ich sagen könnte, dass es eines Tages ausgerechnet mit ihm ein Liebespaar würde, es würd mich glatt auslachen... genauso wie mein siebzehnjähriges Ich... Aber das würd insgeheim hoffen, dass es vielleicht doch stimmt... Draco war damals schon so attraktiv... und ich so einsam... und ich hab damals schon gewusst, dass Draco das, was er tut, nicht wirklich tun will... dass wir irgendwann zumindest Freunde werden werden könnten... und jetzt? Jetzt sind wir ein Paar..._

_Ich hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, irgendwann irgendjemanden zu finden, der mich liebt... hatte Angst, mein Leben allein verbringen zu müssen... aber Draco ist gekommen... und hat mich vor der Einsamkeit gerettet..._

* * *

Als der Unterricht endete, kamen einige Ravenclaws zu ihnen und verwickelten sie in ein Gespräch über das Quidditch-Match vom Vortag. Ethan Atkinson – der ältere Bruder von Andrea, der Sucherin des Gryffindor-Teams – sagte: „Das war gestern ein Sieg für Ravenclaw, was? Wir haben Slytherin in den Boden gestampft!"

„Ja, das war gestern ein super Match!", erwiderte Ron. „Aber irgendwie ist es jetzt langweiliger geworden, die Slytherins verlieren zu sehen. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr so schlechte Verlierer sind, macht das nicht mehr so viel Spaß."

„Aber gewöhnt Euch nicht zu sehr ans Siegen", sagte Harry. „Ihr habt vielleicht gegen Hufflepuff und gegen Slytherin gewonnen, aber Ihr habt keine Chance gegen uns! Ihr hattet keine Chance, solange Ron und ich im Team waren, und ihr werdet auch jetzt keine haben, wo wir beide nicht mehr dabei sind!"

„Genau, Hufflepuff war ein leichter Sieg für Gryffindor, Slytherin werden wir auch noch niedermetzeln und als letztes steht ein Rabe auf dem Speiseplan des Löwen! Auch ohne uns wird Ravenclaw nie gut genug sein, um gegen Ginny und Andrea zu gewinnen!", leistete Ron siegessicher Harry Schützenhilfe.

Ethan ließ sich davon aber nicht einschüchtern: „Jetzt redet Ihr, als hättet Ihr groß was in der Hose, aber am Ende werdet Ihr bittere Tränen weinen", er machte dabei eine Geste, als würde er sich eine Träne aus dem Auge wischen, „wenn der Schulpokal in den Turm von Ravenclaw getragen wird. Andy ist gut, das geb ich zu, aber sie ist nichts im Vergleich zu Bryn. Er wird den Schnatz gefangen haben, noch bevor sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Und unsere Jäger sind die mit Abstand besseren Flieger."

„Bitte?" Ron schien entsetzt von dieser Äußerung. „Eure drei Jäger zusammen haben nicht soviel Talent wie Ginny im kleinen Finger! Gestern haben sich zwei Eurer Jäger von einem Klatscher vom Besen fegen lassen, den sie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorher schon gesehen haben, aber sie waren zu lahmärschig, um auszuweichen!"

Hermine langweilte das Thema Quidditch. Früher hatte sie sich dafür begeistern können, aber das auch nur, weil ihre Freunde mitspielten. Jetzt, wo weder Ron noch Harry im Team waren, interessierte es sie überhaupt nicht mehr. Während Ron und Ethan über das Ballspiel weiterdiskutierten, wandte sich Hermine an Harry: „Heute morgen ist mit der Eulenpost mein neues Ballkleid angekommen, willst Du es sehen? Es ist strahlend weiß, mit einem silbernen Löwen am Rücken, schulterfrei, es betont geschmackvoll meinen Vorbau...–"

Harry errötete leicht, als er sie unterbrach: „Hermine, bitte, ich will nichts von Deinem ... Vorbau hören!", wobei er das Wort _Vorbau_ fast flüsterte.

Hermine lachte: „Ach, Harry, Du bist ja sooo süß! – Also, Du willst es nicht sehen?"

„Ich dachte, es wäre Dir endlich klar geworden, dass ich keiner von diesen _Oh-dieses-rosa-Kleid-mit-Pailletten-steht-Dir-ja-so-gut-ich-werd-eifersüchtig-dass-ich-nicht-die-Figur-für-sowas-hab-Schwulen_ bin. Mich interessiert das ganze Getue um Anziehsachen nicht."

Hermine schmunzelte weiter: „Oh, du Spielverderber! Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass ich mal meinem schwulen besten Freund meine Kleider vorführen kann, für die sich Ron nicht interessiert! ... Ich hätte es Dich auch mal anprobieren lassen!"

Harrys Gesicht wurde jetzt tiefrot – diese Art von Witzen mochte er überhaupt nicht–, er versuchte die Diskussion behutsam in eine andere Richtung zu lenken: „Wozu brauchst Du überhaupt ein neues Ballkleid?"

„Hast Du etwa den Schulball vergessen?"

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand an den Kopf: „Stimmt! Der Ball von Hogwarts..." Und ein wenig verträumt fügte er hinzu: „Da werd ich wieder mit Draco tanzen können..."

Die Abschlussfeier am Jahresende, nach den Prüfungen, war zu einer Gedenkveranstaltung für die Opfer der Schlacht von Hogwarts umgestaltet worden. Am Vormittag würden die letzten Unterrichtsstunden und am Nachmittag eine würdevolle und – wie Draco sagen würde – _gravitätische_ Gedenkveranstaltung stattfinden. Dann am Abend würde eine Tanzveranstaltung folgen, der Ball von Hogwarts, um den Schülern einen fröhlicheren Abschied von Hogwarts in den Sommer zu ermöglichen und um sie daran zu erinnern, dass man zwar die Vergangenheit ehren und aus ihr lernen, aber nicht in ihr leben soll.

Hermine hatte sich schon länger auf den Ball vorbereitet. Sie drehte im Gehen geschickt eine Pirouette und sagte: „Ich hab im Sommer gemeinsam mit Ron Tanzstunden genommen, wir sind darauf vorbereitet. Du hast ja zu Halloween gesehen, was für ein begnadeter Tänzer Ron geworden ist!"

Harry hatte zu Halloween keine Augen für Ron gehabt und daher keinen begnadet tanzenden Rotschopf gesehen. Er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und zeigte mit einem Finger auf den Weasley, der immer noch in das Gespräch mit Ethan vertieft war. „Dieser Ron hier? Tanzen?"

Hermine nickte nur und lachte: „Dieser Ron hier", und dreht sich nochmal um die Achse.

_Ich würd gern mit Draco richtig tanzen. Vielleicht frag ich mal jemanden, ob er mir das beibringen kann... Und mein Drache wird große Augen machen, wenn ich ihn dann damit überrasche..._

Sie diskutierten weiter über den Ball und über Quidditch, bis sie schließlich im Klassenraum für VGDK ankamen. Draco war bereits vor ihnen angekommen und unterhielt sich eben mit der Schlampe Rodriguez.

_Was will die die ganze Zeit von ihm? Sie hat ihn jeden Sonntag Abend für sich, was muss sie jetzt auch versuchen ihn mir abspenstig zu machen? ... Aber das werd ich gleich erfahren..._

Harry legte seine Unterlagen am Katheder ab, dann ging er zu Draco, schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter (wozu er sich ein bisschen auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste): „Hey, worüber redet ihr zwei?"

_Hey, Du Schlampe. Draco gehört mir und Du wirst ihm mir nicht nehmen! Und jetzt hau ab!_

„Hallo, Harry", sagte Draco und rieb seine Wange an Harrys, „wir reden nur davon, dass wir uns diesen Sonntag nicht zur Nachhilfe sehen können."

„Oh, wie schade...", trällerte Harry, ohne sich zu bemühen den sarkastischen Unterton zu verstecken.

_Ausgezeichnet! Bleibt mehr von Draco für mich!_

„Aber das macht nichts", sagte die blöde Schlampe und ignorierte Harry, „ich hab Ersatz gefunden, und zwar Ethan, der ist auch ein sehr guter Schüler in Verwandlungen und er hat gesagt, er kümmert sich gerne diese Woche um Dich."

„Ethan? Ethan Atkinson? Aus Ravenclaw?", fragte Draco.

„Genau der."

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf Ethan, diesen blonden Zuhälter, und verengte seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen.

_Draco ist bisexuell; sowohl diese Hure Rodriguez als auch dieser Strichjunge Atkinson könnten versuchen, MEINEN Draco zu bezirzen. Und jetzt werden die beiden allein zwei Stunden lernen ... – Ich hab Draco nie gefragt, aber bezahlt er seine „Nachhilfelehrer" eigentlich für ihre Dienste? Oder entlohnt er sie in „Naturalien"? – Ach, was red ich da für einen Stuss! Draco liebt mich, er würde mich nie betrügen, und schon gar nicht im Austausch für Nachhilfe! Er wird ihnen ein paar Sickel geben, das ist alles..._

_Außerdem ist Ethan nicht schwul. Im Gegenteil, er soll ja eine Frauengeschichte nach der anderen haben._

_Andererseits... irgendwie hab ich immer das Gefühl gehabt, als wäre Ethan ZU freundlich zu mir, für jemanden, der nur ein Freund ist... und er achtet verdächtig auf sein Äußeres... und viele Frauengeschichten – da will er bestimmt nur was kompensieren! ...Was, wenn er ja doch schwul oder bi ist und es auch auf Draco abgesehen hat... ?_

„HALLO!" Draco sprach überraschend laut und fuhr mehrmals mit der Hand vor Harrys Gesicht vorbei, der daraufhin zusammenzuckte.

„Was ist? Warum schreist Du so?"

„Ich muss schreien, weil Du mich ansonsten nicht hörst! Du kannst mich langsam loslassen."

Harry entließ Draco aus seiner Umklammerung und entschuldigte sich: „Tut mir leid, aber ich war im Gedanken grad woanders."

Draco sah auf die Uhr, dann sagte er leise zu ihm: „Wir beginnen den Unterricht erst in fünf Minuten. Kann ich Dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Harry setzte einen Grinser auf: „Draco, du weißt, dass das zu wenig Zeit für einen Quickie ist! Es sei denn, Du willst wieder Magie–"

„– Es geht nicht um Sex." unterbrach ihn Draco jäh und mit eiskalter Miene, und wischte damit Harrys Grinser aus dessen Gesicht.

Der Gryffindor staunte über den Tonfall, sagte: „Ok, dann gehen wir ins Nebenzimmer", und ging voraus, Draco folgte ihm.

Kaum hatte Draco die Tür hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen, drehte er sich zu ihm um, verschränkte die Arme und starrte ihn einen Moment ausdruckslos an, dann sagte er: „Harry, was ist los? Was soll das Ganze?"

„Was? Was soll los sein?"

„Du läufst mir überall hin nach, Du lässt mir keinen Moment Ruhe...–"

„Wo soll das Problem sein? Ich liebe Dich, Draco, und ich will bei Dir sein!"

Draco fasste den Gryffindor zärtlich an den Schultern, als er sagte: „Harry, ich liebe Dich auch, ich liebe Dich aus ganzem Herzen und ich will auch bei Dir sein!" Und sein Griff wurde kräftiger, als er fortfuhr: „Aber ich bin Dir nicht ständig auf den Fersen und klammer mich nicht an Dich dran wie eine Zecke und verhalte mich nicht wie ein Arschloch, sobald Dich ein hübscher Mann oder eine schöne Frau anspricht–"

„Wenn Dich irgendeine Nutte oder ein Stricher anmacht, dann sag ich dem Gesindel halt, dass es dort hingehen soll, wo der Pfeffer wächst! Die verstehen keine andere Sprache!"

Draco ließ ihn los: „_Anmachen_? Harry, hörst Du Dir selbst zu, wenn Du redest? – Was verstehst Du bitte unter _anmachen_? Du wolltest heute Vormittag einen Fünftklassler zum Nachsitzen verdonnern, weil er mich gebeten hat, dass ich mir seinen Zauberstab mal anschau! Und eine Sechstklasslerin hast Du fast als Flittchen bezeichnet, weil sie mir die Blowjob-Geste gezeigt haben soll, obwohl sie nur gegähnt hat!"

„Du hast nicht den Blick des kleinen Flittchens dabei gesehen!"

Draco setzte sich auf eine große Holzkiste, die an der Kammerwand stand, und sah mit seinen großen, silbernen Augen Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Am Anfang, als wir frisch zusammengefunden haben, war es so schön mit Dir... Die Zeit im Fuchsbau ist die schönste Zeit meines Lebens geworden... Aber seit wir zurück in Hogwarts sind... hast Du Dich verändert... Du vergraulst und beleidigst Leute, nur weil sie mich ‚zu lange ansehen' oder einfach nur mit mir reden wollen! _Reden!_ Nichts mehr! Sie wollen mich nicht auf ein Rendezvous bitten, oder mich auf einen One-Night-Stand einladen! ... Und selbst wenn sie es täten, Harry – warum sollte ich darauf einsteigen? Ich habe Dich, was könnte ich mehr wollen? ... Vertraust Du mir nicht?"

Diese Frage war ein Schlag wir wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Draco nicht vertrauen, an ihm zweifeln? Er musste sich setzen und nahm Platz auf der Kiste, direkt neben dem Slytherin, und sagte: „Natürlich vertraue ich Dir... Aber ich habe einfach Angst! Du bist mein Ein und Alles, und der Gedanke, dass ich Dich verlieren könnte... der ist so unbeschreiblich grausam..."

Betrübt richtete er seinen Blick auf die abgetretenen Planken des Holzboden.

_Wenn ich eines Morgens aufwachen müsste, und er liegt nicht mehr neben mir... wenn ich eines Abends einschlafen müsste, ohne seine Umarmung zu spüren, seinen Atem zu hören... wenn ich wieder einsam, allein und verlassen sein müsste und keinen hätte, mit dem ich meine Freuden, meine Sorgen und meine Liebe so teilen könnte wie mit ihm... ich... will das nicht durchmachen müssen, und ich könnte es auch nicht..._

Draco legte einen Arm um ihn, mit dem anderen fasste er ihn sanft an dessen glattrasiertem Kinn und drehte den Kopf des Gryffindors, sodass sie einander in die Augen sahen. „Harry, wann versteht das grünäugige Monster namens Eifersucht hinter diesen Smaragden, in die ich mich so gerne versenke, dass ich Dich niemals verlassen könnte?" Er küsste ihn und blickte tief in besagte Edelsteine: „Niemals könnte ich Dir das antun. Ich liebe Dich, nur Dich alleine!"

„Draco, an Dir zweifle ich nicht..."

_Niemals könnte ich an Draco zweifeln... _

_Es sind die anderen, diese Huren, denen ich nicht traue... _

_Huren wie Rodriguez und Atkinson... Sie wollen ihn mir stehlen! Soll ich mich etwa nicht zur Wehr setzen und einfach zuschauen, wie sie das Beste, das mir je geschehen ist, rauben?_

Und über den nächsten Gedanken erschrak Harry selbst:

_Huren wie Hermine. Wenn sie meinen mächtigen Drachen haben könnte, warum sollte sie sich mit ihrem schäbigen Wiesel begnügen?_


	16. Kapitel 14: Mein grünäugiges Monster

**Kapitel 14 – Mein grünäugiges Monster (Draco)**

_Wie schön, dass ich endlich meine Ruhe vor Harry hab – und wie scheußlich, dass ich so von meiner großen Liebe denken kann..._

Der Unterricht in Verwandlungen war wieder einmal besonders schwierig für Draco. Alle seine Kollegen, die um ihn saßen, Slytherins und Ravenclaws, hatten es geschafft, ihre Raupen in Zitronenfalter zu verwandeln und wieder retour; alles was Draco zusammenbracht war eine Raupe, die sich in eine Zitrone verwandelte. Sein Frust wurde aber von Harrys Irgendwo-anders-Sein erträglich gemacht.

„Mr Malfoy, sie scheinen nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein! Versuchen sie es noch einmal, und konzentrieren sie sich dabei mehr. Was auch immer ihren Verstand belästigt, trennen Sie sich davon! Atmen Sie tief durch, dann denken Sie den Zitronenfalter!"

_„Trennen Sie sich davon!"... Harry ist es, der mir keine Ruhe lässt – Soll ich mich etwa von ihm trennen? _

Draco atmete tief durch.

_Blassgelbe Flügel... Große Augen... Kleiner, zierlicher Körper... Schwarzes, zerzaustes Haar... – Nein!_

„Prof McGonagall, es tut mir leid, aber ich bring das jetzt nicht zusammen", sagte er resigniert und legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite.

Sie blickte ihn streng an und sagte: „Mr Malfoy, es enttäuscht mich weniger zu sehen, dass sie es nicht zustande bringen, als zu sehen, dass sie es nicht einmal versuchen!"

Ramona, die neben ihm saß, legte aufmunternd ihre Hand auf die seine, richtete ihre schokoladebraunen Augen in seine diamantgrauen und sagte: „Du kannst es! Ich weiß es!" Er wich unbewusst zurück, als er plötzlich ihre Haut auf sich spürte, dann nahm er noch einmal den Zauberstab und versuchte es erneut.

_Blassgelbe Flügel. Große Augen. Kleiner, länglicher Körper. Mundwerkzeuge zum Saugen von Säften... zum Saugen von... Denk nicht DARAN, Draco! Noch einmal!_

_Blassgelbe Flügel. Große Augen. Kleiner, länglicher Körper. Saugende Mundwerkzeuge._

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab über der Raupe, die sich geräuschlos in einen Schmetterling mit smaragdgrünen Flügeln verwandelte.

„Naja, das ist nicht _genau_ das, was ich sehen wollte... aber das ist schon viel besser!", sagte Prof McGonagall ein wenig erleichtert. Die Pausenglocke ertönte. „Die Klasse ist entlassen. Mr Malfoy, kommen Sie bitte auf ein Wort vor zu meinem Tisch."

Draco packte seine Siebensachen und ging wie gewünscht zu Prof McGonagall.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten? Ich glaube, eine Tasse Baldrian würde Ihnen jetzt wohlbekommen", fragte sie, hörbar wegen irgendetwas besorgt.

Draco lehnte dankend ab, sie fuhr fort: „Mr Malfoy, Sie sind in letzter Zeit immer unkonzentriert, passen nicht auf und machen bei Verwandlungen Fehler. Nicht irgendwelche Fehler, sondern Anfängerfehler, die ich nicht von einem Schüler Ihres Niveaus erwarte. Außerdem äußern Schüler vermehrt Unmut über den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste; es ist die Rede von Wortgefechten der Lehrer untereinander, von unfairen Behandlungen der Schüler, von unverhältnismäßigen Strafen für Kleinigkeiten und dergleichen. Gibt es etwas, worüber sie mit mir reden wollen?

_Soll ich ihr etwa sagen, dass Harry in jedem Schüler einen Nebenbuhler sieht und er mich am liebsten in einem kleinen Kämmerchen einsperren würde, damit ich ihn nicht verlassen kann?_

Er sah sie einen Moment an, überlegte und sagte: „Ich hab zur Zeit zwar wirklich ein paar kleine Problemchen... aber nichts, worüber Sie sich Gedanken machen müssten, Frau Professor!"

Sie war aber anderer Meinung. „Wenn die Qualität Ihres Unterrichts darunter leidet, dann muss ich mir darüber sehr wohl Gedanken machen!", sagte sie, zauberte einen Sessel zu ihrem Tisch und bat Draco sich zu setzen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass sie keinen Baldriantee wollen? Ich hab natürlich auch Schwarzen und Russischen Tee, falls der Ihnen mehr zusagt."

_Je länger Du hier bist, desto länger bist Du Harry-frei! Setz Dich, Draco! _

Er setzte sich und nahm doch einen Tee an. Und während Teekanne, Teeblätter, Teetasse und Zuckerwürfel durch die Luft huschten, nuschelte Draco: „Mein Problem ist Harry. Er erdrosselt mich mit seiner Eifersucht."

McGonagall erstarrte: „Beziehungsprobleme?" Als Draco nickte, fuhr sie, ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht, fort: „Oh, ich hatte gehofft es wären Probleme, mit denen ich Ihnen helfen könnte. Wenn Sie Probleme mit rohen Rüpeln oder ruppigen Rabauken hätten... Aber", sie setzte ein trauriges Lächeln auf, „mit Beziehungstipps kann ich Ihnen nicht aushelfen. Meine letzte Romanze ist schon ein paar Jahre her... noch lange vor dem Ersten Krieg..."

Als Draco den noch siedend heißen Tee kostete und sich die Lippen verbrannte, dachte er: _Vor dem Ersten Krieg? Dem Ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort oder dem Ersten Weltkrieg? _Aber weil er noch ein wenig Zeit schinden wollte, fragte er: „Wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten, Prof McGonagall, was ist aus Ihrer Romanze geworden?"

In ihren weisen Augen schimmerten einen Moment lang Tränen auf, dann griff sie zu einem Photoständer auf ihrem Schreibtisch und zeigte ihm ein Schwarz-Weiß-Photo in einem schwarzen Rahmen, das einen jungen Mann Ende 20 in schottischer Tracht vor einem See zeigte. Er war wohl ein Muggel, das Photo bewegte sich nicht. „Wallace war meine einzige große Liebe", sagte sie, bevor sie das Photo zu sich drehte und verträumt darauf blickte. „Wir waren jung und unsterblich ineinander verliebt... Aber leider...", sie blickte wieder auf und sah Draco einen Moment lang in die Augen, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer einzigen Liebe zuwandte, „Wallace war nicht so unsterblich wie unsere Liebe... Er zog in einen unseligen Krieg... um nicht mehr zurückzukehren."

Draco starrte sie überrascht an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, eine Antwort zu bekommen; vor allem keine, die so privat war. Er überlegte, was er jetzt sagen sollte, aber sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten, indem sie tief einatmete und fortfuhr, ohne von dem Photo aufzusehen: „Es war ein sehr herber Verlust für mich... ein nicht enden wollender Schmerz... Das war etwas, dass ich nie mehr durchmachen wollte..."

_Ist sie darum immer so distanziert und reserviert? Weil sie Angst hat, wieder ein geliebtes Wesen zu verlieren... ? _

_So wie Harry Angst hat, mich zu verlieren... ?_

_Er weiß, was Schmerz ist... hat in seinem Leben ungeheure Schmerzen und Qualen erleiden müssen... Egal was man ihm antäte, er hätte bereits Schlimmeres in seinem kurzen Leben durchgemacht... Aber... er hat dennoch panische Angst vor dem Schmerz, den mein Verlust ihm bereiten könnte... ?_

Sie saßen stumm einige Minuten im Klassenraum, während derer McGonagall in Gedanken versunken auf das Photo starrte und Draco über Harrys – gänzlich unbegründete – Angst nachdachte.

Als Draco wieder zu seiner Tasse griff, erschrak McGonagall und sah plötzlich zu ihm: „Sie sind ja noch da! – Tut mir leid, ich hatte ganz auf Sie vergessen! ... – Wie gesagt, ich befürchte, ich werde Ihnen wegen Ihres kleinen Problems mit Mr Potter nicht helfen können... Vielleicht hilft es, einmal Hogwarts zu verlassen; dieses alte Gemäuer kann manchmal sehr bedrückend wirken... Gehen Sie einen Nachmittag fort, apparieren Sie irgendwohin aufs Land, machen Sie ein Picknick im Grünen, wenn es wieder warm genug ist... – Und jetzt, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss mich auf die nächste Klasse vorbereiten, und Sie ebenfalls, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco bedankte sich für den Tee, obwohl er die fast volle Tasse stehenließ, verabschiedete sich von ihr und schlenderte langsam zum Klassenraum für VGDK. Mental bereitete er sich auf eine erstickende Umklammerung vor, während er die kluge alte Dame zurückließ, die ganz allein in dem großen Klassenzimmer saß, ihren traurigen Blick auf das schwarz-weiße Photo in ihrem Schoß gerichtet.

* * *

Es war einer der ersten warmen Samstage im Frühling. Draco hatte sich McGonagalls Vorschlag zu Herzen genommen und Harry auf einen Ausflug eingeladen. Es war schwierig, einen geeigneten Ort auszusuchen: Er musste sämtliche Cafés, Restaurants und so weiter aussortieren, weil ein „zu hübscher Kellner" oder eine „zu freundliche Kellnerin" nur das Unglück heraufbeschworen hätte, sowie auch alle anderen Orte, wo „notgeile Perverslinge ihr Unwesen treiben".

Am frühen Nachmittag waren sie zu zweit aufgebrochen. Sie gingen erst nach Hogsmeade, um von dort zu disapparieren. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, er hatte den ganzen Tag gefragt, wohin sie gehen würden, aber Draco sagte jedes Mal: „Lass Dich überraschen!", gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und verweigerte ihm die Antwort.

In Hogsmeade angekommen hieß er Harry, sich an seinem Arm festzuhalten und Draco disapparierte gemeinsam mit seinem Freund, um einen Moment später auf einem geschotterten Pfad mitten in einem Wald wieder zu apparieren.

Der Wald war noch vom Winter gezeichnet, an den schattigen Stellen war noch Schnee zu sehen, der aber bald schmelzen würde. Die meisten Bäume hatten noch keine neuen Blätter, aber an allen Ästen waren bereits junge Triebe zu erkennen. Die Frühlingssonne schien schwach, aber ihre Strahlen waren stark genug und der Wind wehte warm, sodass ihnen in ihren Pullovern warm wurde und sie sie auszogen. Die Luft war erfüllt von Vogelgezwitscher, dem Rauschen eines Flusses in der Ferne und dem Duft des zu neuem Leben erwachenden Landes.

„Es ist hier wunderschön, Draco! Wo sind wir?"

_In Wiltshire, in einem Wald, der den Malfoys gehört. Drum sind wir hier garantiert ungestört. Aber es würde Dich nur beunruhigen, das zu wissen._

„Harry, sei nicht so neugierig!", sagte er nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ein kleines Geheimnis macht es doch nur schöner!"

Der Gryffindor schien beruhigt. Er fasste Dracos Hand und sie gingen schweigend los, die Richtung war nicht wichtig. Der Schotter knirschte unter ihren Füßen, vereinzelt lief ihnen ein Eichkätzchen über den Weg und einmal sahen sie auch einen Fuchs in der Ferne vorbeihuschen.

Es war herrlich, es war wieder so schön wie in den ersten Tagen ihrer Liebschaft, als sie über die Weihnachtsferien bei den Weasleys waren und Harry noch nicht von Ängsten zerfressen war. Sie plauderten ausgelassen über dieses und jenes, wobei Draco es aber wie der Teufel das Weihwasser mied, über Schülerinnen und Schüler zu sprechen, denn dies würde zwangsläufig zu einem neuen Ausbruch von Eifersucht führen. Also sprachen sie über ihre Vergangenheit und über ihre Vorstellungen von der Zukunft:

Davon, wie es war, bei den Dursleys und bei den Malfoys aufzuwachsen – bei Leuten, von denen sie nicht geliebt wurden – wobei Harry es viel schlimmer hatte: Die Malfoys _taten_ wenigstens hin und wieder so, als würden sie Draco lieben. Die Dursleys ließen ja keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehnlich sie sich Harry vom Leibe wünschten. (Draco fühlte einen Stich im Herz, als ihm auffiel, dass er sich ebenfalls manchmal gewunschen hatte, der klammernde Gryffindor sei irgendwo, nur nicht bei ihm.)

Davon, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Draco konnte sich noch erinnern, während Harry ziemlich peinlich berührt zugeben musste, dass er es vergessen hatte. („Das war in Madame Malkins Boutique in der Winkelstraße! Das weißt Du wirklich nicht mehr?" – „Ach ja, jetzt, wo Du es sagst, erinner ich mich an ein – verzeih – fieses, kleines Arschgesicht!")

Davon, dass Draco bereits einmal versucht hatte, Harrys Freund zu werden. Denn als er sich für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe entschied, hatte er ein wenig gehofft, sie könnten sich näher kennenlernen und doch noch Freunde werden. Aber daraus wurde nichts, weil die Leute, die Draco damals für seine Freunde hielt, gehässiges Verhalten von ihm erwarteten und ihn zu idiotischen Aktionen gedrängt hatten.

Davon, dass sie beide die erste große, wirkliche Liebe des jeweils anderen sind. Draco hatte Pansy nie geliebt – genauso wenig wie ihn – und Harry hatte nie einen anderen Schwulen gekannt – auch wenn er für den einen oder anderen Heterosexuellen schon mal ein wenig geschwärmt hatte. („Na, erzähl! Wer denn?" – „Erinnerst Du Dich noch an Zacharias Smith?" – „Dieser blonde Wichser, der die ganze Zeit so schlecht über Dich geredet hat? In den warst Du verknallt?" – „Er war nicht der einzige blonde Wichser, der die ganze Zeit schlecht über mich geredet und in den ich mich verknallt hab...")

Davon, dass beide in der Zukunft einmal nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollten. Draco hatte Gefallen an der Idee gefunden, wie Severus Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, Harry hingegen sah sich in der Zukunft als fixer Lehrer für VGDK. Bis dahin könnten sie in London leben, in Harrys Haus am Grimmauldplatz, während Harry die Ausbildung zum Auror und Draco die zum Alchimisten machen könnte.

Es war ein wirklich schöner Nachmittag geworden. Schon lange hatte sich Draco nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, wenn er in Harrys Gegenwart war. Kein eifersüchtiges Geschrei, kein die Blutzufuhr zu irgendwelchen Extremitäten abschneidendes Klammern, keine Beleidigungen angeblicher Buhlschaften... Nein, er war der Harry, in den Draco sich verliebt hatte: aufmerksam; stets lächelnd; neckisch, aber nicht beleidigend; verschmust, aber nicht erstickend und klammernd; klug, nicht paranoid; freundlich und höflich, nicht ätzend und grob.

_Wie konnte ich je auf diesen süßen, kleinen Gryffindor zornig sein! _

„Wie wär's, wenn wir noch in ein Café gehen und eine Kleinigkeit essen, ich hätt ein wenig Hunger. Außerdem tun mir die Füße weh", sagte Harry, als sie nach einem zweistündigen Spaziergang eine kleine Pause machten.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Draco eine Horrorvision, wie eine tobende, schwarzhaarige Furie mit Brille und Narbe auf der Stirn in einem Café eine Mordsszene macht, weil eine Kellnerin die Impertinenz besaß SEINEN Draco anzuschauen. Aber Draco sagte sich selbst, dass das lächerlich sei. Nach so einem schönen Tag würde so etwas nicht geschehen.

„Gerne, ich kenne da ein kleines romantisches Café, da können wir schnell hinapparieren. Aber ich hab kein Muggel-Geld bei mir. Du?"

Harry nickte und wenige Momente erschienen sie in einer unbeobachteten Seitengasse hinter besagtem Café. Sie gingen hinein und wurden – zu Dracos Erleichterung – von der Chefin bedient, einer Über-70-Jährigen, die wohl kaum auf Harrys Eifersuchts-Radar erscheinen würde.

Gänzlich anders als das junge Paar, das kurz nach Draco und Harry das Café betrat: Beide, er und sie, hätten einem Unterwäschekatalog entsprungen sein können. Draco musste zugeben, dass beide sehr attraktiv waren: Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, eine kleine Stupsnase, kleine, aber feste Brüste, einen schlanken Bauch und lange Beine; er hatte kurzes, braunes Haar, hohe Wangenknochen, einen Drei-Tage-Bart und eine muskulöse Statur. Aber sie waren eine hässliche, alte Hexe und ein plumper Orang-Utan in Kleidung im Vergleich zu seinem Harry.

Seinem Harry waren sie aber ebenfalls aufgefallen und alles, was er sah, das waren eine Nutte und ein Stricher, die es auf Draco abgesehen hatten. Er fiel sofort wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurück, aber noch schlimmer als es je zuvor war. Er war mit seinem Sessel ganz nah an Dracos herangerückt, küsste und umarmte ihn und rieb sich an ihm, wobei er ständig giftige Blicke auf das Paar warf und hin und wieder sogar Beleidigungen in Richtung der beiden murmelte. Diese wurde davon merklich aus der Ruhe gebracht und schließlich stand der Mann auf und ging zu Harry und Draco. Harry sah jetzt offensichtlich einen Angriff kommen und fing an Draco noch deutlicher als den seinen zu markieren: Er küsste ihn, während er mit einer Hand in dessen Schritt fuhr und daran rieb, und ihn mit der anderen Hand fest an sich drückte.

Draco war jetzt sehr erregt, aber nicht in dem Sinne, wie es sich Harry wohl gehofft hatte: In Draco kochte langsam die Wut hoch.

Der Mann sprach ruhig und fast übertrieben höflich zu Harry: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber es ist uns nicht entgangen, dass Sie ständig zu unserem Tisch unflätige Verwünschungen ausstoßen. Ich möchte Sie bitten, dies zu unterlassen."

So ruhig der Mann war, so sehr war Harry außer sich: „Wenn Ihr zwei aufhört, meinen Freund anzumachen! Er liebt nur mich! Und jetzt geh zurück zu Deiner Hure und lass uns zwei allein!"

Der Mann riss die Augen auf und fand keine Worte. Ebenso wie seine Freundin, Draco und die Chefin des Cafés. Draco hatte sich als erster gesammelt und sagte ruhig und mit fester Stimme, wobei er sich bemühte, lässig zu wirken: „Ich muss mich für meinen Freund entschuldigen, ihm ist nicht ganz wohl und –"

Aber sein Versuch, die Situation zu deeskalieren, wurde vom Gryffindor unterminiert: „Ich hab gesagt: ‚Geh zurück zu Deiner Hure und lass uns zwei allein!' Worauf wartest Du noch? Ihn kriegt Ihr nicht!" Dabei packte er einige Zuckerpäckchen vom Tisch und schleuderte sie auf den unschuldigen Mann. Und um seiner Aussage noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, versuchte er Draco einen Zungenkuss zu geben, der ihn aber gereizt von sich wegstieß: „Beruhig Dich! Was ist nur los mit Dir?"

Die Zurückweisung Harrys stellte sich als arger Fehler heraus, der Schwarzhaarige wurde jetzt richtig emotional, begann zu weinen, umklammerte Dracos Brustkorb und schluchzte herzzerreißend: „Bitte! Ich dachte Du liebst mich!"

Die Frau war inzwischen aufgestanden und sagte zu dem Mann: „Komm, Gary, lass uns woandershin gehen." Der Mann stimmte ihr zu, sie bezahlten und verließen wortlos das Gebäude, ohne noch einen Blick auf die beiden Zauberer zu werfen.

Harry schluchzte unterdessen weiter in Dracos Brust. Schließlich riss er mit Gewalt den Schwarzhaarigen von sich und packte ihn an den Armen, um ihn auf Distanz zu halten: „Was verdammt nochmal ist Dein Problem! Die zwei haben uns überhaupt nichts getan! Die hätten uns nicht mal zur Kenntnis genommen, wenn Du keinen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hättest!"

Harry, der durch seine von Tränen benetzte Brille kaum hindurchsehen konnte, brachte zwischen seinem Gewinsel nur heraus: „Sie... Sie haben ... angefangen!"

In diesem Moment durchzuckte es Draco; er hatte seine Hand bereits erhoben und Harry war zusammengezuckt: Am liebsten hätte diesem Affen jetzt eine verpasst. Nicht eine kleine Ohrfeige, sondern eine richtige; eine, die der Idiot sich merken würde.

_„Sie haben angefangen?" Spinnt er jetzt vollkommen? Oder will er mich verarschen?_

Er holte Harrys Geldbörse aus dessen Hosentasche und bezahlte ihre Getränke mit dem Muggel-Geld, dann packte er grob den weiterhin schluchzenden und greinenden Gryffindor und schleppte ihn hinter das Gebäude, wo sie unbeobachtet disapparieren konnten. Als sie einen Moment später wieder in Hogsmeade waren, lockerte er seinen Griff am Gryffindor, der daraufhin zu Boden fiel. Dann sagte er von oben zu ihm herab, wobei er den Schwarzhaarigen fast mit dem Nachnamen angesprochen hätte: „P–Harry, unser Rendezvous ist beendet."

Und ohne sich nach Harry umzudrehen, ging er, alleine, wütend und weinend, den Weg zurück zum Schloss, während hinter ihm ein Häufchen Elend wiederholt seinen Namen rief.

_Ich werd nie wieder einen Beziehungsratschlag von der alten Schachtel annehmen. Kein Wunder, dass sie allein ist._


	17. Kapitel 15: Die Hure

**Kapitel 15 – Die Hure (Hermine)**

Hermine hatte kein großes Interesse mehr an Quidditch. Früher, da war das anders, als ihre Freunde noch mitspielten, aber jetzt war auch der letzte Anreiz verflogen. Sie wollte sich an diesem Apriltag das Spiel eigentlich gar nicht ansehen – wie wollte eigentlich die Ruhe im Schloss nutzen, um ein wenig zu lernen. Aber ihre Freunde hatten sie einfach raus auf die Tribünen gezerrt. Im Nachhinein betrachtet stellte es sich als doch recht lustig heraus. Nicht wegen des Spiels – der Löwe war gegen die Schlange angetreten und hatte ihr erwartungsgemäß die x-te blamable Niederlage in Serie zugefügt –, sondern wegen des Spektakels auf den Tribünen:

Draco hatte sich nämlich entschlossen, weiterhin Slytherin zu unterstützen, aber bei den Gryffindor-Fans zu sitzen: Er sprang jedes Mal jubelnd auf, wenn sich alle um ihn herum niedergeschlagen in die Sitze fallen ließen, und umgekehrt. Schon lange nicht mehr hatten so viele Leute so böse Blicke auf ihn geworfen.

Auf der Siegesparty unterhielten sich Ron und Hermine eben mit dem Hüter der Gryffindors, einem großen, runden Siebtklassler mit dem äußerst zutreffenden Nachnamen Blobbington, wobei Hermine nur halb zuhörte und sich langweilte.

„Wenn ihr Andrea nicht hättet, wäre es knapp geworden!", sagte Ron. „Aber echt schade, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Wie geht's ihr?"

Andrea, die Sucherin Gryffindors, hatte in einem todesmutigen Manöver den Schnatz gefangen, war dabei aber schwer gestürzt.

„Sie ist zu ehrgeizig, das ist ihr Problem", antwortete Blobby. „Harper hätte nie den Schnatz vor ihr fangen können. Wäre sie etwas langsamer geflogen, hätte sie jetzt einen Schnatz und keine gebrochenen Beine. Mme Pomfrey richtet sie schon her, aber bis zum nächsten Spiel wird sie nicht flugfähig sein. – Zum Glück haben wir schon einen Ersatzspieler gefunden: Prof Potter hat sich sofort bereit erklärt, mitzuspielen."

_Harry spielt wieder mit? Oh, wie schön für ihn! Ron wird zwar ein wenig neidisch sein, aber für Harry ist das eine wunderbare Gelegenheit! Dem werd ich gleich mal gratulieren... – Wo ist er eigentlich?_

Sie ließ Ron stehen, der jetzt angefangen hatte seine eigenen Qualitäten im Quidditch – bescheiden, wie er eben ist – maßlos zu übertreiben, und suchte Harry. Als sie Draco sah, gesellte sich zu ihm; normalerweise war Harry ja in dessen unmittelbarer Nähe...

Der blonde Slytherin unterhielt sich eben wieder mit Ramona über seine Nachhilfe. Sie sagte: „Du siehst, wenn Du berücksichtigst, dass der Kaktus seine Stacheln auf der ganzen Oberfläche hat, der Igel aber nicht, wird die Verwandlung zum Kinderspiel!"

_Gerade jetzt müsste Harry doch wo in der Nähe sein. Sonst, wenn sich Draco mit irgendeiner attraktiven Frau unterhält, klebt er doch an ihm wie eine Potterklette, ich meine, wie eine Teufelsklette..._

„Danke, Ramona, das hilft mir viel weiter. Ich muss das bis nächste Woche raushaben, sonst macht mir McGonagall die Hölle heiß!"

„Ich werd mir morgen den Kaktus meiner Mitbewohnerin ausleihen, dann können wir in der Nachhilfe daran üben."

„Wunderbar! Nochmals Danke!", bedankte er sich mit einem breiten Lächeln, bevor sich Ramona zurück zu ihren Freunden aus Ravenclaw begab, die die Niederlage Slytherins ebenfalls feierten, und Draco Hermine überließ.

„Wo ist denn Harry hin? Ich wollt ihm grad gratulieren...", fragte sie. „Oder..."

„Du kannst es Dir ja denken, was war", antwortete der Slytherin, während er sich verlegen am Nacken kratzte. „Ich hab ihn... verscheucht."

„_Verscheucht_? Ihr habt wieder gestritten?"

„Naja, _gestritten_ würde ich nicht sagen. Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, er solle endlich einen Moment Ruhe geben und sich zum Teufel scheren, und da er ist davongestampft."

Hermine erschrak über diese Wortwahl: „Hast Du wirklich gesagt, er solle sich zum Teufel scheren? Das ist ziemlich grob!"

„Hermine, ich muss grob werden, weil er es sonst nicht kapiert! Wenn ich ihm nicht klar sage, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht in meiner Nähe haben will, dann bleibt er einfach bei mir und benimmt sich wie ein ...– Ich wollte nur mit Ramona kurz über Verwandlungen sprechen, und schon kommt er dahergelaufen, klammert sich wieder an mich, stellt ihr wieder unverschämte, _ausgesprochen_ unverschämte Fragen... Und das macht er die ganze Zeit!"

„Er ist unerfahren in diesen Angelegenheiten, das ist sein Problem. Du bist seine erste Liebe –"

„– und er ist meine erste Liebe, ich bin aber kein Arschloch zu anderen wie er –", warf Draco ein, bevor er noch dazusagte: „– ich bin _nicht mehr_ ein Arschloch zu anderen."

Hermine tat so als hätte sie seinen Einwurf nicht gehört: „Er ist unerfahren, er kann mit Liebe noch nicht so umgehen. Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit, das Problem wird sich von allein lösen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch lange aushalte! Wegen meiner Bisexualität sieht Harry hinter _jeder_ freundlichen Geste, einem Lächeln von Ramona, einem ‚zu langem In-die-Augen-Schauen' mit Ethan, einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Ginny ein verstecktes Vorspiel! Und Du weißt ja, wie er im Unterricht ist! Wenn ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin mich ‚wollüstig' anstiert, überprüft er seinen oder ihren nächsten Aufsatz gleich doppelt so streng! Und hin und wieder geht er mir so auf den Zeiger, dass ich ihn verjagen muss, nur um mich in Ruhe mit jemandem unterhalten zu können. Dann schmollt er wieder und bildet sich ein, ich würde es grad mit jemandem treiben!" Und dann atmete er tief durch, sah Hermine in die Augen und sprach: „Manchmal denk ich mir, es wär klüger, Schluss mit ihm zu machen. Ich halt seine Scheiß-Eifersucht einfach nicht mehr aus."

_Schluss machen? Spinnst Du? Abgesehen von den kleinen Eifersüchteleien seid Ihr das perfekte Paar!_

„Draco, tu das nicht! Du tust damit nur Euch beiden weh." Sie warf einen Blick zu Ron, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht in Hörweite war, dann sprach sie fort: „Ich weiß, wie Du Dich fühlst. Ron war am Anfang genauso... Er ist mir richtig auf die Nerven gegangen, mehr als nur einmal hätte ich ihn erwürgen können. Sobald ich mit einem halbwegs attraktiven Mann sprach, rannte er vom anderen Ende des Raums her, um zu zeigen: ‚Das ist meine Alte, die du grade anbraten willst.' Es war ein Alptraum. Ich würd sogar sagen, bei ihm war es noch schlimmer, weil er weiß, dass ich viel... und er, naja..."

Sie wollte es nicht aussprechen, aber Draco hatte sie verstanden: „Weil du eine glatte 10 bist, und er an einem guten Tag eine 5."

Hermine war geschmeichelt: „Eine glatte 10? Danke!" Sie räusperte sich und setzte in ernsterem Ton fort: „Aber, ja, da ist was Wahres dran. Er konnte sicher nie verstehen, warum sich – wie Du es sagst – eine 10 mit ihm abgibt, und er hatte Angst, dass ich mir eines Tages dieselbe Frage stellen könnte."

_Weil er ein kleiner Dummkopf ist, der sich einbildet, dass es mir auf so etwas Vergängliches wie Schönheit ankommen würde. Schönheit kann in zehn, zwanzig Jahren passé sein... während Ron noch immer derselbe witzige Ron sein wird, den ich jetzt schon so sehr liebe, wenn wir alt und runzlig sind... _

„Aber Harry ist auch eine 10 – und ich bin definitiv auch wo in dieser Gegend anzusiedeln –" _Also, dass Du eingebildet bist, das hat sich nicht geändert! _„also muss es einen anderen Grund geben. – Dass ich ihn über alles liebe –"

„– weiß er. Aber wer eifersüchtig ist, dem ist das egal."

„Das heißt also... er vertraut mir nicht", sagte Draco, schlagartig betrübt.

Hermine hatte gehofft, dass er das Thema Vertrauen nicht aufs Tapet bringen würde, aber vergebens. Das war die Frage, die auch ihr immer am meisten wehgetan hat: _Wenn er mir vertrauen würde, wäre er nicht eifersüchtig, oder?_

Er fuhr mit leicht zittriger Stimme fort: „Ich liebe Harry aus ganzem Herzen und habe keine Angst ihn zu verlieren. Weil ich ihm blind vertraue, weil ich weiß, er würde mir nie wehtun wollen; weil ich ihm, ohne zu zögern, mein Leben anvertrauen würde. Warum empfindet er nicht so für mich?"

_Wenn Harry das einfach hören könnte, dann wäre das so viel einfacher! Dann könntet Ihr dieses Kapitel abschließen und weiterleben. _

Sie versuchte ihm die Begründung anzubieten, die sie sich damals bereitgelegt hatte, als sie unter Rons Eifersucht am meisten gelitten hatte. Es war keine gute, aber sie hatte ihr damals ein wenig geholfen.

„Draco, Eifersucht hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun. Sie ist einfach eine Form von Angst: Wenn Dir etwas viel bedeutet, hast fürchtest Du manchmal, es zu verlieren... Und Angst ist allzu oft irrational und unbegründet..."

Sie zeigte auf ihren Ron, der noch immer mit Blobby sprach: „Ron zum Beispiel hat vor Spinnen Angst, vor den großen und und vor den kleinen, vor den gefährlichen und vor den harmlosen. Niemand kann ihm einen Vorwurf machen, dass er Panik vor den Acromantulas aus dem Verbotenen Wald hat. Jeder, der bei Verstand ist, hat vor denen Angst und macht einen großen Bogen um sie. – Mit Ausnahme Hagrids" Den letzten Satz fügte sie nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu.

Sie räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Aber oft genug haben solche Ängste _keinen_ Grund, sind einfach da: Denn Ron läuft auch schreiend davon, wenn er den kleinen, harmlosen Achtbeiner sieht, der in jedem Haus fleißig herumklettert. Und da ist seine Furcht völlig unbegründet..."

Sie sah ihm jetzt tief in die Augen und hoffte, dass er aus ihrer kleinen Ansprache genug Kraft schöpfen könnte, um den Gedanken an das Schlussmachen aus seinem Schädel zu vertreiben: „Und dasselbe ist es bei der Eifersucht: Harry hat keinen vernünftigen Grund zu fürchten, dass Du ihn verlässt... Wenn ihn jemand danach fragte, warum er diese Angst hat, und er eine aus tiefstem Herzen kommende, ehrliche Antwort geben müsste, könnte er keine geben. Und zwar weil er selbst nicht sagen kann, warum er eifersüchtig ist... Er weiß es einfach nicht, warum, aber empfindet so... –Was ich Dir aber mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist Folgendes: Harry liebt Dich, und er vertraut Dir, das _weiß_ ich. Aber er kann nichts für seine Angst, und Du solltest ihn nicht dafür bestrafen, indem Du Dich von ihm trennst."

_Und ich sage jetzt nicht dazu, dass es Leute gibt, die einfach nur eifersüchtig sind, weil sie Arschlöcher sind und ihren Partner als ihren Besitz betrachten. Weil das auf Harry nicht zutrifft und es Draco nur auf falsche Gedanken brächte._

Sie legte ihm einen Arm tröstend auf die Schultern: „Hat Dir das ein wenig geholfen?"

Draco seufzte und ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen. „Danke, Hermine...", sagte sein Mund, „Danke für einen Versuch, der nichts gebracht hat", sagte der Rest seines Körpers.

„Ich weiß, dass es jetzt schwer ist. Aber es wird wie bei Ron sein: Das ist eine Zeit lang so, dann lässt es nach und–"

Und Draco, der jetzt Tränen in den Augen hatte, sah sie an und sprach den Satz, vor dem sie jetzt die meiste Angst hatte: „Und was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn es sich nicht ändert? Seit Monaten ist er so!"

Sie sah ein, dass ihre Worte Draco keinen Trost mehr schenken konnten, vielleicht vermochten es ihre Taten. Aber als sie ihre Arme um ihn legte und verständnisvoll auf seinen Rücken klopfte, war plötzlich eine unheilschwangere Stille entstanden, die von Harrys keifender Stimme durchbrochen wurde:

„HERMINE! DRACO! WIE KONNTET IHR NUR?"

_Um Merlins Willen! Ausgerechnet jetzt!_

Beide drehten sich geschockt zu Harry um, der sofort weggelaufen war. Hermine und Draco liefen ihm nach, ebenso Ron, der die Szene gesehen hatte.

Sie konnten Harry leicht folgen. Die Flure des Schlosses waren leer, es war nur das Stampfen von vier Paar Füßen zu hören, von denen eines Harry gehörte. Schließlich führten sie die Schritte in das Büro, das den vier Lehrern in VGDK nach Weihnachten als Gemeinschaftsbüro zugeteilt worden war.

Harry hatte die Tür verriegelt, aber Hermine konnte die Tür mit _Alohomora!_ sofort öffnen.

In dem geräumigen Büro mit Bildern von Hexen und Zauberern an den Wänden und einem runden Tisch in der Mitte saß auf einem der Sessel ein in Tränen aufgelöstes Etwas mit schwarzen Haaren. „Geht weg!", rief er. „Ihr alle! Und vor allem die Hure und ihr neuer Stecher!"

_Er ist selbst verletzt und will uns jetzt auch wehtun, diese Worte dürfen wir nicht ernst nehmen._

Keiner leistete Harrys Befehl Folge. Stattdessen gingen sie zu ihm und versuchten ihn zu beruhigen. Hermine begann: „Harry, das hast Du missverstanden! Ich habe ihn nur trösten wollen, weil –"

„Oh, oh, dass Du ihn trösten hast wollen, das habe ich gesehen!", weinte Harry. Und aus vollen Lungen schrie er dann: „Du Hure, Geh! Alle, geht weg!"

„Harry, hör mir zu! Draco liebt Dich über alles und –"

„EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco hatte gerade rechtzeitig Harry entwaffnet, denn der hatte soeben zum Zauberstab gegriffen, um seine Freunde anderweitig loszuwerden.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", schrie und weinte der Verletzte aus Leibeskräften.

Da ging Draco zu ihm, packte ihn fest an den Armen und sagte laut und deutlich, damit er es auch durch sein Schluchzen hindurch verstehen konnte: „Jetzt hör mir zu, Harry. Es ist nichts zwischen Hermine und mir geschehen, und es wird niemals zwischen ihr und mir oder zwischen mir und jemand anderem als Dir jemals etwas geschehen! Weil ich nur Dich liebe! Verstehst Du das nicht? Erinner Dich an all die schönen Sachen die wir gemacht haben! Niemals würde ich das mit jemandem anderen machen wollen als mit Dir!"

Harry hörte ihm nicht zu, weinte lauter, versuchte immer wieder, sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien, trat ihn sogar und versuchte auch einmal, ihm einen Kopfstoß zu verpassen, aber Draco hielt allen Angriffen stand, gab nicht locker und hielt ihn fest.

Und dann, als die Abwehrbewegungen Harry ein wenig abgeklungen waren, küsste er seinen schluchzenden Freund auf die Lippen.

Harry erstarrte einen Moment und die beiden blickten einander zwei Sekunden lang in die Augen; die Augen des Blonden waren voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, die des Schwarzhaarigen voller Verwunderung.

Die Situation schien sich zu beruhigen, als Harry plötzlich aus tiefster Kehle Draco ins Gesicht spuckte und mit einem hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck, wie ihn Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte, kreischte: „Geh weg, Du verficktes Arschloch! Ich will Dich nie mehr sehen!"

Das Gesicht des Slytherin wurde völlig ausdruckslos, während Harrys Speichel daran runterfloss. Er ließ den Heulenden los, wischte sich mit einem Ärmel die Spucke aus dem Gesicht, richtete sich auf und ging wortlos aus dem Zimmer raus, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, nicht zu Harry, nicht zu Hermine, die ihm wiederholt nachrief.

Harry brüllte weiter: „Ja, hau ab, Du elendige Drecksau! Und Du auch! Du Hure, schleich Dich!"

Dreimal hatte Ron jetzt hören müssen, wie sein bester Freund seine Freundin mit diesem Wort beleidigte, und es schien, als wäre jetzt Rons Geduld überstrapaziert worden. Er holte aus und plötzlich schallte ein lautes Klatschen durch den Raum. Und dann war auf einmal Stille – abgesehen von Rons leisem Jammern über dessen jetzt schmerzende Hand

Hermine konnte Ron die Ohrfeige nicht vorhalten: Hätte er sie ihm nicht verpasst, wäre sie selbst zur Tat geschritten. Im Gegenteil, sie war sogar froh, dass es Ron getan hatte: Er konnte wesentlich fester zuschlagen als sie.

„Bist Du jetzt zufrieden, Du Idiot?", fragte Ron den verstummten und völlig verdutzten Harry, der sich seine Wange rieb. „Draco war der beste Freund, den Du Dir nur hättest wünschen können, und so verdankst Du es ihm? Warum hast Du das getan?"

Harry starrte ihn weiterhin wortlos an.

„Sag was! Warum hast Du das getan?", brüllte ihn Ron an. Aber Harry antwortete wieder nicht.

Ron holte erneut aus, als Harry dem Mund aufmachte. Er brauchte aber mehrere Anläufe, weil seine Stimme immer wieder versagte und er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Schließlich brachte er heraus: „Er... er hat mich betrogen... Mit _ihr_..." Beim _Ihr_ zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Hermine.

Ron schien kurz davor, erneut zuzuschlagen, aber besann sich anders. Ruhig sagte er zu seinem besten Freund: „Du bist ein Idiot. Ein Vollidiot." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg aus dem Büro: „Kommst Du mit, Hermine?"

_Harry ist ein Vollidiot. Aber wahrscheinlich braucht er ein wenig Zeit allein, um das zu erkennen._

„Ja, ich komme."

Sie drehte sich im Weggehen noch einmal zu Harry um, der sie wortlos anstarrte, und dann gingen sie aus dem Büro hinaus.

im Flur drehte sich Ron zu ihr um und sagte bedrückt: „Es tut mir so leid..." Und bevor sie fragen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Dass ich so eifersüchtig war... Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass das so schlimm sein kann." Er legte eine Hand auf sein Herz, als er weitersprach: „Ich schwöre Dir, ich werde mich bessern. Du kannst reden, mit wem Du willst, wie lange Du willst, worüber Du willst, und ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen. Weil ich jetzt weiß, was ich Dir damit antue."

Hermine sagte nur: „Bleib so, wie Du bist, Ron. Außerdem, ein kleines bisschen Eifersucht... das gehört zu jeder Liebe dazu. Und außerdem, Du warst nie so schlimm wie Harry... Er ist noch ein paar Größenordnungen eifersüchtiger, als Du es jemals warst."

Das Weinen und das Geschrei hatte sie recht erschrocken, daher schlang sie ihre Arme um Ron, um sich an ihm festzuhalten und seine Nähe zu spüren. Und als der ihre Umarmung erwiderte, sie mit seinen kräftigen Armen an sich drückte und seine Wärme spürte, da schmolzen ihre Anspannung dahin.

_Wenn ich Ron nicht hätte... Ich wäre alleine mit Harry nicht fertig geworden... Wenn ein erwachsener Mann sich so dumm benimmt und nicht zuhören will, da hilft kein freundliches, wohlmeinendes Argumentieren... _

Wenige Minuten blieben sie stehen, eng aneinandergeschmiegt. Sie wussten nicht so recht, was sie tun sollten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie schließlich Ron. „Bleiben wir hier, falls Harry uns braucht? Oder gehen wir wieder zurück, auf die Party?"

Während Ron noch nach einer Antwort suchte, tat sich die Bürotür auf und Harry trat heraus. Er wagte es nicht, den beiden in die Augen zu schauen, als er sich kleinlaut entschuldigte. Aber Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Du musst Dich nicht bei uns entschuldigen. Doch es gibt da jemanden anderen, dem Du heute sehr wehgetan hast."

Hermine und Ron nahmen Harry in ihre Mitte, legten je einen Arm um ihn und gingen langsam und still wieder zurück zur Feier.

Dort angekommen war die Feierlaune erstorben, das fröhliche Treiben von vorhin deutlich getrübt. Einer der Fünftklassler erzählte ihnen den Grund: „Als Prof Malfoy zurückgekommen ist, ist auf einmal sein Vater appariert – Wer weiß, wie! Das geht ja in Hogwarts nicht! – und hat gesagt, er könne Voldemort endlich zurückholen und zur Feier des Tages gebe er seinem Sohn eine neue Chance. Prof Malfoy hat nichts gesagt und ist sofort mit seinem Vater disappariert!"


	18. Kapitel 16: –

**Kapitel 16 – ... (Harry)**

Es war ein trister Apriltag. Die Nachmittagssonne hing träge am Himmel und schien farblos in die Fenster des Klassenzimmers und in die gelangweilten Gesichter seiner Schüler.

Das Unterrichten machte ihm keinen Spaß mehr. Und den Schülern das Lernen. Aber das war Harry egal. Er war einer der vielen Lehrer in der Welt geworden, die nicht unterrichten, weil es ihre Berufung ist, sondern weil es ihr Beruf ist, den sie ausüben, weil sie halt müssen.

Es war ohnehin alles sinnlos geworden.

Eine kurze Zeit lang hatte er im Paradies auf Erden leben dürfen. Aber weil er ein Vollidiot war, hatte er sich selbst ausgeschlossen und den Schlüssel dazu weggeschmissen. Er hatte den Schüssel angespuckt, beschimpft und davongejagt. Alles, was ihm in seinem jetzigen beschissenen Dasein davon blieb, das waren die Erinnerungen an die schöne Zeit. An die schöne Zeit mit _ihm_. Als er, wenn er traurig war, nur einen Blick auf _ihn_ werfen musste, und alle Trauer sich verflüchtigte. Als sein Herz einen Freudensprung machte, wenn _seine_ Lippen ihm zulächelten. Als sie gemeinsam so viel Freude hatten.

Er versuchte ohne ihn auszukommen, aber überall sah er die Erinnerungen, die ihm so furchtbar verdeutlichten, wie schön sein Leben noch sein könnte, wenn er nicht so ein unsagbar dummer Vollidiot gewesen wäre:

_An diesem See hat er mich um Hilfe geboten, als er ganz allein und von allen verlassen war und dringend jemanden zum Reden brauchte._

_In dieser Halle hat er mit mir den schönsten Tanz meines Lebens getanzt. _

_In diesem Klassenzimmer hat er einen Patronus beschworen und damit das erste Mal seine wahren Gefühle für mich gezeigt._

_In diesem Bett hat er geschlafen, bis er nach Weihnachten anfing, sich abends zu mir zu legen und sich an mich zu kuscheln._

_Diesen Körper hat er so oft berührt und mir damit Freuden verschafft, die mir niemand sonst je bereiten kann._

_Durch diese Tür hat er mich verlassen, als er genug von mir hatte..._

Es war unerträglich zu wissen, dass das alles unwiederbringlich verloren war.

Und zu wissen, dass daran einzig und allein er selbst schuld war.

Was würde er nicht dafür geben, wenn er zu ihm zurückkäme. Harry wollte sich wenigstens entschuldigen. Draco würde ihn nicht zurücknehmen, das war ihm klar. Er würde ihn nie mehr in seine starken Arme schließen, die ihm immer so viel Geborgenheit und Wärme gespendet hatten. Er würde nie mehr seine silbernen Augen auf ihn richten, in denen er immer so viel Freude und Liebe gesehen hatte. Er würde nie mehr seine warmen Lippen spüren, auf denen das schönste Lächeln der Welt zu Hause war.

Wenn er doch zurückkäme... Damit er sich wenigstens für seine Dummheit entschuldigen könnte... mehr wollte Harry nicht...

Alles vorbei.

„Herr Professor?", hörte Harry plötzlich eine piepsende Stimme.

Aus seiner Grübelei gerissen, fragte der Gryffindor grob zurück: „Was?"

„Ähm, ich habe eine Frage zum Unterricht", fuhr das Stimmchen fort, das noch piepsender und leiser geworden war. Sie gehörte dem Erstklassler, den Draco so sehr ins Herzen geschlossen hatte, weil er ihn so sehr an Harry erinnerte. Und den er jetzt wohl aus demselben Grund hasste. „Und zwar möchte ich wissen, ob auch der –"

„Fragen Sie jemanden, den es interessiert", schnitt ihm Harry das Wort ab.

„Aber... Herr Professor...", fuhr die Stimme fort, doch Harry war nicht in der Laune, sich mit dummen Fragen blöder Zwerge abzugeben. Er wusste, dass er jetzt der einzige Lehrer für die erste Klasse war, aber das war ihm egal. Jetzt war Pause.

„Haben Sie mich nicht gehört? WEG!", sagte er und fuhr dabei mit der Hand durch die Luft, als könne er den Schüler damit wegfegen.

Dem Schüler stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, und im Weggehen hörte Harry ihn sagen: „Ich wünschte, Prof Malfoy wär noch hier!"

_Wenn Du wüsstest, wie sehr Du mir damit aus der Seele sprichst... Ich wünschte auch, er wär noch hier..._

Er ging zum Abendessen. Er hatte keinen Hunger, Essen schmeckte ihm seit jenem Abend wenige Tage zuvor nicht mehr und er hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf das Gerede von Ron und Hermine, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Am Essen führt kein Weg vorbei.

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Platz gegenüber von Ron und Hermine fallen, wo er neben sich einen Platz frei hielt. Links neben sich, wo sonst immer Draco gesessen war. Er wusste, dass das unnötig war, aber falls er doch zurückkäme...

Lustlos versuchte er etwas hinunterzuwürgen, das wie ein Risotto aussah, aber wie Pappe schmeckte – alles schmeckte wie Pappe –, während Ron wieder versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern, indem er über Harrys einzige Liebe Unwahrheiten verbreitete: „Hör endlich auf der Viper nachzutrauern! Er hat uns alle getäuscht! Kaum war sein alter Herr hier, hat er die freundliche Maske fallen lassen! Er war die ganze Zeit ein Anhänger Du-weißt-schon-wessen!"

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn mehr ärgerte: Dass Ron perfide Lügen über Draco verbreitete, dass er ihm wieder Schmähnamen verpasste, oder dass er seit Lucius' Auftritt wieder Voldemorts Namen vermied. Das alles brachte sein Blut zum Kochen und riss ihn jäh aus seiner Lethargie heraus.

„Sprich nicht so von Draco! Er ist mit Lucius mitgegangen, weil er von mir weg wollte! _Mich_ hasst er so sehr, dass er lieber bei dem Mann ist, der sein Leben zerstört hat!", rief Harry wütend. „Und er ist kein Anhänger Voldemorts mehr, er hat sich geändert!"

Ron rollte mit den Augen: „Wie kannst Du so blind sein? In der Schule hat es jeder eingesehen, bis auf Dich, Harry: Er ist ein Arschloch! Ein schwimmbeckengroßes Arschloch, das Dich nur ausnutzen wollte, Details über Dich erfahren wollte, um sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu übergeben!"

Harry sprang auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen angeblich besten Freund: „Nimm das zurück! Draco hat in der Vergangenheit Fehler begangen, aber er hat aus ihnen gelernt, hat sich geändert und ist ein besserer Mensch geworden! ... Ein besserer, als Du es jemals sein wirst!"

Hermine wollte gerade Harry beruhigen, als Ron ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab zückte und mit fester Stimme sagte: „Hör mir zu, Harry: _Der Iltis – hat – Dich – verarscht!_ Er hat uns alle verarscht! Weil er _eine_ Sache gut kann: Er ist ein exzellenter Schauspieler! Wir alle haben geglaubt, er meine es ernst mit Dir! Und als Bulstrode das vom Simurgh und dem Berg der Weisheit erzählt hat, hat er uns tatsächlich glauben gemacht, dass das nur ein Scherz seines Vaters gewesen sei, obwohl es wirklich ein Code war! Und wie er den Patronus abgezogen hat, das war ein _genialer_ Trick, nichts mehr! Und –"

Harry war einen Moment weggetreten, sein Zauberstab hätte fast von alleine den Cruciatus-Fluch gezaubert, als er das Wort _Trick_ hörte. So laut er konnte, damit es dieser Verleumder verstünde, brüllte er: „Sein Patronus war der größte Beweis für seine Aufrichtigkeit, den irgendjemand jemals hätte bringen können!" Er holte tief Luft und rief zu dem rothaarigen Lügner: „Er hat mich ernsthaft _geliebt_! Und ich hab's ihm gedankt, indem ich ihn mit Füßen getreten habe! Ich bin das schwimmbeckengroße Arschloch, nicht Draco!"

Plötzlich hörte er eine gestrenge Stimme: „Was soll das, Weasley, Potter? Stecken Sie _auf der Stelle_ ihre Stäbe weg!" Keiner von beiden leistete Folge, woraufhin Prof McGonagall sie mittels eines einzigen Expelliarmus-Zaubers beide entwaffnete und zu ihnen hereilte.

„Meine Herren, wenn Sie Differenzen haben, die sie wie ein Trupp tumber Troglodyten ausräumen wollen, so steht es Ihnen frei, sich im Zuge eines Magischen Duells aneinander zu messen. Aber das werden sie nicht während des Abendessens machen! Beruhigen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich und essen sie! Und wenn sie unbedingt jetzt Stress abbauen wollen, kann ich Ihnen gerne zu Handarbeit mit Holz und Hackebeil verhelfen!"

Die Erinnerung an die Strafarbeit reichte aus, um beide zu beruhigen. Mürrisch setzten sie sich und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen. Oder versuchten es zumindest. Harry war der Appetit gänzlich vergangen, als er die Gemeinheiten hören musste, die Ron über Draco verbreitete und die die ganze Schule glaubte. Er entschloss sich, bevor er sich zum Korrigieren der Aufsätze mit den beiden zusammensetzen müsste, noch ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

Er wollte gerade den Trubel der Großen Halle hinter sich lassen und in die Eingangshalle gehen, als er hinter sich jemanden herlaufen hörte. Er ging weiter. Hermine würde ihm sicher sagen wollen, dass er sich Rons Worte nicht zu Herzen nehmen solle, bevor sie ihm dann dieselben hirn- und herzlosen Unterstellungen über einen unschuldigen Slytherin ins Gesicht speien würde.

Er drehte sich erst um, als er eine piepsende Stimme gehört hatte: „Herr Professor Potter!"

_Schon wieder der Zwerg! Was will er denn jetzt? Kann mich diese Nervensäge nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?_

Ein wenig außer Atem sagte der Kleine: „Ich habe Ihren Streit gehört und... Es ist Ihnen vielleicht egal, Herr Professor, aber ich glaube Ihnen, dass Prof Malfoy kein schlechter Mensch ist."

Als er diese aufrichtigen Worte aus dem Mund eines unschuldigen Kindes hörte, verdampften für einen Moment sämtlicher Zorn, sämtliche Trauer, die sich in seinem Herzen eingenistet hatten, und er hätte vor Freude zu weinen beginnen können.

_Alle Schüler sind der Überzeugung, dass Draco schlecht ist, aber solange wenigstens einer noch zu ihm hält, ist nicht alles verloren._

Harry hockte sich hin, um mit diesem kleinen Engel auf Augenhöhe zu sein, und sah zum ersten Mal, wie sehr sich ihre Augen wirklich ähnelten. Es war dasselbe leuchtende Smaragdgrün, das Harry von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte und das ihm in den letzten Tagen morgens im Spiegel so betrübt entgegenschaute, das nun aus den Augen des kleinen Burschen strahlte, der Draco noch vertraute.

Er dankte ihm, klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schultern und schickte ihn zurück an seinen Tisch, dann ging er ruhig durch das Portal aus dem Schloss hinaus und ging an den See.

Vor dem See stand eine große Eiche. Es war die Eiche, an der Draco gesessen war, als er ihn am Abend des letzten August getroffen hatte, als er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Harry setzte sich an die Wurzel und genoss das Gefühl der Nähe zu Draco, die ihm dieser Baum spendete. Dann fasste er in seine Tasche und zog einen Zettel heraus. Der Zettel war alt, abgegriffen und die Tinte war verschmiert, denn viele Tränen waren darauf gefallen. Mit Mühe konnte er noch die drei Worte entziffern, die er selbst vor einer Ewigkeit darauf geschrieben hatte: „Ich glaube Draco."

_Ich glaube Dir noch immer, Draco... _

* * *

Harry blieb lange am See sitzen und starrte auf das ruhige Wasser hinaus.

_Wo bist Du wohl jetzt? Bist Du immer noch bei Lucius? Nein, wohl kaum... Du hast den schnellsten Weg weg von mir gesucht, und da hat er sich angeboten..._

_Wo auch immer Du bist... Denkst Du hin und wieder noch an mich... ?_

Er starrte in den See, als ob das kühle Nass Antwort wüsste.

_Denkst Du an die Freude, die wir miteinander hatten? _

Das Wasser war nicht bereit zu antworten.

_Oder denkst Du an den Dreck, den ich Dir angetan habe?_

Er seufzte und stand auf. Er musste jetzt zu Ron und Hermine gehen und die Arbeit hinter sich bringen.

_Komm zurück, Draco, ich glaube Dir noch immer... und ich liebe Dich noch immer... und ich werde Dich immer lieben..._

Da fiel etwas vom Baum, an den Harry sich die ganze Zeit über gelehnt hatte, und landete vor seinen Füßen auf dem Boden.

_Nanu? Ist es nicht ein wenig früh im Jahr für zu Boden fallende Eicheln?_

Er hob das braune Etwas auf. Es war keine Eichel. Es war der Stein der Auferstehung, den er vor einem Jahr im Verbotenen Wald hat fallen lassen!

_Was zum... ?_

Als er sich umsah, erwartete er irgendwo jemanden zu sehen, der das erklären könnte, sah aber nur den See, das Gras und die Eiche.

Und dann trat jemand von hinter dem Stamm der mächtigen Eiche hervor.

Jemand mit einem viel zu bekannten, spitzen Gesicht, mit blonden Haaren, die im roten Licht der Abendsonne orange wirkten, und einem schuldbewussten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Kaum dass er ihn erkannt hatte, warf sich Harry mit solchem Schwung auf ihn, dass beide schmerzhaft im schon feuchten Grass landeten, und umarmte ihn mit aller Kraft. Dracos Körper strahlte immer noch dieselbe Wärme aus, die Harry in den letzten Tagen so verzweifelt herbeigesehnt hatte. Er drückte den Streuner fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Pullover, dessen Stoff Harrys Freudentränen aufsog.

_Ich werd Dich nie mehr loslassen... _

„Es... tut mir... so leid...", hörte er durch seine eigenes Schluchzen hindurch die fast versagende Stimme Dracos, der Harry ebenfalls aus Leibeskräften an sich zog. „Aber als ich –"

„Halt's Maul!", murmelte Harry, während er sich noch fester an Dracos Brust drückte.

Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Begründungen.


	19. Kapitel 17: Mein Harry!

**Kapitel 17 – Mein Harry! (Draco)**

Als er Hermine und Ron in ihrem Gemeinschaftsbüro erzählte, was er zuvor Harry und wenig später noch einmal der Schulleiterin erzählt hatte, fiel ihm das Atmen schwer. Etwas lastete ihm stark auf der Brust. Und zwar Harry.

Der Gryffindor weigerte sich stur seit fast zwei Stunden, Draco aus seiner Umarmung zu entlassen.

In Kräuterkunde hatte Mitte Jänner die fünfte Klasse mit einer Art von Kletten geübt, die, wenn sie einmal an etwas haftete, nicht und nicht mehr davon loszukriegen waren. Offiziell hießen sie Teufelskletten. Inoffiziell hatten sie einige Schüler aber in Anlehnung an Harrys damaliges Verhalten in Dracos Gegenwart als _Potterkletten_ bezeichnet. Noch nie war dieser Vergleich so zutreffend wie in diesen Stunden. McGonagall hatte einmal mit einem Trennungszauber Draco von Harry losgeeist, aber blitzschnell hing er wieder an Draco, als würde sie ein überspanntes Gummiseil aneinander fesseln.

Aber Draco störte das nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil: Die Berührungen und Liebkosungen des kleinen Gryffindors, das war auch das, was er in den Tagen der Trennung am meisten vermisst hatte.

„Als Lucius aufgetaucht ist", erzählte er also wieder seine Geschichte, während Harry auf seinem Schoß saß und ihn um den Hals umarmte, „und gesagt hat, er könne Voldemort zurückholen, war mir klar, dass er den Stein der Auferstehung gefunden haben musste – von dem hat er schon im Sommer dauernd geschwärmt. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn im Verbotenen Wald verloren hatte, weswegen die verbliebenen Todesser in den vergangenen Monaten insgeheim den Wald durchforstet haben – ihr habt vielleicht auch von den entsprechenden Gerüchten gehört. Ich bin also mit Lucius mitgegangen, um so die Möglichkeit zu erhalten herauszufinden, wo er sein Hauptquartier hat. Dort angekommen habe ich bald erfahren, wo der Stein ist. Glücklicherweise konnte ich schon nach wenigen Tagen den Stein stehlen und es damit Lucius verunmöglichen, Voldemort wiederzubeleben... Und mit dem Stein bin ich dann so schnell wie möglich zu meinem Harry zurück." Bei dem letzten Satz strich er lächelnd durch die Haare des Gryffindors, der mit geschlossenen Augen und einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck an ihm haftete. „Den Stein hat jetzt Prof McGonagall, und sie wird dafür Sorge tragen, dass er zerstört wird."

Hermine war mit den Antworten noch nicht ganz zufrieden, zu viele Lücken steckten in der Erklärung: „Aber ein paar Sachen sind mir nicht ganz klar: Woher hat Lucius gewusst, dass Harry den Stein im Wald verloren hat, oder überhaupt gewusst, dass er ihn besessen hatte? Das hat Harry ja außer uns niemandem erzählt! Und wie hat er es geschafft, innerhalb von Hogwarts zu apparieren, was nicht einmal Voldemort gelungen ist? Und wie genau konntest Du den Stein stehlen?"

Draco wollte antworten, aber Harry fletschte die Zähne und knurrte das Mädchen an: „Du weißt das Wesentliche. Jetzt zischt ab, beide, und lasst uns endlich allein!"

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das hier unser aller Büro ist?", erwiderte Hermine gereizt – wie immer, wenn ihr jemand Informationen vorenthalten wollte –, aber Ron zog sie sanft aus dem Raum raus: „Lass den beiden ein wenig Zeit. Sie haben sich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!"

Hermine ging widerwillig und schmollend mit Ron mit, aber bevor sie die Tür von außen zumachten, rief sie ihnen zu: „Na gut, heute kommt ihr so davon. Aber morgen werde ich meine Antworten bekommen! Und wir werden die ganzen Korrekturen nachholen, die wir heute nicht gemacht haben!"

Als sie endlich allein waren, räusperte sich Draco: „Harry, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich –"

Wieder fiel ihm der Gryffindor ins Wort: „Du hast nichts gemacht, wofür Du Dich entschuldigen müsstest. Ich hätte an Deiner Stelle genauso gehandelt. Du hast den Stein der Auferstehung davor bewahrt, ein Instrument des Bösen zu werden... und damit vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet..."

Draco wollte etwas sagen, aber Harry hielt ihm zärtlich den Zeigefinger an den Mund und sagte leise „Pst!"

_Wie ich mich nach Deiner Berührung, nach Deiner Stimme gesehnt habe!_

„Draco, Du hast das einzig Richtige getan, indem Du mich hintangestellt hast", murmelte ihm Harry ins Ohr. „Du hast eine kühne und mutige und richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht. – Ich andererseits... –"

Jetzt war es Draco, der Harry einen Zeigefinger an den Mund hielt und sagte: „Pst! – Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Vergessen wir die ganze Geschichte einfach. Tun wir so, als wären die letzten Tage nicht geschehen."

Und als Harry zustimmte, wollte er den Schwarzhaarigen küssen. Doch vor seinem geistigen Auge war für einen Moment der letzte Kuss aufgetaucht, den sie miteinander ausgetauscht hatten; bevor er von ihm mit einem Ausdruck des Hasses, der Enttäuschung und der Verletzung angespuckt wurde. Doch sofort wurde dieser Gedanke von den Bildern der hunderten anderen Küssen weggespült, die sie im Laufe ihrer Beziehung erlebt hatten: einer liebevoller und zärtlicher als der andere. Er drückte seine Lippen, die vor Sehnsucht nach dem Gryffindor brannten auf dessen Mund. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss. Und Harry beließ es nicht bei dem einen Kuss. Zig Küsse streute er auf Dracos Mund, auf dessen Wangen, das Kinn, den Nacken und den Hals.

Dracos Lippen entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und er fühlte ein unbequemes und zugleich erregendes Gefühl der Enge in seinem Schritt. Und ohne hinzusehen, ohne hinzugreifen, wusste er, dass es Harry genauso erging. Mit einer mächtigen Bewegung seines Arms räumte er den Bürotisch ab und legte den vor Vorfreude bebenden Körper des Gryffindors drauf.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sich die Bilder der Zauberer und Hexen auf den Wänden des Büros schockiert die Hände vor die Augen hielten, als Draco anfing, ihn und sich selbst langsam auszuziehen...

* * *

Es war wirklich so, als wären die letzten Tage nicht gewesen: Harry war wieder fröhlich und ein begeisterter Lehrer geworden, Ron und Draco vertrugen sich wieder, die Schüler hatten die bösen Gerüchte über Draco vergessen, die helle Sonne strahlte wieder in einem azurblauen Firmament. Mit einem Unterschied: Der Name Potterklette verschwand langsam aus dem Vokabular der Schüler.

Harry hatte aus der Erfahrung gelernt und ließ Draco reden mit wem er wollte und wie lange er wollte. Und wenn sich das kleine grünäugige Monster doch wieder mal an die Sonne traute, dann rief sich Harry die Erinnerung daran hervor, was geschehen war, als er es mit der Eifersucht übertrieben hatte und wie dreckig es ihm damals gegangen war. Harry konnte seine Ängste so sehr ablegen, dass er sich sogar mit Draco freuen konnte, wenn dieser im Gespräch mit Ramona über ihre Witze lachte.

Mit Riesenschritten hatte sich inzwischen das letzte Quidditch-Match genähert, das darüber entscheiden würde, wer den Schulpokal in diesem Jahr bekommen würde: Der Rabe oder der Löwe. Die Zeit zum Üben wurde zusätzlich verknappt, weil die Jahresabschluss-, die ZAG- und die UTZ-Prüfungen immer näher kamen und mehr Zeit zum Lernen verwandt wurde.

Draco hatte sich entschlossen, sich auf die Laufbahn als Ministeriumsalchimist zu konzentrieren (in der Hoffnung, irgendwann einmal an seiner Alma Mater Tränke unterrichten zu können), und hatte daher den Unterricht in Zauberkunst aufgegeben. Die Extrazeit nutzte er natürlich, um für die UTZ-Prüfung zu lernen, aber auch um Aufsätze in VGDK zu korrigieren. Dadurch konnte er seinen Freunden viel Zeit freischaufeln, die sie verwenden konnten, um für ihre eigenen Prüfungen zu lernen oder – im Falle Harrys – um für das Quidditch-Match zu trainieren.

Dann kam endlich der Tag des Matchs. Harry war schon am Vorabend ungeheuer nervös – schließlich hatte er seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr in einem Turnier mitgespielt. Außerdem sagten dann am Tag des Matchs selbst alle ihm dauernd, dass er Großartiges leisten würde. Das steigerte seine Nervosität ins Unendliche, weil er dadurch immer mehr Angst bekam, er könnte sie enttäuschen.

Daher hatte Draco einen Plan ersonnen, um Harry ein wenig von der Palme herunterzuholen. Eine Stunde vor Beginn des Matches packte er die rot-goldene Quidditch-Ausrüstung des Gryffindors und ging damit zu Harry, der im Großen Saal ohne Appetit mit seinem Mittagessen kämpfte.

Als der Gryffindor den Slytherin in einem grün-silbernem Mantel sah, fragte er: „Was hast'n Du an?"

Draco packte ihn sofort am Arm, zerrte ihn von seinem Tisch und seinem Mittagessen weg und sagte: „Das, mein Freund, solltest Du kennen."

„Ja, ich weiß schon. Das ist die Ausrüstung eines Slytherin-Suchers, die Du trägst. Mich interessiert, warum DU sie trägst. Und woher Du sie hast. Und warum Du auch MEINE Quidditch-Ausrüstung herumträgst. Und wohin wir gehen."

„Das wirst Du gleich sehen. Und stell nicht so viele Fragen, lass Dich überraschen." Und er zerrte ihn in die Garderobe des Gryffindor-Teams, und befahl ihm, sich seine Quidditch-Ausrüstung anzuziehen.

Als Harry dann in seinem rot-goldenen Cape vor ihm stand, packte ihn Draco erneut und zerrte ihn in das Herren-WC, das wie alle Toiletten in Hogwarts makellos sauber war.

Der Junge mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar schien endlich zu verstehen, mit einem breiten Lächeln sagte er: „Wenn Du meinst, wir zwei sollen hier, in der Ausrüstung unserer jeweiligen Quidditch-Teams, einen Quickie machen... dann... dann bist Du der beste Freund aller Zeiten!"

Draco lächelte nur pervers und drängte ihn in eine Kabine: „Fast. Aber Du musst Deine Kräfte schonen, vor allem in den Beinen. Drum setz Dich, lehn Dich zurück und genieß die Show."

Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er zog seine Hose, die er eben erst angezogen hatte, bis zu den Knöcheln hinab und war bereits völlig erigiert. Draco kniete sich vor ihm nieder und nahm ihn in den Mund, schloss seine Lippen um Harrys Schaft.

Seine Zunge glitt über die Eichel seines Liebhabers, unter sie, fuhr im Kreis dran herum, während Harry lustvoll aufstöhnte und Dracos Namen wiederholt ausrief. Dann küsste Draco Harrys Penis. Er begann mit einem Kuss auf die Eichel und küsste sich langsam immer weiter bis zur Basis, in Harrys schwarzes Schamhaar, während er sanft am Hodensack zog.

So fühlte sich für ihn der Himmel an. In den Tagen seiner Abwesenheit hatte er Harry und diese Intimitäten so sehr vermisst, dass er Angst hatte durchzudrehen. Aber er wusste, die Zeit der Einsamkeit war vorbei. Für ihn wie für Harry.

Plötzlich betrat jemand das WC, Harry erschrak und verstummte. Sie sahen einander an und Harry deutete mit den Fingern Stille – er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man ihn bei solchen intimen Dingen hört –, aber Draco wollte Harry unbedingte weiter stöhnen hören. Er leckte seinen Zeigefinger ab und steckte ihn in Harry hinein; dorthin, wo er schon so oft seine eigene Erektion hineingesteckt hatte.

Während Harry ein ersticktes Aufstöhnen entfuhr, bewegte er den Finger in dem Körper vor und zurück, auf und ab, und fuhr währenddessen mit seinem Mund an Harrys Penis entlang, übte festen Druck mit seinen Lippen darauf aus und ließ seine Zunge wild daran lecken.

Er war fest entschlossen, Harrys Stöhnen zu hören. Denn das war Musik in seinen Ohren. Wer brauchte Händel und Purcell, wenn er Harry und Potter haben konnte? Die schönste Symphonie, die er sich vorstellen konnte, brauchte nur diese eine Stimme, die dem vor ihm sitzenden Gryffindor gehörte.

Harry hingegen spannte jeden verfügbaren Muskel an, um seinen Mund und seine Stimmbänder zu fesseln, um nicht zu stöhnen. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, stützte sich mit Händen und Füßen an den Wänden ab, packte Draco an den Schultern und biss sich in die Lippen. Und während Harry mit größtem Aufwand versuchte, sein Stöhnen zu ersticken, versuchte Draco mit größtem Aufwand, dessen Stöhnen wieder zu hören. Hätte der Slytherin seinen Mund jetzt nicht anderweitig benötigt, hätte er jetzt sein bösartigstes Lächeln aufgesetzt,

Er schob auch den Mittelfinger in Harry hinein, ließ die beiden Finger eindringen und zog sie zurück, drehte sie ihm und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn; der kleine Körper vor ihm spannte sich bis in die kleinste Faser an.

Als dann doch der WC-Benutzer gegangen und sicher außer Hörweite war, stöhnte Harry aus voller Kehle Dracos Namen, gefolgt von einer Reihe sinnentleerter, inkohärenter Liebesschwüre und Verfluchungen. Und Draco konnte wieder diese süße Musik hören, die Harrys rubinroten Lippen entwich.

Draco fasste nun mit der Hand, die nicht in Harry drinnen steckte, an den Schaft und begann mit Pumpbewegungen, während er weiter an der Eichel lutschte. Die Hand glitt widerstandslos über die Haut, die von Dracos Speichel und von Harrys Glückstropfen schlüpfrig gemacht worden war.

Und wenige Minuten später hörte er an Harrys Atmung, sah er an dessen Bewegungen, spürte er an den Fingern, die in ihm steckten und die die Kontraktionen der Muskulatur wahrnahmen, dass sich der Sucher Gryffindors auf das Finale vorbereitete.

_Gleich kommt er... der Schlussakkord... noch wenige Momente ... _

„Aaaah!", ertönte plötzlich der Schrei einer vertrauten Frauenstimme: Der Kopf der Maulende Myrte steckte in der Kabinenwand, ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt.

Und während er noch dachte, ob sie denn nichts Besseres zu tun habe, als alle Klos abzuklappern, hörte er ein Lautes „Nnnh!" und spürte ein warmes Etwas an seine Wange spritzen. Als er sich zu Harry umdrehte, landete ein weiteres Geschoß einen Direkttreffer in seinem Auge. Er wich zurück und fluchte leise, während Harry lauthals auflachte, und Myrte davonflog und klagte: „Die beiden Einzigen, die je nett zu mir war, vergnügen sich miteinander! Sind denn alle netten Männer schwul?"

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Harrys Lachen beruhigt, der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und küsste Draco erst auf die Wange, auf der auch sein Samen klebte, und dann auf die Lippen, sodass ein wenig der weißen, klebrigen Flüssigkeit auch auf den Mund des Blonden gelangte.

Draco leckte seine Lippen ab, kostete den letzten Rest von Harry, dann stand er auf und ging zum Spiegel über den Waschmuscheln und begutachtete sich. Als er die weißen Kleckse auf dem Gewand sah, ärgerte er sich: „Na toll, ich hab alles auf der Ausrüstung... Ich hab mir das von Harper ausgeliehen! Der wird mich umbringen, wenn er drauf Deine Wichse sieht!"

Harry lachte: „Er muss ja nicht erfahren, dass es meine ist! Sag ihm einfach, es sei Deine!"

Draco lachte nicht. Harry lachte dafür umso mehr, dann zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Slytherin und rief: „_TERGEO!_". Ein weißer Blitz fuhr aus dem Ebenholz und sofort waren Gewand und Gesicht Dracos wieder sauber. Dann schlang Harry seine Arme um Dracos Oberkörper und küsste ihn erneut: „Danke, Draco! Jetzt könnte ich gelassen gegen einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz kämpfen. Was würde ich nur ohne Dich tun!"

_Dasselbe wie ich ohne Dich: Verzweifeln._

* * *

Das Match war spannend wie noch nie. Alle Spieler waren in Topform, herrliche Bedingungen herrschten, das Publikum war außer sich. Harry war ein wenig rostig man, das sah man ihm an, aber im Vergleich zu den anderen war er immer noch mit Abstand der beste Flieger. Der zweitbeste Flieger auf dem Feld war eine Jägerin und kam ebenfalls aus Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, die wieder einmal bewies, dass Weasleys Quidditch im Blut haben. Trotzdem führte im Moment Ravenclaw siebzig zu fünfzig. Aber ein Vorsprung von zwanzig Punkten, das war nichts. Alles war noch offen, nichts entschieden in dem entscheidenden Spiel. Der Sieger – so viel war sicher –, würde nicht nur den Schulpokal erhalten, sondern auch in die Geschichte eingehen, als der erste Sieger nach Voldemorts Ende.

Team Gryffindor hatte überraschend viele Anhänger, denn viele Schüler – auch aus Ravenclaw – waren zu dem Team übergelaufen, in dem ihr Lehrer in VGDK spielte. Daher waren es auch besonders viele Fans, die Harrys Namen skandierten.

Der Kommentator war ein Schüler aus der sechsten Klasse, dessen Name Draco nicht einfiel. Er war ein recht langweiliger Sprecher. Offensichtlich hatte Prof McGonagall genug davon, dass die Kommentatoren zu parteiisch waren und daher einen möglichst unauffälligen gesucht und erfolgreich den ödesten Stimmungskiller gefunden, den sie in Hogwarts hatte auftreiben können. Aber sein monotones Gefasel tat der Stimmung keinen Abbruch: zu Dracos Rechten und zu seiner Linken jubelten die Zuschauer, machten die Welle, sangen Schlachtgesänge oder waren einfach nur so laut.

Draco hatte sich einen Gucker zugelegte, um Harry besser sehen zu können. Und es war ein Vergnügen, ihn zu beobachten: wie der Fahrtwind sein Haar zerzauste; wie er den Kopf ständig drehte auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz oder einer plötzlichen Bewegung des Ravenclaw-Suchers; wie er hin und wieder, wenn er in die Nähe der Tribüne mit seinen Freunden kam, ihnen zuwinkte.

Wieder Torjubel, aber leider für Ravenclaw, die jetzt dreißig Punkte Vorsprung hatten.

_Komm schon, Harry!_

Der Rückstand von dreißig Punkten weckt den Löwen endlich, er zeigt, dass er Zähne hat: Die Treiber setzen jetzt den Ravenclaws zu und lassen die Klatscher auf die gegnerischen Jäger hageln; währenddessen eine Torchance für Gryffindor! Aber blockiert, der Hüter von Ravenclaw ist zu schnell! Gryffindor lässt nicht nach; die Jäger der Raben werden von den Treibern der Löwen zu sehr behindert, und die Jäger Gryffindors haben freie Bahn auf das Tor.

Da ist plötzlich eine Aufschrei zu hören, Potter hat den Schnatz gesehen! Draco sucht schnell seinen Freund und nach wenigen Momenten hat er ihn mit dem magischen Feldstecher gefunden: Da ist er, wie ein Pfeil schießt er kerzengerade nach unten, auf den Boden zu. Der Sucher aus Ravenclaw hat sich ebenfalls bereits auf die Verfolgung begeben, aber er wird keine Chance haben: Harry hat einen Feuerblitz, der Ravenclaw hat keine Chance ihn einzuholen. Draco versucht, den Schnatz zu finden, selbst sieht er aber nichts. Aber Harry muss ihn gesehen haben: Da, auf dem Boden muss der Schnatz sein, Harry steuert direkt auf einen Punkt am Rand des Spielfelds zu.

_Aber er müsste jetzt langsamer werden, sonst kann er nicht mehr rechtzeitig anhalten!_

_Wenn er nicht bald bremst, schlägt er auf der Erde auf!_

_Warum wird er nicht langsamer?_

Draco springt auf: „HARRY!"

Mit einem entsetzlichen KRACK!, das klingt, als hätte er sich sämtliche Knochen gebrochen, schlägt Harry Potter auf der Erde auf, seine Arme und Beine in einem unnatürlichen Winkel von sich gestreckt, und bleibt inmitten der Splitter seines Besens regungslos liegen.


	20. Kapitel 18: Wiedersehen mit alten Freund

**Kapitel 18 – Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden (Harry)**

Harry wachte mit unsagbaren Schmerzen überall an seinem Körper auf – Arme, Beine, Rippen, Schultern –, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er durch den Fleischwolf gedreht worden. Aber er war noch lebendig; wenigstens etwas. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, die von dem vertrauten, weißen Plafond des Krankenflügels sofort geblendet wurden, schmerzten und tränten.

Er erkannte undeutlich sehr vertraute Stimmen, aber sein Kopf war irgendwie fixiert und er konnte sich nicht zu ihnen umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer die Sprecher waren.

Plötzlich hörte er undeutlich eine Frauenstimme etwas rufen, woraufhin die anderen Stimmen einen Moment verstummten. Dann begann ein Tumult, die Stimmen wurden lauter und kamen näher, sie schienen aufgeregt.

Er wollte fragen, was los war, aber sein Kiefer fühlte sich – wie der Rest seines Körpers – an, als wäre er mit Nadeln fixiert; jede Bewegung schmerzte; er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen.

Plötzlich begannen vertraute Gesichter in seinem Blickfeld aufzutauchen: Erst sah er jemandem mit schwarzen, fettigen Haaren, der sich als das Prof Snapes herausstellte. Er drehte seinen Kopf im Kreis und der Reihe nach erkannte er die Gesichter der um sein Krankenbett Stehenden: Tonks und Remus, und Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye hatte er ohne Narben, mit einer ganzen Nase und zwei normalen Augen fast nicht wiedererkannt. Neben ihm erschien das schelmisch lachende Gesicht seines Patenonkels Sirius. Dann stand da der Zauberer mit dem langen, grauen Bart und den blauen Augen hinter einer Halbmondbrille, die die Ewigkeit und die Unendlichkeit des Universums gesehen haben mussten und niemandem anderen gehörten als Albus Dumbledore, der ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen begrüßte. Dann erkannt er Cedric Diggory, das erste Opfer des wiedergeborenen Voldemort.

Dann hörte er ein Flügelschlagen, und vor seinem Gesicht sauste mit anmutiger Lautlosigkeit Hedwig vorbei, die sich sanft auf seine Schultern setzte und ihn zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen biss. Und zu guter Letzt... ganz nah bei ihm... seine Eltern, die seine Hand hielten und ihn mit Tränen in den Augen ansahen.

Harry hätte laut geschrien, als er erkannte, was los war..

_Ich bin tot!_

Die Anwesenden schienen sich sehr zu freuen, dass er endlich zu ihnen gekommen war, ganz anders als Harry, der verzweifelte: Noch so viel Zeit hatte mit seinen lebenden Freunden, mit Hermine und Ron, und mit Draco verbringen wollen, bevor er diese alten Freunde wiedersehen musste. Und sie alle sagten Worte zu ihm, die er nicht verstand; es war, als würde er sie durch eine Wand hindurch sprechen hören. Er versuchte noch einmal etwas zu sagen, aber seine Kiefer schmerzten zu sehr; selbst das Bewegen der Lippen bereitete ihm unerträgliche Qualen.

_Warum kann ich nicht mit ihnen reden oder sie verstehen? Und.. wenn ich tot bin, warum tut mir dann alles so weh?_

Er versuchte einen Arm, eine Hand, wenigstens einen Finger zu bewegen. Vergebens.

_Warum sehe ich die Bilder von mir lieben Menschen, kann sie aber nicht hören, nicht mit ihnen sprechen? Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?_

Er versuchte noch einmal sich zu bewegen. Das einzige, das er zusammenbrachte, war seine Augen zu bewegen.

Da bekam er plötzlich Angst. Ein äußerst beunruhigender Gedanke hatte sich in seinen Geist eingeschlichen.

_Ist es... womöglich... Es heißt doch immer, es gäbe mehrere Möglichkeiten... wohin die Seele nach dem Tod hinwandern kann... nicht nur den Himmel..._

_Aber... bin ich etwa... in der Hölle... ? Aber... das kann doch nicht sein! ... Ich habe nie jemandem etwas zu Leide getan! ... _

Aber das fortwährende Gefühl von Nadeln, die in seinen Körper stachen und langsam auch noch heiß wurden, ließ in ihm die Gewissheit heranreifen, dass dies die einzige Erklärung sein konnte: Dass er in der Hölle gelandet war und bis ans Ende aller Zeiten entsetzliche Qualen erleiden müsste.

_Ich habe so vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet! ... Warum ... Mit welcher Begründung ... ? Welche Sünden habe ich denn begangen? ... Ich war immer freundlich und hilfsbereit... _

Er wollte anfangen zu weinen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er vergoss nur trockene Tränen. Und dann kam ihm ein neuer, entsetzlicher Gedanke:

_Etwa... weil ich schwul bin... ? Das kann es ja wohl nicht sein... _

Immer wieder hatten die Dursleys und andere davon geredet, dass für „Menschen mit solchen Neigungen" ein anderer Ort nach dem Tod vorgesehen war.

_Bin ich in der Hölle... weil ich Männer liebe? ... Weil ich Draco liebe? ... Das... Hinter dieser sadistischen Logik soll ein liebender Gott stecken ... ?_

Er versuchte verzweifelt zu weinen, oder zu schreien, irgendwas, aber nur seine Augen verrieten seine Panik.

_Nein, das... Das kann nicht... Das kann es nicht sein... _

Und auf einmal wandelten sich die Gestalten um ihn herum. Der Reihe nach schmolzen ihre Gesichter, ihre Körper verwandelten sich in Gerippe. Das aufmunternde Lächeln, das sie eben noch auf den Lippen getragen hatten, war zu lippenlosen Gebissen geworden, die mit einem schrecklichen Zähneklappern begannen. Mit ihren leeren Augen starrten sie auf Harry, der panische Angst bekam und verzweifelt versuchte, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, zu fliehen, wegzurennen vor diesem Alptraumgestalten. Sie zogen seine Bettdecke weg und griffen nach seinen bewegungsunfähigen Gliedmaßen: Hedwig hackte mit ihrem spitzen Schnabel in sein Gesicht, Remus biss ihn in ein Bein, das Skelett Snapes leerte eine ätzende Flüssigkeit auf seine Brust; Harry litt unsägliche Qualen, das Gefühl der Nadeln in seinem Körper nahm er kaum mehr waren neben der Pein, die ihm die Skelette bereiteten.

_HILFE! ... HÖRT AUF! ... HILFE! ... IRGENDWER! _

Er riss seine Augen so weit auf, wie er nur konnte, und stieß einen stillen Schrei der Verzweiflung aus, während Dumbledores Skelett traurig zu singen anfing, dabei Feuer fing und verbrannte, Tonks sich in das Skelett des Basilisken verwandelte und Cedric in das Loch in Harrys Brust griff, das Snapes Säure geätzt hatte, und an Harrys Herz zerrte.

_HILFE! ... DRACO! ... RON! ... HERMINE! ... IRGENDWER! ... HILFE! ... WARUM... WARUM HILFT MIR DENN NIEMAND?_

Da griff die nächste Hand nach ihm, aber sie war gesund, nicht skelettiert. Sie gehörte seinem Vater, der sich über ihn beugte und deutlich und mit tränenerstickter Stimme ausrief: „Er kommt zu sich!"

Und auf einmal lösten sich die Alpträume auf.

Harry war noch immer in einem von der Sonne hell erleuchteten Krankenzimmer, und andere Personen erschienen um ihn herum, lebende: Draco war über ihn gebeugt, mit geröteten, blutunterlaufenen Augen, und er sah aus, als hätte er seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen oder sich rasiert. Neben ihm standen Hermine und Ron, die genauso mitgenommen ausschauten wie Draco. Ginny war auch da gewesen, aber als Harry seine Augen geöffnet hatte, war sie aus dem Zimmer gelaufen und hatte Mme Pomfrey gerufen.

Draco, Hermine und Ron begannen vor Freude zu weinen, während Mme Pomfrey ins Zimmer stürmte, um Harry unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Ihr folgten das halbe Lehrpersonal Hogwarts' und jeder Weasley, der irgendwie aufzutreiben war; sie alle hatten Tränen in den Augen, umarmten sich gegenseitig und strahlten Harry an.

Er kannte sich immer noch nicht aus, sah sich um und – Draco hatte ihm inzwischen die Brille aufgesetzt – erkannte einen Stapel mit Geschenken, Blumen und Karten mit Genesungswünschen, und er hörte jemanden im Hintergrund rufen: „Harry ist aufgewacht! Prof Potter ist wieder aufgewacht!"

Dann jagte Mme Pomfrey alle wieder hinaus, bis auf seine drei engsten Freunde, die ihm erzählten, was geschehen war:

Das Match war inzwischen seit einer Woche vergangen, das Spiel war abgebrochen worden und würde die folgende Woche wiederholte werden – die alte Sucherin der Gryffindors, Andrea, würde bis dahin wieder fit sein. Nach dem Absturz, an den Harry nicht die geringste Erinnerung hatte, hatten sie ihn sofort auf die Krankenstation gebracht, während sich die ganze Schule auf die Suche nach der Ursache seines Katastrophenflugs gemacht hatte. Er war schnell gefunden, weil sich der Bösewicht nämlich selbst gestellt hatte: Lucius Malfoy war gemeinsam mit einigen Todessern mitten im Quidditch-Feld appariert und hatte großspurig verkündete, er hätte Harrys Besen kontrolliert und das vollbracht, was Voldemort nicht geschafft hatte: den Jungen, der überlebte, zu töten.

Irgendwie hatte Lucius nach Voldemorts Tod selbst gewaltige Zauberkräfte bekommen, weswegen er auch in Hogwarts apparieren konnte. Wie, das würden sie nicht mehr herausfinden: Lucius war getötet worden (Draco lehnte Harrys Beileidsbekundung dankend ab: „Mein Vater war für mich schon lange gestorben"). Denn als er sich gestellt und mit einem zynischen Lachen Harrys Tod verkündet hatte, wurden in einem Augenblick hunderte Flüche und Zauber auf ihn geschleudert, von Expelliarmus und Stupor bis hin zum Cruciatus-Fluch („Wenn das Ministerium erfährt, dass Schüler einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt haben, wird das Ärger geben!", sprach tadelnd Hermine). Die meisten hatten getroffen und das hatte Lucius übel mitgenommen. Daraufhin war einer Todesser zu ihm hingegangen und hatte ihn mit Adava Kedavra ermordet. („Todesser sind wie Hyänen", kommentierte Draco trocken).

Dann wollten die Todesser fliehen, aber Prof McGonagall hatte auf einmal Kuppel aus goldenem Feuer um sie herum herbeigezaubert („Das hättest Du sehen sollen, Harry! Es ist echt atemberaubend zu sehen, wie – es gibt kein besseres Wort – wie _cool_ die alte McGonagall werden kann, wenn sie wütend ist", erzählte Ron mit glitzernden Augen), und sie alle gefangengehalten, bis das Ministerium und die Auroren aufgetaucht waren.

Und seitdem hatten sie darauf gewartet, dass Harry aufwachte. Jede Minute, die sie Zeit hatten, hatten sie an seinem Bett verbracht; sie korrigierten sogar die Aufsätze aus VGDK in seinem Krankenzimmer und lernten dort für ihre Prüfungen, damit er sie hören konnte und vielleicht den einen oder anderen Fetzen für seine eigene UTZ-Prüfung aufschnappen würde; Draco hatte überhaupt in einem Sessel neben Harrys Bett geschlafen. Ständig waren Schüler gekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. All das hatte Mme Pomfrey nur sehr widerwillig zugelassen.

Und im Unterricht hatten die Schüler am Beginn jeder Stunde in VGDK Updates über seine Besserung gefordert.

Und jetzt, endlich... hatten sie ihren Harry zurück. Natürlich, er war noch nicht ganz der Alte: Er hatte noch einen gebrochenen Oberarm, Schrammen und Quetschungen am ganzen Körper, aber...

„Aber Mme Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass Du erstens wie Unkraut bist, nämlich unkaputtbar", lachte Hermine, „und dass sie zweitens eine exzellente Heilerin ist."

Und Ron pflichtete ihr bei: „Du bist selbst der lebende Beweis für ihre Fähigkeiten. Du suchst ja immer nach neuen Methoden, Dich mit dem Tod anzulegen"

„Und bis zum Ball wirst Du wieder auf den Beinen sein, und dann werden wir gemeinsam das Tanzbein schwingen können", lächelte ihn wieder Draco an. Und Harry wurde das Herz schwer. Er sah in dem Gesicht, wie viel Sorgen er sich in der vergangenen Woche gemacht haben musste: Seine Augen waren gerötet, als hätte er stundenlang geweint, dunkle Ringe waren darunter zu sehen. Er war unrasiert und ein dichter Flaum dunkelblonder Haare zierte seinen Unterkiefer, seine Haare waren zerzaust wie Harrys.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir je vergönnt wäre, einen ungepflegten Draco zu sehen... Aber ich muss schon sagen... wenn er wieder durchschläft, und seine Augen wieder so strahlend silbern werden... dann wäre das ein Look, der ihm nicht schlecht stehen würde..._

„Ja, der Ball... Ich kann's kaum erwarten!"

_Wir zwei werden wieder miteinander tanzen... Wie damals... an Halloween... _

Hermine warf einen Blick auf Harry und auf Draco, dann sagte sie zu Ron „Was meinst Du, sollen wir dem glücklich wiedervereinten Paar einen Moment allein geben?", bevor sie rausgingen zu den anderen.

Als Draco und Harry allein waren, sagte Harry: „Es tut mir leid, dass Du Dir wegen mir so viel Sorgen gemacht hast."

Draco seufzte und sagte: „Hör damit auf, Dich dauernd für Sachen zu entschuldigen, für die Du nichts kannst. Oder war es etwa Deine Absicht, von meinem Vater fast umgebracht zu werden?"

_Er sagt wieder „mein Vater" statt „Lucius"! Sein Vater hat ihm doch etwas bedeutet! Ich wusste es!_, jubelte Harry innerlich. _Ich wusste es, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat, als er so schreckliche Sachen von seinen Eltern gesagt hat!_

Dann antwortete Harry: „Natürlich war das nicht meine Absicht. Vielleicht hab ich's falsch gesagt. Es tut mir weniger _leid_, als es mir _weh_ tut, Dich so zu sehen."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„Hast Du große Schmerzen?", fragte schließlich besorgt Draco.

„Nein, kaum."

Wieder Schweigen.

„Also Mme Pomfrey wird dich bald entlassen, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich sogar noch morgen!", strahlte Harry.

„Das ist super. Vor allem, weil Du die Zeit brauchen wirst. In zwei Wochen sind die UTZ-Prüfungen."

„Jaah, und dann, die Woche drauf..."

„... ist die letzte Schulwoche..."

...

_Ich muss es ihm sagen, jetzt, oder nie. _

Harry räusperte sich und sagte langsam: „Ich... werde in Hogwarts bleiben."

Sein Freund erschrak: „Was... Was meinst Du?"

„Prof McGonagall hat mich vor – jetzt ist es einen Monat her – gebeten, die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu übernehmen, dauerhaft... Und... ich hab zugesagt."

Draco lachte: „Aber... das ist doch großartig! Das ist doch genau das, was Du wolltest!"

Harry sah sofort, dass das Lachen des Blonden nur den Schreck kaschieren sollte. „Irgendwie schon... Aber Du weißt, was das bedeutet... Ich werde Hogwarts nur selten verlassen können, im Sommer und zu Weihnachten, vielleicht ein paar Mal an den Wochenenden... und wenn Du den Alchimisten machst, wirst Du mehrere Jahre in London arbeiten, bevor Du – wenn überhaupt – nach Hogwarts als Lehrer für Zaubertränke zurückkehrst... Das heißt, wir werden nicht in einer gemeinsam Wohnung in London leben können, ich als angehender Auror und Du als angehender Alchimist..."

Das muss wohl ein Schlag in die Magengrube für Draco gewesen sein, es nahm ihm völlig die Lust am Reden.

Schließlich, um Draco ein wenig aufzumuntern, lächelte Harry seinen Freund an und sagte: „Aber immerhin... auf uns wartet noch ein wunderschöner Ball, und danach haben wir immer noch einen gemeinsamen Sommer..."

Aber das konnte Draco nicht wirklich aufmuntern, und auch für Harry war es ein schwacher Trost gewesen. Dass sie die nächsten Jahre fast ohneeinander verbringen würden, war eine zu deprimierende Aussicht.

Draco gab keinen Laut von sich, er starrte nur mit einem traurigen Blick auf Harrys Hände.

Ebenso schwieg Harry, der nach Worten suchte, aber keine passenden fand.

Dann rückte Rekonvaleszente mühsam in seinem Bett auf die Seite, bis genug Platz für Draco neben ihm war. Er klopfte mit der Handfläche auf das Bett und hieß seinen Freund, sich neben ihn zu legen. Und sie lagen nebeneinander und sagten nichts, starrten nur betrübt auf den weißen Plafond, als könnte der ihnen eine Lösung anbieten.

* * *

Draco lag entspannt im Gras vor dem Schloss, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, sonnte sich unter dem strahlend azurnen Himmel und genoss den Samstag Nachmittag, als Harry zu ihm schlich. Der Slytherin schien zu schlafen, denn er reagierte nicht, als der Gryffindor sich neben ihm ins Gras fallen ließ – Harry macht dabei mit seinem noch eingegipsten Arm eine alles andere als grazile Figur.

Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben den Blonden und beobachtete, wie ruhig und friedlich sein Gesicht im Sonnenlicht aussah und wie sich sein Brustkorb beim Atmen hob und senkte. Er hätte ihn weiterhin den Schlaf des Gerechten schlafen lassen, hätte er nicht andere Pläne für den Blonden gehabt. _Zeit aufzustehen, Dornröschen!, _dachte er und küsste seinen schlafenden Prinzen. Der wurde davon nicht wach, daher kitzelte er ihn in den Achseln.

Draco fuhr mit seinem kristallklaren Lachen empor, rieb sich die Augen und murmelte: „Weißt Du nicht: _Draco dormiens numquam titillandus_? Ich hatte grad so seinen schönen Traum..."

„ ‚Draco dormiens...' ?"

Der Blondschopf gähnte und sagte: „Unser Schulmotto, schon vergessen?"

„Ah ja, ich hab mir schon gedacht, es klingt irgendwie bekannt. Was heißt es?"

Draco riss Mund und Augen auf und starrte auf Harry: „Du gehst seit acht Jahren nach Hogwarts, spazierst tagtäglich an Wappen vorbei, auf denen dieser Spruch draufsteht, und weißt noch immer nicht, was er heißt?"

„Genaugenommen war ich voriges Jahr nicht hier, also kannst Du nicht sagen, ich ginge seit_ acht _Jahren hierher", lautete die kecke Antwort des Gryffindors.

„Es ist Latein. _Titillandus_ ist das Gerundivum von _titillo_, a-Konjugation –"

„Weniger Klugscheißen, mehr Übersetzen!", neckte ihn Harry weiter.

„Nun, wörtlich übersetzt heißt es –"

„Übersetz es gleich ins Englische."

Draco gab ein irritiertes Brummen von sich. „Na gut. Es heißt: _Einen schlafenden Drachen_ oder eben _Einen schlafenden_ _Draco soll man nicht kitzeln_. Das hast Du aber gerade getan. Und das wirst Du bereuen!" Das gesagt, bereitete er sich auf einen Kitzel-Gegenangriff auf den Frechdachs vor.

„Ach, sei nicht so, ich hab was für Dich!" Draco blickte skeptisch, als er das hörte. Harry fuhr fort: „Ich hab Deinen Geburtstag verschlafen – ich war ja außer Betrieb –, darum konnte ich Dir Dein Geschenk nicht am eigentlichen Tag geben." Er zog aus seinem Rucksack ein Couvert und ein Paket heraus und überreichte beides zusammen mit einem Kuss Draco, der es sich inzwischen ebenfalls im Schneidersitz bequem gemacht hatte. „Also, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Draco! Das Couvert machst Du besser an einem privateren Ort auf. Es enthält ein Photo von mir... In einem Kostüm, das ich speziell für Dich angezogen hab... Das Adamskostüm..."

Draco lachte und bedankte sich, und während er das Paket auspackte, erläuterte Harry: „Dieses Geschenk ist eigentlich für uns beide."

Draco packte es aus. Es stellte sich als ein altes, abgenutztes, dickes Buch heraus, das Harry wohl in einem Antiquariat aufgetrieben hatte, und las den Titel vor: „Patronus für Fortgeschrittene: Der Kurier"

Harry rückte ein Stück näher: „Wir werden uns ja wenig sehen, im Laufe der nächsten Jahre... aber wenn wir lernen, unseren Patronus als Kurier einzusetzen und mit ihm Nachrichten zu verschicken, können wir, auch während Du in London und ich hier bin, ein wenig miteinander reden... Das geht dann öfter und einfacher als mit Eulen und so weiter... Das Buch ist alt, und es war schwierig aufzutreiben. Es gibt neuere Lehrbücher für diese Form des Patronus, aber dieser Wälzer soll das mit Abstand beste sein."

Der Slytherin sagte nichts, antwortete nicht; er starrte nur auf das Buch in seinen Händen, als wäre es einer der wertvollsten Schätze der Welt. Dann wollte er sich mit einem Kuss bei seinem Freund bedanken, aber als er sich im Schneidersitz vorbeugte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit dem Kopf in Harrys Schoß.

Aber nicht auf die angenehme Weise: Es hatte sich wie ein schwungvoller Tritt zwischen die Beine angefühlt. Harry jaulte auf, krümmte sich und hielt sich die Kronjuwelen, während Draco schon vom bloßen Hinsehen denselben Schmerz zu fühlen schien und eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen aus seinem Mund sprudelte. Dann, als der Schmerz vergangen war, setzte sich der Blonde neben Harry, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Noch einmal: Es tut mir so leid, das war echt nicht Absicht!"

Harry bemühte sich, den Schmerzensausdruck in seinem Gesicht durch einen perversen Grinser zu ersetzen und sagte: „Ich werd mir was einfallen lassen, wie Du Dich beim kleinen Harry entschuldigen kannst..."


	21. Kapitel 19: Der Ball von Hogwarts

**Letztes Kapitel – Der Ball von Hogwarts (Draco)**

„Wie seh ich aus?", fragte Draco, im schwarzen Smoking vor dem Spiegel stehend und seine Fliege richtend.

„Du bist der schönste Mann der Welt", antwortete Harry, ebenfalls im schwarzen Smoking, stellte sich neben ihn, sodass er sich und seinen Geliebten im Spiegel sehen konnte, und küsste ihn.

Draco tat grimmig und befahl: „Zeig mir Deine rechte Hand! – Du hast nichts gelernt. Siehst Du, da steht: _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen!_" Er legte seine schmeichelsanfte Stimme auf und fuhr fort: „Und dabei weißt Du genau, dass _Du_ der schönste Mann der Welt bist!" Und mit einem Grinser fügt er hinzu: „Ich werd Dir wieder den Hintern versohlen müssen."

„Nicht, wenn ich ihn Dir zuerst versohle!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ seine Hände über das Gesäß des Blonden streichen.

„Leute, Ihr wisst schon, dass ich noch im Raum bin, oder?", unterbrach Ron ihr Liebesgegurre.

„Ach, stell Dich nicht so an! Was ich alles hab durchmachen müssen, als Hermine und Du im Sommer in der Turtelphase wart! Da hab ich _viel Schlimmeres_ in Eurer Gegenwart erleben müssen", erwiderte Harry.

Harry hatte die Worte _viel Schlimmeres_ merkwürdig betont; daraus und aus dem plötzlich ins Kirschrote gehenden Teint Rons folgerte Draco, dass, was auch immer dieses _viel Schlimmere _war, versprach, sehr interessant zu sein. Er beschloss, Harry später danach zu fragen.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und sagte: „Gut, also von mir aus geht's. Wie sieht's bei Euch aus?"

Harry sagte nur: „Bereit!", und hakte sich bei Draco ein, während Ron noch eine weiße Rose für seine Herzdame holte.

Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie noch auf besagte Herzdame warten mussten. Sie waren nicht die einzigen im Raum. Viele warteten hier noch auf ihren Tanzpartner, genauer gesagt auf ihre Tanzpartnerinnen: die meisten der Wartenden waren Männer.

Ron lamentierte: „Was dauert das so lang? Wir haben ausgemacht halb, jetzt ist es dreiviertel... Lassen die uns absichtlich warten?"

Aber schon nach wenigen Minuten betrat seine Freundin den Raum, in einem strahlend weißen Kleid mit einem silbernen Löwen auf dem Rücken und einem tiefen Ausschnitt, das den anwesenden Männern den Atem nahm. Für Harrys Geschmack war er wohl zu tief, denn Draco hörte auf einmal, wie ihm sein Freund leise, sodass nur er es hören konnte, zuzischte: „Schau ihr nur einmal ins Dekolleté, und ich schneid ihn Dir ab."

_Ah, wie hab ich das vermisst..._

Sicherheitshalber drehte er sich zu Harry, denn er wusste nicht so recht, ob das jetzt ein harmloser Scherz oder eine echte Drohung war. Aber Harry lächelte ihn mit einem breiten Grinser an, Draco konnte aufatmen.

Ron hatte inzwischen seiner Freundin den Arm angeboten und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, die heute in einen Ballsaal verwandelt worden war. Die Kerzen über ihren Köpfen waren durch große Kristallluster ersetzt, die Tafeln waren durch kleine Tische ersetzt, an denen jeweils einige Stühle standen, und inmitten des Raumes war eine große Tanzfläche. Der Saal selbst war bereits gefüllt mit vielen Gästen, nicht nur Schülern. Viele Außenstehende – vor allem Ehrengäste, Absolventen und Eltern von Schülern – waren wegen der Gedenkveranstaltung am Nachmittag gekommen und auch noch zum Ball geblieben. Dass dennoch genug Platz im Raum war für alle, grenzte schon an Magie.

Die vier gingen an der Tanzfläche vorbei und setzten sich an einen eigens für sie reservierten Tisch, zwischen den Lehrern und Ehrengästen einerseits und den Schülern andererseits. „Ich kann's kaum erwarten wieder mal mit Dir zu tanzen", sagte Harry, in dessen Augen sich hunderte Kristalle widerspiegelten.

„Hast Du nicht schon wieder alles vergessen, was ich Dir zu Halloween beigebracht habe?"

Harry gab nur ein kryptisches „Wer weiß..." von sich, was Draco nur neugieriger machte.

Langsam füllten sich um sie herum die Tische und die dort Sitzenden warfen neugierige Blicke auf ihren Tisch.

„Geht Euch das nicht auf die Nerven? Dauernd schauen sie alle zu uns!", sagte Draco gereizt.

„Naja, es für sie sicher nicht leicht zu glauben, dass Du wirklich in Hogwarts unterrichtet hast", antwortete Hermine. „Und mir ginge es genauso. Hätte ich jetzt nicht Zeit gehabt, den wirklichen Draco Malfoy kennenzulernen, würde ich genauso ungläubig glotzen."

„Ach was, die können einfach nicht glauben, welches Glück ich hab", widersprach ihr Harry, beugte sich zu Draco und drückte ihm einen ordentlichen Schmatzer auf die Lippen. Und als einem honorigen Gast mit Monokel, der ungeniert auf die beiden hingestarrt hatte, ein „Nein, sowas!" entfuhr, erwiderte Draco den Kuss, öffnete seinen Mund vereinte seine Zunge mit Harrys, sodass ihm auch noch das Gebiss entfuhr und auf den Tisch plumpste.

„Hem, hem", räusperte sich plötzlich eine viel zu bekannte Frauenstimme, die vor Dracos geistiges Auge einen Alptraum in Rosa und eine Dame mittleren Alters mit Krötengesicht beschwor, und Harry zusammenzucken ließ, sodass er Draco in die Zunge biss.

„UMBRIDGE!", keuchte Harry, und sah sich völlig entgeistert um, sah aber nur eine sich vor Lachen krümmende Hermine. Sie hielt sich an Ron fest, der sich auch vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, und brachte nur mit Müh und Not ein Geständnis hervor, dass sie sich eben mit einem Stimmenimitations-Zauber einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt hatte. Harry und Draco mussten ihr erst einen bösen Blick zuwerfen, bevor sie sich auch darüber amüsieren konnten.

„Also, ich muss wirklich sagen", sagte Ron, „das war ein echt schönes Schuljahr. Noch schöner als alle anderen..." Und mit belegter Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Hogwarts wird mir fehlen..."

Die ausgelassene Atmosphäre war wie weggeblasen, aber es machte nichts aus. Alle wussten, dass sie dieses Gespräch einmal führen mussten: das Abschiedsgespräch. Mit ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts hatte auch ihre Zeit zusammen geendet.

Morgen würden sich ihre Wege und Schicksale trennen. Sie alle hatten ihre UTZ-Prüfungen bestanden (Draco und Hermine ausnahmslos mit der Bestnote _Ohnegleichen_, Draco sogar in Verwandlungen, worüber er sich irrsinnig gefreut und Prof McGonagall geküsst hatte – und Harry wurde dabei nicht einmal eifersüchtig!).

Der Slytherin hatte, dank Harrys Fürsprache bei Minister Shacklebolt, bereits eine Stelle im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Alchimie und Transmutation in London. Damit war ihm der Weg frei für den Posten des Lehrers für Zaubertränke, wenn ein paar Jahre später Slughorn in Pension gehen würde. McGonagall hatte ihm bereits gesagt, wie sehr sie sich darüber freuen würde, wenn Schüler als Lehrer an ihre alte Schule zurückkehren wollten, und dass sie seine Bewerbung voll und ganz unterstützen würde.

Hermine und Ron würden zu zweit eine kleine Weltreise machen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr würde Ron mit seinem Bruder Charlie in Rumänien mit Drachen arbeiten („Die brauchen jede Hand – nicht nur, weil Drachen gerne Hände abbeißen!") und Hermine hatte eine Stelle bei einem Verleger für Grimoire bekommen.

Wenigstens mit Harry blieb Draco noch eine Gnadenfrist: Über den Sommer würden sie gemeinsam am Grimmauldplatz wohnen, weil Harry einen Lehrerfortbildungskurs in London gebucht hatte. Aber mit dem neuen Schuljahr würden sie wieder scheiden müssen, Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Draco in London bleiben. Abgesehen von den Weihnachts- und Sommerferien würden sie einander kaum sehen.

„Jaah...", sagte Hermine und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Hogwarts wird mir auch sehr fehlen..."

Harry sah in die Runde und sagte mit leerem Blick: „Es war eine unvergessliche Zeit."

Und dann sagte keiner mehr etwas. Aber in den Augen aller konnte Draco sehen, wie schwer ihnen der Gedanke fiel, Abschied voneinander nehmen zu müssen. Für Harry und Draco war es besonders schwer: Es waren nicht nur ihre Freunde, ihre besten Freunde, die sie für längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden, sondern ihre ersten _wirklichen_ Freunde. Harry hatte bei den Muggeln, bei denen er bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag gelebt hatte, keine Freunde haben können. Und alle Freunde, die Draco geglaubt hatte zu haben, stellten sich als falsche Freunde heraus, die nicht ihn mochten, sondern seine Herkunft, sein Erbe, seinen Namen. Ron und Hermine aber, und natürlich Harry, mochten und liebten ihn, so wie er war.

Um die Stille zu brechen und in der Hoffnung, die Stimmung ein wenig heben zu können, griff Draco zu seinem Pokal und erhob ihn zu einem Toast: „Auf Hogwarts... weil wir ohne diese Schule einander nicht kennengelernt hätten!"

Und sie erhoben ihre Pokale, und tranken auf die Schule, die ihnen allen so viel bedeutete. Und dann schwiegen sie wieder.

* * *

Im Laufe des Abends war die Stimmung wieder lockerer geworden. Freunde des Potter-Trios, die bereits Hogwarts absolviert hatten, gesellten sich zu ihnen – obwohl immer noch einige zurückschraken, als sie Draco sahen – und tratschten über die gute alte Zeit; Schüler kamen mit ihren Eltern vorbei und stellten ihnen stolz ihre Lehrer in VGDK vor; der Reihe nach waren die Mitglieder der Familie Weasley gekommen – Mrs Weasley hatte Draco als Erstes gefragt, ob er denn seinen Pullover mit aufgesticktem D trage und Ginny hatte sich dafür entschuldigt, dass sie ihm an Halloween gedroht hatte –; Prof Trelawney kam vorbei und prophezeite sowohl der Beziehung von Draco und Harry als auch der von Ron und Hermine eine kurze Dauer (woraufhin Harry seinem Freund zulachte: „Damit ist es offiziell – wir bleiben ewig zusammen!").

Schließlich begaben sie sich auf die Tanzfläche.

„Harry, Du kannst ja auf einmal tanzen!", staunte Draco, als Harry wie ein junger Gott über das Parkett schwebte. „Wer hat Dir das beigebracht? Und warum hast Du nicht mich drum gebeten?"

Der Gryffindor antwortete: „Es sollte eine Überraschung sein, –"

„– die Dir wirklich gelungen ist! –"

„– drum hab ich mit Ron geübt, während Du mit Ramona gelernt hast." Er las Dracos ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und fügte hinzu: „Er kann besser tanzen, als man glaubt."

Draco warf einen Blick zu Ron und zu Hermine, die in der Nähe tanzten, und erhielt sofort die Bestätigung der Aussage. Als sie zu Halloween getanzt hatten, hatte er nur Augen für Hermine in ihrem Veela-Kostüm gehabt, Ron hatte er nur flüchtig wahrgenommen. Aber Ron, für den Draco einige Adjektiva in petto hatte, von denen keines _grazil_ oder _anmutig_ hieß, war ein überraschend guter Tänzer – wenn auch kein so guter wie Draco.

„Apropos", sagte der Blondschopf und seine Lippen verzogen sich in ein schelmisches Grinsen, „Du hast heute gesagt, Du hättest Ron und Hermine bei etwas _viel Schlimmerem_ als unserem Geturtel erwischt; was war denn das? Das klingt so, als könnte ich ihn damit bei Gelegenheit sehr gut aufziehen."

„Das?" Harry musste über die Erinnerung schmunzeln, „Sie waren einmal so sehr in ihr Herumgeschmuse vertieft, dass ihnen überhaupt nicht mehr aufgefallen ist, dass sie im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus waren und die ganze Familie und ich anwesend war." Harry lachte auf, hielt seinen Mund an Dracos Ohr, wozu er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, und flüsterte: „Und auf einmal hat sich Ron den Oberkörper freigemacht und sich auf Hermine gestürzt, als wollte er sie gleich vor der Familie vernaschen." Harry und Draco lachten auf, und Ron warf ihnen plötzlich einen skeptischen Blick zu, als würde er ahnen, dass sie eben einen Witz auf seine Kosten gemacht hatten. „Ihm war das so peinlich, er ist nicht nur im Gesicht rot angelaufen, sondern am ganzen Oberkörper!"

„Nein, sowas! Ron, der alte Schwerenöter! – Ich hoffe, Ihr habt ihn damit lange Zeit aufgezogen!"

„Kein Tag verging, ohne dass er daran erinnert wurde!", lachte Harry erneut.

Das Lachen ebbte ab, und mit ihm das Gespräch. Sie schmiegten sich eng aneinander und wiegten sich im langsamen Takt der Musik. Und während sie wie Wellen im Meer der Tänzer wogten, ließ Draco das vergangene Jahr noch einmal Revue passieren. Soviel war geschehen...

Er hatte drei wunderbare Freunde kennengelernt... einer davon war der Mensch geworden, der ihm das meiste auf der Welt bedeutete... ohne den er nicht mehr leben konnte, aber ohne den er bald leben müsste...

Er hatte sich in den Augen der Menschen rehabilitiert... viele sahen ihn nicht mehr als den Todesser, der er nie sein wollte... er war ein ehrbares Mitglied der Gesellschaft geworden... auch wenn einige einfach längere Zeit gebraucht hatten oder brauchen würden, um das zu akzeptieren...

Er hatte seinen Vater verloren... was ihn schwerer getroffen hatte als gedacht... Er hatte immer geglaubt seine Eltern zu hassen... aber doch geweint, als sein Vater gestorben war... und seine Mutter besucht, um sie zu trösten...

Draco sah sich im Raum um. Hermine und Ron tanzten, eng umschlungen, gleich in der Nähe. Prof McGonagall saß am Tisch neben einigen Ehrengäste und sah mit wachen, aber schwermütigen Augen in die Runde – ob sie die Erinnerung an die Schlacht, die ja der eigentlich Anlass der Feier war, so betrübte, oder ob es die bevorstehende Trennung von Kollegen und Schülern war, die ja ihre Freunde geworden waren, oder ob die Ehrengäste einfach nur stinklangweilige Gesprächspartner waren, wer weiß. Prof Trelawney versuchte gerade Hagrid einzureden, dass er jetzt mit dem Butterbier aufhören müsse, oder noch mindestens zwei trinken, weil er sonst genau dreizehn Butterbier getrunken hätte und dann noch heute eines grässlichen Todes sterben müsste. Er sah Snow an einem Tisch mit zwei Erwachsenen sitzen.

„Harry", sagte er zu dem Gryffindor und riss ihn unsanft aus seinem seligen Schwelgen, „ich möchte mich noch von Snow verabschieden. Wir werden uns vermutlich nicht mehr sehen, und mir wäre leid drum, wenn ich mich nicht von ihm verabschiedet hätte."

Harry nickte und begleitete ihn zu dem Tisch, wo Draco sogleich die Hand zu den am Tisch sitzenden Paar ausstreckte: „Sie müssen das Ehepaar Snow, die Eltern – AU!"

Ohne Vorwarnung hatte ihn Harry in die Seite geboxt. Leise flüsterte er ihm zu: „Das sind sicher nicht seine Eltern, Draco! Gabriel ist Vollwaise!"

Draco fiel das Herz in die Hose; schnell sah er zu dem Kind, in der Angst, es zum Weinen gebracht zu haben, aber es hatte anscheinend seinen Lehrer nicht gehört.

Er sammelte sich, zwang das Lächeln, das ihm eben erstorben war, zurück auf seine Lippen und überlegte, was er jetzt sagen könnte.

_Als was soll ich sie jetzt anreden? Erziehungsberechtigte? Onkel und Tante? Vielleicht Geschwister? Oder..._

Zum Glück nahmen ihm die zwei die Arbeit ab. Beide sprangen auf und begrüßten Draco und Harry:

„Sie sind der berühmte Prof Potter! Und dann müssen sie Prof Malfoy sein! Es ist uns ein Vergnügen, sie endlich kennenzulernen!", sagte die Frau, während sie Hände schüttelten. Und der Mann fügte hinzu: „Gabriel hat uns so viel von Ihnen erzählt! Bitte, setzen sie sich doch zu uns!"

Sie setzten sich zu den beiden, die sich als Bruder und Schwägerin von Snows Mutter herausstellten, und plauderten. Draco fühlte sich ziemlich beschämt, dass er Snow nun bereits seit einem Jahr unterrichtete, aber so wenig von seinem Lieblingsschüler wusste.

_Es war nicht zu vermeiden. Ich war der Bad Cop. Ich sollte nicht zu sehr mit ihnen auf einer persönlichen Ebene Kontakt schließen. Ich sollte mir keinen Vorwurf machen..._

Und dann erfuhr er etwas, dass ihm sehr zu denken gab: Mr und Mrs Snow waren Muggel und erst voriges Jahr von Todessern getötet worden.

_Ich bin mitschuldig an seinem Los! Hätte ich nicht geholfen, Voldemort an die Macht zu bringen, würden seine Eltern wohl noch leben! Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug: Hätte ich Snow ein Jahr früher kennengelernt, hätte ich ihn vermutlich genau so falsch und ungerecht behandelt wie damals Hermine: Ich hätte Snow als Schlammblut beschimpft, ich hätte dagegen protestiert, ihn in Slytherin aufzunehmen und hätte dann viel Zeit verwendet, um ihm das Leben schwer zu machen... Ich war damals nichts anderes als eine dünnere, größere Version von diesem fetten, kleinen Arschloch Bulstrode, der Snow das halbe Jahr drangsaliert hat..._

Traurig und schuldbewusst sah er zu dem kleinen Slytherin. Dieser interessierte sich nicht für die Diskussion der Erwachsenen, stattdessen zeigte er Draco, was für Zauber er heuer gelernt hatte.

Er zeigte seinem Lehrer, wie gut er schon eine Feder schweben lassen konnte, und Draco reagierte mit einer Aufforderung – wie schon im Unterricht. Der ältere Slytherin bat den jüngeren: „Versuchen Sie, die Feder noch ein wenig länger in der Luft zu halten, sie noch ein wenig höher schweben zu lassen. Sie wissen, dass Sie das können." Und Snow probierte es noch einmal, und noch einmal, und beim nächsten Mal schwebte sie schon am Plafond.

Im Unterricht hatte Draco bei allen anderen Schülern bei derlei Aufforderungen immer ein wenig Angst gehabt, dass der Schüler doch versagt: _Wenn ich ein Kind zu einer Sache auffordere, die es nicht kann, dann wirkt das nur demotivierend..._ Aber Snow hatte es immer gekonnt, wenn ihn Draco ermunterte. Sein Lehrer konnte immer genau einschätzen, wo die Fähigkeiten dieses Schülers endeten.

Snows Onkel und Tante, selbst übrigens Zauberer und Hexe, waren ganz begeistert von der Entwicklung ihres kleinen Neffen und von seinen Lehrern. Und als sie sich dann verabschiedeten – der Zweitklassler in spe musste ja doch beizeiten zu Bett – konnte sich Draco eine Träne nicht verkneifen, als der Kleine seine Beine umarmte und weinend sagte, dass er ihn vermissen würde.

„Aber Sie haben nächstes Jahr noch Prof Potter, und der besser als ich!", versuchte er vergebens, ihn zu trösten.

„Aber er ist nicht Sie!", war Snows Antwort, auf die Draco nur verlegen zu Harry lächelte und sagte: „Pass auf den auf, der wird Dir nächstes Jahr vielleicht Probleme machen!"

Als er sich dann schniefend von Draco losstemmen ließ, verabschiedete er sich noch mit einem Winken und einem traurigen Hundeblick und verschwand mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel aus Dracos Leben.

_Ihn werd ich von allen Schülern am meisten vermissen... _

Harry schien zu sehen, wie traurig dieser Abschied Draco gemacht hatte, und sagte: „Komm, lass uns noch ein wenig tanzen. Das wird Dich wieder ein wenig aufmuntern."

Lustlos ließ er sich auf das Parkett bewegen, aber es wurde ein schneller Tanz gespielt und Harry brachte ihn so in Schwung, dass Dracos Traurigkeit wie Schnee in der Sonne wegschmolz und sein Geist sich bald wieder einem fröhlicheren Thema widmen konnte.

Der Tanz war ganz anders als der zuvor. Die Tänzer bewegten sich wie zuvor zur Musik, aber die spielte schneller und heißer, das Meer der Tänzer war keine ruhige See mehr, sie wurde vom Saxophon und von den Trompeten aufgepeitscht.

Nach wenigen Minuten war das Feuer des Tanzes in Ihnen aufgelodert, die heißen Rhythmen brachten sie ins Schwitzen. Und dann wurde das Feuer des Tanzes vom Feuer der Leidenschaft ergänzt, das immer höher und höher flackerte. Draco fühlte Harrys Körper an seinem, Harrys Becken an seinem. Er sah ihm in smaragdgrünen Augen, und fast konnte er die rubinrot flackernden Flammen der Wollust sehen.

„Ich will Dich, Harry", keuchte er schließlich, „Ich brauch Dich", er küsste ihn auf den Hals, „ich muss Dich haben", er biss ihn sanft ins Ohrläppchen: „Jetzt, hier und jetzt!"

Harry sagte zwar schmunzelnd: „Nein, das können wir nicht hier tun!" Aber sein Körper sagte: „Halt die Klappe, da oben, ich übernehm jetzt das Ruder!"

Und schon hatte Harry seine und Dracos Fliege abgenommen und angefangen, das Hemd des Blondschopfs aufzuknöpfen und die silbrige Haut auf dem Oberkörper des Slytherin mit seinen zierlichen Fingern zu betasten und mit seinen Lippen zu küssen.

„MR POTTER, MR MALFOY, WAS IN ALLER WELT TUN SIE DA!?", hörte er noch die Stimme der Schulleiterin. Und ohne sie zu sehen, wusste er, dass ihre blassen Wangen wieder ein leichtes Rouge angenommen haben mussten, wie immer, wenn es um etwas _Unsittliches _ging.


	22. Epilog und Nachwort

**Epilog – 18 Jahre später (Draco)**

Bahnsteig 9 ¾ am Bahnhof King's Cross. Es war fünf vor elf, in fünf Minuten würde der Hogwarts-Express abfahren.

„Seid ihr bereit, Kinder?", hörte Draco Hermine, kurz bevor sie durch den magischen Schranken erschien. „Ah, Draco, Harry, ihr seid auch schon da! Neville, wie schon Dich zu sehen!"

Mit einem leicht mürrischen Ton sagte Draco: „Ihr seid spät. Wir wollten uns vor zehn Minuten treffen."

„Draco, stell Dich nicht so an! Was hast Du denn heute wieder für einen Stock im Arsch!", sagte Ron, kaum dass er neben seiner Gattin erschienen war.

Harry konnte sich den Witz nicht entgehen lassen: „Das weißt Du doch: Meinen!"

Hermine hielt mittels ihres Zauberstabs allen drei Kindern gleichzeitig die Ohren zu und während Ron und Neville lachten. Sie kommentierte nur trocken: „Ihr seid Erwachsene, benehmt Euch hin und wieder mal wie welche! "

Nachdem sie einander begrüßt hatten, hockte sich Draco zu dem jüngsten Spross der Weasleys: „Wie geht's uns, Albus? Morgen ist Dein erster Tag in Hogwarts, nicht wahr? Freust Du Dich schon?"

„Und wie! Ich hoff ich komm nach Gryffindor! Ich will auf keinen Fall nach Slytherin! Slytherin ist _wuah_!"

Dracos Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig, er schoss in die Höhe und er warf einen bösen Blick auf Ron: „Weasley, was erzählst Du Deinem Nachwuchs für Lügen über mein Haus?"

Ron lachte wieder und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken: „Ruhig Blut, Draco, ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll das zu Dir sagen. Nur um Dich ein wenig zu ärgern."

Auch Albus lachte: „Ja, mir ist jedes Haus recht. Aber am liebsten wäre mir Gryffindor, weil da schon Rose und Hugo sind."

Neville klopfte auf seine Uhr und sagte: „Leute, wir sollten langsam einpacken, sonst fährt der Zug ohne uns."

Ron und Hermine halfen ihren Kindern mit dem Gepäck in die Abteile der Schüler. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von ihnen, bevor sie in das Lehrerabteil gingen. Es war kein umständlicher Abschied, sie würden sich ja spätestens am Abend wieder sehen.

Draco setzte sich mit seinen Freunden in ein freies Abteil, in dem bereits eine Gestalt saß, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Aber der Unbekannte erkannt sie sofort: Als sie das Abteil betreten hatten, war er aufgesprungen und hatte angefangen sie zu umarmen.

„Prof Potter, wie schön sie wieder zu sehen! Ah, und die Professoren Malfoy, Weasley und Weasley! Erinnern Sie sich noch an mich?", sagte er und sah den dreien froh in die Augen, und dann, als ihm auffiel, dass er Neville nicht begrüßt hatte, sagte er noch dazu: „Ah, sie müssen der berühmte Prof Longbottom sein! Ich fass es noch nicht, dass ich mit lauter Veteranen der Schlacht von Hogwarts unterrichten darf!"

Draco überlegte, aber er erkannte den Mann nicht. Er versuchte freundlich zu lächeln und gleichzeitig verstohlen Blicke auf seine Kollegen zu werfen, ob die ihn nicht vielleicht erkennen würden. Allein Harry kannte ihn, aber der sagte nur: „Draco, erkennst Du ihn nicht wieder?"

Noch einmal nahm er den jungen Mann genauer in Augenschein, aber nichts half ihm auf die Sprünge. Seine grünen Augen hatten etwas Vertrautes, aber das war alles.

„Prof Malfoy, ich habe eine Frage. Können Sie mir den Unterschied zwischen einem Grünen und einem Silbernen Knurbler erklären?"

_Knurbler? ... Das erinnert mich an was... Als ich noch Junglehrer war... Ganz am Anfang... Dieser Slytherin aus der ersten Klasse... Aber...das gibt's doch nicht! Der kleine Knirps!_

Draco lachte auf und umarmte ihn: „Snow! Bei Merlins Bart! Ich hab Sie nicht wiedererkannt!"

Snow grinste: „Naja, es sind 18 Jahre vergangen. Da verändert man sich ein wenig."

„Und was bringt Sie zurück an Ihre Alma Mater?", fragte Draco freudestrahlend, während er wie seine Mitreisenden sein Gepäck verstaute.

„Sie haben sicher gehört, dass Prof Sinistra in Pension gegangen ist", antwortete er.

„Also sind sie der neue Lehrer in Astronomie?"

Snow nickte, und ein wenig verlegen sagte er: „Ähm, aber würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn wir die Formalitäten ließen? Ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl, wenn wir einander ständig Siezen."

„Aber natürlich nicht!" Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Draco."

Und der Reihe nach schlossen sie das Du-Wort mit Gabriel, der sich kaum verändert hatte: Er war immer noch so neugierig wie der kleine Knirps von achtzehn Jahren zuvor.

„Und welche Fächer unterrichtet Ihr? Also, ich weiß, sie sind jetzt Professor für Zaubertränke –"

„Seit dreizehn Jahren!", wurde Gabriel von Harry unterbrochen, der Draco dabei zulächelte.

_Dreizehn Jahre... Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon so lange her ist... Vor allem, wenn ich dran denke, wie lang mir die fünf Jahre davor vorgekommen sind, als ich Harry fast nur im Sommer und zu Weihnachten sehen konnte... Wie hab ich mich gefreut, als wir endlich gemeinsam in Hogwarts unterrichten konnten... Ich hab in meinem ersten Jahr keinen einzigen durchfallen lassen, weil ich so aus dem Häuschen war..._

„Sie sind natürlich noch Professor in VGDK...", fuhr Gabriel an Harry gerichtet fort.

„Und wohl der erste seit Generationen, der länger als ein Jahr unterrichtet hat", fügte Draco mit stolzgeschwellter Brust hinzu.

„Hermine, wenn Veelas je Schönheitsköniginnen kürten, wären diese immer noch nicht so schon wie die berühmte Vizerektorin und Professorin für Verwandlungen..."

Während Draco, Harry und Neville lachten und Hermines Wangen weasleyrot wurden, braute sich eine Gewitterwolke über ihnen zusammen. Eine Gewitterwolke mit roten Haaren und Sommersprossen, die eifersüchtige Blitze schleuderte. Aber die Gewitterwolke verflog, als Hermine Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Damit sollte allen Anwesenden klar sein, wen sie liebt.

_Vierzehn Jahre verheiratet, und immer noch wird er eifersüchtig, wenn jemand Hermine ein Kompliment macht. Das ist wohl eine der wenigen Sachen, die sich nie ändern wird._

Gabriel hatte aber die Gewitterwarnung nicht mitbekommen und sprach an Neville und Ron gerichtet weiter: „Aber was Ihr zwei unterrichtet, da bin ich überfragt."

Neville sagte: „Ich bin der Professor für Kräuterkunde. Schon seit 2005, also hatte ich wohl den ersten Jahrgang, in dem Du nicht mehr dabei warst." Und mit einem Grinsen fügte hinzu: „Ja, die gute, alte Pomona Sprout. Der Zwischenfall mit den Potterkletten hat ihr ein wenig zugesetzt, und sie ist in Pension gegangen."

Snow riss die Augen auf und starrte auf Harry: „Was, die Leute sagen immer noch _Potterkletten_?

Harry deutete ein wenig verlegen auf Neville, der schmunzelnd antwortete: „Nun ja, die TOPF, die Taxonomische Organisation für Pflanzen, wollte Harry eine kleine Ehrung für den Dienst zukommen lassen, den er der Zaubererwelt erwiesen hatte. Und damals war ich schon im Vorstand und hab vorgeschlagen, die Teufelskletten umzubenennen, die Geschichte von ihm und Draco erzählt und alle waren dafür. _Teufelskletten_ sagt heute keiner mehr, die heißen jetzt offiziell _Potterkletten_.

Gabriel lachte laut auf – Harry schien das nicht besonders zu gefallen – und wandte sich dann Ron zu: „Und Du, Ron, was unterrichtest Du?"

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

Gabriel erschrak: „Was? Was ist denn mit Hagrid? Seit wann macht er das nicht mehr?"

„Naja, seit er nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist...–"

„WAS?!"

„Keine Sorge, ihm ist nichts geschehen... Er ist nur verliebt", sagte Ron, wodurch Gabriel wieder zur Ruhe fand. "Er iest jetzt Wild'üter in Beauxbatôns, weil er 'at siesch ver'eiratet mit Madame Maxime."

Die Nachricht, dass es keinen Hagrid mehr in Hogwarts gab, war für Gabriel ein ziemlicher Schock. Aber es war damals auch nicht leichter für Draco und seine Freunde gewesen. Hagrid hatte eine riesige Lücke in der Schule hinterlassen, und Hogwarts hatte sich verändert, als der Wildhüter seinen Hund Fang nahm und seine Hütte auf immer verließ.

Aber Hogwarts hatte weiterhin Bestand. In den Jahrhunderten seines Bestehens hatte diese Schule immer gezeigt, dass sie auch mit den umwälzendsten Veränderungen umzugehen wusste, wie zum Beispiel mit dem Weggang Hagrids. Aber solche Veränderungen würden Hogwarts nichts anhaben können. Das waren kleine Wunden, die sie zeichneten – wie eine Narbe, zum Beispiel auf der Stirn –, aber die nur an der Oberfläche kratzten und die sie letztlich nur stärker machten. Hogwarts – daran hatte keiner Zweifel – würde ewig bestehen; komme, was da wolle.

...

Die Zeit verging und es war Nacht geworden, der Hogwarts-Express an seinem Bestimmungsort angekommen. Draco und Harry stiegen aus dem Zug aus und stellten sich auf den Bahnsteig. Während sie gemeinsam auf die Silhouette des Schlosses blickten, das sich mit seinen beleuchteten Türmen vor dem dunkelblauen Nachthimmel abzeichnete, legte der Gryffindor dem Slytherin einen Arm auf die Schulter sagte zu ihm: „Wir sind wieder daheim."

Draco konnte dem nur zustimmen. Er fasst Harry am Kinn und drehte ihn zu sich, und dann küsste er ihn. Und in diesem Moment, als Draco Harrys Lippen auf den seinen spürte, fühlte er es so deutlich wie nie zuvor: Alles war gut.

* * *

**Nachwort des Theaterdirektors**

Werte Leserinnen und Leser,

jetzt kennen Sie also mein Erstlingswerk; ich hoffe, Sie hatten beim Lesen so viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben.

Gestatten Sie mir nun, Ihnen das Du-Wort anzubieten – und ganz unverschämt gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie mir es ebenfalls anbieten: Wir haben eben gemeinsam eine über 60.000 Worte lange Reise in eine andere Welt und zurück hinter uns gebracht, da können wir nicht mehr per Sie sein.

An dieser Stelle, wo der Vorhang nun gefallen ist, muss ich zuerst Dank aussprechen. Von den vielen Personen, denen der Dank gebührt, möchte ich nur drei Personen nennen: zuvorderst J. , denn hätte sie sich nicht entschlossen, ihre Welt uns zugänglich zu machen, hätten wir nie die Freude erfahren, die uns die Abenteuer von Harry, seinen Freunden und seinen Feinden bereiteten. Außerdem muss ich auch Daniel Radcliffe und Tom Felton danken, denn als ich mich selbst in Harry und Draco verliebte, waren es zu einem großen Teil diese beiden Schauspieler, die sich in mein Herz gestohlen haben.

Und dann habe ich noch zwei kleine Bitten an Euch:

Erstens: Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die vielen Fehler, die ich eingebaut habe. Ich habe keinen, der meine Texte korrekturliest, und das gründliche Korrigieren eigener Texte fällt mir viel schwieriger als das der Texte anderer. Ich muss aber anmerken, dass ich va in der direkten Rede manche Fehler bewusst gemacht hab. Und manche Sachen will ich nicht „richtig" schreiben: Zum Beispiel werd ich niemals _Alptraum_ mit B und _Photographie_ mit F schreiben, und solange mich keine Dudenpolizei deswegen hops nimmt, werd ich mich auch weiterhin der Neuen Rechtschreibung verweigern. Aber sonst: wenn Ihr einen Fehler gefunden habt, in der Rechtschreibung oder auch in der Handlung, habt keine Hemmungen, mich darauf hinzuweisen!

Und zweitens: Nutzt bitte die Möglichkeit, mir einen Kommentar zu meinem Werk zu hinterlassen! Wie gefällt Euch die Handlung? Was hat Euch besonders gefallen, was weniger? Ist mein Stil merkwürdig? Schreib ich zu langatmig? Zu vorhersehbar? Leidet die Verständlichkeit unter den umgangssprachlichen und spezifisch österreichischen/süddeutschen Ausdrücken? Oder treibe ich die Handlung zu schnell voran? Verwirrt das ständige Wechseln der Perspektive? Ist es zu kitschig? Zu schweinisch, oder zu prüde? Welches ist Euer Lieblingskapitel? Hat Euch gefallen, wie in Kap 9 Harry zum ersten Mal Draco verführt hat? Hat Euch der Entreacte gefallen? Habt Ihr in Kap 17 geglaubt, dass ich Harry in die Hölle fahren lasse? Hat Euch die Geschichte mit Dracos Patronus in Kap 10 gefallen? Habt ihr meinen OC, den kleinen Gabriel Snow, auch so ins Herz schließen können wie ich? Schreibt, was Euch einfällt, ich beiße nicht!

Und damit bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen:

Danke fürs Lesen, bleibt gesund (oder Gute Besserung, je nachdem) und vielleicht darf ich Euch ja mal im Rahmen einer anderen Vorstellung wieder willkommen heißen!


End file.
